O lado cinzento
by Telma Potter
Summary: 31 de Outubro de 1981: Voldemort morreu ao assassinar Harry Potter, o bebé que destruiu o poderoso bruxo das trevas. Como o mundo mágico irá reagir quando descobrir, 13 anos depois, que Harry Potter não está só vivo, como está sem qualquer interesse no mundo deles? AU, com Lily e James vivos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito emotiva… ou melhor, uma pessoa que demonstrasse muito as suas emoções mas observar a minha irmã, a única pessoa que sempre foi verdadeira para mim, a ser agredida foi demais e foi sem dúvida, esse ponto que fez a minha vida mudar completamente.

Passei de uma criança sem direitos para uma criança injustiçada, com demasiado azar na vida para ser real. Mas eles acreditavam, _realmente_, que eu achava que os meus pais me tinham perdido? Qual era a probabilidade de em 13 anos eles não me encontrarem? Eram bruxos, tinham poderes especiais, conseguiam fazer explodir coisas, desaparecer e tanta, mas tanta coisa, que achavam mesmo que eu me acreditava nisso? Se eles agora estavam felizes por me ver não era porque sempre gostaram de mim… não, era porque precisavam de mim e esse motivo ficou bem claro quando descobri o que era eu para o mundo bruxo.

_Harry Potter_, o salvador, o escolhido, a pessoa que fez o impensável, ao sobreviver a maldição da morte e que agora era mais uma vez precisa devido ao retorno do Voldemort, mais conhecido por: Aquele-que-não-deve-de-ser-nomeado.


	2. Sonhos nada perfeitos

_**Sonhos nada perfeitos**_

_Cinzento- O cinzento simboliza a ressurreição, mas também a dor, o luto e os estados de espírito de tristeza e melancolia._

_O cinzento não é uma cor fria nem quente é um meio termo e uma espécie de estado intermédio, um permanente estado de indecisão, imprecisão e evolução__._

_Infopédia_

Pelo bem ou pelo mal, o evento que claramente mudou a minha vida, foi a descoberta que os meus pais biológicos estavam vivos. Eu sempre pensei que eles estivessem mortos e nunca pensei muito sobre o que poderia acontecer caso isso não fosse verdade.

A maioria das crianças no orfanato sonhava em ver os seus pais, em finalmente sair dali e ser tratado como uma criança especial, em vez de ser só mais um, por muito que fosse bem tratado. Era impossível, cinco pessoas darem a atenção necessária a 30 crianças e isso fazia-os sonhar com os seus pais perdidos, que iriam retornar com lágrimas de felicidade por finalmente estarem lá. Mas isso NUNCA acontecia e eu via crianças _retornarem _ao orfanato porque os seus pais adoptivos descobriam que afinal ter crianças era trabalhoso_, retornarem_ porque simplesmente não se adaptavam com os filhos ou _retornarem_, por simplesmente, não se conseguirem adaptar a uma casa nova. Via crianças ficarem adultas em questão de meses, enquanto perdiam o brilho no olhar por estarem longe da sua família biológica. Via bebés que só choravam, transformarem-se em crianças com as mais diversas personalidades. Até que parei de ver porque eu, uma criança que já tinha 10 anos, tinha sido finalmente adoptada por um casal que parecia adorável, com o seu sorriso amigável, os seus olhos brilhantes cheios de vida e um carisma que fazia as pessoas simpatizarem com eles. Eram pessoas da classe média, que aparentemente não tinham problemas financeiros, sendo ele um funcionário de um banco e ela uma autêntica dona de casa e a minha vida com eles seria aparentemente perfeita.

E não vou mentir, ela foi…_ durante os primeiros meses. _

Eu tinha atenção e cuidados sobre mim que eu nunca tive antes, fazendo-me inclusive descer as minhas defesas e começar a abrir-me com eles. Sorrindo, participando das brincadeiras e, principalmente, tratando aquela menina de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e sorriso angelical, como se fosse verdadeiramente a minha irmã, amando-a acima de todas as outras coisas. No entanto, o improvável, na rotina que já tinha dada por garantida, aconteceu. O marido, o homem perfeito da sociedade, devia ter feito alguma coisa que fez a minha "mãe" desconfiar que ele a traía porque cada dia ela estava mais paranóica, desconfiada e as discussões entre os dois eram cada vez maiores. Um ano passou-se nisto, onde eles cada vez mais se fechavam no seu mundinho de discussões e se esqueciam da sua filha biológica e de mim. No entanto, enquanto eu estava habituado a ser ignorado, ela não e ficava cada vez mais fechada e infeliz. E foi ao fim desse ano, que a minha vida começou a tomar todos os passos para eu estar onde estou…

Ela, habituada a ter atenção, cheia de energia com os seus 8 anos, fez com que eles lhe dessem atenção obrigatoriamente. Durante a noite, depois de ir dormir, ela decidiu fugir de casa mas sem intenções de fugir para sempre e, por isso, fez barulho suficiente a sair de casa e fechou a porta com tanto barulho, que eu dei um salto da cama e fui espreitar pela janela, para ver o que estava a acontecer. Quando a vi ali, a andar, a olhar constantemente para trás, não pensei e corri atrás dela. É claro que os pais deram por nós quando ainda nem chegámos à estrada e o sermão que levamos foi um que eu nem me quero lembrar hoje. No entanto, o mal estava feito e a desconfiança agora para mim, o causador do comportamento rebelde da filha perfeita fê-los ser mais ásperos para mim, tratando-me como se fosse um animal e não uma criança. Já nem recebia um bom dia de manhã e tudo o que fazia era visto com desconfiança, não se acreditando em nada do que eu dizia. Afinal, eu era o rufia, a criança adoptada com os comportamentos que aprendi no orfanato, a tentar destabilizar a segurança de casa porque era só isso que eu conhecia. Nessa altura pensei mesmo que me iriam voltar a entregar como um brinquedo que já não tinha uso, mas um tempo mais tarde, percebi porque preferiram fazer da minha vida um inferno, em vez de me libertarem.

Eles eram um casal _perfeito_, viviam numa casa _perfeita_ e tinham que ter a família _perfeita_. Logo, nunca entregariam uma criança porque isso não era uma acção _perfeita_.

Então eu fui vendo de ano para ano a situação deles piorar. Se antes havia amor naquela relação agora não havia nada que defendesse esse sentimento e isso fez com que eu estivesse a assistir a mais uma discussão deles. O meu pai, o Sr. Smith, gritava com a minha mãe a perguntar porque é que ela não tinha feito o jantar às horas combinadas e eu via a minha irmã, a minha pequena e angelical irmã, a chorar e a fazer o que nunca deveria ter feito… pôr-se no meio deles.

- Não discutam mais. – Ela disse, pondo-se à frente da mãe, enquanto olhava para o nosso pai com os olhos chorosos. – A mãe demorou mais tempo por minha causa.

Os olhos castanhos do meu pai faiscaram, quando ouviram o que ela disse e ele virou-se para mim, mais uma vez, levando as culpas.

- Rapaz! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para parares de importunar a nossa filha? Pára de lhe encher a cabeça com esses planozinhos...

Eu só levantei uma sobrancelha, inquisidor sobre o que ele queria dizer e senti o resto da esperança de que a minha mãe me defendesse, desaparecer, quando a vi só pôr uma mão em cima do ombro da Rose, protectora. Eu não fazia realmente parte daquela família e isso, estranhamente, doeu mais do que podia pensar… Porque é que eu alguma vez se quer sonhei que aquela era a minha família?

Acordei para o que ele estava a dizer quando o vi a levantar uma mão mas já era tarde de mais. A mão atingiu-me com força a bochecha e eu fiquei a olhar para o lado, directamente para o olhar assustado da Rose que se encolheu mais contra a nossa mãe, ou melhor, a mãe **dela**.

- Louis, já chega! O rapaz precisa de apanhar uma lição eu concordo – eu ouvia-a dizer. Ah, a ironia… para concordarem precisavam de estar a aleijar alguém… - mas o que vamos dizer se ele aparecer com nódoas negras?

Eu senti uma gargalhada sair da minha boca antes que conseguisse conter e isso foi o meu erro. Como é que eu tinha alguma vez pensado que isto era uma família perfeita e eles realmente gostavam de mim… que _pelo menos_ ela gostava de mim? Ela que estava só preocupada com o que os outros diriam.

- Ainda te ris! – Ouvi-o rugir e surpreendi-me quando me deparei com ele a agarrar-me pela gola e a arrastar-me pela casa até ao meu quarto. – Eu vou-te ensinar uma lição.

E a verdade foi que ele realmente me ensinou uma lição… uma lição de como me aleijar sem fazer nódoas negras visíveis e uma lição de que os adultos só se interessavam por uma coisa e não era pelo bem-estar das crianças…

_Era pelas aparências! _

E aprendi também a lição mais importante da minha vida… eu não tinha realmente família! Aquele homem não era o meu pai! O homem que me abandonou ou simplesmente morreu, também não era o meu pai. Se eu tinha família ela chamava-se Rose Scout.

Esse acontecimento foi durante os meus 12 anos de idade e foi a primeira vez que eu servi como sítio para descarregarem a raiva. Eu, sinceramente, acredito que eles até não fossem más pessoas, afinal eles trataram-me bem durante um período de tempo e notava-se que eles até gostavam da Rose mas mesmo assim, nunca na vida os iria perdoar pelo que me fizeram durante estes três anos. Foram agressões, ameaças e, principalmente, não tomavam conta da Rose_, a sua filha biológica_. Foi por causa dela que eu não fugi de casa visto que sabia que assim iriam poder descarregar a raiva nela.

Eu era forte, ela era só uma criança.,,

Por isso, aguentava e tentava não pensar muito nisso… pelo que tinha visto no orfanato eram todos assim… eles eram só mais um que nos viam como uns animais, não como umas crianças e, apesar de tudo, eles alimentavam-me e davam-me coisas com qualidade. Tudo para manter as aparências mas mesmo assim davam. E isso foi o suficiente para eu me manter lá, a ouvir as discussões, a servir como meio de descarregar a raiva e, principalmente, a servir como apoio para a Rose. Para o resto da sociedade, eu era um aluno quieto mas brilhante, uma vez que tinha das melhores notas e apostavam em mim para ser uma pessoa com um grande futuro. Os meus "pais" apoiavam-me sempre, dizendo que iriam fazer tudo para me darem o que pudessem mas eu sabia a verdade. Se queria continuar a estudar teria que trabalhar e, por isso, comecei a fazer part-times. Às vezes simplesmente a servir de jardineiro, outras ajudando numa loja. As pessoas conheciam-me e caso precisassem de alguém, eu estava lá. Os meus "pais" sorriam para os meus patrões e apoiavam a causa, dizendo que aquilo era o que me faria um homem e que este dinheiro estava a ser guardado todo para a faculdade. Nesse aspecto, acredito que tivessem a falar a verdade, afinal, bens materiais era uma coisa, _a única coisa_, onde não me podia queixar.

E fui me mantendo assim, a ver a minha irmã crescer, até aos 11 anos que foi quando o mais improvável aconteceu e eu fiz o impensável… pela primeira vez, em 4 anos, eu respondia ao Louis.

O que aconteceu foi a coisa mais estranha de sempre… a minha irmã fazia 11 anos e como em todos os dias em que fazia anos, se levantou feliz e foi a correr para a cozinha. Os pais dela, lembrando-se da data sorriram e abraçaram-na enquanto eu ficava simplesmente no canto da sala, a sorrir pela felicidade dela. Enquanto os deixei para tomar pequeno-almoço em família, aproveitei e fui buscar as cartas. Surpreendi-me quando vi uma carta para a minha irmã e a pensar que era de algum amigo dela, levei para a mesa. Quando cheguei à cozinha, perfeitamente arrumada, e quase tão grande quanto a minha do orfanato, vi os meus dois pais adoptivos olharem para mim com desconfiança à espera que eu fizesse alguma coisa de mal, para terem uma desculpa para me mal tratarem, mas eu simplesmente sorri e olhei para a Rose com o meu melhor sorriso:

- Rose, recebeste uma carta. – Vi os olhos dela brilharem e saltar da mesa com um salto enquanto corria até mim. Eu não consegui evitar gargalhar enquanto peguei nela, contra o seu gosto e a rodei. – Feliz aniversário pequena. – Deixei-a finalmente pousar no chão e dei-lhe um beijo na testa. – Está aqui a tua carta. – Disse entregando-lhe a carta.

Vi-a abrir a carta com rapidez e a mãe dela levantar-se, enquanto lia a carta por cima. Vi-a contrair a sua bonita cara até se notarem as rugas de expressão, ficando com a testa toda enrugada. Os seus olhos azuis prenderam-se em mim com uma expressão tão furiosa que eu fiquei a pensar o que tinha feito de mal. O marido dela, ao ver o mesmo que eu, levantou-se também, olhou para a carta, leu e antes que eu reparasse estava outra vez a ser agarrado pelo colarinho e mandado contra a parede.

- Qual-foi-a-tua-ideia-de-mandares-esta-carta? – Ele sibilou entre os dentes, uma fúria que eu apesar de já estar habituado me fez contrair.

- Não fui eu. – Eu murmurei fracamente e olhei para a mulher dele, na esperança de que ela me ajudasse. Eu já estava habituado a isto mas à frente da Rose não, principalmente, no dia de aniversário dela.

A Serena só olhou para mim, com um olhar triste enquanto fazia um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Olhou para a Rose e pegou-lhe na mão:

-Rose, querida, o teu pai precisa de falar com o teu irmão. Essa carta foi só uma brincadeira. – Ela disse a última parte mandando-me um olhar ameaçador. O que raio estava escrito naquela carta para eles reagirem assim?

Ela parou de olhar para a carta, com os seus olhos arregalados fixos em mim. Olhou de mim para o pai dela, que me desagarrou rapidamente ao ver isso. Deve ter percebido o que iria acontecer porque simplesmente negou com a cabeça e olhou para mim com um sorriso:

- Não quero! Quero estar com o Harry!

Eu fiz um sorriso involuntário para ela mas vi que esse foi o gesto errado porque senti o meu braço ser agarrado pelo Louis com força. Ele queria que eu a mandasse embora.

- Eu já lá vou ter. – Murmurei, tentando sorrir mesmo tendo o meu braço a ser comprimido. – Eu prometo.

Ela olhou para mim e os seus olhos azuis fixaram-no no pai dela, cheios de palavras não ditas, mas mesmo assim foi, mais porque tinha sido puxada pela mãe do que porque queria. Ainda vi o olhar dela para mim, antes de sair pela porta com receio.

- Então rapaz – o Louis disse, com os seus olhos a brilharem ameaçadores – não me queres contar nada sobre a carta?

Eu encolhi-me mais uma vez, ao ouvir o tom dele. Ele usava aquele tom sempre antes de me bater.

- Eu só a fui buscar. Juro! – Apressei-me a explicar mas ele só sorriu.

- Esperas mesmo que eu me acredito que uma carta daquelas iria parar nas tuas mãos por acaso? A gozar com a minha filha? – Ele rugiu agarrando-me pelos ombros e olhando directamente nos meus olhos verdes. – Eu já te disse para a deixares em paz é assim tão difícil? Agora, tinhas mesmo que vir com mentiras? Mentiras onde a única pessoa que se iria acreditar era ela! Porque raio foste fazer isso?

Eu olhei para ele atentamente, tentando descobrir o que é que a carta dizia para eles reagirem assim.

- Mas não fui eu… o que é que estava lá a dizer? Alguém estava a ameaçar a Rose?

Ele soltou-me num gesto brusco e só abanou a cabeça, não se acreditando numa única palavra:

- Eu juro que tentei cuidar de ti… gostar de ti mas tu não deixas! Como esperas que alguém possa gostar de ti fazendo estas coisas, hã? Inventando coisas, destabilizando uma família, fazendo partidas para nós nos acreditarmos que coisas estranhas acontecem e ainda por cima a mandar cartas daquelas! Que mal te fizemos? Nós não te demos comida, as coisas que precisavas? O que querias mais, o QUÊ? – Ele gritou abanando-me pelos ombros e eu estava demasiado chocado com as palavras dele para reagir.

A minha não reacção deve ter sido uma má atitude porque ele largou-me mais uma vez mas desta vez não ficou a olhar só para mim, deu-me um murro tão forte que eu bati contra a parede e fui escorregando por ela, completamente desnorteado.

- Este foi a última coisa que eu vou ouvir de ti! Se fizeres mais uma, só mais uma, eu juro que te vou prender, nem que tenha que inventar provas para fazer isso! – Ele rugiu olhando para mim e dando-me um pontapé. Eu solucei com o embate e agarrei as pernas, fazendo uma concha sobre mim. Assim eu sabia que as maiores partes do meu corpo estavam protegidas e pelo menos ninguém notaria as nódoas negras.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, enrolado sobre mim mesmo, a ouvir os insultos dele enquanto mais uma vez eu me imaginava na minha casa de sonho, ao lado de uma lagoa, a ver alguns patos andarem por lá e a sentir o vento a bater-me na cara, abstraindo-me completamente do que estava a acontecer ao meu redor. No entanto, este estado foi interrompido por um grito fino e quando abri os olhos, vi as lágrimas nos olhos da minha irmã, ofegante pela corrida que fez e uma raiva tão grande para o pai que até eu tremi só de olhar para eles.

- Não acredito! Pai! Pára já!

E como uma pessoa bem mandada ele parou, olhando para ela chocado, sem saber o que fazer. Desde a primeira vez que me batearam, evitaram ter algum tipo de violência para mim com ela perto. Ser descoberto pela filha não deve ter sido uma coisa boa de acontecer. Eu ainda me tentei levantar mas estava demasiado fraco para isso, tendo que me limitar a ouvir a conserva deles, encostado à parede.

- Rose, foi ele que te mandou a carta! Eu só estava a ensinar-lhe uma lição!

- A carta é real! – Ela choramingou. – Eu sei que é! E pára de bater ao meu IRMÃO! – Ela gritou, correndo até mim e abraçando-me pelos ombros.

Eu acredito que se alguém tivesse visto aquilo, seria uma visão estranha. Um rapaz de 14 anos, provavelmente sangrento e com aspecto esfarrapado, a ser abraçado por uma menina de 11 anos, que se virava para o pai que só olhava para aquela situação como se não se acreditasse.

- A carta não é real! – Ele rugiu. – Eu já te disse que _magia_ não existe! – Vi-o fechar a mão e por um momento desejei ter forças para me pôr à frente da Rose.

- Existe sim! Eu sei o que fiz! Queres ver? – Ela perguntou, esticando-se toda e enfrentando o pai que era o dobro do tamanho dela.

Eu tentei usar todas as minhas forças para me levantar, querendo impedi-la de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, mas mal pus o braço no chão para me apoiar a subida, senti-o fraquejar e bati mais uma vez contra a parede. Vi nesse meio tempo a mãe dela chegar e abrir a boca, assustada, mas o mal já estava feito e ninguém conseguiria parar a Rose. Ela esticou o braço e o prato que ainda estava na mesa, atrás do pai dela começou a flutuar. Eu já estava habituado a essas demonstrações e apesar de nunca perceber o que aquilo queria dizer, sabia perfeitamente que o pai dela não gostaria nada.

Ele arregalou os olhos, olhou para ela como se a tivesse visto a primeira vez e nem a mãe dela conseguiu chegar a tempo de impedir a chapada que ele lhe deu, com tanta força que ela caiu sobre mim.

- . NUNCA. MAIS FAÇAS UMA COISA DESSAS OUTRA VEZ! – Ele gritou, olhando para nós. – Eu não sei o que fizeste à minha filha mas retira já o quer que tenhas feito!

Eu abri a boca, tentando protestar ou pelo menos a proteger mas não saiu som nenhum. Senti algo dentro de mim revoltar-se quando ele olhou outra vez para ela com o mesmo olhar que me mandava.

_Ódio._

Eu não poderia deixá-la passar pelo mesmo que passei e, por isso, tentei e consegui levantar-me. Encostei-me à parede, tentando usar todas as minhas forças para não cair e sabia que estava a ser mal sucedido mas eu precisava de chamar a atenção para mim, não para ela. Ela não aguentaria uma coisa dessas.

- É verdade Rose. – Eu murmurei e senti um coágulo formar-se na minha boca, provavelmente sangue, se o sabor metálico queria dizer alguma coisa. – A culpa é minha. – Virei-me para ele que ainda estava preso a olhar para a Rose. – A culpa não é dela, por favor, deixa-a.

Ele olhou para mim, mais uma vez e eu fechei os olhos sabendo o que viria e não me surpreendi quando mais uma vez bati contra a parede pelo impacto do murro. As minhas pernas fraquejaram e quando dei por mim estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça encostada a ele e a minha visão a ficar completamente nublada.

- Não! Larga o Harry! Ele está só a proteger-me!

- Tu és uma anormal! Eu não sei o que ele te fez mas eu vou ter que te ensinar a ser diferente dele! – O pai dela murmurou e eu forcei-me a focar os olhos… isto não podia estar a acontecer.

O Louis levantou a mão, para bater mais uma vez à Rose, que estava em pé, outra vez, e quando estava quase a acertar na Rose algo aconteceu porque ele milagrosamente caiu para trás. A Rose soltou um gritinho e o Louis levantou-se mais uma vez, mais irado do que alguma vez eu tinha visto e eu sabia que a Rose não iria sair nada bem do confronto.

_Era os anos dela porque eles não podiam ser uma família feliz só por aquele dia? _

Ela merecia e além do mais ela não pedia muito. Só um bolo e um dia com a família, onde iriam provavelmente passear para o parque. Porque não podiam fazer isso pelo menos por um maldito dia! **Só um!**

E, por isso, não sei onde arranjei forças mas levantei-me mais uma vez e pus-me à frente dela, no exacto, momento em que ele lhe ia acertar com um murro, levando-o eu na barriga e fazendo com que eu mais uma vez me segurasse contra a parede.

- Não toques nela. – Eu mais balbuciei do que qualquer coisa mas o olhar que lhe mandei deve ter passado a mensagem porque ele encolheu a testa e encerrou o maxilar.

- Este assunto não é sobre ti. Sai daqui! – Ele tentou empurrar-me mas a força que me estava a manter em pé, fez com que eu continuasse ali mesmo ele estando a usar toda a sua força.

- Mãe fá-los parar!

Eu ouvi o grito da Rose mas estava demasiado concentrado em manter o meu equilíbrio naquela guerra com o Louis para lhes prestar atenção. Eu não podia e não iria deixá-lo tocar mais nela.

- Não vais magoar mais a Rose, nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

Ouvi um baque de alguém a cair e, por instinto, estava para olhar para o lado mas o murro que senti contra o meu braço fez-me concentrar só nele. Se era guerra que ele queria, seria guerra que ele teria. Desencostei-me da parede, com as forças que estavam a aparecer do nada e consegui dar um murro com sucesso na cara dele, fazendo-o cambalear e olhar chocado para mim.

- Parem!

Mais uma vez a Rose gritava do meu lado esquerdo mas mais uma vez eu a ignorava. Eu não queria e não poderia a deixar em perigo. Iriamos fugir de casa e nunca mais aparecer naquela casa de malucos nem que para nos sustentar eu tivesse que roubar.

Foi com esse pensamento que eu tentei agredi-lo mais uma vez mas ele protegeu-se e empurrou-me com tanta força que eu desta vez perdi as forças e fiquei no chão, tonto pela batida contra a parede e pelo choque. Só conseguia pensar que iria ficar muito machucado quando reparei que nesse intervalo de tempo, ele tinha agarrado um prato e me ia mandar com ele à cabeça. Eu não tinha forças para me proteger, até as que me tinham aparecido milagrosamente desapareceram e sentia cada bocadinho do meu corpo doer, por isso, só fechei os olhos e esperei o impacto mas ele nunca veio. O que veio foi um grito com tanta dor que eu abri os olhos e vi a minha irmã, _a minha pequena irmã_, cair no chão, com sangue pela sua cabeça toda.

Posso garantir que na minha vida nunca senti tanta raiva, tanta impotência e que só desejava mesmo que eles todos morressem. Algo dentro de mim mudou enquanto observava a Rose, sem lançar mais nenhum som, cair no chão ao meu lado com cacos dos vidros espalhados por todo o chão. Estava tão preso nela que nem reparei o olhar chocado do Louis. Tudo o que via era Rose, o meu pequeno e delicado anjo, magoado… por minha causa e dele.

Virei-me e a minha cara para ele foi com tanta fúria que ele andou um passo para trás, sem saber o que fazer. Eu estava com tanta raiva, tanta vontade de lhe bater, de o agarrar pelos ombros e mandar de um lado ao outro da sala como se ele fosse uma marioneta que fiz o que nunca pensei em fazer. **Gritei**, gritei com os meus pulmões todos, num grito de guerra, que só parou um bom tempo depois. Não sei o que esperava que acontecesse com aquele grito só sei o que não esperava, que foi exactamente o que aconteceu. Os vidros da cozinha partiram-se todos em sintonia, o Louis foi lançado para trás contra a mesa e desmaiou e a última coisa que eu vi antes de adormecer, foi o fogão começar a arder… Eu sei que iria morrer ali mas pelo menos aquele desgraçado iria comigo… só esperava que pelo menos a Rose sobrevivesse com a magia dela por um milagre. Foi o meu último pensamento antes de cair desta vez definitivamente contra a chão, sem forças, não vendo entrar um grupo de pessoas com roupas estranhas, sendo que a liderar o grupo estava nada mais, nada menos do que uma cópia minha, que mais tarde saberia ser o meu pai… _o meu pai biológico_.


	3. Magia

**2. Magia**

"_Não há fatos eternos, como não há verdades absolutas."_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça que me fez continuar de olhos fechados mesmo tendo despertado. Não podia dizer que já não estava habituado, afinal ter dor de cabeça era recorrente devido ao Louis mas esta dor era estranha… doía exactamente onde tinha a minha cicatriz com a forma de um raio na testa e tive a estranha vontade de lhe mexer mas algo me impediu.

Não foi uma força física mas um instinto.

Ter vivido uns bons anos numa casa onde a mínima actividade minha levava-me a ser espancado fez-me ser uma pessoa cautelosa e, por isso, quando ouvi um suspiro ao meu lado, eu tive uma vontade imensa de me encolher todo. Se estavam no meu quarto, das duas uma, ou eu iria levar já um sermão ou então eu tinha ficado mesmo mal e eles estavam para confirmar que eu não tinha nenhum ferimento visível. De qualquer das formas isto queria dizer que eu tinha feito alguma coisa de mal e eu, realmente, não me _lembrava_.

Tentei pensar com mais força no dia anterior mas a pressão na minha testa continuava a fazer força, impedindo-me de pensar.

Quando senti uma mão sobre a minha, que estava pousada ao lado do meu corpo, senti todos os meus alertas virem ao de cima e ter uma vontade de me afastar com força dessa pessoa. A mão era suave e parecia fazer uma ligeira caricia, como se me tentasse dar força. Porque é que alguém me faria isto? Mãos suaves e pequenas só poderia ser a mãe da Rose… agora, sabendo a quem elas pertenciam só faltava descobrir o motivo.

_Porque é que não me conseguia lembrar?_

Raios, era mais fácil ser corajoso e abrir os olhos mas o meu corpo dolorido não me fazia ter muita vontade de mostrar que estava acordado para voltar a sofrer.

Ouvi passos e senti o meu corpo arrepiar-se ao pensar que era o Louis… se fosse ele, então é que eu seria espancado, até como bom-dia.

Suspirei e abri os olhos, espantando-me quando vi um tecto branco.

_O tecto do meu quarto era ligeiramente amarelado_.

Inclinei a cabeça, enquanto subi o meu torço um pouco na cama e vi com espanto um idoso, com uma barba gigante, a cara enrugada e uns brilhantes olhos azuis, que conjuntamente com o seu sorriso, o faziam parecer completamente inofensivo. No entanto, o seu fato colorido estranho, que incluía um chapéu pontiagudo fizeram-me duvidar da senilidade do senhor. Ou então da minha, por estar a ver uma pessoa tão estranha…

Ouvi um pequeno "Ah" de espanto e olhei assustado para o lado para a pessoa que estava a segurar a minha mão. Era uma pessoa que apesar de me parecer ligeiramente familiar, nunca a tinha visto antes. Ela era bonita, com um cabelo ruivo ondulado, uma cara fina, uns lábios finos e um nariz pequeno e delgado. Apesar da sua face ser muito bonita para uma mulher que aparentava ter mais de 30 anos, o que me prendeu foi claramente os seus olhos verdes vivos, que só tinha visto em mim, até aquele momento.

Ela abriu um sorriso fraco quando me viu, no entanto, as lágrimas soltas que caíam nos seus olhos mostravam que ela estava a sofrer. Ela soltou a minha mão para limpar as lágrimas e eu vi-me a suspirar, não conseguindo desviar-me daquele olhar que parecia tão doloroso mas tão feliz ao mesmo tempo, que simplesmente me fascinava.

Dei por mim a puxar o resto do meu corpo para cima para me sentar na cama e só despertei do meu estado, quando senti todas as dores outra vez. Pelos vistos desta vez tinha aleijado a minha perna, que parecia estranhamente sensível, alguma costela, se a impressão a respirar queria dizer alguma coisa e o meu braço que quis fraquejar, quando usei a minha força para me puxar. Contudo, o mais forte de tudo ainda era a minha cabeça. Desta vez não me controlei e mexi na cicatriz com a minha mão do meu braço direito, que era o braço bom que a senhora esteva a agarrar, segundos antes.

A cicatriz nunca me tinha doído antes, durante toda a minha vida, então porque é que ela parecia inflamada e me causava aquela dor de cabeça que me fazia querer voltar para dentro da cama e me esconder? No entanto, não podia fazer isso. Algo estranho tinha acontecido para estar ali, no que parecia uma sala de um hospital, se tivesse que arriscar, com pessoas estranhas. Será que eles tinham abusado tanto que eu tinha ido parar aquele sítio estranho para me curarem?

- Estás a sentir-te bem? – Perguntou o idoso, fazendo-me despertar da análise que estava a fazer ao local para ver se sabia que lugar era aquele. Parecia uma sala de hospital, com macas (estava deitado numa), alguns aparelhos estranhos e umas cortinas que dividiam a maca. Num armário estavam uns frascos com cores estranhas que me fez duvidar a minha análise. Mas mesmo assim, uma sala de hospital era a minha melhor aposta.

- E-estou. – Murmurei fracamente e odiei-me por estar a mostrar fraqueza à frente daquelas pessoas que eu nem sabia quem eram. Mas como resposta à preocupação do senhor, retirei a mão da cicatriz.

A mulher fez um barulho estranho outra vez e eu vi-me mais uma vez preso naqueles olhos. Ela agora claramente chorava e tentava abafar o som, com as mãos na boca. Olhei mais uma vez para o idoso à espera de uma explicação.

- Eu não me apresentei pois não, Mr. Potter? – Ele perguntou com uma gargalhada e eu senti a minha cara contrair-se numa careta. Potter? Quem quer que seja que ele estava a pensar que estava a falar, não era claramente eu. Eu tentei abrir a boca mas ele continuou a falar, parecendo não perceber a minha confusão. – Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, director da escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

A minha única reacção foi piscar os olhos.

Uma.

Duas.

Três vezes.

Ninguém fez barulho, nem aquela estranha mulher com os seus soluços.

Magia? _Feitiçaria_?

Ok, aquele homem era claramente maluco e se a crise de choro da mulher queria dizer alguma coisa, ela também era. Ou então estava a sonhar… sim, essa era uma boa hipótese. Belisquei-me e senti-me desiludido quando não aconteceu nada.

- Eu não me chamo Potter, deve de estar a fazer confusão com alguém. – Eu murmurei, tentando criar teorias para o que estava a acontecer. – Mas tenho que admitir que estou confuso sobre o porquê de estar aqui. – Olhei pelo canto do olho para a mulher e vi que ela estava completamente absorvida na minha imagem. Não duvido que durante todo aquele tempo, ela não tenha olhado sequer para o senhor que se autodenominava, Dumbledore. Era como se nunca me tivesse visto antes e eu fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo.

O Dumbledore perdeu toda a sua felicidade aparente e ficou com uma cara séria, como se odiasse o que estava para dizer

- Mr. Smith, então, se não estou em erro?

Eu assenti com a cabeça e a mulher agarrou mais uma vez a minha mão fazendo-me olhar para ela. Ela tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda continuava com lágrimas na face e toda a sua cara estava distorcida numa careta de dor.

- Harry, desculpa. – Ela murmurou tão baixo que mais pareceu um suspiro.

Harry? Potter me chamou o outro no início? Porque é que isto me parecia familiar. A face dela e até a face do Dumbledore, se me concentrasse com força o suficiente.

Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore_. _

_**Magia**_**.** De repente uma imagem da minha cozinha a arder veio-me à cabeça e eu olhei assustado para a mulher.

Ela agarrou ainda com mais força a minha mão e isso fez-me ter estranhamente outro flash, de o Louis a gritar, a minha irmã a pôr-se no meio…

Não!

Ela a levar com o prato na cabeça.

NÃO!

Ela a cair no chão, numa poça de sangue e o fogo por todo o lado.

**NÃO**! A MINHA IRMÃ!

Olhei para ela outra vez e afastei-me, dizendo a única coisa que me vinha à cabeça:

- A Rose… por favor, digam-me que a Rose está bem! – Eu olhei freneticamente à minha volta, à espera que ela saltasse de algum lado mas não via nada. Parei para olhar para os dois e a mulher abriu a boca para falar mas um frasco de dentro do armário, explodiu, com um som tão alto que me impediu de ouvir.

Eu senti todo o meu corpo tremer ao pensar que eles não estavam a responder porque ela não estava bem e de repente até as janelas que estavam naquela sala explodiram… a minha irmã… onde é que estava a minha irmã… por favor, que não lhe tivesse acontecido nada.

Ouvi uma troca de palavras entre os dois mas não consegui perceber com tanta coisa a explodir. Só ouvi as palavras "poção…tanta magia… impossível… desculpa" e a última coisa que me lembro é de ver uma luz vermelha e sentir a escuridão se abater contra mim outra vez.

- Por favor… - ainda consegui murmurar. – _Rose_…

Quando voltei a acordar, estava demasiado cansado para levantar sequer a cabeça, no entanto, a minha mente estava ativa. O lado bom desta situação era que eu não sentia as dores que sabia que devia de sentir se as minhas lembranças do outro despertar queriam dizer alguma coisa. O lado mau era que eu me lembrava de tudo, incluído do porquê da minha aflição. O que tinha acontecido à Rose? Foi com esse pensamento que abri os olhos e nem me espantei ao ver que tinha outra pessoa desconhecida a olhar para mim. Era uma pessoa com mais idade que a mulher que esteve antes, tendo já alguns cabelos brancos entre os seus cabelos castanhos e possuía algumas rugas, que se notaram quando ela sorriu para mim, maternal. No entanto, os seus olhos castanhos ficaram fixos em alguma coisa ao meu lado enquanto ela murmurava alguma coisa.

Eu suspirei, por ter outra pessoa estranha, mas mesmo assim fui directo ao assunto:

- A-a Rose?- Eu perguntei, sentido a minha garganta seca. Ela pareceu ler os meus pensamentos porque pousou o pau que tinha na mão e deu-me um copo de água aos lábios, fazendo-me beber uns golos antes de me responder.

- Ela está bem, não te preocupes. – Ela murmurou, continuando a sorrir. Ela pisquei confuso, tentando absorver a notícia mas aquele ar maternal dela estava a fazer-me ficar confuso.

Eu tossi e tentei-me levantar mas não tinha força nos braços e ela pôr rapidamente a mão nos meus ombros enquanto me voltava a puxar para baixo.

- Querido, não te podes levantar. Estavas demasiado ferido quando vieste para aqui e as tuas últimas demonstrações de… - ela tossiu, parando de falar como se tivesse dito de mais. – Eu tive que te medicar por isso não vais conseguir levantar-te. Amanhã ou depois de amanhã já vais ficar normal. – Ela sorriu para mim mais uma vez e eu espantei-me ao reparar que ela parecia estar quase a chorar.

- A Rose está mesmo bem? Posso vê-la?

- Sim, está. – Ela assegurou-me. – Agora está a dormir, já é de noite como podes ver. – Disse apontando para as janelas onde se via que já estava realmente de noite. – Amanhã já vais poder falar com ela. Ela só tinha um ferimento na cabeça.

Eu estreitei os olhos não gostando da descrição dela. Só um ferimento da cabeça? A última coisa que me lembrava era ela a deitar sangue por tudo o que era lado!

- Ela estava muito ferida!

A enfermeira riu, para meu espanto. Porque raios estava a gozar com os pacientes assim?

- Se dizes que estava ferida foi porque não te viste. Ferimentos em todo o corpo, como é que fizeste isso rapaz?

Eu pisquei os olhos outra vez e quis não responder mas o ar sério que ela ganhou na conversa fez-me perceber que tinha que o fazer. Eu não iria dizer a verdade, isso eu sabia, se aquele fato de enfermeira queria dizer alguma coisa era de que caso dissesse a verdade eu era tirado dos meus pais adotivos e isso eu não deixaria acontecer. A Rose precisava de mim.

- Um conjunto de situações improváveis. – Murmurei simplesmente e fiquei espantado quando ela não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.

Houve um momento de silêncio onde ela tirou outra vez aquele estranho pau e começou a abaná-lo enquanto murmurava coisas. Será que eu estava num hospital de malucos?

- O que está a fazer? – Perguntei, passado um minuto, não aguentando a curiosidade.

- A ver como é que estás, claro! – Ela exclamou, como se tivesse dito alguma pergunta muito idiota e parou de repente, olhando-me como se nunca me tivesse visto antes. – Desculpa, sou a Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola.

Escola? Isto não era um hospital? E porque estava numa escola?

- Onde é que estou mesmo? – Eu perguntei.

- Pensei que aquele idiota do Albus tivesse explicado. – Ela murmurou para si, olhando para mim outra vez com um sorriso, desta vez forçado. – Esta é a escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts e tanto tu como a tua irmã foram trazidos aqui devido aos vossos ferimentos. Não precisas de te preocupar com a casa, que o fogo foi apagado e ninguém se feriu. – Ela parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa mas calou-se e ficou só a observar-me.

Ok, escola de magia e feitiçaria? Já o outro tal Albus tinha dito mas esta senhora também? E os ferimentos da minha irmã e meus? Onde é que estavam os pais da Rose?

- O que aconteceu? – O que eu realmente queria perguntar era o que vocês achavam que aconteceu mas tive que me contentar com esta pergunta.

- Alguém fez muita magia na tua casa e o ministério recebeu um aviso, mandando os seus aurores para lá, para averiguarem o que estava a acontecer.

Eu tossi mais uma vez, mais para ter tempo de organizar os meus pensamentos do que qualquer coisa.

- Ok, eu preciso de esclarecer uns pontos. – Eu tentei perguntar o mais calmamente possível, afinal se eles fossem malucos convinha ser cauteloso. - O que são aurores? E como o ministério recebeu um aviso de magia? E que raio de brincadeira é esta toda sobre magia?

Ela abriu a boca mais uma vez e parou ficando silenciosa.

- Eu vou chamar alguém para responder a todas as perguntas, pode ser?

- Porque é que não pode ser a senhora?

- Porque eu não sei o que tu sabes ou não. Aqui só há uma pessoa completamente informada e ela não fez claramente o que lhe era pedido, que era informar-te. Volto já.

E saiu deixando-me sozinho naquela divisão. Suspirei e olhei para o tecto tentando processar a informação. Eu tinha a má mania de não perguntar as dúvidas que tinha mas agora já eram demasiadas para me calar. Então, estava numa escola de magia? Isso era a piada do ano! E o que eram aqueles nomes estranhos?

Ouvi a porta bater mais uma vez e ela trazia consigo o senhor da outra vez, o tal Dumbledore que sorriu para mim mal me viu acordada.

- Estamos bem dispostos, Mr. Po-Smith? – Eu estreitei os olhos ao ver que ele estava quase a chamar-me de Potter outra vez.

- Tanto quanto uma pessoa que não faz a mínima ideia do que está a acontecer pode estar.

Ele sorriu e, estranhamente tirou uns rebuçados do bolso.

- Rebuçados de limão? – Perguntou fazendo-me franzir a testa e negar com a cabeça quando vi que ele ainda esperava uma resposta. – Certo, então primeiro de tudo eu preciso de me desculpar pelo meu comportamento anterior. – Ele disse pondo um rebuçado na boca. - Eu pensava que tinhas algum conhecimento sobre o nosso mundo e agora já sei que não. Por isso, vamos de ter uma longa conversa onde eu vou explicar tudo. – Disse, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

E tivemos realmente uma grande e longa conversa.

Pelos vistos havia um mundo paralelo ao meu mundo. Um mundo onde as pessoas usavam varinhas, chapéus pontiagudos e podiam fazer tudo com uma varinha. Para me convencer, o Director fez aparecer um esguicho de água e eliminou-o antes de chegar a mim. Se isto não fosse o suficiente para eu me acreditar, ele ainda transformou a cadeira que estava ao lado da minha cama numa poltrona, confortável, que foi onde ele se sentou depois de exemplificar isto tudo.

Quando o vi sentar-se lá, mais perto de mim do que qualquer coisa eu soube que vinha má noticia. O brilho no olhar que ele tinha desde que o conhecia, de repente desapareceu, e ele pareceu instantaneamente mais velho e mais cansado. Como se o fardo que tivesse que carregar era demasiado pesado para a sua pouca energia e eu percebi o motivo quando ele disse o assunto: eu.

Segundo ele, eu tinha família. Um pai, uma mãe e inclusive um irmão! Uma família que me adorava mas que me tinha perdido quando um tal bruxo das trevas, tinha atacado a minha casa, tinha morto a pessoa que estava a tomar conta de mim e me tinha atacado. Esse tal bruxo das trevas foi dado como morto porque a divisão onde estava explodiu e não sobrou quase nada dela. A partir desse dia todos pensaram que o Harry Potter e o Voldemort tinham morrido.

Tudo o que ele disse, fora a parte fantasiosa do mundo da magia, era o que qualquer órfão quereria ouvir. Os pais que amavam o filho perdido e que tinham pensado que ele estava morto devido a uma tragédia mas que agora, que sabiam que ele estava vivo, davam tudo para o ter de volta. Para o abraçar, beijar e acarinhar como um verdadeiro membro da família. Quantas vezes eu não tinha ouvido este discurso, no orfanato? Vezes e vezes sem conta. No entanto, conforme cresciam as pessoas perdiam esta história, tornando-se mais realistas e sabendo que era só uma história. Na verdade, os pais abandonavam as crianças, maltratavam-nas e não queriam saber delas. Havia pais que se preocupavam mas esses já tinham os seus filhos. Eu tinha visto na escola pais que iam buscar os filhos, lhe davam tudo o que podiam e não podiam e os filhos reagiam como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente normal.

Como é que não conseguiam perceber a sorte que tinham?

Eles faziam ideia do quanto eu tinha dado, para no primeiro dia da escola ter tido um pai ou uma mãe que me abraçasse, desejasse um bom dia e ficasse a olhar para mim, com uma lágrima no canto do olho enquanto eu entrava na escola? Ou uma mãe que me acordasse com um beijo na testa e me desse os parabéns quando tivesse uma boa nota ou fizesse anos? Parasse de ser só mais um e passasse a ser UM? Parasse de ser uma criança do sistema para ser _a sua_ criança? Eles não faziam ideia porque para eles aquilo era o seu dia-a-dia. Tinham amor, atenção e estavam tão habituados que não conseguiam notar o quão bom era ter isso. Mas eu notava! Eu e todas as outras crianças que entrassem comigo. Éramos capazes de ficar quietos a observar um pai deixar o filho, só porque aquilo era um acto tão simples, tão querido, tão delicado que era fascinante. A forma como olhava para ele, sorria corajosamente e se despedia, com um sorriso mais fraco, como se lhe custasse deixar o filho ali. Lembro-me perfeitamente que na primeira noite da escola, eu sonhei que era aquela criança, a ser deixada por um pai que era uma cópia quase exacta do que sou hoje, que sorria e me abraçava, desejando-me boa sorte. Acho que essa foi uma das poucas vezes que chorei à noite. Eu queria tanto…_tanto_, tanto ter um pai! Poder ter alguém que me fizesse aquilo! Eu não pedia muito, só que me dessem um pouco de atenção. Mas ela não veio, como não veio para as outras crianças. Nós tínhamos sido abandonados essa era a verdade. Ou então, na visão mais bonita, os pais tinham morrido e eles não tinham familiares. Ninguém gostava de nós porque nós éramos as crianças que estavam fora do sistema. Os filhos de ninguém, os queridos de ninguém.

Foi claramente, nesse ano que eu mudei a minha personalidade e essa foi a minha salvação até aquele momento. Afinal, se eu tivesse ainda esperanças de ser completamente amado quando tivesse sido adoptado tinha sido destruído emocionalmente, ao sentir os maus-tratos. Assim, só aceitei porque eu continuava a ser um fora-do-sistema que não tinha pais, só tinha pessoas que fingiam que gostavam de mim e eu sabia que seria assim para o resto da minha vida. Os adultos não iriam gostar de mim de alguma forma especial, essa era a verdade da minha vida. Por isso, por muito que este senhor que parecia simpático, dissesse que eu tinha pais que me amavam, que estavam ansiosos por me ver, eu não me acreditava. Havia algum motivo escondido para isso e por isso é que sorri quando ele me contou o motivo.

Segundo ele, no ano anterior, o Voldemort, esse tal bruxo das trevas, tinha feito um seguidor raptar o meu irmão e tinha conseguido restituir a sua força anterior através de um ritual estranho. Vi o Director franzir a testa ao ver a minha não reacção quando ele me avisou e eu simplesmente não reagi. Ele queria que fizesse o quê? Me risse? Que era a minha vontade, naquele momento? Então, eu tinha voltado para os meus pais porque o meu irmão tinha sido raptado e o Voldemort tinha voltado a aterrorizar o mundo mágico. Que salvador mais poético pode haver do que a reencarnação do herói, que tinha destruído o bruxo mau, o salvador do mundo mágico, o Harry Potter.

O Harry Potter que não era eu!

Que foi o que lhe disse mas ele continuou a insistir que foram feitos todos os testes que identificassem e confirmaram que eu era mesmo filho dos meus pais e que eu iria reparar quando eles voltassem do jantar, que era onde eles se encontravam naquele momento.

Eu suspirei, quando ele parou finalmente de dar desculpas sobre eles, em como tudo seria bom e eu não precisava de me preocupar. Ficamos em silêncio uns segundos, a olhar um para o outro, ele demasiado perto para o meu gosto, com o seu rosto preso numa expressão de tristeza e eu finalmente disse a falha na lógica dele.

- Eu sei que essa história é muito bonita – eu ouvi-me dizer , com uma voz fria e impessoal, que fez o Director suspirar – mas há uma grande falha. Eu não tenho magia. – Eu disse rindo. – Eu vi a minha irmã levitar coisas mas eu não tenho nada, nadinha, nada de nada. É tudo ela. Como posso ter derrotado um bruxo todo poderoso se não tenho poderes? E em bebé, ainda por cima!

Ela passou uma mão pela cara, como se fosse a acordar e quando olhou para mim o seu brilho no olhar tinha voltado mas continuava com uma cara tão cansada que se eu não soubesse que tinha que fazer aquilo, calava-me só para o deixar descansar.

- É verdade o que disseste sobre não teres magia no passado mas agora tens. – Ele suspirou e inclinou a cabeça, pensativo. – Ainda não existem certezas mas eu desconfio que com o susto, com o medo e com o choque de veres uma pessoa ser assassinada à tua frente, a maldição te acertar e fazer essa cicatriz – disse, apontando para a minha cicatriz na testa – tu ficaste traumatizado. Tão traumatizado que conseguiste bloquear toda a tua magia, de uma forma que todo o mundo mágico pensou que tivesses morrido, porque até aqui, nas escrituras dos alunos inscritos em Hogwarts, o teu nome desapareceu.

- M-mas então não tenho magia, certo? – Perguntei, não percebendo bem o que estava a acontecer e para meu espanto ele sorriu.

- Tens. Até nas escrituras o teu nome voltou. O quer que seja que aconteceu em tua casa, ontem foi tão forte, tão traumatizante, que tu soltaste a tua magia como resposta. Não tentes fazer magia agora que ela está suprimida por uma poção porque está a acontecer uma coisa muito curiosa contigo.

Eu estreitei os olhos, não gostando de o ouvir insinuar que eu era uma cobaia que ele estava a usar

- Que coisa? – Perguntei desconfiado fazendo-o rir.

- O teu coro da magia está a formar-se e é como uma avalanche. A tua magia foi tão suprimida que ela está em todo e qualquer lado. Se eu não te tivesse dado a poção que te faz impossível de usar magia agora, tu estarias com um poder tão grande que eu sentiria daqui. – Ele riu ainda mais quando viu a minha cara de desacreditado. – Eu sei que não parece grande coisa mas não é suposto sentir-se a magia de outra pessoa. Só quando um mago é muito poderoso é que isso acontece e isto acontece contigo. A tua magia é das coisas mais bonitas que já vi mas como uma criança irrequieta também é demasiado perigosa. Tu tens tanto poder agora, enquanto desenvolves o teu coro até o seu tamanho normal que qualquer coisinha pode te fazer explodir coisas ou até incendiar casas, que foi o que aconteceu lá.

Eu abri a boca espantado. Tinha sido eu que tinha incendiado a casa… _eu_! A culpa tinha sido mesmo minha! Agora, mesmo que eu conseguisse inventar uma história sobre o porquê de aquilo ter acontecido, onde não culpasse os pais da Rose eu não iria conseguir fazer com que eles continuassem comigo e proibir-me-iam de ver a Rose. O que aconteceria à Rose sem mim? Eu fique tão perdido nos meus pensamento que o Director disse apressado:

- Não precisas de te preocupar, nós chegamos a tempo.

Eles iriam me proibir de ver a Rose. Estes meus pais se calhar iriam querer-me, se o que o Director estava a dizer queria dizer alguma coisa e eu nunca mais veria a Rose. E se ela fosse também maltratada? Eu poderia fazer queixa deles mas não se iriam acreditar em mim, afinal o mundo era dos adultos. Eu poderia tentar fugir com a Rose mas ela não iria querer. O que iria fazer?

Senti algo borbulhar dentro de mim, algo que não tinha antes e lembrei-me das palavras dele. Era a magia que tinha sentido a minha confusão, o meu sentimento de ineficácia e estava pronta a ajudar e a agir ao mínimo sinal. Eu dei por mim a sorrir, ao senti-la percorrer o meu corpo, dando me energia o suficiente para me sentar, fazendo o Dumbledore olhar espantado para mim.

- Tu estás a controlar a magia, não estás? – Ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente fascinado. – Estás a sentir a magia?

Eu olhei para as minhas mãos onde parecia ver uma pequena coisa branca sair dos meus dedos se olhasse com força o suficiente.

- A magia é linda. – Eu murmurei observando essa luz, passar da minha unha para o outro dedo como se estivesse a brincar.

O Dumbledore pareceu ver o mesmo que eu pois ficou só a olhar fascinado, como se nunca tivesse visto antes.

- Posso experimentar uma coisa? – Ele perguntou, levantando-se.

Eu olhei para ele e vi a varinha levantada na minha direcção. Eu sabia que devia de ter medo mas eu não conseguia porque sentia a magia em todo o meu corpo. Ela estava comigo e enquanto estivesse comigo eu nunca mais estava indefeso, por isso, acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente. Vi com espanto um raio vermelho sair da varinha dele, bater contra mim mas uma parede branca pôr-se à minha frente, desaparecendo de seguida, conjuntamente com o raio.

- Lindo! – Ele murmurou parecendo completamente perdido em pensamentos até que pareceu se lembrar de mim e sorriu. – Se eu não estou enganado, vais-te sentir cansado daqui a uns minutos e provavelmente até dormires mas o que acabaste de fazer devia de ser impossível. O teu coro mágico está a formar-se e está a formar-se com toda a magia que tem ao seu redor mais a tua que tinha sido comprimida. Isso faz um poder tão grande que a magia pode parecer agir por si própria, defendendo-te mesmo quando tu não sabes o que é uma ameaça. Não acredito que tivesse conseguido defender nenhum feitiço forte mas o facto de já fazer isto quando ainda se está a formar faz-me pensar como é que ela será quando tiveres o coro mágico completo. Estou ansioso para ver o seu progresso, Mr. Potter. – Ele murmurou, quando me viu fechar os olhos e a minha última lembrança foi de ele puxar-me para baixo, deitando-me e ajeitando-me os cobertores. – Mas por agora descansa. – Murmurou e a última coisa que senti foi um sentimento agradável na testa, do que parecia um beijo na testa.

Acordei estranhamente irritado. Já estava farto de estar sempre a acordar e acabar por adormecer sem ser escolha minha. Por isso, sentei-me na cama com rapidez e abri um sorriso quando vi que na cama ao lado da minha se encontrava a Rose, a observar o tecto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- ROSE! – Mais gritei do que chamei e fiquei feliz ao ver que ela olhou para mim com um sorriso.

- Harry! – Ela também me chamou, saltou da cama e quando vi, estava a abraçar-me, sentada também na minha cama. – Estava tão preocupada. Eles diziam que tu estavas bem mas eu só te via a dormir e ontem foi tão mau… - Ela calou-se como se se estivesse a lembrar dos acontecimentos e provavelmente foi o que aconteceu, porque só senti os braços finos dela apertarem-me com força pela cintura e ela encostar mais a sua cabeça no meu peito enquanto chorava.

- Calma… - Eu murmurei, puxando-a mais contra mim e recostando-me na cama. Odiava-a ver sofrer e ela estava completamente destroçada.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, eu sentando, com ela a abraçar-me e a chorar enquanto eu fazia pequenos aconchegos nas costas e murmurava palavras de apoio mas sei porque paramos. Um menino que não devia de ser mais velho do que a Rose tinha entrado.

Ele tinha olhos castanhos claros, era pequeno e atlético, tinha uma face ligeiramente fina, com bochechas coradas, um queixo firme, umas sobrancelhas definidas, uns lábios grossos e um cabelo preto, desalinhado muito parecido com o meu. Ele pareceu-me estranhamente familiar e eu pus-me a observas as nossas parecenças… tínhamos o formato da face parecido, o cabelo igual e eu comecei a recear verdadeiramente o que ele iria dizer e o que ele era, quando ele ficou boquiaberto a observar-me, parecendo estupefacto.

- Eu não acredito! – Ouvi a voz da enfermeira que saia da sala ao lado. – Saia já daqui. Não devia de estar com os seus pais? Ainda não é hora para o ver e o menino é um convidado. Como é que entrou? – Ela gritou para o menino e eu fiquei desconfiado que ela tinha visto o meu reencontro com a Rose e tinha ficado simplesmente calado.

Senti a Rose parar de chorar e largar-me para observar os recém-chegados. A criança parecia constrangida sobre o olhar da mulher, mas ela pareceu não desistir.

- Tu vais vê-lo depois, agora sai! – Ela gritou e eu vi-me a agir contra a minha vontade ao ver os olhos castanhos dele, baixarem-se com tristeza e começar a virar-se.

- Acho que isso não é necessário. – Murmurei e toda a atenção foi para mim, fazendo-me ter vontade de encolher. O menino só olhou para mim, franzindo a testa e depois para a Rose.

- Quem é ela? – Ele perguntou com uma autoridade que eu não gostei nada.

- A minha irmã! – Disse, vendo-o encolher-se ao ouvir o meu tom e tendo um estranho prazer nisso.

- T-tu… - ele murmurou, franzindo a testa e parecendo genuinamente confuso – mas tu… tu és o meu irmão!

Vi a Rose soltar um grito de espanto, olhar para mim assustada, a Madame Pomfrey negar com a cabeça, como se não se acreditasse nisso e ele continuar a olhar para mim, com um olhar de cachorro perdido.

- A minha única família é a Rose. – Murmurei, recusando-me a olhar outra vez para ele e olhando para a Rose que estava completamente confusa. – Se era só isso que vinhas dizer, podes ir.

A Rose abriu a boca em protesto mas voltou a calar-se pelo barulho que vinha da porta. Quando olhei vi a Madame Pomfrey empurrar o menino pela porta, enquanto ele parecia demasiado chocado se quer para andar. Vi de relance uma adolescente olhar para mim, do lado de fora, com repreensão nos seus olhos cinzentos. Estranhamente, não senti pena nem raiva pela minha acção. Se eles pensavam que por aparecerem à minha frente, eu me ia ajoelhar e submeter-me à vontade deles, eles estavam enganados. Eu ia ser independente, tratar da Rose e nunca mais ouvir falar deles.

- É o teu irmão? – A Rose perguntou espantada, fazendo-me suspirar e olhar para a Madame Pomfrey que somente sorriu e voltou para a sua sala.

- Não sei. – Murmurei francamente. – Provavelmente, sim. – Ela voltou a abrir a boca mas eu interrompi. – Disseram-me ontem que eu tinha uma família que achava que eu tinha morrido e que agora me queriam de volta. Só me estão a dar tempo para assimilar a ideia antes de os ver.

- E-então, vais-nos abandonar? Vais parar de ser meu irmão? – Ela perguntou e vi espantado uma lágrima no canto do olho.

- É claro que não. – Eu disse sorrindo e abraçando-a. – Tu és a minha única família, a única pessoa que eu preciso. Não te preocupes.

Eu ouvi-a soluçar e sentir a minha camisola ficar húmida e repreendi-me mentalmente por a fazer chorar.

- Mas tu mereces uma família melhor do que nós. O que o pai fez… ele…ele. – Ela não continuou, ficando só a chorar e fazendo-me afastar dela e olhar directamente para os olhos azuis dela.

- Rose, tu não és o Louis. – Vi-a contrair a face ao ouvir-me dizer o nome dele, em vez de pai, mas eu nunca mais chamaria aquele homem de pai, ele não merecia esse título. – Tu és a melhor pessoa que eu alguma vez poderia ter na minha vida por isso não fiques assim. Eu adoro-te e vou continuar a adorar-te. O Louis não interessa.- Disse, abraçando-a com força e vendo-a descontrair no abraço.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, com ela a abraçar-me com toda a sua força, como se não se acreditasse que isto estava a acontecer. Quando vi que ela se acalmou e estava só a descansar decidi finalmente perguntar:

- O que aconteceu realmente?

Ela afastou-se do meu peito e olhou para mim com confusão:

- Não te lembras? O-o…

Eu interrompi-a antes que ela continuasse, ao ver a dor que dizer aquelas palavras lhe traziam.

- Isso eu lembro-me… mas o depois?

Ela franziu a testa pensativamente, provavelmente pensando na melhor maneira de dizer o que estava a pensar:

- Eu quando acordei estava aqui. – Ela murmurou, olhando à volta. – Fiquei assustada afinal não sabia onde é que estavas mas aquela mulher, a enfermeira – disse apontando com a cabeça para a porta onde se tinha refugiado a Madame Pomfrey depois de expulsar o menino – explicou-me que estava numa enfermaria, que tu estavas bem e os pais estavam a ser interrogados mas estavam bem.

Eu abri a boca espantado. Então mesmo não parecendo eles, os bruxos, sempre souberam o que tinha acontecido realmente. No entanto, para não me terem dito nada devem ter achado aquilo normal… típico de adultos.

- E depois? – Eu perguntei, revoltado comigo próprio por estar chateado por ver que eles não iriam fazer nada… como é que ao fim de tantos anos eu ainda tinha uma esperança mínima que eles fizessem alguma coisa?

- Perguntaram-me o que aconteceu e-e – ela desviou o olhar, nervosa – e eu contei tudo. O que aconteceu. – Ela disse voltando a chorar e eu senti uma raiva inexplicável por aqueles bruxos. Fizeram a minha irmã relembrar aquele acontecimento para nada? Só para o prazer estúpido deles? – Depois uma mulher começou a fazer-me perguntas sobre ti. Como eras, etc… estás com problemas Harry? – Ela perguntou com os seus olhos azuis brilhantes, preocupados e eu não me contive e abracei-a.

Ela era realmente um pequeno anjo. Tinha enfrentado o pai para me proteger, tinha sofrido mas mesmo assim disse tudo o que sabia, prejudicando os pais dela e ainda estava preocupada porque eles tinham feitos perguntas sobre mim? Como é que ela poderia ser tão desinteressada nos seus interesses e preocupar-se tanto comigo? Quando eu é que era o irmão mais velho e a função de a proteger era toda minha?

- Não, pequena. – Murmurei, sentindo a minha camisola ficar mais uma vez molhada por ela estar a chorar. – Não fiques assim, tu fizeste o que era justo, nada mais.

- M-mas eles são bruxos! – Ela murmurou. – Eles conseguem fazer coisas magnificas com a varinha… E eu vou ser uma deles. Como é que eu posso estar tão excitada por isto quando acabei de passar por isto? E os pais, eles podem estar com problemas e eu não os ajudei e…

Eu calei-a, afastando-me e pondo um dedo na sua boca. Ela tinha a mania de falar tudo o que pensava quando estava nervosa e se eu não a impedisse era o que iria acontecer.

Ela estava confusa e com as emoções completamente descontroladas. Por um lado estava nervosa, afinal sabia que os seus pais estavam a ser interrogados, os bruxos estavam interessados em mim, eu tinha aparentemente uma família mas por outro ela sabia que a magia dela era real e que iria aprender mais.

Quando ela levitava coisas, notava-se a felicidade na cara dela, por ser especial, diferente das outras pessoas e apesar de isto ser uma coisa egoísta, notava-se que era o sonho dela. Ela queria ser diferente, a melhor pessoa que pudesse tendo em consideração as suas limitações e a sua magia permitia-lhe isso. Daí ela estar completamente feliz, por saber que iria saber como usá-la mas nem ela, com os seus 11 anos, conseguia ignorar o fato que a nossa vida iria mudar bruscamente.

- Não te preocupes, tudo se vai resolver. – Eu disse, tirando o dedo e vendo-a se ajeitar à minha frente, sentando-se e observando a minha face, como se estivesse a vê-la pela primeira vez.

- Naquela interrogação havia um homem que era muito parecido contigo. – Ela murmurou inclinando a cabeça para o lado. – Só os olhos é que eram diferentes e ele estava com uma cara tão triste… - ela murmurou relembrando-se. – Estava abraçado a uma mulher ruiva que foi a senhora que os mandou parar de me interrogar sobre essa noite e começou a fazer perguntas sobre ti. – Ela parou mais um pouco, franzindo a sua pequena testa enquanto pensava. – E ela começou a chorar quando eu falei de ti. Tanto que teve que sair dali levada por esse homem… - Ela observou. – Serão os teus pais?

Eu acho que parei de respirar por um segundo com a pergunta dela e a descrição. Mulher ruiva… a mulher que me parecia familiar e estava comigo da primeira vez que acordei, será que era a mesma? Que tinha vindo ver o seu filho? Se fosse, será que esperava que eu a tivesse reconhecido e abraçado? Ou será que estava só a observar para ver se eu valia a pena de ser reconhecido como um membro da família? Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam tão tristes quando ela esteve comigo… seria isso fingimento?

- Harry?

Eu abanei a cabeça para sair da minha confusão mental e sorri para a Rose, tentando ser claro e parar de ter aquelas emoções baratas que só me iriam por em confusões se eu as seguisse.

- Não sei… Eu não faço ideia de como eles são mas não te preocupes eu nunca te vou abandonar.

A Rose sorriu para mim e ficamos num silêncio confortável enquanto quando um pensava nas suas coisas.

- Harry? – Ela voltou a perguntar, incerta.

- Sim?

- O que vai acontecer?

Eu mordi o lábio ao ouvir a pergunta dela, cheia de incerteza. Ela não devia de estar a passar por isto! Como é que ela poderia voltar à sua vida com a energia e felicidade dela, depois disto tudo? Mesmo que não houvessem consequências? Ela nunca esqueceria a dor que sofreu, o meu estado, esta dúvida e incerteza. Ela nunca mais seria a mesma e era tudo por culpa dos estúpidos jogos dos adultos!

- Não sei mas vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu disse puxando-a contra mim outra vez, de forma a ficarmos os dois meio deitados na cama, com o meu peito a servir de almofada para ela. – Só sei que vais voltar para casa, vamos fazer uma grande festa, vais aprender magia e isto tudo vai passar.

- M-mas e o pai? Ele agrediu-te! Isso é crime!

- Não lhe vai acontecer nada! Se não dissermos a mais ninguém, ninguém vai fazer nada.

- Mas eu não quero! E se ele repete? Ele estava possuído! Podia-te ter morto!

Eu suspirei. Eu nunca a faria ficar sem pai, como eu. Ela não merecia isso e se para isso eu tivesse que sofrer aquilo, vezes e vezes sem conta, eu não me importaria. Seria só um preço para a felicidade da Rose.

- Ela não vai voltar a fazer. Não te preocupes.

O que eu não lhe disse foi que provavelmente nós nunca mais seriamos uma família. Por muito, que eu não fizesse queixa dele, eu seria tirado deles. Ou pelo menos eles não me quereriam de volta. No entanto, eu tinha magia e iria fazer de tudo para vir para esta escola mesmo que para isso tivesse que aceitar aquela família. Seria uma troca, a minha presença na luta contra o Voldemort pela oportunidade de ver a minha irmã.

Ficamos mais uns minutos em silêncio e senti o abraço dela no meu torso, relaxar e ela murmurar com uma voz fraca:

- Harry, como é que estás sem qualquer marca?

- Magia. – Murmurei, simplesmente, também fechando os olhos e descansando com ela.

N.A.: Este capítulo veio muito rápido (nem uma semana!), no entanto, o próximo deve de demorar mais. Sobre a história, no próximo capítulo é o reencontro com a Lily e o James e como podem ver se calhar não vai correr muito bem para o lado deles xD. Bem, boas festas e que o pior dia de 2013 seja igual ao melhor dia de 2012 =).

Gauccy Volpi: Sim, o Harry daqui tem uma personalidade muito mais forte mas ele tem também um grande defeito. Devido à forma como cresceu ele é muito mas muito inseguro. Ainda não se notou muito bem aqui mas mais para a frente esses traços deles vão se notar muito. Espero que gostes deste capítulo também =). Bjs.


	4. Reencontro

_**3. Reencontro**_

_"Eu e tu somos uma coisa só. Não te posso maltratar sem me ferir"_

Gandhi

- Ele ainda está a dormir? – Ouvi uma voz sussurrar, preocupada. – Tens a certeza que ele está bem? Dormir tanto, em três dias, não é normal… pode ter algum problema.

- Calma Lily, está tudo bem. – Ouvi a voz calma da enfermeira sussurrar em resposta. _– Eu tenho a certeza_! – Ela murmurou mais ríspida, provavelmente a cortar alguma resposta da outra pessoa.

- Eles são tão pacíficos juntos. – Ouvi uma voz murmurar que eu reconheci como do Albus Dumbledore. – Nem quero pensar como vão reagir com as notícias.

- Eles mereceram! – Ouvi outra voz masculina murmurar com raiva. – O que aconteceu naquele dia… se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo… eu…. eu… - a voz disse com tanta raiva que eu comecei a sentir-me alerta.

- Prongs, agora não é a hora. Se calhar é melhor voltar mais tarde. – Disse outra voz masculina, parecendo mais calma e cautelosa. – Vamos deixá-los descansar.

- Não! – Eu reconheci a primeira mulher, a tal Lily dizer, mais alto do que deveria ser necessário, para quando estavam ao pé de duas pessoas a dormir. – Eu recuso-me a abandonar mais uma vez o meu filho, Remus! – _Filho? Oh, não…_ - Eu compreendi que ele precisava de tempo antes de nos encontrar mas eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso de vê-lo… por favor…

Eu ouvi o som de uns soluços e presumi que a mulher tivesse começado a chorar. Ela era realmente uma boa atriz. Fingir assim que se importava comigo não era para qualquer um. Senti o peso no meu peito diminuir e presumi que a minha irmã estivesse a acordar com aquele barulho. Eu não a podia deixar sozinha com os lobos, não era? Por isso, abri também os olhos a tempo de ver que tinha na enfermaria uma pequena assembleia.

Estava lá a enfermeira, com o Director Dumbledore ao lado, com os seus olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso que já eram a imagem de marca dele. Ao lado dele encontrava-se um homem com uma aparência cansada, que aparentava ter uns 40 anos, com um cabelo castanho e alguns brancos misturados na sua cabeça. Observava-me com um sorriso no rosto e eu vi espantado que ele tinha uma lágrima no canto do olho quando me viu abrir os olhos. Ao lado dele encontravam-se um casal que eu presumi ser os meus pais. Não consegui evitar abrir a minha boca de espanto ao olhar para ele.

Eu era uma cópia dele mais novo.

Ele tinha um queixo forte e definido, um nariz fino e não muito comprido, umas sobrancelhas grossas e um cabelo revoltado preto, exactamente como o meu e o do meu dito irmão. A única diferença eram os olhos, que nele eram um castanho clarinho e em mim, eram iguais aos da mulher que se encontrava encostada a ele em apoio, a soluçar e que eu tinha visto no primeiro dia.

- H-Harry? – Ouvi a Rose perguntar e eu acordei do meu estado, sentando-me e vendo-a seguir o meu exemplo.

- Está tudo bem, Rose, não te preocupes. – Eu ouvi-me dizer enquanto olhava para a enfermeira como que a pedir uma explicação.

Ela limpou a garganta, sentindo-se intimidade sobre o meu olhar e olhou de volta para o casal.

- Tem visitas, Mr. Potter. Eu vou deixar-vos sozinhos. – Ela murmurou, saindo dali com uma rapidez fenomenal e escondendo-se outra vez na sala. Uma vozinha na minha cabeça disse-me que ela só nos queria dar privacidade, afinal iria ser a primeira conversa entre mim e os meus pais biológicos, mas essa voz foi rapidamente calada quando percebi que ela me tinha chamado Potter. Eu era Smith! SMITH! Maldita cobarde.

- Como a Madame Pomfrey disse eloquentemente, os teus pais não aguentaram mais e quiseram ver-te. – O Director Dumbledore disse, dando um sorriso carinhoso para o casal que estava estupefacto a observar-me como se eu fosse a coisa mais milagrosa do mundo.

Eu suspirei. Presumo que realmente não pudesse fugir sempre deles mas estava demasiado adormecido para ter aquela guerra.

Olhei para o homem que era o meu pai biológico e não consegui evitar lembrar-me do meu sonho de há muito tempo atrás. Eu tinha sonhado exactamente com aquele homem, que me colocava na escola. Qual era a probabilidade de isso ter sido um sonho? Ele era exactamente igual a mim, até no gesto de morder o lábio quando nervoso e remexer no cabelo, para lhe dar força.

- Harry. – Ele murmurou, finalmente falando e parecendo sem palavras.

Vi o outro homem que não se tinha apresentado olhar para o Dumbledore, como que se a dar a ordem para eles saírem para nos dar privacidade. O Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e estavam já a ir para a porta quando a minha irmã falou e os fez parar.

- Vocês são os pais do Harry?

A mulher soluçou ao ouvir a pergunta frontal dela e o homem só assentiu, abraçando a mulher pelos ombros.

- Porque é que o abandonaram? – Ela voltou a perguntar com uma frontalidade tal que a mulher respondeu sem pensar.

- Nós não o abandonamos! – Disse indignada. - Nós pensávamos que ele estava morto… Se nós soubéssemos…

- Mas ele não morreu! – A Rose voltou a insistir. – E vocês deixaram-no estar, sem o procurar, deixando-o sem pais e a sofrer no orfanato. Se não fôssemos nós ele continuava sem família.

- E que grande família foram vocês. – Murmurou o homem, o meu pai biológico. – A espancá-lo quase até à morte!

- F-foi só uma vez. E-e o meu pai não queria…

- Só uma? – Voltou a insistir o homem, mesmo tendo recebido um aviso do outro homem para parar. – Ele foi agredido por mais de dois anos, se os testes diziam alguma coisa e vocês concordaram todos! Como podem fazer isso com uma criança, como? – Ele perguntou quase gritando.

Eu não tinha conseguido reagir durante a discussão, devido às múltiplas emoções que estava a sentir mas quando vi a Rose soltar um "Ah" chocada e encolher-se sobre si, agarrando as pernas com os braços, eu não aguentei mais. Toda a raiva guardada em mim pelos meus pais, por não terem estado lá comigo como era a obrigação deles, veio ao de cima e eu não me controlei. Levantei-me com rapidez, mesmo tendo uma vozinha que dizia que estava a ser protegido pela primeira vez por um adulto e quando dei por mim estava a 3 passos de distância dos meus pais biológicos.

- Nunca, mas nunca mais fales assim com a minha irmã. – Eu quase que gritei com tanta raiva que o homem se encolheu e eu ouvi algo partir-se. – Ela não é a culpada. Ninguém é.

O homem abriu a boca e voltou a fechar. Vi a mulher largá-lo e ficar só a olhar para mim, com as suas mãos a tremer. Ela estava tão nervosa que até eu admiti que não havia fingimento. O seu lábio inferior tremia, tinha uma lágrima ainda a descer pela face...

- O James não queria dizer isso… a culpa não é dela mas…

- Mas nada! – Eu voltei a insistir. – A culpa não é de ninguém!

- Harry, - ouvi a voz do outro homem dizer- acho que todos se devemos sentar e conversar. Estão todos demasiado nervosos para terem uma conversa.

Eu virei-me para o homem, focalizando a minha raiva toda nele.

- E quem é o senhor? Mais um pai perdido?

- Não. – O homem disse simplesmente. – Remus Lupin, um amigo dos teus pais. – Ele disse fazendo-me rir.

- Mas eu agora sou um animal do circo para ser observado por todos? – Eu perguntei. – Não é por ter vencido um bruxo das trevas que VOLTOU que eu o vou fazer outra vez. – Eu disse agora olhando directamente para os meus pais que estavam parados a observar-me. – Eu não sou rico, eu não sou poderoso. Podem-se ir embora! – Eu murmurei estranhamente cansado e virando-lhe as costas para voltar para a minha irmã que olhava para mim espantada.

No entanto, fui parado a meio caminho por dois braços finos que me abraçaram por trás e senti a minha camisola ficar molhada pelas lágrimas da pessoa que me abraçou. Eu acho que paralisei por um segundo, não esperando aquela reacção, só voltando a acordar quando senti os braços apertarem o meu peito, como se a dona tivesse medo de eu fugir.

Eu não me contive e fechei os olhos, imaginando somente como seria se aquele abraço fosse real. Como se houvesse alguém que gostasse o suficiente de mim para não aguentar ouvir as minhas palavras e abraçar-me numa demonstração de amor. Tinha sonhado tanto com aquilo, imaginado tanto, que eu não pude evitar o sentimento de dúvida que ficou no meu coração por dois segundos e o desejo de me virar e a abraçar, com todo o meu amor e desejo para finalmente ter uma família.

Mas isso não iria acontecer.

Eles não me amavam.

Para eles fazer esta cena se calhar era fácil, não imaginando que brincar com os sentimentos alheios não era bonito mas eu não poderia cair na encenação deles. Eu era forte, eu iria conseguir manter a minha posição.

- Não Harry. – Ouvi-a murmurar, atrás de mim, encostando a sua cabeça no meu ombro. – Não sei o que te fizeram para pensar isso mas nós não te queremos por isso. Tu és o _nosso_ filho.

Eu fechei os olhos com dor ao ouvir as palavras dela, tentando ganhar coragem para o que tinha que fazer mas a mão que senti no meu outro ombro não ajudou.

- Sim, - Disse a voz do meu pai biológico – a Lily tem razão. Nós não te queremos porque temos interesse, queremos-te porque gostamos de ti.

Eu fechei os olhos e agradeci por estar de costas para eles, de forma a que não vissem a lágrima que caiu dos meus olhos. Eu queria tanto mas tanto que aquilo fosse real, que a dor era física. O meu coração parecia estar acelerado, batendo com tanta força que eu não me espantava se todos ouvissem mas eu precisava de fazer isto pelo bem da minha irmã. Por isso, limpei a lágrima, esperei um segundo só para memorizar como era sentir-se abraçado pela mãe e soltei-me da mulher e da mão dele, virando-me para eles, sabendo perfeitamente que não conseguia esconder que estava a tremer de emoção.

- Como gostam tanto de mim se me acabaram de conhecer? – Perguntei, sentido um sorriso frio nascer na minha cara ao ver a face chocada deles. – Não esperavam mesmo que eu vos fosse abraçar e tratar como família depois de 13 anos sem me verem, pois não? Provavelmente, nem têm lembranças de mim e as que têm devem de ser para fazer o papel de pais do menino que derrotou o bruxo das trevas. Parem de encenar e sejam adultos. Eu tenho uma família, não preciso de mais. Eu chamo-me Harry Smith não Harry Potter!

Vi-os olharem para mim espantados e a face do homem se contornar numa de raiva.

- Eles maltrataram-te Harry, tu não podes voltar para eles!

- Então deixem-me ser independente. Eu trato de mim e da Rose. Ela vem estudar para aqui, eu também e fora daqui eu trato dela. Eu não preciso de família porque ela _é_ a minha família.

- Mas tu tens-nos a nós!

- Durante 13 anos, 13 ANOS, vocês não se preocuparam comigo! Não me amaram, não me esperaram, nem se lembraram de mim! Como querem que eu acredite em vocês?

- T-tu estavas morto!

- Eu sei essa história toda! – Eu quase que gritei para ela. – Eu não estava nos registos das crianças e ninguém sabe como eu sobrevivi visto que o quarto explodiu mas se vocês gostassem mesmo de mim, tinham pelo menos tentado procurar-me porque não conseguiam viver com a ideai que o vosso filho tinha morrido. Não foi tão mais fácil só me dar como morto e seguir com a sua vida?

- Harry… - O outro homem começou mas eu calei-o.

- É verdade! – Eu exclamei virando-me para ele. – E por bem ou por mal, os Smith são a minha família. Foram eles que me deram comida, trataram de mim e me viram crescer. Não foram vocês! – Eu disse, virando-me para eles e vendo com satisfação, os dois ficarem sem reacção, chocados. – Tudo o que vocês querem é o vosso filho que tem magia. Como é bonito que vocês me conseguiram encontrar mal eu tenha descoberto a magia. Agora que sou um mago vocês já me querem outra vez. Não acham que é uma coincidência perfeita?

- Nós não sabíamos! Nós só descobrimos porque fizeste magia acidental. – Murmurou o homem. – E quando eu cheguei e te vi, eu soube que eras o meu filho…. És tão parecido comigo.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele.

- Tu nunca me procuraste nem nunca me quiseste, se não tinhas-me achado. Eu não vou voltar para vocês! – Eu disse decidido, virando-lhe as costas e sentando-me na cama, ao lado da Rose que olhava chocada para mim.

- Preferes voltar para os Smith do que para nós? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Eu nem sei os vossos nomes. – Disse, olhando para eles com desprezo. – Acho que prefiro a minha família de sempre do que vocês, que são o tipo de pais que só se finge importar quando vos dá jeito. Com eles eu sei o que esperar, de vocês… nem quero pensar. – Murmurei, olhando para a Rose e vendo a dor nos olhos dela. – Saiam! Não vos quero ver mais!

- Mr. Potter, os seus pais…

- EU NÃO ME CHAMO POTTER! – Gritei para o Director, que se encolheu ao ver que a minha aura branca voltava com força e tudo ao meu lado parecia palpitar. – Eu não sou um maldito brinquedo que vocês vão manipular como quiserem. Eu chamo-me Smith, S-M-I-T-H.- Soletrei. – Eu não quero saber se tenho pais, irmãos ou o quer que seja biológicos. Eu não me interesso por eles e nunca me vou interessar por isso eles que desapareçam!

Eu vi os meus pais biológicos olharem para mim, para a Rose, e para o Dumbledore, que só murmurou:

- É melhor saírem. – Disse e eles saíram, dando-me mais um olhar cheio de dor.

Eles eram a minha família biológica e se eu não estava enganado eu tinha acabado de perder qualquer oportunidade de me restabelecer como uma família com eles. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que tinha sentido uma vontade tão forte de chorar como aquela. A mulher, a Lily, a minha mãe, parecia estar realmente feliz por me ver. Eu conseguia ver o nervosismo dela que podia ser fingimento mas não sei porquê não duvidei que ela amasse aquela criança que tinha vindo cá anteriormente. A criança que eu podia ter sido se eles se tivessem preocupado comigo e me tivessem procurado…

- Harry, acho que precisamos de falar. – Murmurou o Dumbledore, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Eu olhei para o homem que continuava ao lado do Dumbledore que parecia estar também há beira das lágrimas.

- E ele? Não vai sair?

O Dumbledore limpou a garganta e negou com a cabeça.

- Ele tem coisas a tratar contigo. – Ele olhou para a Rose e dei-me por mim a puxa-la contra mim, como que para a proteger do olhar dele. – A conversa que vou ter vai interessar os dois, Mr. e Miss. Smith. – Ouvi, com um estranho prazer, ele chamar-me por aquele nome. – O Senhor Louis Smith foi preso pelos maus-tratos a menores. A vossa mãe –ele pareceu ter engolido um limão ao murmurar o vossa mas eu preferi ignorar – está com um processo devido a ter auxiliado e não ter feito nada para parar. Não tenho dúvidas que vão ser considerados culpados afinal os aurores, que podem considerar a polícia bruxa, ajudaram a investigação e têm provas precisas, sem margem para erro. A Senhora Smith deve de ficar presa só 3 ou 4 anos mas o marido vai ter uma pena muito mais pesada. – Ele deu-nos uns segundos para assimilar a informação e eu vi o meu aperto na Rose ser mais forte. – Por isso, Harry, eles perderam automaticamente a tua guarda. Apesar desta discussão os teus pais biológicos vão lutar por ela, no entanto, se preferires podes ficar aqui em Hogwarts nos próximos tempos, até esta confusão assentar. Rose, tens a opção de ir para a casa dos teus avós, que se envergonham pela atitude da filha ou ficares com o mesmo destino do Harry. Não duvido que os pais dele também te adotassem. – Eu abri a boca para protestar mas ele impediu-me. – E não vale a pena pedir para tirar as queixas, elas já foram feitas, investigadas e o processo já está a decorrer. Não há nada que possa ser feito.

Eu senti a Rose chorar e olhei desesperado para o Dumbledore:

- Por favor, digam que a culpa é minha. – Supliquei. – Mas não a façam ficar sem pais.

O Dumbledore fechou os olhos, como se ele também sofresse com a decisão mas quando os abriu, estavam decididos e eu soube que não iria responder à minha súplica.

- Eu não fico feliz em separar famílias. Foi uma tristeza quando te deram por morto e eu sei o sofrimento que os teus pais tiveram mas neste caso não há outra hipótese. Eles bateram-te, maltrataram-te, física e psicologicamente e quase que mataram vocês os dois. Eles vão ser culpados e não posso dizer que não é merecido.

Eu engoli em seco e separei-me da Rose para ver o que ela dizia:

- Desculpa, Rose, - murmurei, sentindo algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos, pela confusão com os meus pais biológicos, por isto, por tudo… - eu… eu não queria que nada disto acontecesse.

Ela olhou para mim por uns segundos, sem saber o que fazer mas quando falou eu fique completamente espantado pelo que disse:

- Não fiques chateado Harry… o que eles fizeram… eles iam-te matar. E a mãe não fazia nada se eu não me tivesse posto no meio. Eles são culpados e merecem! E-eu.. – A voz dela fraquejou e ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, só olhando para as mãos.

- Vocês podem pensar nas vossas escolhas até ao ano novo. Os estudantes vão-se embora brevemente e vamos ter acomodações para vocês aqui preparadas, até depois do ano novo. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, chamem-me a mim ou a quem quiserem pela Madame Pomfrey. Harry, tenho mais uma notícia para ti. – Eu olhei para ele e não devo ter conseguido esconder o meu medo porque ele sorriu, aliviando a expressão na sua face, para uma mais amigável.- Esta, se está no meu alcance dizer, é uma boa notícia. Pensaste na minha proposta de vir para Hogwarts no início do próximo ano lectivo, com a tua irmã?

Eu assenti. Com as notícias dele, a única certeza que tinha era que queria voltar com ela para esta escola, para pelo menos conseguir estar junto dela aqui.

- Sim, eu quero vir para Hogwarts.

Ele sorriu.

- Brilhante, é ai que o Senhor Lupin entra. Quando entrares vais estar no quinto ano, se tudo correr bem e para isso vai ser necessário aprender muito até Setembro. Não tenho dúvidas que vais conseguir, observando os registos das tuas antigas escolas, mas de forma a passar nos exames, que vais fazer em Julho, vais ter um ensino intensivo com alguns Professores que eu escolhi, estando dentro deles o Sr. Lupin, - disse apontando para o homem, que só sorriu fracamente – e o Sr. Black que não está aqui por causa de um problema familiar mas deve de estar a chegar. – Ao ouvir aquilo o Lupin só revirou os olhos, fazendo-me pensar que problema familiar era aquele. – Como já são horas de almoço eu vou-lhe dizer para vir depois de almoço. Eu agora vou-vos deixar para descansarem. Um bom almoço. – Ele disse dando um aceno de cabeça, sendo seguido pelo Sr. Lupin.

Eu e a Rose ficamos por um minuto em silêncio cada um preso nos seus pensamentos até que a Rose perguntou:

- O que vamos fazer Harry?

- Eu não sei. – Eu disse abraçando-a para lhe dar conforto. – Mas tudo vai ficar bem, não te preocupes. – Disse-lhe dando um beijo na testa e pensando no que iriamos fazer.

O mundo estava cheio de oportunidades para nós mas não estava a gostar de nenhuma delas. Eu tinha acabado de expulsar os meus pais, a Rose tinha acabado de perder os pais dela e quase de certeza que nós íamos ficar separados. A única coisa que eu não queria que acontecesse… tudo por causa daquele maldito mundo!

- James, espera! – A Lily gritou, agarrando-o pelo braço.

Ele virou-se para trás, fazendo-a ver o queixo cerrado e a raiva que não conseguia conter dentro dele.

- James, por favor, acalma-te. – Suplicou.

Ele só fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar e pensando na melhor maneira de sair dali antes de explodir com a mulher e dizer alguma coisa que se arrependeria para todo o sempre.

- O Harry… - Ouviu-se a murmurar. – Ele… - Ele fechou os olhos vendo que não conseguiria continuar devido às emoções diversas que o estavam a atingir.

Por um lado, tinha o Harry, o bebé que tinha voltado e estava um homem. O quanto ele não dava para poder voltar atrás no tempo e ter procurado por ele e tê-lo visto a crescer … Mas já era demasiado tarde, ele estava um homem, marcado por aqueles Muggles nojentos que o agrediram e não os reconhecia como pais porque eles não o procuraram! E ele não podia dizer que não compreendia, afinal a função deles como pais, _dele_, como pai, era de nunca desistir dele e ele tinha feito isso. Era verdade que tinha ficado tão preso na dor de perder um filho que por muito que sonhasse e imaginasse como seria a sua vida com o Harry vivo, ele nunca imaginou que isso fosse verdade. Nunca fez nada para caso isso fosse verdade. Mas como é que ele podia ter pensado que era verdade quando passou pela sala e viu a Marlene morta e o quarto do seu filho, do seu bebé completamente destruído. Só restava um pouco da porta. Era impossível sobreviver aquela explosão e ainda se estavam a criar teorias do que tinha acontecido ali realmente, no entanto, só duas pessoas sabiam e uma não queria ouvir falar dele e a outra só o queria morto…

- Eu sei, James. – A Lily murmurou, abraçando-o e deixando-se chorar nos braços dele. – Ele está tão grande! Ele está igualzinho a ti!

O James não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Tinha dito exactamente a mesma coisa quando o viu pela primeira vez na enfermaria. Ela tinha-se recusado a sair dali até ver o que o Harry acordava e estava bem e teimosa como só ela sabia ser, tinha convencido até o Dumbledore. Sempre que se lembrava dela a chegar ao quarto onde eles estavam em Hogwarts, com lágrimas nos olhos e uma felicidade que não via desde a morte… morte não, desaparecimento do Harry, ficava com o seu coração mais leve.

- Mas tem os teus olhos amor, exactamente como quando em bebé. – Disse, puxando-a mais contra si e abraçando-a com toda a sua força.

Eles ficaram ali abraçados por um tempo, ignorando a discussão que o filho tinha tido com eles e só pensando no quão bom era ele estar vivo.

- James, achas que ele nos vai perdoar? – Ouviu a Lily perguntar, afastando-se dele para olhar directamente para os olhos amendoados do marido, que não conseguiam esconder a dor que estava a sentir.

- Não. – O James murmurou baixando o olhar para o chão para não observar a face da mulher. – Eu pelo menos sei que _eu_ nunca me vou perdoar.

Ele largou-a e estava para se virar outra vez quando a viu agarrar o braço outra vez.

- E o que vais fazer? O que vamos fazer? – Ele sentiu o aperto no seu braço aumentar enquanto a Lily esperava atenciosamente pela solução.

Ele mexeu no cabeço com a mão livre, nervoso e confuso. O Harry estava vivo e ele daria tudo para poder ficar com ele e finalmente agirem como uma família mas sabia que isso nunca aconteceria. O Harry queria independência e não mostrava confiança nenhuma neles. Como é que eles podiam ser uma família, se ele nem os queria reconhecer como pais? Se nem sabia os nomes dos pais?

- Eu não sei Lily. – Disse fechando os olhos com dor e sentido uma vontade enorme de chorar. Chorar de raiva, de dor, de tudo. Porque é que ele não podia ter uma vida simples por uma vez na vida? Porque é que lhe tinham tirado o Harry? Eles só queriam ser uma família e ele não podia dizer que eram. Tinham sido muito protectores do Charles, quando 3 anos depois do Harry desaparecer, ele nasceu. Foi graças a esse bebé que eles conseguiram sair da depressão e o James não estava orgulho em dizer, mas se não fosse esse bebé provavelmente eles já não eram um casal. Esse bebé e a Natalie, a bebé que eles passaram a amar como se fosse uma filha quando a mãe dela morreu para proteger o Harry. Mas mesmo assim, ele não podia dizer que eles foram uma família normal. Sempre se recusaram a falar do herói do mundo mágico ao Charles que cresceu, vendo os seus pais tristes e sem energia nas datas de festa. A Lily nunca mais tinha sido a mesma, tendo sempre uma sombra no olhar que nunca ninguém conseguiu tirar e ele sabia que também não foi o mesmo. Ainda era brincalhão e descontraído mas tudo isso era artificial e as pessoas sabiam. Tinha-se tornado mais activo na luta contra os bruxos das trevas do que alguma vez foi, conseguindo assim chegar à sua posição de Auror Chefe e meteu-se nas políticas para caso o Voldemort retornasse, como o Dumbledore dizia que iria acontecer, ele poder complicar-lhe a vida. No entanto, nada disso fez efeito quando viu, há um ano, o seu filho ser raptado e viu o Voldemort vivo outra vez! Estava fraco se a descrição que o seu filho tinha dito era verdade, a ganhar a sua magia de volta, que foi a sorte para ele ter conseguido chegar a tempo naquela noite, quando estavam prestes a matar o Charles. Nisso tinha que agradecer o facto de ser demasiado protector, se não fosse a pulseira que indicava onde é que ele estava, nunca imaginaria que ele estava num cemitério a ser vitima de um ritual que o Pettigrew fez para retornar o seu mestre… Aquele rato maldito…. Não o tinha conseguido apanhar há 13 anos mas quando ele lhe pusesse as mãos em cima…

- James, não podemos desistir. – Ouviu a Lily dizer, ao não ter uma resposta sua, com a determinação típica dela. – Eu não vou desistir! – Ela disse, com um fogo no olhar que ele tinha saudades de ver, no entanto, ele ainda continuava sem ideias para saber o que fazer e o seu desânimo fez com que ela lhe largasse o braço. – James, nós finalmente encontrámos o nosso filho, eu não vou desistir dele!

Ele suspirou, ela podia estar forte e decidida mas ela não estava a ver a verdade, o Harry detestava-os e qualquer atitude deles seria interpretado negativamente por ele.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Lily. O nosso filho odeia-nos.

- Se me permitem dizer, ele não vos odeia. – Ouviu uma voz atrás da Lily dizer, muito mais velha do que eles e mais sábia. Era o Dumbledore que retornava com o com Remus ao lado. – Nós não sabemos o que o Harry passou mas sabemos sem dúvidas que ele ainda gosta de vocês.

- Ele expulsou-nos Albus! – Ouviu-se a dizer, vendo a sua mulher ganhar esperanças parvas pelas palavras dele.

O Albus só suspirou, não ficando muito desanimado com a resposta.

- Que seria de esperar. Ele nunca ouviu falar disso e eu vi toda a conversa e a resposta dele. Ele é frio, é verdade mas ele sente alguma coisa por vocês. – Disse, finalmente parando ao lado deles. – Ele está só a tenter proteger a Rose Smith.

- Ele realmente gosta dela, não gosta? – Perguntou a Lily impressionada com a lealdade do filho, fazendo o Dumbledore sorrir.

- Sim, ele trata-a como a uma irmã, extremamente protetor. Quando a notícia assentar e eles acalmarem-se, acredito que vocês possam ter uma conversa mais civilizada. Isto ainda foi demasiado cedo.

- Eu precisava de o ver Albus… ele é o meu filho! – Suplicou a Lily fazendo o Albus sorrir, simpático.

- Eu sei e compreendo. Treze anos a pensar que o vosso filho morreu… 13 anos sem esperanças para descobrir que ele estava vivo mas mal tratado, não foi uma coisa leve para descobrir e eu compreendo. Mas vocês precisam de se pôr do lado dele. Ele precisa de tempo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, processando as palavras do Dumbledore até que ouviram passos e viram a figura do Sirus Black a correr até eles, parando ao lado deles, espantado.

- Eu não cheguei muito tarde pois não? – Ele perguntou ofegante pela corrida. – A Natalie teve mais uma crise e eu não a conseguia fazer compreender que eu era necessário aqui. – Ele parou, ao ver a dor nos olhos da Lily e do James e começou a ter um mau pressentimento. – O que aconteceu? Vocês já foram falar com ele? Correu bem? O que se passou?

- Calma Sirius. – Murmurou o Remus, vendo o amigo estar quase sem ar por fazer tantas perguntas, sem respirar. – Nós já falamos e vamos-te contar tudo enquanto comemos. Encontraste-te com ele há tarde.- Disse desviando o olhar para o James e a Lily. – Vão descansar que estes dias tem sido muito stressantes para vocês. Vão ver que tudo se resolve. – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso no entanto, eles não corresponderam estando demasiado preocupados com o seu filho. Contundo, agora tinham uma certeza, se tinham achado finalmente o filho, não iriam desistir dele por nada neste mundo. Podia não dar em nada mas pelo menos tinham tentando! E se o Dumbledore dizia que eles podiam ser perdoados, quem eram eles para o desmentir?

**N.A.** Vocês se calhar vão achar estranho os anos que eu disse que os pais da Rose iriam ter, no entanto, o James é Auror Chefe e tem poderes no mundo Muggle, por isso, tem a certeza que a pena dos dois vai ser alta. É a vingança dele pelo que fizeram ao Harry.

Bem, qualquer dúvida avisem. No próximo capítulo, é as consequências do que foi dito aqui e as respostas. Digam o que acham da fic e até lá =).

**May****:** Obrigada. A personalidade dele é realmente diferente, no entanto, ainda tem características do nosso Harry, como a mania de salvar todos.


	5. Irmãos

**4. Irmãos**

_Eu costumava dizer, 'Eu certamente espero que as coisas mudem'. Então eu aprendi que o único modo de as coisas mudarem para mim é quando eu mudo. _

_Jim Rohn_

Eu suspirei, pela vigésima vez seguida, enquanto olhava para o prato com comida à minha frente e via pela janela, jovens com capas, cascóis e tudo o que pudessem usar para se proteger do frio, brincarem com a neve na rua. Pelo que conseguia ver pela janela, Hogwarts estava situado num sítio bonito, com a sua floresta no seu lado esquerdo, os seus muros altos, os jardins e um lago que estava quase todo congelado. Era uma beleza antiga que me atraía e dava vontade de ir ter com eles. No entanto, as varinhas que eu via nas mãos deles enquanto lançavam feitiços, o olhar triste da minha irmã, que não tinha dito mais nada desde que o Dumbledore saiu, nem mesmo quando a Madame Pomfrey nos veio dar comida, faziam-me ficar quieto e brincar com a comida.

A nossa situação era mais grave do que parecia e acho que só agora é que a minha irmã teve consciência disso. Ela estava sem pais por minha causa. Eu que sempre defendi que os filhos não percebiam a sorte em ter um pai, tinha-a feito ficar sem eles. Se ela não quisesse falar mais comigo eu percebia e foi, por isso, que não insisti em fazer conversa. No entanto, quanto mais eu observava o sítio onde estava, mais uma certeza tinha, eu queria ir para ali estudar, quando pudesse. Tudo me fascinava… conseguir fazer magia, o edifício em si, o comportamento das pessoas, onde até a forma de vestir era diferente… Era um mundo diferente e eu estava interessado em o conhecer.

Olhei para a Rose mais uma vez e vi-a, outra vez, na minha cama, a abraçar as pernas enquanto observava os pés como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Voltei a suspirar, não me contendo. Eu odiava-a ver assim mas não podia dizer que não a percebia. Os pais dela tratavam-me mal mas não a ela. Aquela foi a primeira vez e o facto de a mãe a não ter protegido, eu soube depois, foi porque ela desmaiou. Eu se não tivesse estado entre os envolvidos provavelmente ria-me. _Desmaiado_?! Quem é que desmaia quando vê a filha em perigo?

Eu abanei a cabeça para me concentrar e ignorar os sentimentos de raiva que eu sentia pelos dois. A Rose amava os pais e estar sem eles seria horrível. Eu não sabia o que era crescer com pais mas sabia o que era crescer _**sem**_ pais e isso é das coisas mais dolorosas que podiam fazer a uma criança. Eu sabia que os avós dela a aceitavam mas o Dumbledore só tinha dito aquilo porque não os conhecia. Eles iriam aceitá-la exactamente pelo mesmo motivo que os Smith não me voltaram a entregar: pelas aparências! E se a Rose fosse vítima do que eu tinha sido, por não haver amor paternal na relação? Eu não poderia deixar! Eu gostava demasiado dela para deixar. Eu sabia que os pais dela a voltariam a aceitar, ou melhor, pelo menos a mãe. O pai dela já não tinha tanta certeza se o que ele lhe fez queria dizer alguma coisa. Ouvi um soluço e olhei com alarme para ela… ela estava a chorar e encolhia-se ainda mais, de forma protetora. Acho que senti o meu coração partir-se naquele momento e esse foi o motivo para a minha decisão. Quando dei por mim estava levantado, a dirigir-me à sala da enfermeira, entrando sem bater. Ela estava a comer enquanto lia um livro distraída e vi com alarme ela apontar-me a varinha com uma rapidez tal que eu levantei os meus braços em rendição.

- Mr. Pot-Smith – ela corrigiu-se, olhando para mim com os olhos cerrados, desconfiada – não lhe ensinaram que bater à porta é sinal de boa educação?

Eu engoli em seco sob o olhar rígido dela mas eu tinha uma missão para ter ido ali e iria cumpri-la.

- Eu quero falar com os meus pais. – Disse com uma força tal que a vi arregalar os olhos de espanto. – Os biológicos. – Esclareci antes que ela confundisse e vi com prazer ela abrir a boca e levantar-se num salto, esquecendo-se aparentemente da refeição que estava a tomar.

- É claro, eu vou já chamá-los. – E passou por mim quase a correr. Não duvido que começasse a correr quando eu já não a conseguisse ver.

- Harry? – Ouvi a voz hesitante da minha irmã perguntar e eu virei-me para ela com um sorriso, tentando animá-la.

- Está tudo bem Rose.

Ela dobrou um nariz, um gesto que fazia sempre que estava desconfiada.

- O que vais falar com eles?

Eu cocei a orelha, não sabendo bem como lhe explicar o que queria fazer.

- Eu vou tentar acertar as coisas.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou franzindo a testa, séria, fazendo-me ter uma estranha vontade de me esconder dela, mesmo ela sendo mais nova do que eu.

- Eu… - Eu engoli em seco, tentando ganhar coragem de lhe explicar a minha teoria. – Vou fazer uma troca.

- Que troca?

- Bem… hum, sabes que os meus pais biológicos são bruxos, certo? – Vi-a assentir, nunca perdendo aquela expressão de desconfiada. – Bem, então eu acho que eles conseguem resolver as coisas dos teus pais. E-eu vou pedir para tirarem as queixas.

Vi-a arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca indignada e não me espantei nada com o grito dela e o salto que ela mandou da cama, pondo-se à minha frente:

- NÃO Harry! Estás maluco! Tu sabes o que eles fizeram. O pai quando te vir… eu não sei.

Eu sorri triste para ele, sabendo que ela não iria receber bem a notícia que lhe ia dar:

- Eu não vou voltar. – Vi-a arregalar ainda mais olhos e abrir a boca mas antes que ela continuasse eu decidi falar: - O problema na casa sempre fui eu. Eles sempre agiram normal até me terem adotado e eu sei porque fui adotado. Eles escolheram-me porque me consideravam na escola quase um génio e eles basearam-se unicamente nesse ponto. No entanto, tu também és inteligente e mais importante, eles gostam de ti como a uma filha porque tu _ÉS_ a filha deles. Eles nunca te farão mal, a Serena não deixará. Tu vais voltar a ter a tua família, por isso, não tens que te preocupar.

Mal acabei de falar senti um peso contra mim e quando dei por mim estava encostado contra a parede, ao lado da porta, pela força que a minha irmã tinha posto no abraço:

- Eu não quero estar longe de ti! Harry, por favor! Os pais agiram mal, eles precisam de pagar.

Eu sorri tristemente e fiz um carinho no cabelo quando senti que ela chorava, mais uma vez. Estas emoções todas, para uma menina de 11 anos, devem ter sido realmente algo marcante. Mas se o meu plano resultasse ela iria ter uma vida pacífica afinal só estava a fazer isto por ela.

- Eu vou estar contigo Rose. – Murmurei e espantei-me com a calma que estava a falar visto no meu interior ter um turbilhão de sentimentos. – Nós os dois vamos estar em Hogwarts e, por isso, vamos passar a maior parte do tempo, juntos. Só não vamos estar no Verão e ai vamos arranjar maneira para nos ver. Esta é a melhor opção.

Eu vi-a levantar a cabeça e sorri mais uma vez, quando vi os seus olhos azuis, tristes, brilharem com preocupação:

- E tu? O que vais fazer?

- Eu… - Fiz uma pausa não sabendo bem como explicar. – Eu vou estar com os meus pais biológicos.

Ela abriu mais uma vez a boca e eu ri-me para ela, tentando acalmar-lhe as preocupações.

- Os que estiveram aqui?

- Sim. Como viste eles vão-me tratar bem. – Eu disse, fazendo-lhe mais uma festa na cabeça e vendo com prazer que ela estava a começar a aceitar a ideia.

- Mas eles não pareceram muito simpáticos.

Eu não aguentei e mandei uma gargalhada, tentando tirar-lhe o resto das dúvidas dela sobre a minha decisão.

- Estavam nervosos, é normal. Depois de ter isto tudo resolvido vais ver como vais gostar deles. – Eu disse rindo e agachando-me para ficar no tamanho dela. – Não fiques preocupada comigo. Nós podemos até parar de ser irmãos no papel mas seremos sempre irmãos. Eu prometo. – Eu disse e pus a minha mão há frente da minha cara, esticando o meu dedo mindinho, tentando fazer a promessa do dedo mindinho que fazíamos quando eramos mais pequenos. – Também prometes? – Perguntei dando-lhe o meu maior sorriso e vi com prazer ela juntar o seu dedo ao meu com um sorriso. – Então agora ninguém nos pode separar. – Murmurei, levantando-me e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Somos e seremos sempre os melhores irmãos do mundo.

Senti uma presença e quando olhei para o lado espantei-me ao ver uma figura ali, em pé, que olhava para a interacção entre mim e a minha irmã, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Era uma rapariga que aparentava ser da minha idade, tinha uma cara fina, umas bochechas coradas que constatavam com a sua figura pálida, um nariz fino e uns olhos azuis acinzentados. Ao ver que eu a estava a observar, o seu cabelo preto brilhante, que ia até abaixo dos ombros, mexeu-se para o lado devido a ela ter inclinado a cabeça, como se me desafiasse a fazer algum comentário engraçadinho. Não gostei muito dela à primeira vista, devido ao ar superior e da nobreza que ela tinha implementado em si, no entanto, ela parecia-me estranhamente familiar e eu percebi o porquê quando a vi cerrar os olhos cinzentos, por eu não falar. Ela tinha sido a rapariga que eu tinha visto no corredor quando o meu irmão biológico foi expulso da enfermaria, o que fazia com que ela tivesse provavelmente alguma ligação a ele.

Depois de ver que nem eu, nem ela, nem a Rose falavam, eu decidi cortar o silêncio:

- Eu sei que isto é uma enfermaria mas pode-se falar em vez de observar a vida alheia. – Eu disse, olhado pelo canto do olho para a Rose que estava só a observar esta rapariga estranha.

- Eu quero falar com a Madame Pomfrey não é contigo. – Ela disse com tanto desprezo para mim que até eu fiquei espantando.

- Não pareces doente. – Eu observei e sei que levantei a minha sobrancelha, num gesto claro de descrédito.

- Eu não estou doente.

Eu senti a minha irritação começar a crescer ao ver que a adolescente não ia dizer mais nada, continuando só a observar-me.

- Sabes que isto é uma enfermaria, certo?

Ela só fez um sorriso de lado, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais idiota que tivesse ouvido no dia todo.

- Sei.

Eu senti-me bufar ao ver que ela era estupidamente irritante.

- E se não estás doente não estás a fazer nada aqui.

- Eu tenho um objetivo para estar aqui e não é para ver a tua estúpida cara, Potter. – Ela disse mostrando a primeira emoção na nossa conversa, desprezo puro.

- Potter? Então sempre foste tu que estavas aqui com o… - eu calei-me não querendo dizer irmão biológico mas também não sabendo bem como o identificar.

- Ah, não sabes o nome do teu irmão e só agora é que reparaste. – Ela murmurou dando um passo em frente, entrando na enfermaria. – És um amor para a tua família.

Eu senti os meus olhos faiscarem e quando dei por mim, já tinha dito o que não queria que a Rose ouvisse:

- Eles não são a minha família!

- Mas tu acabaste de admitir _à tua irmã_ que eles iriam ser a tua família perfeita. – Disse, mostrando os seus dentes brancos, num sorriso irónico.

Eu mordi a bochecha, não sabendo bem o que responder ao ver a Rose olhar para mim, preocupada. Eu não a podia desmentir, se não aquele pequeno ato que tinha feito não valeria para nada mas também não podia dizer que ela tinha razão.

- O que é que estás a fazer aqui afinal? – Eu perguntei, afastando-me da Rose e ficando a poucos passos da desconhecida. – Não tens mais nada que fazer.

- Eu quero falar com a Madame Pomfrey. Não desvies o…

- Mas não estás doente, então o que queres fazer? – Insisti, cortando-lhe a fala de propósito para ela não insistir.

- Quero proibir o meu pai de vir aqui. – Ela disse, ficando finalmente irritada.

- Oh, agora os filhos mandam nos pais?

Eu vi-a cerrar o maxilar e quando ela voltou a abrir a boca não me espantei de ver que não era uma coisa simpática que sairia dali.

- Não, mas ele não merece perder o seu tempo com uma criança estúpida, arrogante que não tem a mínima ideia do que faz! – Ela disse dando um passo em frente, ficando a um metro de mim, no entanto, a expressão de raiva que ela demonstrava, fazia-me temer que ela encurtasse essa distância e me batesse.

- Oh, então tu és uma irmã perdida e vieste proibir o teu pai de falar comigo porque eu pedi para falar com os meus pais biológicos. Não tenhas ciúmes que eu não te pretendo roubar os pais. – Eu ironizei, revirando os olhos para a parvoíce dela.

Eu vi algo mudar na sua expressão quando eu mencionei que tinha mandado chamar os meus pais biológicos, ficando espantada e algo assustada.

- Tu chamaste o Tio James e a tia Lily? – Ela perguntou, demasiado espantada para pôr a sua máscara. – O que queres com eles?

Sinceramente, acho que fiz uma careta quando a ouvi falar. Tio James e tia Lily? Então o meu pai chamava-se James… senti o meu coração apertar com a revelação mas acordei quando a vi encurtar a distância e senti algo pequeno e fino contra o meu peito. Espantei-me quando vi uma varinha lá, apontada ameaçadoramente por ela:

- Se tu os fazes sofrer mais, eu juro por Merlim que te enfeitiço até não saberes dizer o teu nome. – Ele murmurou entre os dentes.

- Natalie! – Ouvi um grito, vindo da porta e espantei-me quando vi um homem alto e elegante, com a mesma face fina que ela, um cabelo preto um pouco comprido e uns olhos iguais ao dela, acinzentados, entrar com duas passadas rápidas. Eu quando o vi, não tive dúvidas de quem ele era, com a postura elegante e arrogante, que só tinha visto até agora naquela menina à minha frente. – O que é que estás a fazer?

Eu vi a rapariga olhar assustada para a porta e guardar a varinha num gesto fluído enquanto me virava as costas, olhando para o pai:

- Queria falar contigo. – Ela murmurou e eu não resisti a meter-me na conversa dizendo:

- Acho que ele não é a Madame Pomfrey. Deves ter batido com a cabeça. – Quando a vi virar a cabeça para mim, com uma velocidade fenomenal, não evitei dar o meu melhor sorriso, que só a fez bufar.

Espantei-me quando ouvi uma gargalhada que mais pareceu um latido e reparei ainda mais assustado que vinha do homem que tinha acabado de chegar.

- És mesmo um mini-Prongs. – Ele disse, pondo-se ao lado da filha e abraçando-a pelos ombros. – Finalmente alguém que se consiga defender da Natalie. – Ele disse e apesar das palavras olhava com tanto carinho para a filha que eu não duvidei, nem por um instante, que ele amasse a filha. - Ela foi demasiado mimada e criou essa língua afiada. Oh, eu não me apresentei. – Ele disse parecendo subitamente nervoso, largando o ombro da filha enquanto dava um sorriso para mim. – Sirius Black. -Ele disse e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas fechou-a subitamente, como se não tivesse coragem, fazendo a Natalie revirar os olhos.

- Harry Smith. – Eu disse, estendendo uma mão para o homem que ao contrário da filha, eu tinha simpatizado mas para meu espanto, ele não aceitou a mão, dando dois passos e abraçando-me com força.

- Se tu soubesses o quanto eu quis fazer isto. – Ele murmurou e eu desconfiei que fosse mais para ele do que para mim. – Ah, mini-Prongs, finalmente estás aqui. – Ele disse afastando-se e dando-me o sorriso mais brilhante e sincero que eu já vi em muito tempo.

- Mini-Prongs? – Eu perguntei, não percebendo mas tendo um aviso de que esse nome me era familiar por algum motivo.

- Prongs, é o teu pai. – Murmurou logo a Natalie, fazendo o pai dela olhar em repreensão para ela mas não desmentir. Eu lembrei-me do que ela tinha dito antes… tia e tio e não consegui evitar perguntar:

- Então o senhor é o meu tio?

Para minha surpresa ele deu mais uma gargalhada, como se eu tivesse dito uma piada muito boa.

- Não, mas podes considerar-me o teu tio honorário . Ou melhor, considera-me o teu padrinho. – Ele disse continuando com aquele sorriso largo e branco mas eu fiquei demasiado chocado ao ouvi-lo.

Padrinho? Eu tinha um padrinho? E aquele homem era _o meu_ Padrinho? Eu tinha mesmo uma família, com direito a padrinho, no mundo mágico?

- Ohhh, que choque. – Ouvi a voz irónica da Natalie, que me fez despertar do meu estado.

- Natalie! – Ouvi o Sirius repreender, perdendo o sorriso pela primeira vez. – Já chega!

Ela cerrou o maxilar e não duvido que fosse dizer alguma resposta mal-educada quando todos ouvimos passos e eu vi os meus pais a correrem pelo corredor como se fossem adolescentes. Não consegui evitar revirar os olhos, no entanto, a minha atenção foi chamada para a Rose que no meio daquela conversa se tinha sentando na minha cama e me chamou:

- Harry, não precisas de fazer isso. – Ela quase sussurrou mas mesmo assim eu ouvi-a e não evitei sorrir e apontar para o meu dedo mindinho.

- Irmãos, lembraste? – Eu perguntei piscando-lhe o olho. Quando a vi sorrir virei-me finalmente para as visitas, vendo que ao Sirius e a Natalie, se tinham juntando a Madame Pomfrey, que olhava desconfiada para a Natalie e os meus pais biológicos que, mais uma vez, pareciam perdidos a olhar para mim. Eu dei um sorriso tímido que sei que foi verdadeiro, apesar de pertencer à atuação para a Rose se acalmar e perguntei:

- Posso falar convosco a sós?

Vi-os trocarem um olhar de incompreensão, provavelmente lembrando-se da minha decisão anterior de não falar com eles mas, mesmo assim, acenaram afirmativamente, com os olhos cheios de esperança. Decidi ignorar a careta que a Natalie fez e o sorriso que o Black tinha no seu rosto, ao ouvir as minhas palavras.

- Podem ir para a minha sala. – A Madame Pomfrey disse prontamente, apontando para a sua salinha com um sorriso e eu tive a certeza que ela também estava no clube que queria que eu e os meus pais biológicos se reconciliássemos.

Eu assenti e dirigi-me para a sala, vendo-os seguirem-me de perto, como se tivessem com medo que eu fugisse. Olhei para a primeira vez para aquela sala com atenção e vi com curiosidade que a Madame Pomfrey tinha um armário na parede oposta que ia até mais de metade da parede, com portas transparentes, que estava cheio de frascos com as mais coloridas poções. Ao lado do armário encontrava-se uma mesa estava cheio de livros, estando três abertos como se ela tivesse estado a lê-los ao mesmo tempo e uma porta que presumi que fosse para o quarto dela. Do meu lado esquerdo encontrava-se outra mesa, ainda com o prato e alguma comida e um livro aberto à frente. Do meu lado direito, estava uma porta que tinha escrito estranhamente, laboratório e eu tive o pressentimento de que era ali que ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre. Ao lado dessa porta encontrava-se um sofá castanho que parecia extremamente confortável. No centro da sala, estava uma mesa redonda com cadeiras à volta e eu decidi que iria ser ali a nossa reunião. Dirigi-me para lá e sentei-me esperando que eles fizessem o mesmo. Vi-os olhar com surpresa para mim e sentarem-se sem demoras nos lugares mesmo à minha frente.

- Bem, eu vou-vos deixar sozinhos. – Murmurou a Madame Pomfrey, constrangida, pegando no prato que estava em cima da mesa e saindo de lá, fechando a porta.

Eu não consegui evitar o sorriso ao vê-la sem saber como agir, no entanto, quando olhei para a frente e vi a face dos meus pais biológicos, da _Lily _e do_ James_, perdi automaticamente o sorriso, ficando, simplesmente, a olhar para eles. Sempre que eu olhava para o James, com algumas rugas de expressão na cara, a face mais adulta, eu não conseguia evitar pensar como é que eramos tão iguais. Até o meu irmão biológico era mais diferente dele.

- Harry, passa-se alguma coisa? – Ouvi a Lily perguntar, calma e controlada, como se estivesse pronta a ajudar-me. Ela não parecia a mesma pessoa que tinha visto naquela manhã, que estava demasiado nervosa para fazer alguma coisa. O quer que tenha acontecido naquele intervalo de tempo, tinha-lhe feito bem.

- Eu tenho uma proposta. – Disse e vi-os olharem para mim, incrédulos.

- Que proposta? – Perguntou o James.

Eu sorri e vi-os a retribuir o gesto timidamente, fazendo-me ter vontade de rir.

- Simples. Vocês querem o vosso filho herói, eu quero que a Rose tenha os pais.

- Harry… - Ouvi o tom de aviso do James mas eu continuei.

- O que eu disse antes é verdade. Eu sei porque vocês me querem e nem preciso que finjam mais, isso só me irrita. Agora, eu quero que a Rose tenha os seus pais de volta. Ela precisa dos pais! – Eu disse com tanta garra que me repreendi mentalmente por lhes estar a mostrar tanta emoção. Eles não precisavam de ter mais certezas que a minha fraqueza era a Rose.

- Harry, nós não vamos tirar as queixas. Desculpa, filho. – Ouvi o James dizer, outra vez com aquela voz controlada, parecendo estar realmente com pena de não me fazer a vontade.

_Filho_? Ele estava a chamar-me de filho? O filho que ele não procurou? Ele não tinha direito nenhum a chamar-me isso!

- Eu não sou o vosso filho! – Eu quase gritei, levantando-me com um gesto tão rápido que a cadeira ia quase caindo. – Eu não sou o vosso maldito brinquedo que vocês encontraram passado 13 anos! Eu sou uma pessoa, caramba! – Eu vi a face chocada deles e a Lily estava a abrir a boca para me responder, no entanto, eu impedia-a. Erguendo-me completamente e fazendo um gesto com a mão para ela parar. – Esperem. – Eu inspirei e expirei, tentando ganhar a calma que eu precisava. – Eu não sou o vosso brinquedo mas posso ser. – Eu murmurei e para meu espanto vi os dois olharem com raiva para mim.

- Harry! Nós..

- **Esperem!** – Eu disse mais uma vez, cortando a fala dela, tentando ganhar toda a calma que eu precisava. – Vocês querem-me, certo? Para viver com vocês e isso tudo ou estou enganado?

- Não, nós faríamos tudo para que quisesses viver connosco. – Ouvi a Lily dizer e não evitei sorrir.

- Então está resolvido. Eu estou disposto a ser o vosso… - eu parei, não tendo coragem para acabar a frase. Porque é que doía tanto fingir, dizer aquilo, quando eu sabia que era o necessário para a Rose ser feliz. Isto era pela Rose… _pela Rose_…. – Filho…

Vi-os ter um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecendo ignorar os problemas que eu tive ao dizer aquela palavra. Vi com espanto, os dois levantaram-se e quando dei por mim estava outra vez a ser abraçado, desta vez pela Lily.

- Harry, não existe nada que queiramos mais no mundo.

Eu mordi o lábio e senti os meus olhos começarem a arder.

Porque é que eu era tão emocional?

Eu não sabia que tinha que me afastar e dizer as minhas condições, em vez de estar ali, paralisado, sentindo uma enorme vontade de abraçar de volta? De sentir como era o amor de mãe mesmo que seja a fingir? De me imaginar a viver com eles pelo simples prazer de ter pais comigo, a falarem comigo, a gostarem de mim em vez de ser porque a Rose precisava disto?

Eu precisava de acordar e precisava de sair daquele abraço antes que eu me rendesse às minhas emoções e fizesse alguma coisa que me fosse arrepender no futuro! Eu consegui sobreviver aos Smith porque ainda não estava muito apegado emocionalmente mas com eles… só de os ver eu sentia vontade de me sentar e ficar a ouvi-los. Abraçá-los, brincar e tudo o que nunca senti vontade com qualquer outro adulto, porque eles _eram_ os meus pais. Ela era a minha mãe, uma cópia exata do que qualquer órfão sonharia, bonita, calorosa, com uma aura amigável e um ar maternal, e ele não estava atrás. Eu sabia que qualquer criança do meu orfanato iria aceitar. Eu próprio iria aceitar se não tivesse passado pelos Smith e tivesse percebido que as ilusões pagavam-se caras.

- Volta connosco. – Ouvi o James, o meu pai biológico, dizer, juntando-se ao abraço.

Eu cerrei ainda mais o maxilar, só sentido aqueles braços se apertarem contra mim e eu cada vez mais perder vontade de lutar contra eles. E se eles tivessem razão? Eu tivesse sido dado como morto e ninguém pudesse imaginar que estava vivo e eles estivessem realmente felizes em me ver e me quisessem porque sempre me amaram e nunca se tinham esquecido de mim? Eu estava a levantar os braços para retribuir ao abraço até que eu me lembrei da última vez que abracei um adulto… _A Serena_… Ela tinha feito exatamente o mesmo. Tinha dito que iriamos ser uma família e que eles me amariam, como a um filho verdadeiro mas era tudo mentira. Ela não me amava com a um filho, no máximo, como a uma criança alheia. Com eles seria a mesma coisa. O filho daria problemas e as culpas seriam para mim. Eu não podia cair na conversa deles e, por isso, afastei-me, saindo do abraço, e controlando os meus olhos que estavam a arder tanto, que ao mínimo erro meu, eu choraria.

- Eu tenho uma condição. – Eu murmurei e insultei-me mentalmente ao ver que a minha voz tinha saído rouca. – Tirem as queixas contra os Smith e eu voltarei com vocês e farei de tudo para pensarem que somos uma família perfeita.

Vi-os abrir a boca indignados e não percebi realmente qual era o problema para eles.

- Digam que foi tudo um mal entendido. Vocês são bruxos, não conseguem fazer isso?

- Harry! – Ouvi o grito indignado dos dois.

- É verdade. – Murmurei. – Ou vocês querem mais alguma coisa? Querem que me torne num soldado para derrotar o Voldemort?

- Harry! – Ouvi outra vez o grito indignado e cada vez mais agudo da Lily. – Nós não queremos nada disso!

- Então o que é que querem?

Vi-os trocarem um olhar e, desta vez, quem respondeu foi o James.

- Queremos que sejamos uma família.

- Então, isso…

- Uma família _verdadeira_! – Ouvi a Lily dizer, interrompendo-me. – Queremos que tu gostes de nós porque somos teus pais, não que finjas isso. Queremos que mostres curiosidade em nos conhecer, a nós e a ao teu irmão. Que aprendas o que é uma família e ser membro de uma família. Queremos que nos ames tanto como _nós_ te amamos a ti.

Eu olhei para eles e apesar de ter uma vozinha cínica que estava a contradizer tudo o que ela disse, eu senti o sentimento por trás das palavras, como se ela estivesse a falar do coração e eu admito, mesmo não gostando muito disto, não aguentei e virei-lhes as costas, olhando para a porta com atenção, tentando ignorar as palavras deles, que NÃO eram verdadeiras.

- Eu só tenho esta proposta para vocês. Eu volto mas têm que tirar as queixas.

- Então não! – Ouvi a voz séria do James e eu espantei-me tanto que voltei a olhar para eles, vendo que se eu estava nervoso, eles não estavam muito atrás.

- Bem, pensei que valeria um pouco mais mas pelos vistos enganei-me. – Disse com uma gargalhada sem humor. Como é que eu poderia pensar que eles iriam fazer isso para me ter? Eu não valia mesmo nada…

- E vales! – Ele disse com convicção, dando um passo em frente, para mais perto de mim e pôs as duas mãos nos meus ombros. – Mas o que o Smith fez, ele… - Ele desviou o olhar do meu e eu senti o aperto nos meus ombros aumentar, como se ele estivesse cheio de raiva. – Eu nunca o vou perdoar e eu fiz para que ele tivesse muitos e longos anos na prisão. Nada vai mudar isso.

Tinha sido ele? Era por orgulho que ele não aceitava a minha proposta?

- Então preferem não me ter do que perderes o teu maldito prémio por o teres posto na prisão?

- _Isto não é um prémio!-_ Ele quase que gritou, olhando para mim com uma fúria tal que eu tive vontade de dar um passo para trás, lembrando-me do mesmo olhar no Smith. – Ele ia-te matando! Quem me garante que ele não faria o mesmo se ficasse em liberdade? Sabias que ele pensava que eras um anormal? – Ele perguntou, largando-me os ombros e olhando para mim com tanta agitação que eu não consegui desviar o olhar. – E a filha dele também? Que pai é esse? Ele merecia ir para Azkaban! – Eu não sabia o que era isso mas pela forma como falou não era uma coisa simpática. – Queres isso para a Rose? Queres que ela seja maltratada mesmo quando tiveres connosco? Porque ele não vai parar! E eu sei que tu não desejas isso para ela, então desiste dessa ideia porque _sim_, se para isso tivermos que lutar muito mais para tu nos aceitares como pais, então eu vou aceitar esse desafio com prazer. Ninguém merece aquele homem como pai e o único lugar para ele é a prisão!

Eu engoli em seco, sabendo que ele podia estar a dizer a verdade e nesse caso, a Rose não ficaria melhor com eles. Mas ela queria os pais porque os amava ou pelo menos a mãe. Elas sempre tinham tido uma relação muito forte e a Serena tinha muitos defeitos mas amava tremendamente a filha e não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse. Mas e se o Louis se virasse contra as duas? Também podia acontecer e eu não estava lá para as proteger. Podia pedir para que os vigiassem mas era muito mais complicado e ninguém conseguiria impedir o Louis. Mas a Rose também não podia ficar sem pais. Ela precisava da mãe! Da mãe…

- Ok,- eu disse, espantando-os– eu compreendo. Vou modificar a minha proposta. A Serena. Soltem a Serena. Ela não fez mal a ninguém, nunca me bateu – eu acrescentei, ao vê-los abrir a boca em indignação – e ela ama a Rose. Nunca lhe fará mal. Se eu não estiver lá, ela vai tomar conta da Rose como tomava antes e acreditem que era uma excelente mãe.

Vi-os trocarem outro olhar, parecendo pelo menos pensar.

- Harry, mas ela não fez nada para parar.

Eu ri-me.

- Claro que não. Ele nunca tocou na filha e eu para eles era um rufia, então não contava. Mas também posso dizer que ela não via quando ele me batia – eu decidi omitir o fato que ela sabia que as agressões estavam a acontecer só que não fazia nada – e, por isso, não acredito que ela seja culpada. Ela tem uma filha para tratar e vocês viram como a Rose estava. Eu volto para vocês, _como uma família_, se vocês derem a oportunidade à Rose de ter uma família também.

- Ela podia ficar connosco. – Ouvi a Lily dizer mas eu cortei-a.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

Eles olharam para mim e quando viram que não ia dizer mais nada vi-os trocar um olhar. Eu não consegui perceber o que ele queria dizer mas pelos vistos chegaram a um entendimento porque o James virou-se para mim:

- Certo. A Sr. Smith vai ficar sem queixas e a Rose vai ficar com ela.

Eu sorri, não sei dizer bem o motivo do porquê, mas senti um peso sair de cima de mim ao ouvi aquilo. A Rose ia ter uma família e eu… eu ia ter uma espécie de família.

- Só mais uma coisa. A Serena, ela… hum, ela não trabalha. Vocês não a conseguem ajudar com algum feitiço ou assim?

Eu vi-os rir do meu constrangimento.

- Não, mas eu tenho contatos. Não te preocupes, nós vamos nos garantir que não vai faltar nada à Rose. – A Lily disse.

- E eu vou vigiar o caso de perto. – Ouvi o James dizer, com uma sombra no olhar. – Se ela fizer algum mal à menina… A Sr. Smith vai ser presa na hora!

Eu sorri. Se ela realmente fizesse mal à Rose então não merecia a filha que tinha e eu sabia que pelo menos tinha dado a oportunidade de eles voltarem a ser uma família.

- Hum, quando é que eu… vou ter que fazer o que tenho que fazer? Da família… -esclareci ao ver a confusão no olhar deles e eles para meu espanto sorriram.

- Agora, vais melhorar. – Disse o James, pondo uma mão nas minhas costas e empurrando-me para a porta de saída. – Por isso, não te preocupes. Vai ser tudo a seu tempo. – Disse abrindo a porta. – Por agora, só gostávamos que não recusasses as nossas visitas.

Eu assenti, vendo que do outro lado, sentados pelas camas encontravam-se todas as pessoas que tinham estado lá antes, incluído a Natalie que parecia estar numa discussão com o pai.

- Se eu vou viver com vocês é o mínimo que posso fazer. – Disse, sorrindo, tentando preencher o meu papel de filho e vendo a Lily e o James… não, os meus pais, abrirem um sorriso também.

- Harry. – Eu ouvi a Rose chamar e eu sorri para ela e sentei-me ao lado dela, na minha cama.

- Está tudo bem Rose. – Disse abraçando-a. – Agora, está tudo bem…

**N.A.** Posso dizer que inicialmente não tinha previsto juntar a Rose com a mãe, era para ela ficar com a Lily e o James, no entanto, a fic teve o seu próprio desenvolvimento e acabou por ficar assim. No próximo capítulo temos um pouco do Voldemort e mais desenvolvimentos familiares. Ele não deve de sair tão rápido como estes andaram a sair porque estou um bocadinho ocupada mas se comentarem muito prometo que tento por o mais rápido possível xD. Espero que gostem e até lá ^^.

Adhara Potter: Esta fic vai ter muitos desenvolvimentos entre o Harry e os pais, por isso, eles ainda vão aparecer muito. Pelo menos a parte inicial, só vai ser sobre o relacionamento deles. Obrigada e espero que continues a gostar =). Bjs.

IBlackI: Ainda não foi falado de como ele foi parar ao orfanato ou até o que aconteceu mesmo naquela noite mas eu vou explicar mais à frente, quando eles todos chegarem à conclusão do que se passou mesmo ali. Agora estão ainda só a investigar. Obrigada e igualmente :p.

Gauccy Volpi: O James e a Lily não foram procurar o Harry, principalmente, porque ele desapareceu dos registos das crianças com magia em Hogwarts (por onde é mandado as cartas quando fazem 11 anos). Todos disseram que ele tinha que estar morto e acabaram por ir na conversa deles visto que não tinham provas, nem imaginavam como é que ele poderia estar vivo. Eu mais há frente vou pôr a memória do que aconteceu naquela noite pela visão deles e vão ver que não havia outra coisa para eles pensarem (apesar que podiam continuar com a esperança). Sim, sou portuguesa e não é intromissão xD. Espero que tenhas gostado também deste capítulo. Bjs.


	6. Ser humano

**5. Eu sou humano…**

"_E o que o ser humano mais aspira é tornar-se ser humano"_

**Clarice Lispector**

Os meus pais biológicos e os Black ainda ficaram mais um bocado comigo e a Rose fazendo companhia e mostrando um bom humor que eu não imaginava que eles tivessem. Ainda me prometeram apresentar Hogwarts se eu ficasse lá tempo suficiente para os alunos saírem nas férias do Natal porque pelos vistos eu estava de castigo. Não de castigo no sentido literal da palavra mas castigo no sentido de que a minha existência era um segredo para a imprensa bruxa para eu puder ter um pouco de paz. E isto tudo porque eu era uma celebridade com direito a livros sobre mim, em como eu derrotava dragões e inclusive em como voltaria na altura que o mundo bruxo precisasse mais. Havia mesmo um rumor sobre isso que só me dava vontade de rir mas a verdade era que esta era a altura que o mundo bruxo precisava mais de um herói e eu estava vivo, coisa que eles amariam. No entanto, pelo que percebi os meus pais, o Black e o Dumbledore tinham poder neste mundo e conseguiam esconder a história por ainda mais algum tempo mas para isso eu precisava de colaborar, ou seja, não sair da enfermaria e caso algum aluno fosse lá, fingir que estava a dormir para não olharem bem para mim. Eles pareciam tão entretidos a conversar entre si e comigo e a Rose (que felizmente não ignoraram) que se esqueceram das horas e teve que ser a Madame Pomfrey a expulsá-los com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eles ainda me prometeram que no dia seguinte iriam trazer o Charles, o meu irmão, para me conhecer porque ele tinha ido para casa como castigo por me ter ido espreitar. Eu senti remorsos ao ouvir isso, sabendo que o menino tinha ficado longe dos pais porque eu reagi mal a ele mas eles asseguraram-me que o James ia passar a noite em casa, com ele enquanto a Lily ficava em Hogwarts. Eu achei estranho ela ficar mas o olhar que ela me mandou quando perguntei o porquê, com tanta emoção fez-me pensar que ela realmente iria ficar só por minha causa. Se era encenação ou verdade não sabia mas tinha sido esse o motivo dado. No fim, eles lá acabaram por ir à hora em que me deram o lanche e eu fiquei só com a Rose naquela enfermaria, tendo o Sirius e a Natalie também saindo.

- Harry, o pai.. ele, não vai ser mesmo culpado ? – Ela perguntou-me e eu insultei-me mentalmente por não lhe ter dito a história toda. Como é que a Serena iria responder sabendo que o marido iria ficar preso? Será que o meu plano não iria ser assim tão bom?

- Ele vai. Desculpa, - eu apressei-me a dizer – mas não há nada que possa fazer. A violência que eles viram não consegue ser ignorada. Não há nada que se possa fazer para isso mudar mas eles prometeram-me que vão ajudar a Serena a adaptar-se a isso.

Ela ficou em silêncio por uns segundos até que finalmente falou, parecendo cautelosa:

- Então, a mãe… eu vou ficar com a mãe e tu com os teus pais?

Eu sorri, tentando tirar algum resto de dúvida dela.

- Sim, a tua mãe vai tratar bem de ti e como os viste, eles vão tratar bem de mim.

Ela ficou mais uns segundos em silêncio mas finalmente sorriu, mesmo sendo um sorriso triste.

- Pelo menos o pai vai pagar pelo te fez. – Eu olhei para ela, incrédulo e ela continuou. – O que o pai te fez é imperdoável. Quando eu te vi a falar com os teus pais eu soube que ele tinha que pagar por isso. Se não fosse eu, ele matava-te. Ele estava a dar-te pontapés estando tu no chão indefeso! Quem é que faz isso? – Ela perguntou e ao ver o melhor o olhar chocado desviou o olhar. – Eu amo o meu pai, é triste mas é verdade, no entanto, até eu não o consigo desculpar. Ele precisa de pagar e se ele fez isto durante anos – eu vi-a fechar a mão com força, cheia de raiva – ele não merece outra coisa. – Ela ficou em silêncio mais uns segundos até que olhou para mim, fazendo esforço para não chorar. – Por isso, não te culpes Harry como eu sei que te estás a culpar. Eu vou ter a mãe e ela mesmo não sendo santa nenhuma vai tratar bem de mim. – Ela parou e olhou chocada para mim parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Eles disseram que ela foi cúmplice. Ela também te maltratou? Que se sim eu….

- Não! – Eu apressei-me a dizer ao ver a cara aflita dela. – Ela nem presenciou. – Eu disse preferindo dar-lhe uma verdade um pouco mentirosa para ela não ficar com uma relação estranha com a mãe. – Ela vai ser uma mãe óptima para ti, não te preocupes. – Eu disse abraçando-a, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu sei mas e tu? Vais ficar mesmo bem com eles?

Eu ri-me, descontraído.

-Claro que vou. Tu viste como eles são, não fazem mal a ninguém.

No entanto, ela não se enganou pela minha atuação porque disse logo:

- O pai também era assim!

Eu suspirei ao ver a preocupação dela. Se não a conseguia convencer por teatro então ia ser franco.

- Era mas eles são os meus pais biológicos e eu sou uma celebridade. Pelo sim ou pelo não eles não vão conseguir fazer mal a uma pessoa assim mesmo que queiram por isso eu estou protegido e além do mais eu vou saber fazer magia. Eu vou conseguir defender-me o suficiente para eles não me poderem fazer mal.

Eu vi ela abrir a boca, processando o que eu tinha dito.

- Mas caso aconteça alguma coisa tu vais-me dizer, não é?

Eu não sei o que ela queria fazer caso acontecesse alguma coisa mas sei que ela só descansaria com uma resposta.

- Sim, não te preocupes.

_- __**Pettigrew**__! – Chamei._

_- Sim, meu Lord. – Disse um homem pequeno, redondo e com cara contraída numa careta de medo, que se tinha ajoelhado há frente da cadeira onde estava sentado._

_- Ele está vivo! – Como é que ele podia estar vivo? Ele não devia de ter morrido comigo? Aquele rato miserável tinha-me dito que não havia possibilidades de o rapaz estar vivo…_

_O homem estremeceu com o tom._

_- Quem?_

_- O rapaz! O menino Potter!_

_- M-mas meu Senhor, ele conseguiu fugir devido aos aurores e…_

_- Não é esse! – Eu só queria ter os meus poderes de volta para poder torturar aquele rato vezes e vezes sem conta por ser um imbecil! No entanto, a minha força tinha que ser guardada até ficar completamente reestabelecido. Até lá, só podia recrutar cada vez mais pessoas… se pelo menos os Potter e o Black tivessem morrido, não haveria tanta oposição. – O __**Harry Potter**__!_

_Vi-o esbugalhar os olhos e começar a tremer, temendo pelo sua vida. Pelo menos ele sabia pôr-se no seu lugar!_

_- É-é impossível… e-ele…_

_- Ele está vivo!- Exclamei e levantei-me brincando com a varinha e olhando para aquela sala velha e cheia de pó que eu sabia que só me faziam parecer mais assustador. – Eu sinto-o._

_- Mas os registos de Hogwarts, ele…_

_Eu agarrei-o pela gola num gesto rápido e levantei-o para me encarar nos olhos. Se ainda não podia fazer magia como queria podia pelo menos assustá-lo para ele não se esquecer nunca! _

_- Eu sinto-o vivo. – E sentia… uma ligação que tinha sido o motivo da minha fraqueza atual e eu sabia que era o Potter! Aquele garoto insuportável! _

_- E-eu…_

_- E quero-o __**morto**__! – Eu disse largando-o e vi-o cair e colocar-se outra vez de joelhos com uma velocidade fenomenal. – Ele já me está a causar problemas. A própria existência dele é um problema. Trata com os outros para o matarem e desta vez não me desiludas, Pettigrew. – Eu disse estreitando os olhos e vendo com prazer que ele tinha percebido a ameaça. – Eu estou a ser muito caridoso contigo porque me trouxeste à vida mas se falhares…_

Eu acordei com falta de ar e levantei o meu tronco num ato sem pensar. Senti a minha testa arder contudo eu só me conseguia lembrar daquele sentimento de raiva tão forte que estava tremendamente assustado. Eu não queria sentir aquilo! Ter vontade de torturar pessoas, QUERER pessoas mortas…

- Harry. – Ouvi uma voz fina e surpreendi-me por ver a minha mão agarrada num gesto carinhoso. Era a Lily Potter, a minha mãe biológica, que sabe-se lá porquê estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

Eu pisquei tentando arranjar as forças para dizer que estava bem mas a lembrança daqueles sentimentos e a dor na minha testa era demasiado forte para conseguir dizer alguma coisa… Eu senti tanto mas _tanto_ ódio… e eu queria tanto torturar aquela pessoa que eu estava assustado comigo mesmo por esse sentimento.

Dobrei-me em dor ao sentir mais uma picada forte na testa e senti o meu estômago revirar-se. Aquele sentimento, aquela raiva… Tentei fechar os olhos, para ignorar estes sentimentos e as lembranças mas era impossível. Eu não me conseguia esquecer da vez que o Louis me tinha batido tanto, mas tanto, que eu desmaiei e quando acordei tinha-me sentido tão impotente, tão fraco que eu só quis ser uma pessoa poderosa e conseguir fazer-lhe o que ele me tinha feito… exactamente aqueles sentimentos!

- Harry!- Ouvi a voz aflita mas eu não aguentei mais e vomitei. – Pomfrey, ele está a sentir-se mal. – Não sei bem o que aconteceu enquanto vomitei só sei que vi um flash vermelho e não me lembro de mais nada.

Quando voltei a acordar senti a moleza que uma pessoa medicada sente e isso fez-me irritar. No entanto, eu tinha uma ligeira impressão que algo tinha acontecido na noite anterior e, por isso, abri os olhos para ver duas caras demasiado perto de mim, a observarem-me como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Eu assustei-me e acho que isso foi demonstrado na minha cara porque eles afastaram-se como se tivessem medo de que eu começasse a gritar.

- Calma Harry. – Ouvi o James dizer. – Está tudo bem.

Eu pisquei os olhos tentando perceber tudo o que estava a acontecer.

- O que aconteceu?

Eu vi a Lily abrir a boca espantada.

- Harry, não te lembras?- Ela perguntou preocupada agarrando a minha mão e eu de repente lembrei-me… do sonho… da dor… do _sentimento_…

Eu fiquei uns segundos em silêncio, vendo-a olhar preocupada para mim mas não me importando. Aquele sentimento… eu tinha sentido tanto ódio como há anos atrás… pelo Louis, pelos meus pais biológicos, pelo mundo! Eu odiava-os e só queria ser forte e poderoso para os pôr no seu lugar. Eu cheguei até a desejar a morte do Louis porque sem ele eu voltava a ser reconhecido como parte da família e não teria mais problemas. Foi esse o motivo principal para me ter inscrito em quase todos os desportos que haviam na altura, tentando estar na minha melhor capacidade física para ele nunca MAS nunca mais fazer nada comigo, temendo-me. Na altura, eu lutei pelo poder, eu ansiei pelo poder e o meu dia-a-dia foi fazer planos e mais planos onde eu humilhava o Louis, derrotava-o, fazia-o sofrer como ele me fazia todos os dias. Eu só queria isso… mas não tive devido à minha irmã distanciar-se de mim porque já não percebia o irmão que antes carinhoso se estava cada vez mais a tornar numa pessoa com o seu lado negro cada vez mais à amostra. Eu consegui controlar esse lado na altura por ela, mentalizando-me que eu merecia aquilo e merecia ter sido abandonado. Eu simplesmente não tinha vivido para ter uma família e devia de me dar por feliz por ter uma pessoa que gostasse de mim… a Rose. Aquela garotinha era literalmente o motivo de eu viver como uma pessoa minimamente sã mas ter este sonho logo quando me iria separar da minha irmã… seria um prenúncio do que aconteceria agora que eu tinha poder? Será que me ia transformar naquilo?

Senti a minha magia soltar-se ao ver o meu medo e mexer-se dentro de mim. Sempre que a sentia era o sentimento mais estranho que já alguma vez tive, sentido uma coisa passear pelo meu corpo como uma carícia, dando-me aconchego e parecendo só querer me acalmar contudo, apesar destes sentimentos bons eu sabia que isso não quereria dizer nada. Se havia alguma coisa que tinha aprendido com os filmes e livros era que os vilões nunca sabiam que era vilões, por isso, mesmo parecendo amigável podia ser perigosa. Não para mim mas para os outros como os meus pais biológicos. Imaginei-me usando o meu ódio para os machucar, humilhar e fazer tudo o que queria fazer há uns anos atrás, mas ao ver a cara preocupada deles e do meu irmão, que se encontrava num canto só a observar-me, não consegui sentir. Porque eles eram humanos, estavam ao meu alcance e, principalmente, pareciam tão amáveis que eu não tinha forças para os odiar com essa intensidade. Sentir-me ressentido? Magoado? Querer mostrar-lhes estes sentimentos para eles se sentirem culpados? Sem dúvida! Mas magoá-los seriamente para ter prazer nesse ato como no meu sonho? Não!

- Harry, o que aconteceu ontem? – Ouvi a voz do James, cautelosa, como se estivesse a falar com um animal selvagem.

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando relembrar o sonho na sua totalidade mas ignorando os sentimentos dele.

- E-eu tive um sonho. – Disse e abri os olhos para ver a cara expectativa deles. – Ou melhor, um pesadelo…

Vi a Lily fazer uma careta mas não dizer nada. Só quando eles trocaram um olhar é que ela falou.

- Pode-nos contar esse sonho?

Eu arregalei os olhos, não conseguindo esconder o meu medo de ser descoberto. Será que ela sabia como é que eu era? Será que ela pensava que lhe ia fazer mal? Será que tinha sido por este lado meu que eles não me procuraram?

- E-eu… estava a discutir. – E estava com o tal Pettigrew…

Vi-os trocarem outro olhar mas mesmo assim a Lily continuou, não me poupando:

- Com quem? Lembraste?

Eu mordi o lábio, tentando me acalmar mas não fui bem sucedido porque o James justificou-se:

- Se não estiveres preparado não digas nada.

- E-eu digo. Era uma pessoa inventada… um tal de Pettigrew.

Vi com espanto, a Lily arregalar os olhos e tapar a boca com a mão enquanto o James só fechou a mão com força. O que isto quereria dizer? Seria algum código?

- E.. – A voz do James saiu roca, pela raiva incontida mas mesmo assim continuou, clareando a garganta- E tens alguma pista do lugar onde foi?

Lugar? Isto foi um sonho! O que eles pensavam que seria? Algum tipo de magia nova?

- Esperem. Vocês acham que este sonho pode ser real? - Será que tinha alguma personalidade dupla?

Vi a Lily fechar os olhos com dor enquanto o James só desviou o olhar, como se estivesse envergonhado.

- Sim. – Disse o James. – A tua cicatriz estava a deitar sangue e desconfiamos que seja porque o teu sonho foi realmente verdade.

- Mas era eu! Eu estava a pensar no meu próprio corpo!

- Viste o teu corpo?

Eu enruguei a testa, pensativo e realmente não tinha visto. Só tinha visto o homem.

- Não e… - E eu tinha dito que me queria morto! O que é que isso queria dizer? – Eu acho que me mandei matar?

Mais perguntei do que disse, no entanto, eles pareceram perceber porque num segundo estavam alerta.

- Harry, tu tens que nos contar o teu sonho… Com todos os pormenores! – Ouvi o James dizer, com uma voz tão profissional que parecia que ele dizia aquilo todos os dias.

- Mas foi só um sonho. A cicatriz não quer dizer nada. – Disse passando a minha mão pela cicatriz que parecia estranhamente inflamada.

- Ai é que te enganas. – Ouvi uma voz mais velha e não me espantei ao ver o Dumbledore entrar pela porta, cansado mas com o seu sorriso habitual no rosto. – A tua cicatriz não é uma simples cicatriz. Se eu não estou enganado tu tens-lha desde que te lembras.

Eu lembro-me que em pequeno eu tinha perguntado às pessoas que tomavam conta de mim se sabiam como eu tinha feito esta cicatriz e pelos vistos eu tinha-a tido desde que tinha ido parar ao orfanato. Não sabiam nada sobre ela mas como ela também não me tinha dado problemas e como os médicos diziam que ela era somente uma cicatriz, não me preocupei com ela. Era claro que todas as pessoas reparavam logo nisso mal me viam mas eu conseguia viver com isso.

- Sim mas os médicos disseram sempre que não havia problemas e ela nunca me causou nenhum incómodo. – Até aquele momento. – Por isso, isto foi só mesmo um pesadelo.

- A magia funciona de forma impressionante e essa cicatriz é sem dúvidas nenhumas uma cicatriz mágica.

Cicatriz mágica? O que isso queria dizer?

- O que tem ser uma cicatriz mágica?

- Esse nome não é o mais correcto. O que eu queria dizer era que essa cicatriz foi feita por causa de um feitiço e isso aconteceu claramente nessa fatídica noite. Todas as fotas e inclusive as lembranças dos teus pais provam que não tinhas essa cicatriz antes dessa noite.

Fotos? Os meus pais biológicos tinham fotos minhas? Não sei porquê senti um peso sair de cima de mim quando olhei para eles e eles ouviam atentamente o Dumbledore, não negando as palavras dele. Só o meu irmão biológico é que ainda continuava encostado à parede, sem dizer nada, apenas observando-me, como se eu fosse uma espécie rara para ser estudada.

- Por isso, nós ainda estamos a apurar como sobreviveste mas tudo indica que sobreviveste ao único feitiço que nenhuma pessoa tinha sobrevivido até agora. O Avada Kedavra. O facto de teres sobrevivido tem que ter consequências e eu penso que seja essa cicatriz.

- Mas ela nunca me deu problemas antes. Era só uma cicatriz.

Para meu espanto o Dumbledore riu-se.

- Claro que sim! Tinhas bloqueado a magia a um nível interno, tão grande, que eras dado como um Muggle. Esse feito foi das mais impressionantes que já vi no mundo mágico só passado para como o teu coro mágico está a ser formado. – Disse fazendo-me corar. - Mas indo ao que interessa… Tu voltaste a ter magia, voltaste a aceitar o mundo mágico e com ele veio a tua cicatriz que muito provavelmente tem uma ligação com a pessoa que lançou o feitiço, o Voldemort.

Eu tinha uma ligação com o bruxo das trevas? Eu? _Que tipo de ligação?_ Senti-me aos poucos e poucos entrar em pânico e isso deve ter influenciado a minha magia porque o Dumbledore estava outra vez a olhar para a aura branca que me rodeava com um grande sorriso.

- Eu peço que te acalmes. Por muito que goste de ver a tua magia, não te podes descontrolar. – Ele disse olhando-me nos olhos com uma expressão mais séria. – Não tens nada com que te preocupar. A tua ligação deve de ser uma mínima, onde o consegues ver apenas nos teus sonhos quando estás mais desprotegido mas vão ser tomadas medidas para conseguires parar de sonhar com ele. Contudo, o mal já está feito e de forma a parar o Voldemort gostávamos muito que nos pudesses disponibilizar a memória.

Eu olhei para ele confuso? Disponibilizar a memória como assim?

- Eu não consigo dar uma memória. – Eu murmurei.

- Ah, isso é bastante fácil, não tens nada com o que te preocupar. – Ele disse e estranhamente com um gesto fluído tirou a sua varinha e apontou-ma. – Como ainda não tens varinha, podes usar a minha. É só apontá-la para a cabeça e pensar com muita força na memória. James, se puderes exemplificar. – Ele disse, tirando um frasquinho do bolso e entregando a ele.

Ele sorriu para mim como se para dizer que aquilo era fácil, tirou a sua varinha e para meu completo espanto saiu algo prateado que ele pôs no frasco.

- É só pensar com força?

- Sim.

Eu aceitei a varinha e o outro frasco que o Dumbledore me tinha oferecido. Senti uma sensação estranha ao agarrar a varinha dele, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por mim e a minha magia não gostasse muito desta varinha, no entanto, por tudo o que eu sabia, esta poderia ser uma resposta normal. Por isso, fechei os olhos com força, relembrando com o máximo dos pormenores a lembrança onde eu tinha sentido aquele ódio e queria a minha morte… Eu abri os olhos assustado ao ver que ele sabia que eu estava vivo mas eu desconcentrei-me ao ver que na varinha estava outra vez aquela nébula prateada que eu encaminhei para o frasco e vi, espantado, se encher.

- Brilhante! – Ouvi o Dumbledore dizer esticando a mão para eu lhe dar a varinha e o frasco que foi a coisa que fiz logo, senti a minha magia sentir-se mais livre, longe daquela varinha.

- Eu… ele sabia que eu estava vivo. – Eu disse forçando-me a ser o mais impessoal que poderia para não me desconcentrar. – E ele quer-me morto.

Senti todos os presentes fazerem expressões chocadas mas a pior foi sem dúvida a do meu irmão, que disse um "não!" e se encolheu mais contra a parede. Eu parecia tão aterrorizado que eu não consegui parar de pensar que mal eu tinha feito.

- Charles! – Ouvi o James dizer e abraçou-o. Vi com espanto o Charles, o meu irmão biológico, abraça-lo com força como se tivesse demasiado medo para falar. O que tinha acontecido com ele? Olhei para a Lily há espera de uma explicação mas ela estava demasiado triste a olhar para o seu filho mais novo para reparar em mim.

O Dumbledore limpou a garganta, para chamar a atenção para si e ao ver que todos estávamos a olhar para ele, continuou.

- Não tens nada com o que te preocupar. Estás seguro. Estão ambos seguros. – Ele disse perdendo-se para olhar para o Charles com o que parecia pena. – Contudo, continuamos a pedir que não digas nada sobre quem realmente és, Harry.

Eu assenti até que me lembrei de mais um detalhe daquela noite. A Lily! Ela estava ao meu lado, durante a noite, porquê?

- Porque é que estava aqui ontem à noite? – Eu perguntei para ela e ela corou, fazendo-me ficar ainda mais desconfiado, no entanto, o riso cristalino do Dumbledore fez-me olhar para ele.

- A tua mãe pelos vistos desenvolveu um gosto por te ver dormir Harry. A não ser quando a Madame Pomfrey a expulsou porque a tua magia estava demasiado explosiva, ela passou todas as noites a velar-te o sono.

Apesar de eu ter achado aquilo um bocado estranho não consegui conter o sentimento de alegria que senti por saber que alguém, finalmente, se importava comigo e inclusive, tentar-me proteger quando eu não sabia. Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, tentando acreditar-me nela e vi com espanto a face dela iluminar-se e sorrir abertamente para mim.

- Harry, eu queria-te entregar isto ontem. – Ela disse, pegando num livro que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira ao meu lado e entregando-me. – Enquanto não podes sair daqui nem praticar magia, devido ao coro instável nós decidimos comprarmos-te esse livro para te adaptares ao mundo da magia. Quando leres esse diz que já te compramos mais que deixamos no teu futuro quarto. Esse livro fala dos básicos do mundo mágico para os nascidos Muggles se adaptarem. Depois podes emprestar à tua irmã que acho que ela também vai gostar de ler. – Disse dando um sorriso para ela.

Eu olhei para o Dumbledore não percebendo. Futuro quarto?

- Eu sempre vou para o quarto daqui? – Eu perguntei, pensado que ia logo viver com os meus pais adoptivos.

- Ah, eu esqueci-me de te avisar. – Ele disse, abrindo outra vez o seu sorriso parecendo esquecer o James e o Charles, que apesar de mais calmos ainda se encontravam perto um do outro. – Mal a Madame Pomfrey ache que não precisas de estar aqui, 24 horas por dia, temos um quarto preparado para ti, onde podes ficar mais descansado e tens o teu próprio espaço. Devido a esta noite isto pode demorar mais tempo mas acredito que dentro de dias possas ir para lá. Nessa altura como a maioria dos estudantes já se foi embora também podes passear pelo castelo como combinado anteriormente. Acho que vais gostar de conhecer Hogwarts. – Ele disse piscando-me o olho, fazendo-me sorrir. Eu não sei porquê mas eu realmente gostava deste senhor com o seu jeito de avô.

- A Rose? – Eu perguntei assustado, vendo que ela não estava perto. Eu tinha pensado que ela estava com a Madame Pomfrey mas ela tinha acabado de entrar, parecendo estranhamente cansada.

- Ela está a falar com a mãe. – Ouvi o Dumbledore dizer, parecendo ganhar uma dureza na voz e os meus pais trocarem um olhar, enquanto o Charles só voltava a encostar-se na parede, observando-me. Estava a começar a achar que aquele garoto ou era assustador ou era demasiado tímido para ainda não ter dito nada.

- A-a Serena está aqui? – Perguntei, espantado. Ela ia já viver com a mãe? – Ela vai já com ela?

Houve um silêncio onde vi que ninguém respondeu, até que o James respondeu, parecendo desconfortável.

- Não sei bem o que vão decidir mas a Rose já está completamente curada por isso, já se pode ir embora. No entanto, não acredito que vão já, afinal a Sra. Smith necessita de planear a sua nova vida.

- Nova vida? – O que raio é que ele quereria dizer com aquilo.

- Sim, Harry. – Surpreendentemente quem respondeu foi a minha mãe. – Nós ouvimos o teu pedido e vimos o choque que ela tinha em voltar para aquela casa, por isso, arranjamos-lhe um emprego como recepcionista numa loja, com um bom salário, noutra vila. Arranjamos também outra casa e assim ela pode, literalmente, viver uma nova vida e começar do zero.

Eu abri a boca espantado. Eles tinham-me ouvido e tinha inclusive ajudado a começar sem dificuldades. Tudo porque eu tinha pedido! Senti um sorriso nascer na minha cara pelo gesto deles e vi a cara surpreendida deles.

- Obrigada. –Eu sussurrei e eles pareceram ouvir porque sorriram mais uma vez e a Lily inclusive pegou na minha mãe e apertou.

Eu sei que estava a navegar por águas perigosas, ao deixar-me sorrir para eles e abrir um bocadinho do meu ser para eles mas eles tinham ajudado a Rose e, por isso, eu não me consegui conter. Eu não confiava neles como pais e faria de tudo para não me apegar a eles no entanto, pelo menos sabia que eles me ouviam e mesmo que tivessem interesses para trás eles tinham tentando ajudar-me.

- De nada, filho. – Ouvi o James dizer, enquanto punha uma mão no braço do Charles e puxava-o para a frente. – Eu sei que já conheceste o Charles mas de qualquer das maneiras quero apresentar-te oficialmente. Harry, este é o teu irmão Charles.

Eu olhei para a criança que olhou para o chão para não encontrar os meus olhos. Ele não era assim quando me tinha visto da primeira vez, será que eles o tinham maltratado e ele agora estava assim, coagido a não reagir com medo de represálias? Será que eles apesar das aparências, eles eram como o Louis? Com medo por ele levantei-me e senti as minhas pernas quererem fraquejar, provavelmente pela medicação, mas a magia socorreu-me, dando-me a força que precisava e de repente todo o cansaço passou. Fui até ele, vendo-o levantar os olhos, surpreso e eu sorri.

- É um prazer conhecer-te oficialmente. Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento anterior. Sou o Harry. – Disse estendendo a mão e vi com alegria, ele sorrir fracamente e agarrar a minha mão com força, apertando-a.

- Sou o Charles.

Eu ainda estava desconfiado pelo comportamento dele anterior mas a suavidade que tinham ganho os seus olhos fez-me pensar que afinal podia ser outra coisa. No entanto, eu não poderia deixar de me assegurar que ele era bem tratado porque se fosse mal tratado por aqueles dois adultos…

- Já estudas aqui em Hogwarts? – Eu perguntei sentando-me na cama e vendo-o ganhar um sorriso ao ouvir-me.

- Não, mas para o ano venho estudar. Vai ser o meu primeiro ano! Já te apresentaram Hogwarts? A Natalie no outro dia apresentou-me e é tão grande e bonito. Podíamos ir ver juntos e jogar um jogo de Quiddich.

Eu não fazia ideia do que era Quiddich mas como ele tinha falado tudo com tanta energia e parecendo hiperativo, eu acabei por concordar sem pensar muito nisso, só vendo os olhos dele se alegrarem com a minha afirmação.

- Charles respira. – Disse a Lily, indo para o nosso lado. – Vocês vão estar os dois juntos em casa, por isso, podem passar o tempo que quiserem juntos. E até irmos para casa vamos ficar todos aqui.

- Vocês também vão ficar aqui? – Eu perguntei espantado.

- Espero que não seja incomodativo mas preferíamos passar o máximo de tempo contigo e como pedimos férias, o Dumbledore amavelmente arranjou-nos quartos. São interligados com o teu.

Eu sorri, esperando puder sair dali para poder fazer alguma coisa que não seja observar os estudantes na rua. Felizmente, ainda não tinha aparecido ali ninguém mas ter que estar alerta para caso alguém apareça também não era muito simpático.

- Quando é que eu posso ir para lá? E visitar Hogwarts? – Eu perguntei esquecendo-me de pôr a minha máscara para eles e mostrando o meu excitamento.

Eles riram-se e o ambiente pareceu tão descontraído que eu pensei que estivesse a sonhar. Era tão bom estar num ambiente destes, como se todos fôssemos uma grande família, que senti o meu coração parecer derreter-se. No entanto, fui chamado para a realidade com a entrada da Rose e da Serena.

A Serena parecia cansada, não escondendo as suas olheiras com maquiagem, os seus olhos, sem o brilho habitual, pareciam assombrados e o seu cabelo loiro, por norma, sempre impecável, estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo sem cuidados. Vi-a assustar-se ao olhar para todos e o seu olhar perder-se no meu, com uma tristeza infinita. Eu assustei-me e fiquei claramente abalado ao vê-la. Ela não era a mesma pessoa que eu via todos os dias, perfeita em todos os aspetos, mas sim uma mulher acabada, parecendo estar a usar as suas últimas forças para se manter acordada. Eu temi realmente o que ela faria com a Rose.

- Harry. – Ela chamou-me, com o que parecia ser um sorriso mas foi mais uma careta. – Eu gostava de falar contigo.

Senti mais do que vi todos os presentes ficarem imóveis, como se houvesse perigo prestos a explodir. Eu suspirei somente, pensando no quão parvos eles eram para pensar que ela me faria mal agora.

- Claro. – Murmurei e olhei para a Rose que só sorriu para mim e parecia mais descontraída do que da última vez que a tinha visto.

Eu levantei-me pensando que ela queria falar em particular contudo o meu gesto foi estranhamente interrompido pelo James que se pôs à minha frente.

- O que vão falar? – Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

A Serena suspirou e mudou o peso de pé, indecisa.

- Eu preciso de falar com ele. Ele também foi o meu filho. – Eu não consegui ignorar o uso do passado e aquilo doeu. Para ela eu já tinha passado à história. Não podia dizer que não estava à espera, afinal eu apostaria naquela resposta, no entanto, eu não esperava que ela dissesse aquilo na minha cara… que eu era…

- A deixar o Harry ser mal tratado? – Perguntou a Lily irritada para meu espanto. Nunca a tinha visto com tanta raiva para uma pessoa. Os seus olhos verdes pareciam faiscar e tinha um ar tão agressivo que até eu não evitei ficar espantado.

- Eu não queria… mas eu… - A Serena calou-se e passou uma mão pela sua cara cansada. – Tem razão. – Ela disse suspirando e quando voltou a levantar a cara, tinha o vestígio da força que eu conhecia de anteriormente, aquele brilho no olhar que parecia anteriormente morto. – Eu mereço ouvir isso, por isso, vou ter esta conversa aqui, com vocês. – Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso, no entanto, notava-se perfeitamente que era fingido e era por pura força de vontade que estava ali. – Eu não sei o que me deu Harry – Ela disse, olhando directamente para mim parecendo genuinamente triste – mas eu não tenho perdão para o que te fiz. Muito menos o Louis. – Ela disse estreitando os olhos lembrando-se dele. – Ele parecia completamente possuído. Mas, isto não invalida as minhas atitudes. Eu agi mal, muito mal e se não fossem os teus pais eu prometo-te que faria de tudo para continuar contigo para puder corrigir os meus erros. – Ela disse dando um passo na minha direcção e para meu espanto o James saiu da minha frente, para dar lhe dar acesso a mim. – Porque tu eras o meu filho mesmo não parecendo. Eu tratei-te mais como um brinquedo do que alguma coisa e agora que eu tenho consciência disso podes ter a certeza que vou fazer todos os possíveis para nunca mais ser isso. Eu não te defendia e tu só eras uma criança! Como é que eu pude fazer isto? – Ela continuou falando mais para si do que para mim, no entanto, os seus olhos brilhantes demonstravam que as suas emoções eram reais. – Como é que eu pude deixarem mal tratar um filho meu? – Ele perguntou e encurtou a distância entre nós, ficando a dois passos de mim, cansada, triste e emocionada. – Como é que eu pude? – Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou, tentando se acalmar e eu percebi o porquê, quando vi uma lágrima rebelde cair. – Eu só te quero pedir desculpas. – Ela confessou engolindo em seco. – No entanto, eu não posso! – Disse, abrindo os olhos e eu estando tão perto dela não consegui evitar ficar preso na dor do olhar dela. – Eu não posso porque tu és boa pessoa e farias isso nem que fosse pela Rose. – Disse olhando para trás, onde ela estava. – E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu não posso deixar que me perdoes facilmente. Eu vou ter que lutar para merecer o teu perdão e só depois é que te posso pedir desculpas. Eu vou ter que ser uma mãe fenomenal para a Rose, uma pessoa que estará sempre pronta a ouvir-te caso precises, uma pessoa que não vos deixará afastar e só depois disso tudo, de eu sofrer, de eu lutar e de eu saber que _**mereço**_ pedir-te desculpas é que vou fazer isso. Vou-te pedir e mesmo nessa altura se não aceitares eu vou ter que aceitar e lutar mais. É o meu castigo. Eles ajudaram-me, dando-me a oportunidade de criar a Rose – Disse olhando para os meus pais biológicos – e eu não vou desperdiçar isso. No entanto, eu nunca mas nunca me vou esquecer do que te fiz Harry, isso posso-te prometer. – Ela engoliu em seco e cerrou o maxilar, no entanto, isso não foi o suficiente para controlar as suas emoções porque começaram a cair algumas lágrimas mesmo não fazendo nenhum som. – Até lá… - Ela não conseguiu controlar a sua voz, saindo roca e sem força. Teve que engolir outra vez mas as lágrimas não estavam a ajudar. – Até lá, posso só te dar um abraço? Como antigamente? Antes de tudo? – Quando eramos felizes? Era a continuação que eu sei que passou pela cabeça dela e eu não me controlei.

Foram maus momentos mas aqueles primeiros tempos tinham sido sem dúvida os melhores meses da minha vida. Ela tinha-me dado o meu primeiro abraço. Tinha-me dado o meu primeiro beijo na testa depois de dormir. Tinha-me dado o meu primeiro presente só meu. Tinha-me apresentado a Rose. Tinha-se sentado ao meu lado para me ensinar nas minhas dúvidas da escola e, finalmente, eu percebi. Percebi porque tinha acabado por fazer aquela proposta aos meus pais, percebi porque eu sofria sempre quando a não me via defender e era-me quase indiferente o Louis e percebi porque é que a abracei e também deixei escapar uma lágrima. Eu era _humano_! Um humano que sentia e que não queria mais nada do que a coisa que nos fazia humanos: amor. Eu queria sentir-me amado e eu queria amar. E mesmo depois de isto tudo eu ainda a amava, não sei se como mãe mas pelo menos como a uma pessoa adulta de quem eu gostava.

- Eu perdoo-te. – Eu ouvi-me dizer e para meu espanto ouvi um riso rouco dela e ela afastou-se de mim o suficiente para olhar para os meus olhos verdes que estavam marejados.

- O que é que eu disse sobre pedires desculpas? – Ela disse e deu-me um sorriso, o primeiro completamente genuíno. – É impossível perdoares-me. Eu ainda nem processei bem o que fiz como é que me podes perdoar? – Ela perguntou e eu vi a dor voltar outra vez aos olhos dela. – Mas eu vou-te pedir um dia, – ela sussurrou – e nesse dia vais-me responder com sinceridade. Se finalmente eu estou ou não desculpada. Isto, eu prometo-te. – Ela disse e deu-me mais um abraço com força. Eu fechei os olhos, só sentido e deixando um peso sair de cima de mim. Ela tinha razão eu ainda não a tinha perdoado mas eu gostava o suficiente dela para a perdoar. Um pouco confuso mas era verdade…

- Bem, - ela disse afastando-se e limpando as lágrimas com a palma da mão, parecendo também mais calma – eu vinha te perguntar também algumas coisas. – Eu posso levar a Rose já mas compreendo se ela quiser ficar aqui ou tu a quiseres aqui, afinal tu também precisas de apoio. – Ela disse olhando pelo canto do olho para os meus pais. – Por isso, só a levo no mínimo amanhã. Preferes que tenhas mais tempo?

Eu mordi o lábio e olhei para a Rose que só sorriu para mim, ainda encostada à parede e para meu espanto, parecendo também emocionada. Quando olhei em volta todos pareciam emocionados, só o meu irmão biológico é que parecia ligeiramente confuso. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso e percebi que ela queria ir com a mãe. Ela gostava de mim, eu sabia, como eu gostava dela mas, provavelmente, ela já estava farta de estar ali, sem fazer nada, com pessoas desconhecidas e, principalmente, sem a mãe, a quem tinha uma ligação muito forte.

- Ela pode ir amanhã. – Eu disse.

- Mas… -A Serena começou a protestar conjuntamente com a Rose.

- Eu já sou crescido. Eu tenho 14 anos e além do mais pelos vistos tenho muita coisa a aprender. – Disse olhando de relance para o livro que estava na minha mesa.

- Eu tenho também uma boa notícia. – Disse a Lily, com um tom mais simpático, parecendo ter perdido a agressividade toda. – A vossa casa é muito perta da nossa. É o povoamento Muggle mais perto, por isso, quando formos todos para casa o Harry e a Rose podem-se ver quase diariamente. – Ela abriu a boca e pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa mas voltou a fechá-la.

- Então vou conseguir estar sempre com o Harry? – A Rose perguntou fazendo-me rir.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu o James, passando um braço pelo ombro da Lily e puxando-a para si. – Teremos todo o gosto em te ter em casa. Ou então ele pode visitar-te. Não se preocupem com isso que não vão ficar afastados.

Eu ri-me não conseguindo esconder o meu alívio. Pelo menos não iria ficar longe da Rose.

- Por isso, a Rose pode ir amanhã que eu acredito que brevemente também me posso ir embora, afinal estou bem. – Eu disse olhando para a Lily, na espera de uma resposta.

- Em princípio. Vamos fazer para pelo menos saíres daqui o mais rapidamente possível. – Respondeu-me.

Eu assenti e vi com prazer a Rose ir sentar-se ao meu lado e começar a conversar comigo, sobre o que poderíamos fazer no futuro, com magia. Eu ri-me e mostrei-me bem-disposto vendo a alegria dela por começar uma nova vida, aparentemente esquecendo-se do que tinha levado a estarmos assim. Ao nosso lado, de forma estranhamente espontânea, estavam os meus pais biológicos a falar com a minha mãe adoptiva. A única pessoa que parecia estranhamente deslocada era o Charlie que se tinha sentado e estava a observar-nos a todos. O que nós ainda não sabíamos todos era que a tragédia tinha feito com que nascesse uma das melhores amizades que a Lily alguma vez teve e que teve começo naquele exacto dia. A dela e da minha mãe adoptiva, a Serena…

N.A. Mais um capítulo… estava para pôr só metade mas como demorei mais uns dias do que o esperado decidi colocar a parte da Serena também. Aqui vêm a insegurança que eu falei anteriormente do Harry… ele é seguro em muitos aspetos mas o verdadeiro problema dele é a insegurança que ele tem nele próprio. Mais sobre o capítulo, a Serena era para ser um bocadinho mais mazinha mas esta foi daquelas coisas que a história simplesmente tem. No geral, este capítulo não está ainda completamente do meu gosto mas acho que passa. Por isso, até ao próximo capítulo, onde temos os gémeos Weasley e mais desenvolvimentos familiares. Deixo-vos com um bocadinho dele. Até lá =).

"- Eu sei! E é esse o problema! Desde que isto aconteceu vocês estão em todo o lado. De manhã, à tarde, à noite, _até_ nos meus pesadelos! – Eu exaltei-me olhando para ela. – Eu preciso de espaço! Eu preciso de pensar! E com vocês aqui, em cima de mim, a fazer-me pressão não consigo. Só consigo pensar no que a minha vida seria se vocês me tivessem procurado. Porque é que vocês estão a ser _**assim**_**,** pegajosos, carentes, quando era muito mais fácil admitirem somente que vocês precisam de mim. Sabem que eu nunca tinha adivinhado que vocês eram assim? Que nunca tinha pensado que vocês estavam realmente vivos? Que eu estava sozinho e isso era suficiente? Agora eu tenho uma família. Uma família que não me larga e que não me compreende porque _não me conhece_. "

**Adhara Potter****:** A Serena, pelo que vemos aqui, até vai tentar ser uma boa mãe, fazendo uma nova vida e tentando corrigir os erros do passado. Se vai ser bem ou mal sucedida só o tempo o dirá :p. Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs.

**C. Black Potter****:** Se houver alguma palavra que não entenda é só dizer que eu arranjo sempre sinónimos. Eu já tento evitar algumas palavras como rapariga, por exemplo, para não confundir mas escapam-me sempre algumas. A união dele ao James e à Lily ainda vai dar muito que falar porque estar 24 horas sobre 24 horas, com duas pessoas que não nos são indiferentes nunca é tão fácil como parece. No próximo capítulo já vamos conseguir ver um pouco como vai ser o comportamento deles mas mesmo assim há feridas que só o tempo cura. Espero que goste deste capítulo e obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs.

**Dani P:** Já está aqui o capítulo fresquinho e espero que não tenha desiludido xD. Bjs.


	7. Nós somos humanos

**6. Nós somos humanos**

"_Não há nada que deprima mais o ser humano (mais depressa) do que a paixão do ressentimento. "_

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

A Serena acabou por sair um pouco depois com os meus pais biológicos. Eu e a Rose ficamos na Enfermaria e eu fiquei entretido a ler enquanto a Madame Pomfrey, vendo que ela se ia embora no dia seguinte, se ofereceu para lhe apresentar Hogwarts, afinal a ela, não fazia mal a verem. Não posso dizer que não tive ciúmes porque tive, vendo-a ir conhecer Hogwarts quando o meu maior desejo era esse mas eu compreendia porque não me levavam. Estranhamente, com a saída delas, quando eu fiquei sozinho ouvi passos. Pensando que eram elas não me dei ao trabalho de olhar mas para o meu espanto entraram na enfermaria 2 pessoas iguais, ruivas, com sardas, altas, uns olhos azuis cinzentos e um sorriso que parecia contagioso. Lembrando-me do aviso que era para me esconder, tentei enfiar-me debaixo de uma cama mas não fui a tempo.

- Olá! – Murmurou um sorridente.

- É um prazer… - Começou um.

- Conhecer o fabuloso…

- O dado por morto…

- Herói do mundo mágico.

- Harry.

- Potter. – Completou o outro.

Eu fiquei estupidamente paralisado, com os joelhos no chão, a meio caminho de me esconder a olhar para eles.

Eu tossi, tentando recuperar e levantei-me, já sem ideias de fugir visto que pelos vistos eles sabiam a minha identidade.

- E quem são vocês?

Eles riram-se e cruzaram os braços de forma igual. Ambos eram iguais, ruivos, de olhos azuis, sardas pelo rosto, um nariz e uns lábios finos, umas sobrancelhas grossas e um sorriso gémeo. Eles tinham um ar tão descontraído que me faziam ter dificuldades em pensar que não os conhecia.

- Fred Weasley, meu Lord. – Disse um fazendo uma vénia.

- E George Weasley. – Disse o outro imitando-o.

Eu tentei ver diferenças entre eles mas fisicamente eles pareciam realmente iguais e impossíveis de distinguir.

- Como é que vocês sabem que eu sou?

- Quem não sabe? – Perguntou o George, inclinando a cabeça parecendo pensativo.

- Fred, eu acho que ele queria dizer como é que sabemos que ele está vivo.

- Ah, tens razão George. Mas não lhe podemos dizer pois não? – Perguntou, olhando para o irmão como se a pedir confirmações, no entanto, pelo brilho no olhar deles, eu percebi que eles estavam muito provavelmente só a brincar.

- Não, é um segredo Fred! – Disse o outro meio histérico.

- Mas a existência dele também é. – Disse o outro e ficaram no final os dois a olhar para mim à espera de uma resposta minha.

O que era suposto eu dizer além de que achava que eles eram malucos?

- Ninguém pode saber que estou vivo se é isso que querem dizer. – Eu disse, estreitando os olhos tentando ameaça-los mas não sendo bem sucedido pela gargalhada que deram.

- E ninguém vai saber. Só nós. – Disse o George.

- Nós somos bons guardiões de segredos.

- E além do mais não se importamos nada de saber coisas que as outras pessoas não sabem.

- E esta informação é extremamente secreta.

- Por isso, meu Lord, nós…

- Os seus fiéis seguidores…

- Vamos guardar o segredo.

Eu não me aguentei e ri-me pela estupidez daqui tudo. Eu ainda não tinha bem certeza se isto não era um sonho, é que isto era extremamente irreal.

- Obrigada – eu disse entrando na brincadeira -mas porque é que continuam a chamar-me meu Lord? Eu não sou Lord.

Um riu-se, o Fred, e o George esclareceu:

- Quando nós sentimos a magia de alguém é porque ele é poderoso e tu derrotaste o maior bruxo das trevas com um ano. É claro que vais ser um Lord e vais querer conquistar o mundo e nós não vamos perder essa oportunidade. Vamos ser os seguidores mais leais e que estão sempre atrás de ti para não perdermos nada.

Eu ri-me ainda mais. Conquistar o mundo? Seguidores? Esta era realmente a ideia mais parva que tinha ouvido em muito tempo.

- Se eu vos disser um segredo, vocês não contam a ninguém? – Eu perguntei sentando-me, confiando estranhamente neles.

- Claro que não, meu Lord. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma vénia.

- Eu nem sei fazer magia, por isso, não vou conquistar o mundo nem vou ser um grande mago. – Eu disse rindo-me e vi-os arregalar os olhos, espantados.

- Não sabes?

- Não. – Disse com bom humor.

- Então nós ensinamos. Já viste a oportunidade George?

- Claro que sim, Fred.

- Vamos treinar o maior mago de sempre.

- O conquistador…

- O poderoso…

- Harry Potter! – Acabaram ao mesmo tempo, batendo uma mão contra a outra.

- Eu não vou ser conquistador nem poderoso. Por isso, desistam lá dessa ideia. – Eu disse e vi-os revirar os olhos para as minhas palavras como se fossem idiotice.

- Nós vamos fazer-te ver de forma diferente. – Disse o Fred com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ops, temos que ir. – Disse o George olhando para um papel. – Pomfrey, em 5 minutos.

- Foi um prazer. – Disse o Fred.

- O teu segredo está guardado connosco.

- Ninguém vai saber que o maior mago de sempre retornou ao mundo da magia.

- Até um dia, meu Lord. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo mais uma vénia e saindo.

Ao vê-los sair eu não aguentei e ri-me pela estupidez daquela conversa toda. Eles eram pessoas estranhas mas eu tinha simpatizado com eles e, por norma, o meu sentido não se enganava. E como se eles tivessem adivinhado passado cerca de 5 minutos chegaram mesmo a minha irmã e a enfermeira. Achei estranho a viagem ser tão rápida, no entanto, disseram-me a resposta logo quando esclareceram que haviam demasiados alunos nos corredores durante a tarde e era melhor fazer a visita à noite. Eu assenti e aprovei a tarde para estar com ela, pelo último dia, a brincar e a falar coisas engraçadas que encontrava no livro que tinha estado a ler sobre o mundo mágico. Infelizmente, a tarde passou demasiado rápido e eu vi nas nossas expressões que nem eu nem ela se esquecíamos que a partir do dia seguinte não íamos estar juntos. Senti o meu coração apertar-se com isso mas eu tinha que ser forte por ela e, por isso, forcei o meu sorriso e continuei a conversar com ela até não termos mais assuntos e ficarmos os dois a observar simplesmente a neve que caía pela janela. Não demorou muito para a Madame Pomfrey entregar o jantar e nós começarmos a comer, vendo a cara da Rose se começar a contorcer numa careta preocupada. Eu tentei descontrair o ambiente mas mesmo assim não estava a resultar e agradeci quando a Madame Pomfrey saiu para levar a Rose pelo resto da visita guiada por Hogwarts. Ela aceitou feliz e eu continuei a ler o livro, perplexo por como havia um mundo paralelo ao que eu conhecia e ninguém desconfiava. Eles andavam com vassouras! Vassouras como nas histórias das bruxas e tinham até um desporto com elas. Eu sentia-me atraído por esse desporto e sentia uma grande curiosidade de como é que seria andar numa vassoura, a voar, sem limites, a sentir o vento….

Não me surpreendi quando ouvi passos outra vez, à espera de ver os gémeos, no entanto, surpreendi-me quando vi que eram os meus pais biológicos que abriram um sorriso ao ver-me. Ao lado deles, vinha o Remus Lupin que trazia um livro na mão.

- Olá Harry. – Ouvi-o dizer, com a sua voz cansada.

- Como é que estás? – Perguntou a Lily parecendo preocupada.

Eu suspirei e inclinei a cabeça ligeiramente num gesto claro de confusão.

- Bem porque haveria de estar mal? – Perguntei, guardando o livro que eles me tinham oferecido na pequena mesa e pousando-o lá.

- Porque a Rose vai-se embora amanhã . – Disse simplesmente o James, sentando-se na cama enquanto que a Lily só lhe mandou um olhar de repreensão por ser tão frontal.

-Eu já estava à espera… afinal foi por isso que eu fiz este acordo convosco. – Disse desviando o olhar para a janela ao ver o olhar de repreensão do Remus e a dor nos olhos da Lily.

- Harry, nós… - O James começou a querer dizer mas eu interrompi-o, olhando para ele e fazendo um gesto para parar.

Eu queria magoá-los mas eu sabia porque queria magoá-los e isso era uma das coisas mais irracionais que eu já tinha feito. Eu queria magoá-los porque estava preocupado com a Rose, em saber como iria ser a minha nova vida sem ela, se ela ficaria bem e queria tirar essa frustração toda magoando-os. Eu não posso dizer que foi a coisa mais lógica que alguma vez senti mas era a verdade…

- Eu sei… eu sei. Não precisam de continuar com essa conversa toda. Eu só disse uma verdade.- Eu vi a Lily abrir a boca e decidi falar antes que ela começasse com a conversa de sempre, de como eu era o filho desejado, blablablabla. – A Rose foi conhecer Hogwarts com a enfermeira. – Ao ver a cara de confusos deles eu decidi esclarecer. – Estou já a dizer antes que perguntem.

- Harry, tu vais voltar a vê-la. – Ouvi o James dizer olhando com pena para mim… Odiava aquele olhar, de como se eu fosse um ser inferior que merecesse a caridade das pessoas superiores e foi isso que me fez reagir.

- Quem me garante isso? E porque é que vocês estão tão preocupados?

Eu cerrei o maxilar ao sentir a magia pulsar ao meu lado e os presentes arregalarem os olhos. Toda a irritação, todo o stress de ter passado o dia a fingir atingiu-me e a minha raiva acumulada estava a ver-se ali. Levantei-me e olhei para a Lily, vendo que ela era o membro mais frágil.

- Têm medo que eu fuja? – Eu perguntei dando um passo em direcção a ela. – Pois eu não vou fugir pois eu dei a minha _palavra._- Olhei para o James ao ver que ela não respondia. – E estamos aqui só nós porque é que vocês fingem que se importam? – Vi-o abrir a boca mas eu calei-o. – E não me venham com essa conversa que eu já estou farto! – Eu virei-lhes as costas ao ver a repreensão clara nos olhos do Remus. Olhei para a noite e não sei bem porquê, se por causa da neve que se conseguia ver a cair mesmo sendo noite, a minha magia estar por todo o lado a tentar acalmar-me ou se simplesmente porque eu tinha uma consciência e sabia que estava a acusar inocentes, eu decidi tentar fazê-los ir embora antes que eu ficasse completamente irritado. – Por favor, eu preciso de um tempo para mim. – Eu murmurei mais francamente.

- Harry, nós podemos dar-te o espaço que quiseres. Mas não te isoles porque tu tens a tua família aqui.

Eu virei-me e vi a cara fina e delicada da Lily. Ela parecia uma flor, delicada e frágil mas algo no brilho daqueles olhos verdes dizia-me que ela tinha uma força e uma garra que ainda não me tinha mostrado.

- Eu sei! E é esse o problema! Desde que isto aconteceu vocês estão em todo o lado. De manhã, à tarde, à noite, _até_ nos meus pesadelos! – Eu exaltei-me olhando para ela. – Eu preciso de espaço! Eu preciso de pensar! E com vocês aqui, em cima de mim, a fazer-me pressão não consigo. Só consigo pensar no que a minha vida seria se vocês me tivessem procurado. Porque é que vocês estão a ser _**assim**_**,** pegajosos, carentes, quando era muito mais fácil admitirem somente que vocês precisam de mim. Sabem que eu nunca tinha adivinhado que vocês eram assim? Que nunca tinha pensado que vocês estavam realmente vivos? Que eu estava sozinho e isso era suficiente? Agora eu tenho uma família. Uma família que não me larga e que não me compreende porque _não me conhece_.

- Nós…

- Não! – Eu disse para o James. – Vocês nada. Eu aceitei-vos pela Rose. Eu vou estar com vocês pela Rose. Nada por vocês_, tudo por ela_! Como é que não compreendem isso? Porque é que estão sempre aqui? – Eu fechei os olhos, mas ao sentir a pulsação nos meus ouvidos como se a minha cabeça fosse explodir só me fez irritar ainda mais. – Porque é que vocês não compreendem que eu só quero ser o Harry Smith e não o Harry Potter?

- HARRY CHEGA!

Eu parei de continuar a minha divagação ao ver a face vermelha da Lily, de raiva.

- Chega de te fazeres um coitadinho! Chega de andares ai a dizer em como a tua vida foi complicada e como é que ela seria se não tivesse acontecido o que aconteceu. Achas que nós não nos perguntamos? – Ela disse com tanta raiva e tanta mágoa que eu não consegui duvidar das suas palavras e interrompê-la. – Achas que nós não sofremos todas as noites ao ver o que tu sofreste porque nós acreditamos que estavas morto? Achas que eu não dava tudo para poder voltar atrás e ter o meu bebé comigo? Eu dava! E dava com muito gosto mas nada vai conseguir fazer o tempo voltar atrás. Nós erramos e sabemos perfeitamente disso mas acho que chegou a altura de parares de pôr as culpas em nós e olhares à tua volta. Olha para o teu pai. Olha para ele como pessoa e não como pessoa que odeias e diz-me o que vês. Diz-me! – Ela sibilou, forçando-me a olhar para o James que estava surpreso a olhar para a mulher.

Eu senti a minha irritação voltar, ao observá-lo e ver que ele estava simplesmente surpreendido a olhar para a Lily, não percebendo o que estava a acontecer e eu estava pronto para responder até que olhei para os olhos verdes dela e vi algo que me fez voltar a olhar para o James. Não sei e nunca saberei o que foi que me fez voltar a olhar mas posso dizer que quando voltei a olhar eu vi-o diferente. Ele ainda estava surpreso, com os seus olhos castanhos amêndoa presos na mulher, mas eu também vi as olheiras debaixo dos olhos que demonstravam o seu cansaço. Vi os ombros baixos, num gesto claro de derrota, vi os punhos fechados em raiva, vi uma dor enorme na sua face quando ele olhou para mim ao ver que ninguém falava e, principalmente, vi que apesar de ele ser o meu pai odiado, ele era humano. Um ser vivo que sentia, pensava, agia e, principalmente, também errava e sofria pelos seus erros como estava a sofrer naquele exacto momento.

- Já consegues ver? Já consegues perceber que na vida existem mais do que um protagonista? – Ela disse, chegando ao pé de mim e para a minha surpresa agarrou-me a face, com os seus dedos finos e obrigou-me a olhar para ela. Devo ter demonstrado o meu choque porque ela deu um sorriso triste. – Eu não quero que tu nos perdoes, nem vou fazer um discurso como a Sra. Smith mas posso dizer-te isto. Nós sabemos que erramos e é por isso que não vamos desistir de ti como família. Nós erramos mas não vamos errar mais. Tu és um de nós para o bem e para o mal e, por isso, por muito que lutes, por muito que nos atires com coisas nós vamos estar aqui, ao teu lado. Tu não estás mais sozinho_. Não mais_.

Qualquer vestígio de raiva que eu tinha evaporou-se ao sentir as palavras dela entrarem em mim. Senti um peso enorme dentro de mim contrair-se e parecer esmagar o meu coração enquanto que uma lágrima rebelde caía pela minha face. Senti-a limpar a lágrima com a sua mão e eu fechei os olhos ao toque.

Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. Eu não sabia o que era ter uma família que não nos abandonasse e foi por isso que eu forcei-me a abrir os olhos, repetindo o mantra "_ela está a mentir, ela está a mentir, ela está a mentir_" para me manter concentrado e tentar convocar a minha raiva. Mas estava estupidamente demasiado cansada e sem forças para a voltar a ter e, por isso, só cerrei os olhos e murmurei:

- Eu não vos perdoei! Nem vou perdoar!

Ela sorriu e retirou a mão da minha cara.

- Eu não falei sobre perdoar, eu falei sobre compreender e aceitar. Tu aceitaste isto como se fosse um castigo, vires viver connosco mas tu devias de aceitar como uma oportunidade. Para ti e, principalmente, para nós. A triste verdade é que tu não sabes como nós somos, só tens preconceitos na tua cabeça, como nós não te conhecemos apesar de termos sempre imaginado como serias se estivesses vivo. Eu vejo-te como o meu Harry, o meu pequeno e irrequieto Harry mas tu estás grande, crescido e revoltado. Eu não sei tudo sobre o teu passado mas eu vou saber tudo sobre o teu agora. Podes bater, podes aleijar, podes fazer o que quiseres mas se há algo que eu estou decidida é a conhecer-te e ficas já a saber que eu não vou desistir. O tempo para viver no passado está lá_, no passado_.

Estranhamente, ao ouvir o sermão dela, eu senti-me uma criança pequena devido ao tom dela. Além disso eu tinha que admitir que havia sabedoria lá e eu tinha dificuldades em duvidar dela, devido à força que ela tinha colocado no discurso. Eu fiquei ali sem saber bem o que dizer até que o James falou:

- Lily, foste demasiado agressiva…

Eu vi-a olhar para ele e depois para mim, com uma velocidade tal que eu tive dúvidas se ela tinha mesmo olhado para o marido.

- Ele compreendeu a mensagem. – Ela disse simplesmente olhando-me fixamente e para a minha surpresa afastando-se de mim e indo em direcção à porta.

Eu senti um vazio quando a vi afastar-se de mim e o James levantar-se indeciso sobre o que fazer. Vi-o trocar um olhar com o Remus que só deu de ombros e ficou no lugar, fazendo-o tomar uma decisão por si. Ele foi ter com a mulher parando com ela, ao lado da mesma.

- Desculpa a Lily. – Ele disse para mim.

- A Lily nada! – Disse a Lily e para meu espanto estreitou os olhos na minha direcção. – Ele precisava de ouvir a verdade. Tu viste o que aconteceu ao Sirius por ser tão suave com a Natalie eu não quero que aconteça o mesmo com ele. Ele precisa de ter consciência das outras pessoas não só de si próprio e eu acho que ele percebeu isso.

Eu senti uma vontade de rir, vendo pela primeira vez, que ela estava a agir como uma mãe, dando um sermão ao filho e tentando-o ver o lado dela das coisas, gritando e não desistindo.

- Eu não vou mudar. – Eu disse.

- E eu não vou desistir! – Ela respondeu agarrando no braço do marido e saindo dali, deixando-o completamente confuso.

Estranhamente algo naquela saída me fez repensar sobre ela e eu comecei a vê-la como Lily Potter, a minha mãe, em substituição da Lily, a mulher que me tinha abandonado.

Ouvi um riso e surpreendi-me ao ver o Remus a tentar evitar uma gargalhada, fazendo uma careta para isso. Eu estreitei os olhos tentando ser ameaçador mas isso só o fez rir.

- O temperamento da Lily não mudou nada. – Ele disse rindo.

Eu só levantei uma sobrancelha para ele e perguntei:

- Se é amigo deles não devia de ir atrás deles?

Ele riu-se ainda mais.

- Oh, não. Conhecendo a Lily que conheço quando chegar ao quarto e finalmente se acalmar vai ter tantos remorsos que vai fazer o James ter vontade de arrancar os cabelos, quando tentar pará-la. Eu não quero realmente estar lá quando ela explodir.

- E então fica aqui?

Ele riu-se ainda mais, sentando-se na cama onde o James estava sentado.

- Vou, aqui estou seguro. Ela apesar de querer voltar para aqui vai respeitar o pedido de privacidade porque apesar de não demonstrar ela estava a ouvir-te. E percebeu quando pediste uma distância.

- E vai ser o meu conselheiro? É isso que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu sou o teu professor, lembraste? – Ele perguntou, abrindo um sorriso.

Eu sei que arregalei os meus olhos de espanto.

- Vai-me ensinar a praticar magia.

- Não, para isso precisas de uma varinha ou de alguém emprestada. Primeiro, vais saber a teoria toda. – Ele disse. – Mas antes de continuarmos eu preciso de me certificar de umas coisas.

- O quê? – Eu perguntei sentando-me na minha cadeira.

- Eu não sei como vais reagir quando estiveres completamente calmo mas não reajas demasiado mal ao que a Lily te disse. Ela tem este temperamento que arde à coisa mais pequenina mas ela só agiu assim porque te ama. Se não te amasse acredita que ela não faria isso.

- Eu não quero saber.

- Ah, isso é que queres saber. – Ele disse com uma convicção tal que eu senti as minhas bochechas corarem e tive que desviar o olhar.

- Eu não quero.

- Afinal acho que não preciso de justificar o comportamento da Lily para ti, tu és igual.

Eu senti algo revirar-se dentro de mim ao ouvi-lo dizer que eu era igual à minha mãe mas mesmo assim preferi ignorar esse sentimento.

- Quando quiser parar de ser o conselheiro sentimental pode começar a dar a aula. – Eu disse pegando no livro que tinha depositado anteriormente na mesa, preparado para voltar a lê-lo quase ele continuasse com aquela conversa.

Ele riu-se e levantou as mãos num gesto de derrota.

- Certo, certo. Estou a ver que estás bem adiantado no livro. Isso é muito bom.

Eu inconscientemente sorri ao pensar no que tinha aprendido com aquele livro.

- O livro é bastante interessante e além do mais é pequeno.

- Isso é bom. – Ele repetiu. – Porque eu tenho aqui este livro que queria que começasses a ler. – Disse entregando-me um livro que parecia novo, tinhas muitas páginas e dizia "Teoria da magia" de Adalberto Waffling.- É o livro do primeiro ano de feitiços e eu queria que começasses a ler para perceberes o básico. Se te queremos pôr ao nível do quarto ano temos que trabalhar bastante rápido. Com sorte no Natal estás em casa e podemos começar as aulas práticas, mesmo que seja com uma varinha emprestado caso ainda não tenhas total controle da tua magia.

Eu pensei na magia, que parecia mais uma amiga que um objecto, vindo sempre ao meu socorro e parecendo extremamente interessada em ajudar-me.

- Eu preciso de controlar a magia? Ela parece ter vontade própria…

Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou uns segundos em silêncio tentando organizar os seus pensamentos.

- Podes… hum, mostrar a tua magia? – Ele perguntou parecendo confuso com a sua escolha de palavras.

Eu fechei os olhos e concentrei-me, tentando chamar a minha magia. Para o meu contentamento ela veio, percorrendo-me e quando abri os olhos vi-a à volta de mim, tendo constantemente uma bola branca que percorria o meu corpo como se estivesse a correr. Olhei para o Remus e ele estava perplexo a olhar para a bola.

- Estás a controlá-la?

- Não. Eu só a chamei.

Ele ficou mais uns segundos em silêncio e foi ter ao armário e tirou de lá um frasco fechado com uma poção com a cor roxa.

- Tenta levitar este frasco.

Eu olhei confuso para ele.

- Como?

- Tenta concentrar-te no frasco. Melhor, fecha os olhos – eu fechei acreditando-me nele –e tenta visualizar este frasco. – Eu tentei, usando todas as minhas forças para isso. – Imagina a tua magia a chegar ao pé do frasco, a rodeá-lo completamente – eu tentei imaginar a minha magia, branca, a rodear o frasco e senti algo mexer-se dentro de mim – e agora imagina a tua magia a levantá-lo e levitá-lo até à tua mão que tu vais abrir agora. – Eu abri a mão e imaginei a minha magia levantar calmamente o frasco e traze-lo até à minha mão, de forma lenta e segura. Quase saltei quando senti um peso na minha mão e espantei-me quando vi o frasco parado lá. Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para o Remus.

- O que aconteceu?

Ele sorriu com alegria.

- Fizeste magia.

Eu sorri também e quando levantei o frasco até ao nível dos meus olhos senti algo mudar dentro de mim. O meu peito parecia muito pesado e estava tão cansado que só consegui agarrar-me à mesa ao meu lado e apoiar a minha cabeça lá.

- O que foi isto.

- O cansaço normal de usar magia sem varinha. – Ele sentou-se mais uma vez na cama e começou a explicar. – Nós usamos varinhas para canalizar a magia. O principal motivo é porque a maioria dos magos não consegue controlar nem consegue ter magia suficiente para fazer esse tipo de magias mas existem exceções. Quando são crianças ao sentir grandes emoções, conseguem fazer acontecer o que querem através do desejo que foi o que aconteceu aqui. Isto acontece porque o seu coro mágico ainda se está a formar e têm muita magia solta, sem estar presa. No entanto, tu apesar de ainda teres essa magia solta só conseguiste realizar este feitiço pelo motivo que alguns magos adultos conseguem… tu tens muita magia e ainda tens o benefício de ela não estar completamente presa e, sinceramente, não me parece que vai ficar. Ela tem demasiado liberdade e o facto de a teres preso por tanto tempo acho que vai ter como consequência teres essa magia solta que não vais conseguir controlar totalmente. – Eu arregalei os olhos assustado com a perspectiva de ter magia solta que poderia realizar algum desejo que eu só pensasse mas não quisesse. – Não precisas de te preocupar. Ela faz parte de ti e como tal muito dificilmente irá fazer alguma coisa que não desejes com todo o teu coração.

- E… e se eu desejar mas souber que é errado?

- Não tenho certezas afinal és um caso único mas posso dizer-te que não precisas de te preocupar. A tua magia não é agressiva, até a cor dela mostra que ela não pretende fazer mal, só quer liberdade por ter estado presa tanto tempo.

Eu desinclinei-me da mesa e sentei-me erecto na cadeira tentando pensar no que dizer.

- Então eu vou conseguir fazer sempre estes feitiços?

- Sim mas vão-te esgotar. O outro motivo para que os magos que conseguem fazer esse tipo de magia evitam fazer é porque é desperdiçada muita magia. Ao realizares magia sem canalizares estás a mandar por todos os lados e consequentemente só uma pequena parte é que é útil. Quando canalizas ela vai directamente para o teu objectivo até porque a encantação assegura-se disso.

Eu olhei para a minha mão e vi a bola branca brincar com o meu corpo, subindo e descendo pelo meu braço a uma velocidade tão grande que parecia que o meu braço brilhava.

- Então eu vou estar sempre assim? Com esta magia incontrolável?

- Não. – Espantei-me quando vi que quem respondeu não foi o Lupin mas sim o Dumbledore que tinha entrado e estava a caminhar na nossa direcção. – O teu coro mágico está quase no seu tamanho normal. Ele ainda vai crescer mas vai ser a um ritmo normal conforme fores aprendendo mais sobre a magia e te desenvolveres. No entanto, a tua magia vai ser diferente. – Ele disse trocando um olhar com o Remus e só depois é que voltou a funcionar. – Tu agora és um mago muito poderoso, tão poderoso, que sentimos a tua magia como já te dissemos. No futuro, o Remus vai ensinar-te a esconderes a magia para conseguires ter uma vida normal em Hogwarts mas, por agora, isso ainda não é possível porque tu estás a recolher magia dos lugares à tua volta. Esse é o principal motivo para te mantermos aqui e não em casa visto que já estás completamente curado das tuas feridas físicas.

- Recolher magia? – Eu perguntei ficando confuso. Será que eu estava a roubar magia das pessoas? Além de não conseguir controlar a minha magia ainda estava a roubar?

- Sim e não. Não, não estás a roubar a minha magia normal e a fazeres-me ficar mais fraco que sei que é isso que estás a pensar agora mas, sim, estás a tirar magia à tua volta para ti. Só que essa magia é a magia latente que é desperdiçada. Por exemplo, estás a tirar magia do castelo mas não estás a roubar magia a mim ou ao Lupin, pondo-nos mais fracos e menos poderosos.

- Ao castelo? Ele não é um objecto?

O Dumbledore riu-se e trocou mais um olhar com o Remus.

- Quando vieres estudar para aqui vais perceber que não é só um castelo e tem magia própria.

- Então eu estou a enfraquecer o castelo?

- Não. O castelo tem a sua própria forma de gerar magia sendo um objecto e não sendo um objecto. É complicado mas digamos que não estás a pôr as defesas do castelo em perigo, tirando uma pequena parcela para ti porque ele vai recuperar essa magia. No entanto, isto poderia não acontecer numa casa normal, que é o motivo para não te pormos em casa até a tua magia estar calma visto haver a possibilidade de enfraqueceres, inconscientemente, as defesas que colocamos em tua casa.

- Eu sou um perigo não sou? Eu não posso só bloquear a magia?

Como se protestasse senti mais magia sair de mim e me rodear, percorrendo agora o meu corpo todo.

- Acho que consegues ver que essa não é a solução. –O Dumbledore disse rindo-se, observando a magia que eu estava a soltar. – O teu coro vai acalmar-se e a partir daí vais ser como qualquer mago. Se calhar com uma magia mais forte afinal estás com magia de Hogwarts e com mais tendência a fazeres magia sem varinha sem te cansares tanto, mas de resto normal. Sem colocares em perigo a tua casa ou as pessoas à tua volta. Podes estar descansado.

- Eu não estou mesmo a prejudicar as defesas do castelo? – Eu perguntei tendo o pressentimento de que ele estava só a dizer uma parte da verdade.

- Vou-te ser sincero. Se houvesse a mínima dúvida de que pudesses estar a prejudicar eu não te dizia nada sobre isto.

- Vocês estão a esconder-me alguma coisa não estão?

- Nada com intenção.

- Isso é a desculpa mais parva de sempre. – Eu disse voltando a estar irritado.

- Mas é a verdade pura. – Ele disse calmamente. – Se te estou a esconder alguma coisa? É o mais provável mas é sem intenção. Ainda és novo no mundo mágico por isso é normal eu esquecer-me que não sabes de alguma coisa e não te informar disso.

- O Senhor sabe do que estou a falar…

Ele sorriu e os seus olhos azuis pareceram brilhar ainda mais fazendo-me concluir que ele devia de usar magia para ter uns olhos tão brilhantes.

- Sei mas acredita-te na minha palavra. Tudo o que te disse hoje são especulações mas que acredito que sejam a pura verdade.

- Mas podem estar erradas, não podem?

- Quem julga que sabe toda a verdade é um tolo. – Ele disse simplesmente e eu suspirei, sentido o cansaço de ter usado magia e o cansaço daquela conversa e, por isso, desisti.

- Certo. Então quando acha que posso sair daqui?

- Daqui a uns dias podes ir para os quartos que foram preparados. Eu não queria usar magia em ti para te disfarçar mas se for necessário posso arriscar para conheceres Hogwarts, que sei o quão secante é estar fechado aqui. Até lá, acredito que as visitas diárias que vais ter podem socorrer-te no teu tédio.

Eu assenti distraidamente pensando no que faria quando pudesse sair dali.

- Eu acredito que foi feita magia aqui pelo Harry, estou certo? – O Dumbledore perguntou para o Remus que assentiu fazendo-o sorrir.

- Hogwarts sentiu a magia e avisou-me. – Ele disse estranhamente orgulhoso.- Bem, eu vou retirar-me. Foi um prazer ver-te Harry e caso seja necessário alguma coisa manda chamarem-me. Até logo, Remus. – Ele disse e saiu dali, no seu passo calmo.

- Eu também vou sair. – O Remus disse levantando-se. – O objectivo era só entregar-te esse livro mas acabei por exceder-me. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Até amanhã, Harry e não te preocupes.

- Até amanhã. – Disse distraidamente pensando no que tinha aprendido naquela noite. Eu era um mago com muita magia que ainda não estava controlada. Ou seja, eu era poderoso como tinha desejado e perigoso como não queria. Suspirei e fui para a cama demasiado cansado para pensar mais e adormeci facilmente esquecendo-me completamente que aquela iria ser a última noite da Rose ali.

**N.A.** Aqui está mais um capítulo (dentro do prazo). Eu vou só aproveitar esta nota para explicar o que é o coro mágico.

Na minha visão de um bruxo, a principal diferença entre ele e os Muggles é que eles têm algo na sua alma, onde guardam a magia que é usada. Este coro (como lhe chamei) é invocado pela vontade do utilizador e restaura-se com o tempo. Ele é único e varia de pessoa para pessoa, fazendo com que alguns possam usar mais magia do que outros. Até a idade de 17 anos ele vai estar em crescimento mas é como o nosso crescimento de altura, é normal e as pessoas não reparam que estão a ficar mais poderosas. Consegue-se treinar também para se ficar com um coro maior do que normalmente se ficaria. Depois dos 17 anos é difícil ele continuar a crescer mas não é impossível. Situações excepcionais, como rituais, podem faze-lo mudar a quantidade de magia que armazena. No caso do Harry, como ele tinha bloqueado a magia, ele tinha o seu coro todo guardado num ponto minúsculo e, por isso, nada a nível de magia o conseguia atingir. Ele era um Muggle completo. Contudo, com as emoções fortes que ele sofreu naquele dia, o seu corpo reagiu instintivamente e o seu coro expandiu-se soltando a sua magia que estava presa, naquele ponto. Depois desse momento até o deste capítulo, o seu coro, ou seja, a sua magia esteve a expandir-se até atingir níveis normais. É devido a ele não ter toda a sua magia presa no coro, ainda tendo muita magia que se está a formar, que as pessoas desde o primeiro dia que sentem a magia dele. Eu não sei se me estou a explicar muito bem mas caso continuem com dúvidas digam que eu tento explicar melhor.

**Dani P****:** Está aqui mais um capítulo =). A Serena vai evoluir como personagem e nós vamos conseguir ver esse desenvolvimento. No próximo capítulo o Harry já vai estar longe da enfermaria mais ainda vai estar em Hogwarts. A partir dai vamos poder ver muito da relação dele com os pais e com o Charles. Espero que também goste deste capítulo e obrigada pelo comentário ^^.

**Mirian Black Lupin****:** Eu compreendo e sei que as diferenças entre este português e do Brasil ainda são um pouco confusas, principalmente, no início. Como já disse anteriormente se houver alguma palavra ou frase que não consigam entender é só dizer que existem muitas maneiras de escrever a mesma coisa. O Harry vai viver um romance mas não vai ser nestes capítulos mais próximos. Agora, é mais só o desenvolvimento dele para com a sua família. Em relação à Natalie, como vão reparar, as primeiras impressões muitas vezes enganam. Ela tem um motivo para desgostar do Harry e para reagir como está a agir. No entanto, ainda vai demorar um tempo até descobrirem porque é que ela está a agir assim. Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste também deste capítulo =).

**C. Black Potter****:** Obrigado por me ter feito ver que não tinha explicado o que é o coro mágico. Não sei se está bem explicado ai em cima mas caso ainda tenha dúvidas diga que tento explicar melhor :p. Sobre o tu é a forma de nós falarmos para pessoas que são normalmente da nossa idade ou mais novas. Vai reparar que se o Harry falar com pessoas mais velhas, ele por norma, utilizará o você. Existem exceções para isto como, por exemplo, a falar com os nossos pais, contudo aqui como o Harry ainda não tem confiança com eles, ele também lhes dará esse tratamento. Sobre as palavras, as pessoas que traduziram aqui preferiram manter as palavras em inglês. Se calhar, algum dia até vou escrever em brasileiro, principalmente, as palavras dos jogadores de quidditch porque é mais simplificado mas não consigo prometer nada. Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste deste também ^^.


	8. Despedida

_Passado é lição para refletir, não para repetir._

_Mário de Andrade_

Acordei naturalmente, depois de uma boa noite de sono e espantei-me quando senti um corpo pequeno encostado a mim. Quando olhei para o lado vi a Rose com o cabelo loiro a tapar-lhe a sua face angelical, não evitei um sorriso por a ver tão pacífica. Finalmente, ao fim daqueles dias todos, ela teria paz e poderia continuar a sua vida, não como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido mas de forma relativamente normal. Levantei-me tentando não a acordar e fui tomar um banho. Quando voltei, ainda vestido com aquela roupa estranha de hospital, vi que a Madame Pomfrey já tinha posto um tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço parecendo saber que estava acordado e fui comer. Comi calmamente enquanto acabava de ler os livros que o James e a Lily me deram e fui observar a rua pela janela no final da refeição.

Observar os estudantes já se tinha tornado um ritual para mim, pensando no que faria se fosse eu lá fora e espantei-me quando reconheci uma pessoa lá fora. Era a Natalie, com a sua face completamente sem expressão, que ouvia um rapaz loiro que tinha um ar tão arrogante que eu passei a desgostar dele naquele exacto momento, fazendo-me lembrar os meninos riquinhos da minha antiga escola que se achavam superiores a todos.

- Harry? – Ouvi um chamamento e olhei para o lado vendo que a Rose tinha despertado. Sorri para ela e assenti.

- Bom dia Rose. – Eu disse enquanto magicamente aparecia outro tabuleiro com comida enquanto o meu desaparecia. Se tivesse visto isto quando tinha ido para ali, tinha enlouquecido mas agora, vendo o que a magia podia fazer, não me espantei.

Ela levantou-se e foi comer o pequeno-almoço.

- Eu ontem quando cheguei já estavas a dormir e, por isso, decidi dormir contigo.

Eu sorri. Quando a Serena e o Louis discutiam nós tínhamos o hábito de dormirmos no mesmo quarto. Ela para poder ser distraída e esquecer-se da confusão, eu porque sabia que ali estava seguro.

- Eu calculei. Como é que estás em saber que vais para casa hoje?

Ela deu-me um sorriso fraco e eu ri, tentando descontraí-la.

- Estou confusa. Por um lado quero estar aqui contigo mas por outro quero saber como vai ser a minha vida lá. Será que vamos poder estar ao pé dos bruxos? Será que não vamos ter complicações?

Eu sorri.

- Eu acredito que não vais ter problemas Rose. Quando for para casa dos meus pais biológicos tu vais ver-me quase diariamente, como antigamente, e vais ainda conseguir perceber como funciona este mundo. É da maneira que vais estar mais preparada.

- Eu estou desejosa para fazer a minha primeira magia. Será que vão-me deixar?

Eu ri-me sabendo que não, se aquele livro queria dizer alguma coisa, devido à regra de os menores não praticarem magia.

- Não sei. – Decidi dizer para não lhe estragar as esperanças. – Antes que me esqueça leva este livro contigo. – Disse entregando-lhe o livro que os meus pais biológicos me tinham dado. – Fala deste mundo e eu já acabei de o ler. Acho que vais gostar.

Ela agarrou no livro rapidamente e vi com prazer começar a lê-lo enquanto comia, de forma semelhante a mim.

Ficamos mais um tempo a fazer conversa amena enquanto ela tirava dúvidas sobre alguma parte do livro mas antes da hora do almoço as visitas que estávamos à espera chegaram. À frente vinha o Dumbledore, com a sua aura de sabedoria e simpatia normal, a falar com a Serena. Mais atrás vinham os meus pais biológicos e reparei que a Lily quando entrou, apesar de ter dito um "bom-dia" não conseguiu olhar-me nos olhos. Lembrei-me das palavras do Remus e comecei a ter dúvidas se ela não estava mesmo arrependida de ter dito o que disse no dia anterior.

- Olá mãe! – A Rose disse e foi a correr até ela abraçando-a.

Eu não evitei sorrir ao ver aquele gesto. Pelos vistos a Rose tinha perdoado a mãe de tudo e mais alguma coisa e elas voltariam a ser as mesmas. Vi os meus pais biológicos trocarem um olhar e se eles pensavam ou esperavam aquela atitude de mim estavam muito enganados!

- Bom-dia. – Eu respondi e olhei para o Dumbledore à espera que ele dissesse alguma coisa para evitar o silêncio constrangedor.

- Tenho uma muito boa notícia Harry. – Ele disse, parecendo que nem de manhã ele estava maldisposto. – Vais sair também daqui e podes ir finalmente para os teus quartos. Acho que vais gostar das acomodações que te arranjei além de que vais ter o Charlie e as ocasionais visitas da Miss Black para te fazerem companhia.

- A Natalie? – Eu disse e devo ter deixado passar desprezo porque os meus pais mandaram-me um olhar de repreensão.

- Sim, ela é uma grande amiga. É como se fosse da tua família. Pensava que sabias isso.- Ele disse olhando para os meus pais biológicos.

- Sim, disseram. – Eu disse, lembrando-me da relação dela com eles… tia e tio…

- Vais gostar dela. É uma pessoa encantadora.

Eu não consegui evitar o sorriso irónico que me apareceu na face mas felizmente consegui voltar a uma face normal antes que pudesse ouvir alguma repreensão.

Eu olhei para como estava vestido e não consegui evitar perguntar:

- E vou com este fato? Até aos quartos? – Eu perguntei pensando se nunca poderia sair daquele fato branco horrível.

- Desculpa. – A Lily disse e entregou-me um saco. – Nós compramos-te um uniforme daqui para poderes passar despercebido. No quarto vais ter mais fatos por isso se não gostares depois podes mudar. Acho que estão à tua medida mas depois pode-se ir às compras, comprar o que gostares e arranjar esse fato caso esteja demasiado largo ou apertado.

Eu aceitei o saco, feliz por finalmente ter uma roupa.

- Obrigado e não é necessário.

Ela ainda não tinha largado o saco e surpreendi-me quando a mão dela largou o saco para segurar a minha.

- Desculpa por ontem eu…

Eu não tinha coragem para lhe dizer que ela estava certa mas tinha coragem o suficiente para evitar um pedido de desculpas que ela não precisava de dar.

- Dizer a verdade não é errado. – Eu disse simplesmente e sai para a casa-de-banho para trocar de roupa. Apesar de ter sido rápido a ir para a casa de banho reparei no olhar surpreendido que o James tinha trocado com a Lily, que tinha aberto ligeiramente a boca.

Quando voltei, vestido com umas calças pretas, uma camisa com uma camisola e uma capa, que achava estranhamente encantador. Vi todos os presentes olharem para mim e não consegui fixar o meu olhar no James e na Lily que pareciam orgulhosos devido ao sorriso parvo que tinham no rosto.

- Fecha a capa. – Disse o James, chegando-se ao pé de mim e fechando-a. – Como ainda não tens casa assim as pessoas não reparam que não tens gravata. Em princípio ninguém vai reparar mas é melhor prevenirmo-nos.

Olhei para a Serena e a Rose, à espera de saber o que elas fariam mas para minha surpresa quem esclareceu foi o Dumbledore.

- Elas só vão para casa depois de almoçar. Agora vamos todos para lá, que como somos muito pode ser que ninguém repare no Harry.

Eu como quando tinha ido para ali estava inconsciente nunca tinha observado o castelo por dentro além da enfermaria e do corredor devido a espreitar mas ao andar por ali, vendo as paredes rústicas, as estátuas, as janelas que deixavam a luz entrar, o chão que fazia os nossos passos ecoarem não evitei sorrir. Era como se tivesse numa história da idade medieval e achava aquilo tudo espetacular.

Chegamos rapidamente a um corredor que tinha um quadro com dois cavaleiros que fizeram uma vénia ao nos ver. Lembrei-me estranhamente dos gémeos Wealsey e não aguentei rir em descrença ao ouvir o Dumbledore dizer:

- Final feliz. – E para meu espanto o quadro moveu-se para o lado mostrando uma entrada. O Dumbledore foi o primeiro levando-nos a uma ampla sala, com 3 sofás grandes e com 6 escadas para o andar superior, 3 de cada lada. No centro da disposição dos 3 sofás estava uma lareira que estava acesa e dava um ar acolhedor à sala. A sala estava decorada neutralmente e eu, sinceramente, gostei daquele sítio.

- Esta sala é feita para aceitar os convidados numerosos que às vezes temos. Tem 6 quartos, 3 vão ser ocupados por vocês os outros 3 desconfio que também vão ser ocupados mas já não depende de mim. – Disse o Dumbledore trocando um olhar com o James. – Se quiseres depois podes ir ver o teu quarto Harry é o do meio. O teu irmão que ainda deve de estar a dormir tem alguns jogos para te manter distraído caso só ler livros seja aborrecido. De qualquer forma eu ontem disse ao Remus que podia começar a ensinar-te os feitiços mais básicos desde que te emprestem uma varinha. Se quiserem até pode ser a minha. – Ele disse bondoso mas eu lembrei-me da sensação que tive ao usar a varinha dele, de como se a minha magia não pertencesse a ela que foi coisa que não senti com a varinha do Remus e, por isso, decidi recusar.

- Não acho que seja necessário mas obrigado na mesma.

- Sim, ele se quiser pode usar a minha. –Disse o James.

- Ou até a minha. – Disse o Sirius que vinha a descer de umas escadas. – Mini-Prongs bem-vindo. – Ele disse abraçando-me quando chegou ao pé de mim.

- Sirius! O que estás a fazer aqui? Devias de estar na reunião. – Disse o James irritado com ele.

- Calma Prongs. Tanto stress faz rugas. – Ele brincou afastando-se de mim e pondo as mãos nas calças num gesto descontraído. – O Dumbledore disse que podia cá ficar e eu disse que estava doente. Estou farto de ouvir velhos políticos que só gostam de cuscar na vida alheia em vez de trabalharem. Sabes perfeitamente que este não é o trabalho para mim.

- Sirius… - Avisou a Lily cerrando os olhos.

- É verdade e hoje não há nenhuma votação importante. Além do mais temos o Frank, por isso, se acontecer alguma coisa eu pus a representá-lo a casa dos Black e dos Potter. Está tudo em boas mãos.

- Mas abandonaste-o com os lobos.

- Não, eu vim ter com um lobo. Acreditas que a Natalie está com uma crise de ciúmes e diz que eu não passo tempo nenhum com ela? Então eu vim aqui passar algum tempo com o meu afilhado – disse apertando-me o ombro – e com a minha filha. Quero ver a cara dela quando me puser a falar com ela quando ela estiver com o Malfoy. Até vai deitar fogo pelas narinas. –Disse e eu tive a impressão que ele era uma criança adulta pelo tom que usou.

- Sirius tu sabes porque ela está a fazer isso. – Disse o Dumbledore e para meu espanto, ele perdeu o brilho no olhar. – Ela precisa do teu apoio.

O Sirius passou a mão pela cara cansado e suspirou, perdendo o ar brincalhão.

- Eu sei mas eu fiz nestes anos tudo por ela e espero que ela perceba. Eu não tenho culpa que ela esteja a ser mimada e a pensar só em si. Foi o que disse e o que vou dizer. Só houve um culpado e quando o apanhar ele vai pagar. Se lhe custa também me custa a mim. – Ele disse desviando o olhar com dor nos seus olhos cinzentos e eu percebi que havia alguma história mal resolvida.

- Não vamos falar disso. – Disse o James apressadamente. – Anda, vou apresentar-te o quarto. – Disse puxando-me pelo pulso e levando-me para a segunda escadaria do lado esquerdo. O olhar que ele trocou com o Dumbledore deu-me a certeza que havia mesmo uma história mal resolvida e por algum motivo não queriam que eu soubesse. Eu pensei em insistir só para irritar mas a dor que tinha visto nos olhos do Sirius tinha sido real e ninguém merecia que eu fizesse isso, por isso, só me calei, guardando uma nota mental para investigar isto depois. Olhei para trás e ao ver a Rose a olhar para mim, agarrada à mão da mãe decidi chamá-la antes de entrar no quarto e vi com prazer ela correr até mim e entrarmos os dois juntos lá.

A primeira coisa que pensei quando entrei foi que o quarto era grande. Tinha uma cama de casal espaçosa, uma estante que estava cheia de livros ao lado, uma secretária que tinha uma pena e alguns pergaminhos. Do outro lado estava uma porta que o James disse-me prontamente que era a casa-de-banho e ainda tinha um roupeiro que tinha espaço para pôr as roupas da minha família toda.

- Os livros estão ali. – Disse o James apontando para a estante. – Tens todos os livros do primeiro e segundo ano e outros que achamos que podias gostar. Se vires que queres mais algum diz que nós compramos-te. Compramos também pergaminhos e penas para poderes escrever que estão na secretária. – Disse indo para a secretária e abriu uma gaveta. – Aqui tens alguns jogos, tanto bruxos como muggles. Tens que experimentar jogar snap explosivo que vais adorar! – Ele fechou a gaveta e ficou uns segundos a olhar para mim, provavelmente, sem saber o que dizer. – E bem acho que é tudo… Ah, tens também roupas ali. – Ele disse apontando para o roupeiro. Compramos-te um pouco de tudo como não sabemos o que preferes vestir mas se quiseres mais alguma coisa que não pusemos ai também é só dizer. – Ele coçou a cabeça claramente constrangido. – E agora acho que está mesmo tudo.

- Harry, o teu quarto é tão grande. – Ouvi a voz da Rose ao meu lado, depois de ver tudo e eu distrai-me a olhar para ela que pulou na cama. – E a cama é tão fofa. Se ficares aqui mais que uns dias venho visitar-te e depois posso ficar aqui… - Ela disse sonhadora e eu não aguentei e ri. Ela estava no seu normal e isso era reconfortante.

- Sempre que quiseres. – Disse e olhei para o James que assentiu.

- Sim, se quiseres manda uma coruja.

- Uma coruja? – Ela perguntou confusa e o James sorriu com o desconhecimento dela.

- É a maneira de os bruxos se contatarem. Eu ensino-te depois.

A Rose assentiu, desejosa de saber mais mas controlando-se. Eu sentei-me ao lado dela que estava deitada, completamente à vontade na cama.

- Realmente é confortável. – Eu disse e era verdade. Era um dos colchões mais fofos que já tinha estado deitado. Deitei-me ao lado dela e observei que o teto tinha uma cor amarelada.

- Harry?- Ouvia-a chamar ao meu lado.

- Hum? – Disse começando a ficar estranhamente cansado para quem tem passado os dias a descansar.

- Eu não vou mesmo parar de te ver pois não?

Eu estiquei o meu braço e agarrei-lhe a mão para lhe mostrar que iria estar sempre com ela.

- Não vai ser esta distância que nos vai afastar. Eu prometi que tu vais ser sempre a minha irmã e isso será sempre verdade Rose. Nunca irei quebrar uma promessa e eu prometi-te.

Eu senti a mão pequena dela apertar a minha que devia de ser o dobro do tamanho e sorri. Era bom saber que tinha uma pessoa que eu sabia que ia ser sempre a minha família, independentemente do que acontecesse.

- Obrigada.

- Não existe nada para agradecer. Nós somos uma família.

Ouvi uma porta abrir e fechar-se e insultei-me mentalmente por me ter esquecido que o James estava ali.

- Ás vezes queria que o tempo parasse. – Ouvi-a murmurar. – Era tão bom ficarmos sempre juntos, sempre sem preocupações não achas?

Eu assenti por reflexo mas fiquei a pensar nas suas palavras. Será que eu queria mesmo que o tempo parasse? Eu ficasse congelado ali, com a minha irmã, uma família que me fazia todas as vontades para eu fingir que gostava deles, longe do Louis, em algo muito parecido com paz?

Não me parece que eu quisesse. Oh, eu queria a Rose comigo e por isso eu sacrificava até a minha paz de espírito mas naquele momento, com a Rose ao meu lado, eu queria mais. Eu queria viver, eu queria experimentar, eu queria descobrir o que a vida tinha para me dar. Havia tantas possibilidades, tantas coisas a aprender, tantas coisas a fazer que eu não tinha coragem de dizer completamente não ao meu futuro. Eu preferia ignorar os meus pais biológicos, agarrar a Rose e viver a minha vida mas isso não era possível e eu sabia perfeitamente disso então eu faria a minha segunda melhor escolha. Continuar com a Rose da forma que me fosse possível, aprender tudo, aproveitar tudo, viver ao máximo, para que depois, no final desta confusão toda, eu pudesse decidir finalmente o que queria realmente e aí, com uma escolha racional da minha parte, querer congelar o tempo.

Eu vou admitir, eu sabia que o meu desejo daquele dia não era real. Eu poderia viver e fazer aquilo tudo, no entanto, nunca seria tão feliz sem haver contrariedades. Era só pensar nos meus pais biológicos e pensar no que eu iria sofrer por estar sempre com eles. Eu não iria conseguir ignorá-los, raios, eu nem conseguia ignorá-los naquele momento, estando ainda pouco tempo com eles. Eram demasiadas emoções, demasiados se… uma vozinha na minha cabeça dizia-me que a melhor coisa a fazer seria mesmo sentar-me e falar com eles racionalmente para arranjar uma maneira simples de lidar com eles mas era impossível para mim. Eu tentava ser racional, eu tentava argumentar mas os meus sentimentos eram irracionais. A raiva, a angústia, o medo, eram todos juntos e eu simplesmente não me controlava. Queria que eles vissem o que eu tinha passado e sofressem como eu sofria todos os dias ao olhar para eles. Eles deviam de ser a minha família, as pessoas que me tinham criado, que me compreendessem em todos os momentos e eles abandonaram-me, com acidente ou sem acidente. Eles não me procuram, não me quiseram e ainda se tentavam fazer de inocentes? Eu podia não ser inocente mas eles também não eram e por isso, mereciam sentir tudo o que eu sentia! Era por isso que lhes respondia mal sem pensar, só na esperança que eles sentissem uma décima do que eu sentia. Eu queria ignorá-los, odiá-los, qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Aquela mágoa que não era ódio, aquela raiva que continuava a não ser ódio, aquela esperança que não era realmente ódio. Eu queria matar todos estes sentimentos e transformar-me na pessoa racional que eu era antes, sabendo sempre o que fazer e aguentando tudo. Eu tinha aguentando o Louis, o orfanato, tudo, então porque é que não aguentava aqueles dois? Porque é que eu continuava a ter _esperança_?

- Harry? – Ouvi a Rose que me fez prestar-lhe atenção outra vez.

Eu sorri para ela e assenti com um rápido "claro que sim" enquanto me virava para a observar. Aquilo tudo não interessava, o meu passado ou o meu futuro porque o importante era o presente e no presente eu tinha uma certeza, a Rose era a minha única família. Porque família não é a família de sangue ou até a adotada mas a que sentimos. O meu laço com ela era muito mais importante do que o meu com os meus pais adotivos ou biológicos seria porque foi um laço verdadeiro sem ser fabricado. Nós conhecemo-nos, brincámos, discutimos, confessámos os nossos segredos, fizemos a nossa vida sabendo que havia uma segunda pessoa que estaria lá sempre, nos bons ou maus momentos. Isso sim era família! Aquele laço criado com o tempo e a confiança por sabermos como a outra pessoa era melhor do que nós eramos. E aquele laço era tão forte que era o motivo para eu ter a certeza de que poderíamos estar longe, sofrer pela distância mas a nossa relação não iria mudar porque ela era a minha _irmã_. Em relação aos meus pais, tanto adotivos como biológicos? Só poderia dizer que eles não me eram indiferentes mas nunca na vida teriam metade da importância ou da confiança que eu tinha com ela, mesmo ela sendo uma criança…

Não sei se foi pelas poções que eu tomava, pelo stress dos últimos dias ou simplesmente devido à formação do meu coro mágico, eu acabei por adormecer lá, com a Rose encostada em mim. Acordei com alguém a mexer-me no braço ligeiramente e surpreendi-me quando vi a Serena a acordar-me.

Eu abri os olhos, alarmado e sentei-me rapidamente na cama, acordando a Rose com o meu movimento.

- Calma, era só para dizer que é hora de almoço e depois nós… - Ela não acabou mas o olhar que mandou à Rose disse tudo. Depois elas iriam embora e eu ainda iria passar algum tempo sem a ver.

Eu assenti, ignorando os sentimentos que me queria atingir e espreguicei, bocejando e levantando-me de seguida. Vi a Rose fazer o mesmo e juntos, com a Serena atrás descemos outra vez para a sala.

Para meu espanto, a sala tinha duas mesas que eram de estudo juntas, fazendo uma grande mesa e tinham já tudo preparado para se começar a almoçar, até a comida que tinha um pouco de tudo. Já se encontravam sentados os meus pais biológicos, com o Sirius de um lado e o Remus do outro, o Charles que se encontrava ao lado do Remus. Eu sentei-me ao lado dele e vi a Rose sentar-se ao meu lado enquanto a Serena sentou-se ao lado dela, fechando o rectângulo, sentando-se ao lado do Sirius.

- Então, ouvi dizer que alguém adormeceu lá em cima… - Disse o Sirius com um sorriso de lado que passei a associar a ele.

Eu corei mas a minha irmã respondeu com a sua personalidade normal.

- A cama era demasiado fofinha, era impossível estar acordada.

Para meu espanto todos se riram, com o ar descontraído que eles pareciam ter sempre que se reuniam.

- Eu compreendo, afinal estás a falar com o preguiçoso chefe. – Respondeu o Sirius piscando-lhe o olho.

- Hey, eu não sou preguiçosa! – Ela respondeu exaltada fazendo todos rirem.

O resto do almoço passou-se com boa disposição e eu decidi falar com o Charles que estava outra vez a querer fechar-se no seu próprio mundo.

- Então Charles alguma ideia de como vamos passar os próximos dias já que vamos estar aqui fechados?

- Eu combinei com a Natalie para ela me fazer companhia. Podemos jogar snap explosivo todos juntos!

Eu franzi a testa, lembrando-me que aquilo era um típico jogo bruxo mas não me lembrando de como se jogava.

- Eu não sei jogar. – Eu disse abrindo um sorriso e vi-o arregalar os olhos.

- A sério? – Eu assenti. – Então eu explico-te. – Ele disse e foi a correr até ao quarto trazendo um baralho de cartas.

Pelo que percebi tínhamos que construir um castelo com as cartas e a piada no jogo estava em que como o nome dizia, ele explodia. Acabei por passar uma grande parte da tarde a jogar com eles todos, inclusive, a Serena o jogo e não conseguíamos evitar rirmo-nos quando as cartas explodiam diretamente na cara das pessoas.

Eu senti mais do que vi, quando foi a hora de despedida. Só foi necessário um olhar para a Serena para perceber que ela estava muito tensa para o clima descontraído e ela estava com pouca coragem de o fazer. Eu não queria que a Rose fosse mas eu sabia que era necessário e, por isso, levantei-me e chamei a Rose. Eu precisava de ter uma conversa sincera com ela e iria-a ter agora.

- Rose, eu sei que te vais embora agora e vamos passar um tempo sozinhos mas promete-me que se acontecer alguma coisa, uma mínima coisa tu dizes-me.

Eu vi a face dela passar de confusa, para uma decidida num instante e sorri, ao ver o rápido raciocínio dela.

- Claro. E a Sra. Potter ensinou-me a usar corujas. Até me ofereceu uma! –Ela exclamou feliz. – Por isso, mando-te uma carta todos os dias. Pode ser?

Eu sorri e abracei-a.

- Nem quero outra coisa! Quero saber tudo, desde o que aconteceu até quem é que te está a chatear.

Ela riu.

- Eu sei proteger-me, já sou grande mas eu vou dizer-te, como espero que também me digas.

- Claro que te vou dizer. – Disse afastando-me dela. – Até os pormenores mais chatos da minha vida. – Eu disse fazendo-lhe cócegas e consequentemente fazendo-a rir até me mandar parar.- Certo, parei. – Disse levantando-me e olhei para o resto dos presentes que pareciam entretidos a olharem para nós. – Não te esqueças da minha promessa. – Disse-lhe pondo a mão na cabeça e mais uma vez me baixei. – Sempre irmãos! –Disse beijando-lhe a testa e afastando-me de vez.

Vi com espanto ela ter uma lágrima no canto do olho mas mesmo assim sorriu e agarrou a mão da mãe. Dai até elas saírem foram minutos. Os meus pais saíram com elas, aparentemente, para lhes levarem a casa e eu fiquei com o Sirius e o Remus e o Charles. Eles continuaram a jogar aquele jogo mas eu estava sem apetite para jogar mais e, por isso, fui ao quarto e peguei no livro que o Remus me tinha dado. Sentei-me no quarto à janela, a observar o lago.

Era estranho estar sem a Rose e não era no bom sentido. Ela era tão importante para mim como respirar e eu sentia uma estranha necessidade de saber que ela estava bem. Eu sabia que o que custava mais era a adaptação, ou seja, aqueles dias mas era tão estranho ter saudades de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de ver.

- Harry, não fiques assim. – Ouvi uma voz e espantei-me ao ver o Sirius na porta a olhar para mim com um olhar estranhamente triste.

- Eu estou bem. – Eu murmurei dando um sorriso.

Ele suspirou e sentou-se na cama.

- Não precisas de fingir comigo. Tudo o que me disseres vai ficar só entre nós.

Eu desviei o olhar dele, olhando para a janela. Estava a nevar como nos últimos dias em que tinha estado ali e haviam alguns adolescentes na rua, brincando entre si.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer.

- Harry… - Ele ia para dizer alguma coisa mas parou. Eu olhei de volta para ele e vi-o abrir e fechar a boca como se estivesse a lutar com o que tinha que dizer. – Harry, eu sei que é complicado e eu sei que não vais confiar em nós de um dia para o outro mas podes ser sincero. Não precisas de te esconder atrás de máscaras para nós. Nós somos a tua família.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele mas só vi tristeza no rosto dele.

- Vocês só me conhecem à dias como é que querem que vos trate como família?

- Porque nós amamos-te. – Disse o Sirius levantando-se. – Família não é o sangue, não é algo que se ganha com papéis assinados, é o sentimento. É saberes que nós vamos estar sempre para ti aqui, vamos sempre acreditar em ti. Que tu és um de nós. Isto é que é família. Eu posso ter passado treze anos a pensar que o meu afilhado morreu, posso ter passado esses anos sem o ver crescer mas eu amava-o e ainda o amo. Esse sentimento não morre e não está morto. Então, sim tu és da minha família, como a Rose é da tua sem partilhares laços de sangue com ela, nem teres visto toda a vida dela. É o _sentimento_!

Eu pisquei, sentindo-me estupidamente emocional e desconfiando que andavam a pôr alguma coisa nas poções que me davam para ficar assim. Ele falava a verdade. Era impossível ter os olhos tão cheios de emoção como ele tinha se ele não sentisse o que dizia. No entanto, era tão mais fácil que ele mentisse, fosse mau, agressivo como eu sempre tinha imaginado.

- Mas vocês não me procuraram. – Eu consegui dizer e eu vi os olhos deles se fecharem em dor e se ajoelhar à minha frente agarrando a minha mão. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos tinha tanta tristeza, tanta mágoa que eu fiquei hipnotizado a olhar para eles, sentido a dor dele.

- Tu não sabes como foi aquele tempo. Não sabes o que é estar em guerra e ver os nossos amados morrerem à nossa frente. – Ele engoliu em seco e pareceu ganhar coragem para o que iria dizer. – Ver cada pessoa importante para ti cair para nunca mais se levantar. É tão mau que a única hipótese é aceitar e tentar esquecer. – Ele apertou a minha mãe e eu vi uma lágrima cair pelo seu rosto. – Mas nunca se esquece e nunca se perdoa. Eu não vou falar mais sobre isso quem tem que te explicar tudo são os teus pais. – Ele disse levantando-se. – Mas fica a saber que se houvesse uma esperança, uma ideia pequena de que poderias estar vivo nós iriamos te procurar nem que fosse pelo mundo todo. A altura em que tu desapareceste foi uma altura de festa para todos os bruxos mas acredita que para nós não foi. Nós perdemos muito nessa guerra e mudamos até devido a isso. Nunca duvides disso e nunca duvides que os teus pais mesmo pensando que tu estavas morto, te amaram este tempo todo e estão genuinamente felizes por te ter ao lado deles.

Eu olhei para a face dele, decidida, a demonstrar mais sentimentos do que deveria e reconheci o olhar por trás daquela face. Ele estava a ser sincero, a querer esconder grande parte da dor daqueles tempos para não me assustar. Eu sempre simpatizei com aquele homem, com o seu riso que mais parecia um latido e conseguia ter uma elegância digna da realeza e acho que foi isso que me levou a levantar e a dar um sorriso pequeno para ele. Ele não era a minha família mas ele podia ser um futuro amigo. O meu instinto dizia-me isso e eu acreditava-me nele.

- Eu não sei o que acreditar. – Disse sinceramente. – Eu… existem tantas mentiras no mundo, tantos se… porque é que vocês querem que eu ignore a minha vida toda até aqui se eu não posso? Foi esta vida que me fez ser quem eu sou e eu não vou ignorar isso. Até posso aceitar que sou o Harry Potter mas eu não sou o Harry Potter que vocês conheciam com um ano. Eu sou o Harry Potter que é o Harry Smith só que com outro nome. Eu não vou mudar por vocês e nem vou querer mudar por vocês porque é a maneira que eu sou. EU não me consigo acreditar neles, não consigo parar de imaginar que isto é tudo um plano deles porque é a minha maneira de ser.

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando a minha figura que era mais pequena que ele uns 20 centímetros. Quando voltou a falar, foi com a voz rouca:

- E tu queres acreditar-te? – Ele perguntou simplesmente.

Eu fechei os olhos dolorosamente.

- Eu não vou mudar por eles nem por ninguém. – Eu disse abrindo-os outra vez e vendo a face do Sirius desiludida.

Ele suspirou e eu vi espantado, ele assentir.

- Pelo menos és verdadeiro. – Ele disse e deu-me um sorriso, pondo uma mão no ombro. – Mas vais ver que às vezes o que interessa não é o querer nem é o desejar, a vida tem caminhos que ninguém consegue imaginar. Agora, o que nós temos que fazer é ir lá para baixo, que tens um irmão que só quer passar tempo contigo, conviver e levar a vida normalmente. O teu e o nosso problema é que estamos a tentar levar tudo demasiado rápido. Obrigado por me teres feito ver isso. – Ele disse abrindo outro sorriso, este mais sincero.

Eu olhei confuso para ele mas eu percebi que não era para eu entender, então segui o conselho dele e fui para a sala, passar a tarde com o meu irmão que se mostrou uma criança estranhamente energética. Eles podiam não ser a minha família mas eu podia pelo menos aceitá-los como pessoas que eu não conhecia e mereciam uma oportunidade. Isto era difícil para os meus pais biológicos mas para os que estavam ali, sentados nos sofás, o Remus, o Sirius e o Charles, não havia problema.

- _Pettegrew_ temos que falar! – Disse um homem altivo, com todo o seu corpo a exalar realeza. Olhou superiormente para o pequeno homem, gordo, que estremeceu sobre o tom deste.

- Sim, Malfoy. – Ele disse parando e olhando para o homem. Parecia ter uma certa dificuldade em olhar para os olhos azuis acinzentados do outro, visto que estava constantemente a olhar para os seus pés.

- O Lord pôs-me na tua missão, por isso, não podes falhar. O nosso plano vai ser adiantado.

O outro fixou o maior, com espanto nos seus olhos.

- Já? Quando vai ser o primeiro passo?

- No último jogo de Quiddich. – Disse o maior com um sorriso frio no rosto. – Demoramos um ano para construir este plano Pettegrew, por isso, não me desiludas!

- M-mas o Dumbledore… nós não podemos nada contra ele.

O sorriso do outro tornou-se ainda mais frio.

- Ele, os Potter e o Black vão estar ocupados, não te preocupes. Não vai ser desta vez que vais ver os teus velhos amigos.

Ele estremeceu mais uma vez, lembrando-se deles.

- Mas como vou encontrar o menino? Eu pensava que tinha dias…

O outro agarrou-lhe o ombro, fazendo-o olhar fixamente para si.

- Nós não podemos adiar mais. O Dumbledore não vai passar muito mais tempo com as defesas em baixo agora que tem o Potter no castelo. Tu tens que o matar! Não me falhes Peter porque se falhares não vou ser só eu que vou sofrer a ira do nosso Mestre.

Ele encolheu-se mais, lembrando-se dos olhos cor-de-sangue do seu mestre.

- Eu não vou falhar mas eu preciso de saber onde ele está. O castelo é gigante.

O Malfoy estreitou os olhos, tendo um mau pressentimento devido à ineficácia daquele rato. Levantou e baixou a bengala que tinha na mão e sorriu quando ela fez um barulho alto e o Peter se encolheu com medo.

- Vais ter no máximo 4 horas. Aconselhava-te a seguir a Black. Ela vai querer ter com o pai… sim, isso. – Ele disse criando um plano. – Uma carta a dizer para ela ir ter com o pai… o meu filho pode ajudar. – O sorriso frio nasceu outra vez na sua face. – Peter, não vais ter desculpas nenhumas para falhar. A Bela vai contigo, por isso, é bom que não hesites em matá-lo ou se não sabes o que ela te vai fazer, não sabes?

Quando o homem se encolheu e deu um passo para trás, ele não evitou dar uma gargalhada.

- O fim do Harry Potter está perto, agora não queiras que seja também o teu fim…

Estranhamente os dias passaram-se rapidamente e quando dei por mim, já se tinha passado uma semana. Todos os dias recebia uma carta da Rose ou entregue por coruja ou entregue pessoalmente por algum dos presentes. O clima entre mim e os meus pais parecia mais calmo mas eu sabia que era tudo fingimento. Via a Lily olhar para mim, congelada, sempre que eu não estava a olhar diretamente para ela e eu sabia que o fato de termos ignorado a nossa discussão a estava a matar por dentro, aos poucos e poucos. O James parecia sempre bem-disposto, querendo dar uma impressão de pai simpático, no entanto, com quem eu tinha criado estranhamente um laço mais profundo foi com o Sirius. Não sei se foi por ter simpatizado com ele à primeira vista, que era um feito raro, ou se era somente porque ele parecia não querer agradar a ninguém especial e fazia tudo o que lhe apetecesse. Ele não fazia jogos com as pessoas e era sempre direto, dando-me um sermão sempre que eu fazia algo de que ele não gostava (como ler livros durante a madrugada) e brincava e ensinava quando achava por bem assim fazer. Verdade seja dita, ele também raramente me dava sermões, sendo uma pessoa brincalhona mas era bom saber que havia uma pessoa que não me tratava como se fosse de vidro. Também gostava do Remus, com a sua expressão amigável mas naquela semana tinha passado muito pouco tempo com ele. Pelo que tinha percebido ele tinha uma loja com o Sirius e os meus pais biológicos e havia alguns problemas com ela. Então quando ele aparecia era sempre para me fazer perguntas sobre o que estava a aprender com os livros ou então para servir de psicólogo, o que só me irritava. Outra pessoa de quem eu estava a aprender a gostar era o Charles. Ali, com a sua família ele estava sempre bem-disposto e com uma energia que me fazia lembrar a Rose. Ele brincava, ele corria, ele saltava, ele fazia tudo nunca parando para respirar. Uma das pessoas que eu também tinha visto, ao fim do dia e que mal tinha trocado mais de duas frases além dos cumprimentos normais, era a Natalie. Ela continuava a exalar aquela postura altiva e sempre que vinha era para ver o pai, os meus pais biológicos ou o Charles (ou seja, com todos menos eu), sendo que ela gostava de passar muito tempo com este último. Eu refugiava-me sempre no quarto sempre que a ouvia entrar e observava a rua. Eu queria tanto ir lá fora que tinha uma inveja enorme sempre que via o Charles sair, por norma, à noite. Tinham-me dito, que mal os alunos saíssem para as férias de Natal, como iriam ficar menos alunos eu poderia sair e eu vou ser franco, eu estava desejoso por isso.

Hoje era o tal dia em que acabavam as aulas e eu estava ansioso a olhar pela janela, vendo muitas pessoas, com as suas capas a saírem. Se aquilo tudo eram alunos eram mesmo muitos alunos. Eles riam-se, brincavam e saíam. Eu já tinha saudades de estar com pessoas da minha idade, ou melhor, eu já estava com saudades da minha antiga escola. Eu nunca fui muito popular, preferindo não me ligar a ninguém caso quisessem descobrir mais sobre mim e como era a minha vida em casa mas algo em mim despertava o interesse nos outros. Por muito, que eu não desse confiança a eles, tinham pessoas que acabavam sempre por se aproximar de mim e assim criei algumas amizades. Eram frágeis e eu sabia que eles se esqueceriam de mim, agora, que não estavam comigo mas era bom saber que eu tinha pessoas da minha idade com quem falar. A Rose pelo menos continuaria com pessoas com quem falar, pelo que tinha percebido fizeram-na mudar de escola, para a mesma do Charles, perto de casa e, por isso, ela teria que abandonar os seus amigos mas iria criar novos. Eu só iria para Hogwarts e temia muito o que seria de mim naquela escola porque eu era uma celebridade. Como é que eu iria conseguir distinguir os que estavam verdadeiramente interessados em mim ou os que só queriam a minha fama? Eu suspirei e passei uma mão pelo cabelo, tentando-me acalmar. Quando chegasse essa hora eu pensaria no que fazer agora tinha que seguir somente a minha vida. Por isso, desci para a sala e espantei-me ao ver o Charles e a Natalie a jogarem um jogo de xadrez.

- Então Char, a fazer-me ganhar assim? – Ela disse rindo e eu espantei-me em como o seu riso podia ser cristalino e verdadeiro. Sempre a tinha visto como uma pessoa fria que nem devia de saber o que era rir.

- Oh, mas eu não fiz de propósito! Tu é que me ganhas!

Ela riu-se ainda mais e até deitou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada. Aquilo era mesmo a Natalie? Descontraída, relaxada, leve e parecendo uma pessoa perfeitamente normal? Acho que a minha boca se abriu sozinha, não me acreditando no que estava a ver.

- Char, tu sabes tão bem como eu que tu és o melhor estrategista entre nós os dois. – Ela parou parecendo séria. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

Vi o meu irmão evitar o olhar dela e eu próprio fiquei confuso pela reação dele.

- E-eu vi os meus pais discutirem ontem. – Ele disse ainda não olhando para ela.

Vi a face da Natalie mudar para uma de confusão e eu continuei espantado pela maneira como ela estava a demonstrar as suas emoções.

- O que se passou? – Ela perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

- Eles… eles estavam a falar do Harry. – Espantei-me pelo que o Charles disse e mais ainda pela forma como a Natalia ficou com uma face, completamente sem emoções à menção do meu nome. Ela não gostava assim tanto de mim? – Eles estavam a dizer que… que ele… - Ele calou-se não continuando.

- Que ele o quê? – Perguntou a Natalie agarrando a mão do Charles, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- Que ele nunca os iria perdoar. – Ele disse finalmente e eu espantei-me ao ouvir a dor na voz dele. – Que ele já tinha passado por muito e que nunca os iria conseguir perdoar e eu ouvi a mãe chorar… - Ele disse e mais uma vez voltou a olhar para o chão.

Vi a Natalie, com a sua face completamente sem emoções enrijecer na cadeira, ficando sentada numa posição ainda mais ereta. Ela parecia querer dizer alguma coisa mas fechou a boca quando me viu no cimo das escadas. Ela demonstrou tanto ódio ao olhar para mim, no primeiro segundo em que trocamos o olhar que eu tive uma súbita vontade de voltar para o quarto. No entanto, a sua face voltou a ser uma perfeita máscara de mármore nos segundo seguintes.

- Potter. – Ouvia-a dizer com a sua voz estranhamente dura. – A ouvir conversas alheias. Nunca te cansas de me espantar. – Ela disse e vi o seu sorriso frio, sem emoção nascer outra vez na sua face, muito diferente, do que ela tinha minutos atrás para o meu irmão.

- Black, sempre querida como eu me lembro. – Eu disse dando-lhe um sorriso que a fez fazer-me uma careta. – Olá Charles. – Disse quando cheguei ao chão e me dirigi para os sofás.

- Harry. – Ouvi-o dizer e vi os olhos arregalados com medo de que eu tenha ouvido o final da conversa. Sinceramente, não me interessava que os meus pais biológicos estivessem a falar de mim nas minhas costas e nem queria saber o que eles achavam sobre eu os perdoar ou não. Uma vozinha no fundo da minha mente, contradizia este pensamento mas eu calei-a fixando-me no Charles.

- Então a jogar xadrez. – Eu disse sentando-me no sofá e tentando distraí-lo desse pensamento. – Temos que jogar um dia destes. – Eu disse brindando-o com um sorriso verdadeiro. – Quero ver se me ganhas.

Vi-o corar e negar com a cabeça. Por muita energia que aquele menino tivesse ele tinha sérios problemas de auto-estima.

- Não te preocupes, se não me ganhares é só porque ninguém me vence. – Eu disse piscando-lhe o olho e vi-o sorrir.

- Hum, quero ver-te a ganhar ao Char. Só se ele te deixar vencer! – Ouvi a Natalie dizer levantando-se. – Nem deves de conseguir pensar mais do que uma jogada à frente com esse cérebro minúsculo.

Eu assobiei para ela e vi o Charles olhar confuso para a nossa interacção.

- Natalie, querida, esse charme é extremamente contagioso. Um dia destes não me consigo controlar com tanta simpatia que demonstras. – Disse, dando-lhe um sorriso preguiçoso, vendo a face dela contorcer-se numa de desgosto.

- Não tenho culpa que não me consiga controlar ao olhar para essa cara que é tão bonita como a de um Troll. – Ela respondeu-me e eu ri-me fazendo-a paralisar.

- Bem, pelo menos é só cara que ouvi eles cheiram tremendamente mal.

Vi-a estreitar os olhos para mim e vendo a reacção do meu irmão, que parecia chocado eu levantei-me.

- Já que parece que não vais jogar vê como profissionais jogam. – Disse, tirando-a para o lado com o meu braço num gesto gentil para ela não me acusar de lhe bater e sentei-me no antigo lugar dela, vendo-a ficar em pé, ao lado da mesa, a olhar para nós.

- Por favor, Char, ganha-lhe para lhe dar um bocadinho de humildade.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, olhando para ela e não vendo a expressão surpresa do meu irmão.

- Acho que quem precisa aqui de humildade não sou eu. – Eu disse voltando a olhar para o Charles, ignorando o cruzar dos braços dela. – Vamos lá Charles, mostra-me como és um campeão no xadrez. – Disse piscando-lhe um olho.

No primeiro jogo, eu ganhei, para tristeza da Natalie que começou a dar um discurso ao Charles em como não estava a dar o seu melhor e para ele fazer isso por ela. Estranhamente, aquele discurso deve ter resultado porque no segundo, ele ganhou-me com uma técnica rápida de quem era experiente a jogar. Espantei-me ao ver um menino de mais novo do que jogar assim e ignorei os comentários ofensivos da Natalie. Fizemos um terceiro jogo, onde eu estava mais atento e mesmo assim o Charles ganhou-me fazendo ficar-me a olhar para ele confuso.

- Com que então és o campeão. – Disse a Natalie, pondo cada mão nos ombros do Charles.

- Não tens mais nada que fazer? – Eu perguntei, recusando-me a responder ao insulto dela. A culpa não era minha, o Charles é que era demasiado bom! – Ir para casa ou alguma coisa do género?

Vi os olhos dela perderem o espírito brincalhão que demonstravam segundos atrás e voltarem a ficar duros.

- Infelizmente, estou presa aqui até que certas pessoas vão para casa.

- Se for por minha causa eu não preciso de ti aqui!

- Mas precisas do meu pai! – Ela disse e eu esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa mas para meu espanto, ela rodou nos calcanhares e dirigiu-se à saída. – Até logo Char. – Ela disse simplesmente e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada.

Eu pisquei confuso e olhei para o Charles à espera de uma resposta. No entanto, ele parecia tanto ou mais confuso do que eu.

- Ela é sempre assim? – Perguntei, apontando para a saída, por onde ela tinha acabado de sair.

- Não. – Ele disse. – Nunca a tinha visto assim antes. – Ele disse pensativo.

Eu espreguicei-me e sorri, tentando aliviar a tensão do lugar.

- Então vamos a mais um que quero a desforra?

Ele sorriu e assentiu. Escusado será dizer que eu perdi….

**N.A.** Um capítulo grande (17 páginas de word) e mais levezinho. No próximo já há mais emoções, com uma visita surpresa (ou não) de uma bruxa que todos detestamos xD. Só para chatear vou pôr um bocadinho a seguir. Eu devo de o pôr (o capítulo), brevemente (menos de uma semana) e irá se chamar em princípio, run. Sobre este capítulo, foi mais um capítulo de transição para o próximo. No entanto, temos o avanço no relacionamento do Sirius com o Harry. Ah, sobre o capítulo anterior eu esqueci-me de dizer que os gémeos conseguiram saber que estava lá o Harry por causa do mapa do maroto. Ele é reconhecido pela magia como Harry Potter e como tal, eles viram isso no mapa. Bem, acho que está tudo. Por isso, até ao próximo capítulo =).

_- Eu trato deles. – Ela disse para os outros. – Vejam se encontram os vossos alvos e caso encontrem algum professor não lutem sozinhos, façam o combinado. – Ela disse e virou-lhes as costas quando eles saíram. Só um ficou. – Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Como é que te sentes, querida Lily, sabendo que reencontraste o teu filho só para o veres morrer? – Ela disse rindo, não descendo a varinha que estava apontada à cabeça da Natalie nem um centímetro._

**Adhara Potter****:** O Harry merecia ouvir umas verdades e como tal, a Lily fez-lhe um favor em as dizer. No próximo capítulo, o desenvolvimento dessa conversa vai ser finalmente resolvida e a Lily vai até saber que não agiu assim tão mal como pensa agora. Mas depois, algo me diz que o relacionamento deles vai ter um pequeno problema mas tem que se esperar para ver :p. Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste deste também =). Bjs.

**Biaa Black Potter****:** Parva é sinónimo de idiota. Por acaso, não sabia que essa palavra não é igual nos dois sítios mas vou tentar parar de usá-la agora que sei que não é :p. Pode-me escapar alguma vez porque é uma palavra que até uso habitualmente mas vou ter isso em consideração. Qualquer outra palavra é só dizer =). Obrigada e espero que continue a gostar. Bjs.

**C. Black Potter****:** A Lily tem mesmo um temperamento especial mas nós gostamos dela assim XD. O Fred e o George também vão aparecer no próximo e até vão aparecer muito no desenrolar da fic. Sinceramente, acho que traduzir nomes é errado. George é George e não Jorge. Se fosse uma tradução ao contrário (de pt para inglês), também gostaria que ficasse Jorge e não George. Por isso, tenho exatamente a mesma opinião. Ainda falta um bom bocado para os tempos de Hogwarts mas existe sim, uma grande probabilidade de eles serem amigos. Afinal, que Harry Potter é Harry Potter sem o Ron ou a Hermione XD? Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste deste capítulo. Bjs.

**Dani P:** Aqui está o capítulo fresquinho :p. Em principio no próximo capítulo irá aparecer uma cena, onde ele se está a lembrar do que aconteceu depois de encontrar no chão, quase a morrer uma pessoa que era uma cópia sua mais nova. Já está escrita e tudo =). Espero que goste deste capítulo. Bjs.


	9. Run

**8. Run**

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

**Snow Patrol**

No dia seguinte, eu pude finalmente visitar o castelo mas, infelizmente, tinha um contra. Como seria muito estranho caso alguém me visse com os meus pais e me associaram logo ao Harry Potter, eu iria com a Natalie, que se mostrou como sempre desagradável.

A visita foi num sábado e, como tal, esperava-se que os alunos tivessem a dormir de manhã. Os meus pais iriam à frente e caso vissem alguma coisa, eles dariam um sinal. Atrás de nós, iam o Sirius e o Remus, o que me fazia sentir completamente rodeado e sem espaço pessoal.

Primeiro, visitei o salão e espantei-me ao ver a grandiosidade do lugar. Não estava ninguém nas mesas (e também era melhor, sendo 7 da manhã de um sábado) e eu consegui observar os panos a representar as 4 casas que eu tinha lido no livro. A águia, azul e bronze, o texugo, dourado e preto, o leão, vermelho e dourado e a serpente, verde e prata. Aquilo era tão magnífico que eu até me esqueci que a Natalie era… bem, a Natalie.

- Pertences a que casa?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma careta, como eu fosse um atrasado mental.

- Slytherin, como se vê na minha gravata. – Ela disse revirando os olhos.

- A casa dos astutos. – Eu murmurei. – Por acaso, faz a tua cara comparativamente com as outras.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso? – Ela perguntou, sibilando e eu tive uma imagem de uma cobra, bela e mortal, no lugar dela.

- Vamos para o campo de quidditch. – Disse o James que também tinha parado e ficou ao nosso lado, todo animado. – Quando fores para casa vou-te ensinar a voar e vais adorar.

Eu sorri ao ver a animação dele e isso deve-lhe ter dado uma impressão errada porque todo o seu rosto se iluminou. Senti a Natalie suspirar ao meu lado e começar a andar em direção à saída.

- Mal posso esperar por essa lição. – Ouvi-a murmurar. – Pode ser que caía da vassoura.

- Natalie! – Ouvi o grito chocado do Sirius e vi a face arrependida dela ao olhar para o pai mas era demasiado altiva para voltar atrás com a sua palavra e continuou a andar mais rapidamente, fazendo-me segui-la quase a correr e estragar a formação toda que eles tiveram tanto tempo a planear como se fosse uma batalha.

- Podias ser mais simpática, sabias disso? Pelo menos quando eles estão aqui…

Eu vi que ela ficou em silêncio e a sua face relaxou:

- Eu prometi que não iria ser falsa, a não ser que fosse vital. Tu não és vital, por isso, não, não vou fingir que gosto de ti quando só te quero apertar o pescoço.

Eu senti um sorriso nascer na minha face ao ouvir as palavras dela. Pelo menos tinha garra e era verdadeira…

- Não sabia que o meu sex appeal te fazia ter vontade de me apertar o pescoço. Eu sei que sou bom mas tens que te acalmar. – Disse e vi a velha e habitual face irritada dela voltar.

- Potter, eu só espero poder ensinar-te defesa contra as artes das trevas. Eu vou amaaaaar. – Ela murmurou e eu senti um estranho arrepiou ao pensar o que ela me podia fazer se me ensinasse isso.

- Tu não és professora! – Eu disse exaltado. – Não me podes ensinar isso.

O sorriso frio dela nasceu outra vez e vi-a inclinar a cabeça para mim como se eu fosse uma presa.

- Quem melhor para ensinar o que foi dado do que uma aluna? – Ela murmurou. – Eu vou realmente me voluntariar para essas aulas no verão.

- Hey, tu no Verão nem vais precisar de me ver! – Eu disse exaltado, sentindo-me perseguido.

- Sério? Eu sei que a casa é grande e eu não tenho prazer em ver a tua cara todos os dias mas é um bocado difícil quando vivemos na mesma casa.

Eu abri a boca espantado e, não sei bem porquê, não queria nada que o Verão chegasse…

O resto da visita foi calma, visitando apenas o campo onde me explicaram o jogo em si. Quando vi os aros tão altos imaginei-me a voar naquela altura… devia de ser tão bom. Entretanto, como já estava a ficar na hora dos alunos acordarem, eles levaram-me para o nosso sítio, como aprendi a chamar.

O resto do dia não consegui evitar pensar no que tinha visto do castelo. Parecia realmente um castelo dos contos medievais e deveria de ser extremamente interessante aprender naquela escola. Só esperava não ir para os Slytherin, para não ver a face da Natalie todos os dias.

O fim-de-semana passou estranhamente calmo, estando constantemente sobre os olhares dos meus pais ou na presença da Natalie, que estava a aproveitar a companhia do pai. Pelo menos ela parecia gostar do pai, dos meus pais biológicos e do Charles pelo que tinha visto… ou seja, não gostava era mesmo de mim. Bem, havia males piores…

Espantei-me quando na segunda, os meus pais e o Sirius vieram ter comigo, que estava sentando no sofá a ler um livro descontraído, com os pés em cima da mesa.

- Harry, - ouvi a Lily dizer. – nós vamos ter que sair hoje e não sabemos que horas voltamos. Por favor, toma conta do teu irmão.

Eu sorri, tentando dar-lhe confiança.

- Claro, não se preocupe. – Eu disse e eu vi o sorriso congelar na sua face ao ver o meu tratamento impessoal.

- Harry, nós… - Disse o James mas eu cortei-o.

- Eu vou tratar bem do Charles, não se preocupem. – Eu olhei para o Sirius confuso. – Mas o que vão fazer, se puder saber?

Ele riu-se para mim.

- Coisas de homens de negócios. – Ele disse piscando-me um olho mas continuou, ao receber uma chapada no braço da Lily. – E de mulheres, é claro. – Ele disse mandando um olhar magoado para ela.

- Bem, nós temos mesmo que ir que o Wizengamot não espera e o Dumbledore não pode chegar atrasado. – Disse a Lily mandando mais um olhar maldoso para o Sirius.

- O parlamento dos bruxos? – Perguntei confuso.

- Sim, hoje há uma reunião especial. Não percebi bem o quê, sinceramente, mas dizem que não podemos usar representantes e se o ministro diz, quem somos nós para contrariar. – Ela murmurou, revirando os olhos e eu percebi que ela não gostava nada do tal ministro.

- E eu tenho que fazer a segurança. – O James murmurou, passando uma mão pela cabeça e só naquele instante é que eu reparei no fato dele. Ele estava com uma camisola azul clara e umas calças pretas. No seu peito tinha um símbolo de um escudo, com duas varinhas cruzadas e a sua capa parecia brilhar.

- Certo, boa sorte. – Disse, e vi-os sair sem antes o Sirius remexer no meu cabelo para minha irritação. No entanto, antes de saírem a Lily disse alguma coisa para eles e depois de uns segundos a discutir, ela veio ter outra vez ter comigo.

- Desculpa Harry. – Ela disse simplesmente e ficou parada a olhar para mim.

Eu olhei confuso para ela e ao ver que ela não ia continuar, decidi perguntar:

- Porquê?

- Por ser uma cobarde. Tenho andando a fugir de ter uma conversa sincera desde aquela noite mas já chega. Eu sou tua mãe e tenho que dar o exemplo. – Ela disse decidida. – Por isso, desculpa pela minha reacção.

- Não tem uma reunião? – Perguntei, tentando evitar aquela conversa.

- Eu vou depois, ainda tenho tempo. E além do mais pedi ao James para me substituir até eu chegar. Ele pode pedir a outro Auror para fazer o seu trabalho até lá que não vou demorar muito tempo.– Disse olhando para um relógio no pulso. – Mas algo me diz que não posso evitar mais esta conversa e, por isso, vou tê-la agora.

- Algo? – Perguntei confuso.

- Chama-lhe instinto maternal, o sexto sentido das mulheres, não sei mas eu não consigo evitar esta conversa mais. Harry, eu naquele dia exagerei mas eu…

- Eu compreendo. – Eu disse cortando-a e desviando o olhar para o livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Compreendes?

- Compreendo e não precisa de se desculpar. Eu mereci ouvir aquilo.

- Oh, Harry… - Eu ouvi-a suspirar e sentou-se ao meu lado. Quando eu continuei a não olhar para ela, ela pôs a sua mão fria e pequena na minha face e obrigou-me a olhar para ela. Ela parecia triste mas tinha outra vez o olhar decidido que eu aprendi a admirar. – Eu fui demasiado dura naquela noite. Não deveria ter dito aquilo daquela forma.

Eu afastei a minha face das mãos dela e olhei para ela com alguma distância entre nós. Sem pensar sorri e murmurei:

- Mas foi sincera que é o que falta neste relacionamento. Vocês são demasiado doces, demasiado queridos. Naquela noite, sei que pelo menos sentiu o que disse e isso foi a melhor coisa que poderiam fazer.

- Mas Harry…

- Eu não estou magoado com isso. Acredite em mim.

Ela suspirou e mordeu o lábio indecisa. Espantei-me quando ela agarrou uma mão minha e a apertou com força.

- Então porque estás tão afastado de nós e tão perto do Sirius? Porque não nos dás uma oportunidade?

Eu fechei os olhos e desejei que isto fosse um sonho para não ter que lhe responder. Porque a verdade era que eu nunca tinha imaginado que tinha um padrinho e, devido a isso, não tinha sentimentos negativos em relação a ele antes de o conhecer. No entanto, em relação aos meus pais biológicos… era uma coisa completamente diferente.

- Eu estou a dar todos os dias. – Disse abrindo os olhos outra vez e espantei-me ao ver o quão iguais eram os olhos dela aos meus, cheios de dor. – Todos os dias falo com vocês nem que seja um bom dia, todos os dias vos observo, todos os dias tento-vos ignorar mas não consigo. Todos os dias, vejo em como vocês são uma família completa e não precisam de mim. E todos os dias…

- Não! – Disse a Lily me cortando a palavra e senti o aperto da minha mão aumentar significativamente. – Todos os dias vês uma família que parece normal porque te temos aqui. Tu não imaginas como nós eramos antes de ti. Tu não imaginas qual é a dor de sofrer a perda de um filho. Nunca se esquece, nunca se evita sonhar como era se ele estivesse vivo e…

- Então porque não me procuraram? Se sonhavam?

Ela fechou os olhos e eu vi uma lágrima soltar-se quando olhou para mim decidida.

- Porque doía. Doía ouvir todos os dias, durante uma semana, que era uma alucinação sonhar que tu estavas vivo, doía ver a dor nos olhos do… - Ela calou-se e engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – _Doía _Harry! Doía tanto que se não fosse a Natalie provavelmente não queria viver. Tu eras o meu bebé por quem eu daria a minha vida e ver-te desaparecer numa noite de festa… se eu soubesse que aquilo ia acontecer… - Ela desviou o olhar e para meu espanto começou mesmo a chorar. – Harry, eu só queria que aquilo fosse tudo um pesadelo. Numa noite perdi duas pessoas queridas para mim, a minha melhor amiga e o meu filho. – A melhor amiga? – Se alguém naquele instante me tivesse dito que havia uma hipótese ínfima de estares vivo acredita que eu tinha procurado por ti mas tu desapareceste dos registos de Hogwarts e nunca ninguém desapareceu antes. Desculpa, Harry, por tudo o que passaste nestes anos mas eu simplesmente não sabia. – Ela voltou a olhar para mim e continuava a chorar. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer mas ela parecia não querer uma resposta minha. – O que eu disse naquela noite foi real Harry. Eu amo-te e tu és parte desta família. Só ao fim destes 13 anos é que eu posso dizer que somos uma família outra vez e é devido a tu estares aqui, sem ti nós estamos incompletos. Tu és um Potter e sempre serás.

Eu fiquei hipnotizado por aqueles olhos verdes e só voltei a reagir quando senti os braços finos dela percorrerem o meu corpo num abraço forte. Eu não era frio… eu não uma pessoa sem coração como gostava de pensar de mim próprio porque as pessoas sem coração não sofrem, nem sentem o que eu senti naquele momento. Eu senti ela dizer que me amava e, por tudo o que era sagrado, eu senti por ouvir aquilo. O meu peito contraiu-se, o meu coração começou a bater a uma velocidade fenomenal e eu queria chorar e ter a conversa completamente sincera com ela, que ela tanto queria. Chegava de mentiras, de meias verdades, porquê ser tão duro quando era tão mais fácil só ser sincero e aceitar que eu tinha uma mãe?

- Acredita que eu todos os dias dou graças por tu estares connosco. – Ela disse no meu ouvido e eu senti-me relaxar completamente naquele abraço. – E todos os dias me amaldiçoo por não te ter procurado e te ter dado uma infância como deve de ser. – Ela afastou-se de mim mas mesmo assim ficou a uma distância mínima de mim e encostou a sua testa na minha, fazendo-me olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos verdes. – Podes, por favor, pensar em nos perdoar? Tentar dar-nos uma hipótese?

Eu não sei se foi por estar a olhar para aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam ver a minha alma ou se simplesmente porque eu já estava a começar a aceitá-la como mãe, mas eu respondi-lhe com sinceridade:

- Eu estou a dar todos os dias. – Disse rouco e vi-a sorrir genuinamente.

- E eu vou-te fazer não te arrependeres por isso. – Ela deu-me um beijo na bochecha e levantou-se olhando para o relógio. – Bem, já estou atrasada mas o que é um bom Potter sem se chegar atrasado? – Ela disse rindo.

Eu ri-me com ela até que me lembrei do Remus.

- O Remus? – Perguntei, lembrando-me que já não o via há uns dias e espantei-me ao vê-la ficar indecisa.

- Hum, ele está com um problema e só deve de conseguir voltar no final da semana. Se for pelas aulas eu posso-te dar, o que achas? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Não está atrasada?

- Oh, - ela disse olhando outra vez para o relógio,- pois estou.

Ela virou-se para sair rapidamente pela porta mas aconteceram duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Uma, foi a Natalie que entrou apressada, parecendo assustada, a outra foi a voz do James, que apareceu clara e preocupada a dizer "Lily, Lily, por favor, responde-me. _Lily_!". Ele parecia assustado mas eu nem sabia de onde vinha a voz. No entanto, ela sabia porque tirou um espelho do bolso, ignorando a Natalie e estava para falar com o espelho quando um raio atingiu o mesmo e ele partiu-se. Eu olhei assustado para a entrada, onde esperava ver uma Natalie maluca mas não esperava claramente, uma quantidade assustadora de cabeças mascaradas, sendo que a liderar estava o homem que tinha visto no meu sonho, o Pettegrew e uma mulher alta, elegante, com uns olhos castanhos escuros e uma beleza que parecia só derrotada pela loucura que os seus olhos demonstravam, que estava a segurar a Natalie pelo cabelo, com a varinha apontada à cabeça dele.

- Não, não, não, não e não! – Ouvia-a dizer com uma voz infantil. – Nada de contatar o maridozinho quando ele está preso no ministério. – Ela disse para a Lily e voltou ao tom adulto ao vê-la ir buscar a varinha. – Nada de varinha ou a minha prima morre! – Ela ameaçou e o seu tom demonstrava que não estava a mentir.

Vi a Lily levantar as mãos, mostrando que não queria a varinha e cerrou os seus olhos, numa postura agressiva.

- Lestrange... – Ela sibilou. – E Peter! – Exclamou perdendo o seu olhar no homem com tanto ódio que o mesmo se encolheu. Ela conseguia ser assustadora quando queria.

Eu, no entanto, estava perdido não percebendo o que estava a acontecer. As outras faces que eu conseguia ver estavam tapadas por uma máscara branca, fazendo-me só conseguir ver os olhos dos outros. Contudo, a presença marcante daquela mulher que ela chamou de Lestrange fazia-me ignorar os outros todos. Eu podia não saber o que estava a acontecer mas aquela mulher era perigosa. Isso via-se à distância.

- Oh, o encontro de velhos amigos. – Ela disse, entrando completamente, arrastando a Natalie, ficando a poucos metros de nós. – Não era para estares aqui. – Ela disse como se a estivesse a acusar disso. - Não tens que acompanhar o teu marido a uma reunião que recebeste um recado hoje? – Ela disse com um sorriso tão brilhante que eu assustei-me. O que tinha acontecido a eles?

A Lily deu um passo em frente, pensando o mesmo e só parou quando a Lestrange apontou outra vez a varinha à cabeça da Natalie, fazendo uma ameaça silenciosa.

- O que fizeste ao James e ao Sirius?

- Eu? Nada! – Ela disse com uma gargalhada louca. – E eles estão bem só vão estar presos numa sala por, digamos 4 horas, conjuntamente com o Dumbledore. Não vais ter salvação minha querida. O teu filho vai morrer hoje.

- B-bela. – Ouvi o outro homem dizer. –Precisamos de seguir com o plano.

Ela olhou para ele com desprezo e eu percebi que não havia amor nenhum naquela relação.

- Eu trato deles. – Ela disse para os outros. – Vejam se encontram os vossos alvos e caso encontrem algum professor não lutem sozinhos, façam o combinado. – Ela disse e virou-lhes as costas quando eles saíram. Só um ficou. – Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Como é que te sentes, querida Lily, sabendo que reencontraste o teu filho só para o veres morrer. – Ela disse rindo, não descendo a varinha que estava apontada à cabeça da Natalie nem um centímetro.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – A Lily disse e num gesto, sem pensar, pegou na varinha mas ela foi rapidamente tirada das suas mãos pelo outro homem mascarado, que tinha ficado ali e que com um gesto simples da varinha lançou um feitiço que fez a varinha da Lily ir para as suas mãos.

- Obrigada, querido. – A Lestrange disse e para meu horror mandou-lhe um beijo. Aquela mulher era completamente maluca! – Assim, já podemos conversar melhor, minha querida Lily. – Ela disse, diminuindo pela primeira vez a varinha que tinha apontada à Natalie. – Vai buscar uma cadeira e senta-te. – Ao ver que ela não fez nada, só olhando com desafio para ela, ela continuou. – Faz isso ou eu torturo o teu filho. – Disse olhando de relance para mim com outro sorriso que me fez ter vontade de vomitar. – Sabes o quanto eu gosto de um bom crucio… - Para meu espanto a Lily fez o que ela lhe pediu, indo buscando uma cadeira e sentando-se. – Incarcerous. – Ela disse apontando a varinha para a Lily, esquecendo-se aparentemente da Natalie. No entanto, isso foi um erro porque com um gesto simples, enquanto apareceram cordas para prender a Lily, a Natalie pisou no pé da bruxa com força, lançou um atordoar para o Pettergrew e correu para a saída, passando com uma agilidade que eu não sabia que ela tinha pelo outro homem.

- Enervate. – A Lestrange disse apontando para o Pettergrew, fazendo-o acordar. – A Black fugiu, o que estás à espera, vai atrás dela. – Ela sibilou para o outro homem mascarado que só assentiu e saiu a correr.

Eu não tenho prazer em dizer mas eu podia ter feito alguma coisa naquele instante, como tentar ajudar a minha mãe, tentar lutar mas eu estava paralisado, sentado no sofá como um maldito cobarde e só vi a Natalie fugir e eu não conseguir fazer nada. Eu no fundo estava a gritar comigo mesmo, para pensar, para saber como me tirar dali vivo porque ainda havia o Charles. Ele estava no quarto a dormir mas se ele descesse e visse aquilo, o que aquela bruxa faria? O outro não me parecia grande perigo pela forma como ele tinha estava a agir mas o Charles era só uma criança.

- Não tenhas esperança querida Lily que o meu marido vai encontrar a minha prima. – A mulher disse e eu vi a Lily arregalar os olhos ao ouvir a palavra marido… quem era aquele homem? – Pettegrew, o outro Potter está lá em cima. Vai ter com ele e não falhes! – Ela ameaçou para o outro homem e eu vi assustado ele dirigir-se para o quarto dos meus pais… ele iria percorrer todos os quartos e iria acabar por chegar ao Charles, eu não podia deixar isto acontecer. O Charles não…

- Peter_, por favor_… - Ouvi o tom de súplica no tom da Lily e espantei-me o homem parar e olhar para ela com o que parecia pena na sua face redonda.

- Silencio. – Disse a outra bruxa fazendo com que apesar da Lily continuar a mexer os lábios não saísse som nenhum. – Peter, _vai_. – Ela sibilou com os seus olhos ameaçadores preso nele. - Percorre todos os quartos até o encontrares e depois traz-lho até nós. Não falhes!

Eu vi o homem correr até ao quarto errado e levantei-me. Eu não podia deixar isto acontecer, não podia deixar uma criança morrer. Não! Se eles me queriam a mim eles iriam-me ter mas não ao Charles.

- Vocês querem-me a mim, não é? – Eu perguntei e vi os olhos das duas bruxas se prenderem em mim, no entanto, enquanto os da Lily pareciam preocupados e estavam a mexer-se em todos os sentidos, numa clara ordem para eu tentar fugir os da outra só mostravam loucura e divertimento, como se aquilo tudo não passasse de um jogo. – Então eu não vou tentar lutar mas deixem o Charles em paz. – Eu disse levantando as mãos, num sinal de que não iria lutar. – Ele é só uma criança.

A mulher sorriu, com aquele sorriso que me dava arrepios e eu vi-a brincar com a varinha como se estivesse a pensar no que dizer.

- Harry Potter, a criança que devia de estar morta, matando o nosso Lord. –Ela mandou uma gargalhada e eu assustei-me ainda mais. – Afinal, nem tu, nem o Mestre estão mortos. O Lord eu já sabia, agora tu… não esperava. – Ela suspirou. – Enfim, surpresas, a vida é cheia delas, não é? – Perguntou dando de ombros como se fosse uma coisa normal fazer o que ela estava a fazer. – Agora, se tu pensas que podes negociar aqui alguma coisa estás muito enganado rapaz. – Ela disse, séria e eu assustei-me em como ela podia mudar de humor tão rapidamente. – O Charles Potter vai connosco hoje e ninguém pode mudar isso. – Ela apontou-me a varinha. – Aproxima-te. – Eu fiquei no meu lugar, teimoso e vi-a sorrir outra vez como se aquilo a divertisse. – Revoltado, gosto disso. – Ela disse rindo. – Crucio!

Eu senti dor, não tendo conseguido desviar-me do feitiço. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei não gritar, lembrando-me das dores que tinha sofrido pelo Louis. Se tinha conseguido aguentar o tratamento dele também aguentava aquilo. No entanto, mesmo tentando ignorar a dor, imaginando a minha casa de sonhos, como fazia com ele, eu sentia cada bocadinho do meu corpo arder. A dor era em todo o lado, por todo o meu corpo e por todos os Deuses, eu _sentia_ os meus nervos. Eu sentia o sangue a percorrer o meu corpo, eu sentia como se tivesse alguma coisa a arder dentro de mim e eu só queria gritar. Mas eu não podia, se eu não gritava com o Louis não iria gritar com esta mulher, esta estúpida e horrível mulher!

Eu mordi os lábios e fechei a mão com a minha força total, começando a fazer sangue por causa das minhas unhas estarem a entrar nas minhas mãos mas eu não me importava. Esta dor era demasiado, era tão grande, que passado uns segundos eu não aguentei e gritei. O riso da mulher foi demasiado para mim e eu passei a desejar que aquela mulher desaparecesse da terra. Será que eu não podia ter uma vida sem dor durante um mês? Será que era pedir muito tentar sentir-me um adolescente normal?

- Pára! – Ouvi a voz da Lily, aflita. Para meu espanto a Lestrange realmente parou o feitiço e eu pude finalmente respirar. Se os bruxos conseguiam causar tanta dor, com um mero gesto da varinha o que é que eles não conseguiam fazer? Aquele mundo de magia que me estava a fascinar estava a começar a parecer-me mais assustador do que alguma coisa que tinha tido na vida.

- Conseguiste sair do Silencio. Impressionante. – Ouvi a mulher dizer para a Lily. – Foi pela dor de veres o teu filho a sofrer? – Ela perguntou, com um estranho tom de preocupação.

Eu tentei levantar-me e pensar em algum plano de fuga mas eu mal conseguia respirar quando mais levantar-me. Os meus músculos pareciam sem forças e dormentes, o meu cérebro parecia congelado, querendo associar aquela voz ao Louis e todo o ódio que ainda sentia por ele estava a passar para ela. Ela estava a ameaçar o Charles, ela estava a fazer as pessoas sofrerem e ela estava a fazer-me passar por uma dor que eu não conseguia explicar.

- Deixa o Harry. Ele não é uma ameaça, ele é só um adolescente! – Ouvi a voz da Lily dizer, suplicante e eu abri os olhos ao ouvir o tom dela. Tinha tanta dor, tanto sofrimento que eu só a queria fazer parar de sofrer. Ninguém merecia passar por aquela dor.

- Mas ele tem que morrer agora tu podes sobreviver. -Ela disse como se estivesse a explicar a uma criança que 1+1 eram 2 - Junta-te à nossa causa que nós estamos muito interessados nas tuas pesquisas.

Houve um silêncio e eu observei o teto branco tentando ganhar forças para a ajudar mas eu, _simplesmente_, não conseguia.

- Encontrei o menino. – Ouvi a voz do outro homem e a Lily mandar um grito, estrangulado.

- Charles!

- Atordoar. – Ouvi outra vez a outra mulher dizer e ouvi a Lily soluçar.

Eu não conseguia ver nada, tendo o sofá a tapar-me a visão para eles e a fogueira do outro mas eu conhecia aquele feitiço e sabia que o meu irmão estava inconsciente, sem conseguir se defender deles… pelo menos era melhor do que o Crucio.

- Lily Potter – a outra mulher disse estranhamente formal – se quiser o seu filho vai ter que colaborar connosco. Ele vai connosco hoje e nenhum mal lhe irá ser feito, no entanto, para o voltarem a recuperar vai ter que fazer um voto inquebrável em como dará a sua lealdade ao Lord das Trevas e ninguém poderá saber disso, principalmente, o idiota do Dumbledore. O seu marido terá que fazer a mesma coisa, conjuntamente com o meu querido primo, o Sirius e com o juramento feito, num dia em que nós vamos vos dizer, os vossos filhos serão entregues sem qualquer dano. Caso contrário vocês não irão ver mais os vossos filhos, isto posso prometer-vos! Até lá, digam ao Dumbledore que vão tentar recuperar os vossos filhos, esperando recolher mais informações antes de agir.

- O-o Harry? – Ouvi-a perguntar e ouvi passos na minha direcção.

- Já que todos pensavam que ele estava morto não é como se fizesse muito mal, ele morrer realmente não é? – Ela disse e eu ouvi passos na minha direcção. Tentei responder mas só saiu um grunhido. – E ele é fraco, por isso, até estamos a fazer com que os Potter percam um inútil.

- Se o que querem fazer é dar uma lição a nós, matem-me a mim e não a ele. Eu apresento mais uma ameaça do que ele alguma vez vai apresentar. Por Merlim, ele nem sabe praticar magia. Não vale a pena matá-lo. Ele é só o Harry_, o meu_ Harry.

Ao ouvir a Lily suplicar pelaminha vida, alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim. Ela estava a ser verdadeira, por Merlim, ela estava a querer dar a SUA vida pela minha. Por mim, que não tinha feito nada de especial no mundo e que se morresse não se perdia muita coisa. Ela é que era mãe do Charles e, por isso, ela não podia morrer. Ela tinha que lá estar para ele como eu soube naquele momento que ela estaria para mim, se tivesse podido.

- Mas minha querida ele está marcado desde que nasceu. – A Lestrange disse rindo-se e fazendo a minha mãe ter mais um soluço. – Ele está morto, agora, só precisas de pensar que ele nunca esteve vivo e morreu naquela noite. Não foi no que vocês se acreditaram este tempo todo? Não é muito difícil continuarem a pensar nisso se quiseres, aqui a boa e amiga Bella, até apaga as memórias dele nas vossas cabeças. – Ela parou para ouvir o choro da Lily e riu-se. – Ops, eu menti. Não posso apagar porque eu tenho que mata-lo à frente da escola toda para todos verem em como o herói apesar de estar vivo, vai morrer porque ninguém sobrevive à ira do Lord. – Ela disse rindo-se e eu soube que ela era uma seguidora fiel, que seguia o tal Voldemort com todo o coração. Claramente, o pior tipo de inimigo para se ter.

- Por favor, o Harry não…

Ela só se riu mais com o desespero da Lily, _da minha mãe_, e eu soube naquele instante que tinha que agir. Mesmo que morresse ela pelo menos poderia criar o Charles e a minha vida tinha valido para alguma coisa… tinha salvo uma criança de ficar sem mãe.

Por isso, voltei a fechar os olhos, ouvindo os soluços da minha mãe para me darem forças. Eu tinha magia, eu era um bruxo, eu podia fazer aquilo. Eu supliquei com todas as minhas forças para a magia me ajudar, para conseguir pôr-me em pé e fazer alguma coisa e ajudar a situação.

- Ele nem se levanta dali. Ele é tão fraco que nem sei porque é que te preocupas. – Ouvi a voz dela dizer mais perto de mim.

"_Por favor, magia, ajuda-me_". – Supliquei para mim, tentando senti-la. – " _Tenho que pôr as cordas da Lily mais fracas e conseguir ter energia para fazer a Lestrange sair dali. Se eu conseguir correr e passar por ela, ela tem que vir atrás de mim, afinal eu sou o alvo. Por isso, por favor_."

Eu ouvia-a cada vez mais perto e as minhas súplicas ficaram cada vez maiores ao ponto de eu começar a sussurrar para pedir ajuda. Eu era um bruxo, eu tinha que ter forças para isso.

- Bem, mas antes de leva-lo para o nosso espetáculo acho que me posso divertira mais um bocadinho. Que tal mostrar um herói enlouquecido, Peter?

- _Peter_…. – Ouvi o tom suplicante na minha mãe e o meu coração partiu-se mais uma vez.

A minha magia esteve ali todo o tempo desde que despertou porque é que um feitiço me tinha feito ficar tão fraco? Eu sabia que conseguia, eu sabia que tinha força suficiente para isso, ou melhor, eu sabia que tinha que ter força suficiente para isso. A Lily era uma boa mãe, ela não poderia ficar sem o Charles e render-se a um homem maluco. Eles queriam-me a mim principalmente. Por favor, que a magia me ajudasse naquele momento.

- Não lhe fales, sangue-ruim! – A Lestrange sibilou para a minha mãe, perdendo o seu tom amigável. – Assim, está muito melhor. Agora, meu querido Harry…

Ao ouvir os passos dela chegarem mais perto de mim eu sabia que tinha que ir. Era a única chance… por favor!

Para meu alívio a magia respondeu à minha chamada, percorrendo o meu corpo e dando-me força que eu sabia que o meu corpo não tinha. Eu abri os olhos rapidamente e ouvi o "Oh" chocado da Lestrange enquanto eu me levantei com rapidez. Eu tinha anos de futebol e corrida, por isso, eu conseguia fazer aquilo. Só precisava de correr e afastar-me o suficiente dela para tentar deixar a Lily em segurança.

" _Por favor, que a Lily seja solta sem a Lestrange ver quando eu começar a correr._" - Supliquei mais uma vez e algo dentro de mim soube que a magia ia-me fazer a vontade.

- Se me quiserem apanhar, têm que correr. – Disse, abrindo um sorriso para a bruxa e vendo pelo canto dos olhos o outro homem, Peter olhar para mim, branco a agarrar a figura inconsciente do Charles. – Por isso, boa corrida. – Disse e comecei realmente a correr.

A coisa com futebol é que temos que analisar o campo, correr, tentar ver se alguém estava livre e depois decidir o que fazer. Ali, aquelas não eram claramente as prioridades. Ela lançava feitiços que se me acertassem, iriam, no mínimo, magoar-me. Por isso, eu tinha primeiro que me desviar e depois correr. Então, a primeira coisa que fiz foi saltar o sofá, vendo com prazer ela errar o feitiço, a segunda foi correr para a entrada, que pareceu ouvir as minhas intenções e já estava aberta, tendo só que chegar até lá. Devido a isso, eu acelerei mas como era quase em linha reta, ela conseguiu-me acertar com um feitiço que tinha uma estranha cor roxa. No entanto, algo aconteceu com a minha magia porque apareceu uma parede branca, só de magia, que parou o feitiço, fazendo-a amaldiçoar-me verbalmente e lançar mais uns quantos. Contudo, eles não chegaram a tempo, atingindo o quadro que se fechou automaticamente com a minha saída e deixou um grande buraco no meio. Comecei-me a acreditar nas palavras do Dumbledore, de que a minha magia tinha magia de Hogwarts porque o castelo parecia saber as minhas intenções. Eu sorri, vendo o meu plano indo como combinado quando ouvi os gritos enraivecidos dela para o outro homem a dizer que me ia apanhar. Tive vontade de rir ao ouvir aquilo. Magia e coisas relacionadas com magia? Oh, disso eu não sabia nada mas correr? Correr era o que fazia melhor e foi o que fiz ao ouvir os saltos dela a virem atrás de mim.

Eu assobiei e corri, sorrindo, sentindo a adrenalina e gostando da sensação de responder às pessoas que se sentiam superiores. É claro, que havia uma vozinha na minha mente que me dizia que o Charles e a Lily podiam estar em perigo mas o meu plano tinha que resultar. Tinham que haver bruxos que os ajudassem e até lá eu só precisava de entreter estes bruxos. Não podia ser apanhado cedo e, por isso, eu iria correr com toda a minha alma.

Ela precisava de ser rápida e tinha que, principalmente, ser uma Slytherin, por Merlim! Então porque é que o seu coração estava a bater furioso no seu peito e só se lembrava do que podia dar mal com o seu plano? De como a sua tia podia morrer, de como o Harry Potter, aquele rapaz insuportável, podia morrer e matar a sua família de tristeza? Ela não podia deixar nenhum mal lhes acontecer e, por isso, ela precisava de chegar até a ajuda. Ela não era uma Gryffindor, pois caso fosse tinha enfrentado os inimigos no lugar. Ela era uma Slytherin, com orgulho, e, como tal, ela tinha que ter um plano e saber que ele resultaria, sem falhas. E ela tinha um plano. Ela sabia perfeitamente que não conseguia nada contra a Bellatrix Black aka Lestrange. Ela era forte e o seu pai sempre lhe tinha dito como ela mostrava que uma pessoa maluca poderia ser perigosa. Além do mais, havia o mascarado que ela não fazia ideia de quem era e o Pettegrew. Oh, se fosse só ele, ela tinha todo o prazer em lutar com ele, em o fazer sofrer 20 vezes o que ele fez sofrer o Charles mas ela não tinha hipóteses e precisava de ajuda. Só esperava, com todo o seu coração, que quando ela encontrasse a tal ajuda não fosse tarde de mais.

Ela estava pronta a subir para o quinto andar, onde se localizava o gabinete da professora McGonagall e tentar falar com ela. Ela _tinha_ que ajudar. No entanto, os sons de botas a baterem no chão, do perseguidor dela pararam com uma explosão. Até ela que sabia que tinha que correr parou e olhou para trás. Algo na sua mente lhe dizia que era uma armadilha e se iria arrepender disso, no entanto, nem essa vozinha esperava ver o que estava a sua frente. O Devorador da Morte estava deitado no chão, inconsciente, com a sua máscara partida, fazendo-a ver que o seu perseguidor era o marido da Bellatrix, o Rudolph Lestrange. Ela teve um arrepio, lembrando-se do seu pai a falar dele, em como ele era feroz e adorava torturar as suas vítimas. Se ele a tivesse apanhada estava morta.

- Menos um! – Ouviu uma voz dizer do que parecia a parede.

- Agora só faltam mais 9. – Disse a mesma voz da outra parede.

O que raio estava a acontecer ali?

- Calma, Black, nós somos amigos. – Disse, o dono da voz finalmente saindo e para seu espanto, apesar da voz ser realmente igual, eram duas pessoas, que saíram de paredes opostas, iguaizinhas. Os gémeos Weasley.

- O que é que vocês lhe fizeram? – Perguntou, assustada pelo aparecimento deles, do nada.

- Não fizemos nada comparativamente com o que ele te iria fazer se te apanhasse, por isso, acalma-te pequena Black. – Disse um, chegando-se ao pé do Lestrange, e tirando-lhe duas varinhas que ele ainda tinha na mão. A varinha da tia Lily…

Ela bufou, ouvindo o apelido que eles lhe deram desde a primeira vez que a viram e que sabiam que a irritava profundamente.

- Certo. – Disse tentando ser racional. – Os Devoradores da Morte estão em Hogwarts. – Ela disse tentando pensar mas estando a ser difícil agora que sabia que uma ameaça já não era mais ameaça. – E-e a minha tia, a Lily Potter precisa de ajuda e-e… - E calou-se, não sabendo se podia falar do Harry ou não.

- O nosso Lord está bem?- Perguntou um, chegando-se mais perto dela.

- Lord? – Disse começando a ter medo deles. Será que apesar de tudo eles não eram os verdadeiros gémeos Weasley? Era tudo uma armadilha?

- Sim, o grandioso Lord Harry Potter, o conquistador, o…

- Calma, Fred. – Disse o outro, também se aproximando dela. – Estamos a falar do Harry Potter. Nós sabemos que ele está vivo e que está com a Bellatrix Lestrange e, por isso, em perigo.

Ela piscou os olhos confusa. Como é que eles sabiam?

- Como é que…

- Nós sabemos tudo. – Disse o Fred ficando a um passo dela. – Tanto que sabemos que estão a ir três devoradores da Morte para cada sala comum menos a dos Slytherin. – Disse perdendo os seus olhos no símbolo da casa da Natalie. – E também sabemos que apesar de já termos avisado os Gryffindor que estavam aqui que iriam sofrer um ataque, nós não se conseguimos defender de tanto ataque. Precisamos de um plano e rápido.

- Mas se não têm um plano o que estão a fazer aqui? Porque não estão na vossa sala, a defender os vossos colegas?

- Porque nós temos o nosso Lord em perigo e ninguém se mete com o Harry Potter, connosco perto, sem o defendermos. – Disse o George com tanta convicção que ela arregalou os olhos, não esperando nunca ouvir um gémeo Weasley falar tão sério.

- Porquê? – Perguntou voltando ao seu normal e, conseguindo finalmente pensar com clareza.

- Nós encontramos-me com ele e sabemos que ele não sabe fazer magia. Ele está desprotegido da Bellatrix. Nós temos o Ron e mais alguns que se sabem defender, além do mais já derrotamos os três bruxos que iam para a nossa casa e mandamos avisar a professora McGonagall. Ou seja, ajuda vem a caminho. Agora, o nosso Harry Potter não tinha ajuda.

- Vocês avisaram os professores? – Perguntou, pela primeira vez, sentindo verdadeira esperança que nada de mal ia acontecer. – E derrotaram três destes?

- Nós temos os nossos métodos. – Disse o George com um sorriso de lado. – E a Ginny foi avisar a professora que deve de avisar os outros professores. Mas não estão cá todos os professores, só ela, o Flitwick e o Professor Snape. Algo aconteceu para Hogwarts estar tão vazio de professores e tão cheio de alunos.

Ela concordou silenciosamente, ela também tinha achado estranho, estarem tantos alunos nas férias natalícias em Hogwarts mas não esperava que fosse por isto.

- Então, agora só temos que ajudar a minha tia?

- Sim. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós estávamos a tentar ajudar mas também não sabíamos a password.

Ela arregalou outra vez os olhos. Estes gémeos não paravam de a surpreender.

- Como é que vocês sabem?

Eles deram outro sorriso de lado, idêntico e ela não conseguiu não ficar impressionada pela maneira que eles eram.

- Nós só sabemos! Como o nosso Lord, nós somos simplesmente surpreendentes e cheios de surpresa. – O Fred disse sorrindo.

- Porque é que vocês tratam o Harry Potter por Lord?

Eles riram, o que ela achou impressionante, estando eles em perigo.

- Uma longa história que nós não temos tempo para contar. – Disse o George. – A versão curta é que enquanto dizemos só, nosso Lord ninguém sabe de quem falamos, se disséssemos Harry Potter, todos saberiam de quem estamos a falar.

- Podes levar-nos até onde eles estão? – Perguntou o Fred.

Ela assentiu e começou a correr. Ela tinha ajuda, agora só precisava de chegar a tempo de nada de mal acontecer. Eles podiam sair dali sem ninguém ferido ou pelo menos sem ninguém morto. Eles iam mostrar que conseguiam e, por agora, ela só iria correr tentando fazer planos na sua cabeça para como conseguir tirar a sua família daquela situação.

Ela quis gritar de alívio ao ver o seu filho correr. Não sabia como ele tinha forças para aquilo, tendo acabado de ser torturado mas ele tinha conseguido fugir e isso era o importante. Agora, se ela conseguisse recuperar a sua varinha para pôr o Charles em segurança e conseguir lutar com aquela mulher, seria ótimo. O Peter também… ela tinha tanto para falar com aquele rato miserável. Para seu espanto, mal o Harry saiu pelo quadro, tendo acabado de ser protegido pela sua magia, sem varinha, do feitiço que a Bellatrix lhe mandou, as cordas à volta do seu corpo diminuíram a resistência e ela sabia que estava livre. Não sabia como é que aquilo estava a acontecer mas se ela conseguisse ter uma varinha, ela sabia que conseguiria pôr todos em segurança.

- Potter maldito! – Sibilou a Bellatrix. – Pettergrew, fica aqui e não nos faças ficar mal na nossa missão. Eu vou apanhar aquele rapaz estúpido. – Ela disse e começou a correr, sem parar, fazendo a Lily ficar outra vez aflita ao pensar no que aquela mulher faria se apanhasse o seu filho.

Ela precisava de sair dali quando o Petter estivesse distraído e viu uma oportunidade quando ele começou a descer as escadas, a agarrar o corpo inconsciente do Charles num braço. No entanto, como se estivesse a adivinhar os seus pensamentos, com o outro braço, o metálico, ele agarrou a varinha e apontou-a a si. Então pelos vistos a única maneira de sair dali era fazendo conversa com o seu velho e grande amigo Peter.

- Peter, como é que consegues fazer isto? Como é que nos conseguiste trair assim? – Perguntou, pondo todo o seu desgosto, dor e, principalmente raiva nas perguntas para ele perceber o quanto a estava a fazer sofrer.

Ele desviou a cabeça, aparentemente envergonhado e ela pensou em agir nesse momento mas ele fixou o seu olhar nela rapidamente, fazendo-a morder o lábio nervosamente. Ela precisava de agir. O tempo estava a _correr_.

- Eu só queria que vocês percebessem! – Ele quase guinchou e para seu pavor, deixou o corpo do Charles cair ao lado do sofá. – Eu não queria que vocês se magoassem naquela noite. Vocês sabiam que iriam perder um filho e, por isso, não precisavam de perder as vossas vidas. Vocês só precisavam de se juntar ao Lord das Trevas. – Ele disse, quase a implorar.

- Ele quer-me morta, Rabicho. Como é que podes dizer isso?

- Ele não te quer morta. Ele quer o teu conhecimento e isso manteve-vos vivos. Ele até não vos matou porque eu pedi e organizei o ataque todo, para que nem se ferissem. – Se ele tivesse estado atendo à Lily, teria visto que as suas palavras estavam a faze-la ficar cada vez mais irritada mas ele não estava a ver a expressão dela com atenção e, por isso, continuou: - Eu tirei-vos de casa e era para ficar só eu e o Harry. Quando vocês chegassem vocês iriam ver que o vosso filho, a vossa única esperança, estava morta e iriam seguir o Lord das Trevas. Eu nunca vos quis ver sofrer mas era um mal necessário para vocês perceberem.

A Lily ficou chocada, lutando contra as sensações de raiva, ódio e descrença ao ouvir o seu antigo amigo. Como é que ela poderia ter considerado na sua juventude de amigo aquele lunático, que se mostrou ser um dos homens mais nojentos que ela conhecia?

- Tu és horrível Peter. Dizer isso? É o _meu_ filho! O _meu_ sangue. E depois o Charles. Como é que pensaste que alguma vez te perdoaríamos?

- O Charles era necessário para restaurar o Lord das Trevas. Eu não lhe queria fazer mal Lily, acredita-te em mim! – Ele suplicou e ela teve que morder a língua para não lhe responder. – E nós não o matamos.

- Só o traumatizaste pela vida toda!

- Foi um mal necessário, como a perda do Harry também é. Tu tens que compreender. É por um bem maior.

- Ouve bem, seu filho de um rato do esgoto. – Ela disse completamente irada, levantando-se da cadeira e fazendo-o ver que ela não estava agarrada pelas cordas. Ela aproximou-se dele, tão presa na sua raiva que ignorou que ele tinha uma varinha apontada a ela e ela não tinha varinha. – Eles são meus filhos. Eu vou fazer tudo por eles e se para isso te tiver que matar com as minhas próprias mãos acredita que já fiz coisas piores. – Ela estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se dele enquanto ele só recuava, esquecendo-se aparentemente que ele era quem possuía uma varinha.

- Lily, eu…

- É verdade! Eles são meus filhos e eu amo-os mais do que alguma coisa na vida e tu mataste a Marlene. A _Marlene_! – Ela viu-o encolher-se e ela aproximou-se ainda mais dele. – Como é que a mataste? Ela era uma de nós!

- N-não fui eu. – Ele disse olhando para todos os lados menos para os olhos brilhantes da Lily. – F-foi o mestre, eu não queria mas ela…

PAX. Ele moveu a cara para o outro lado ao sofrer a chapada na cara, com toda a força da Lily.

- És um ignorante, um _inútil_. Tudo o que disseram sobre ti, antes de ser um maroto era verdade, eu vejo isso agora. Nunca devia ter perdido o meu tempo contigo, a conhecer-te porque tu só serviste para estragar a minha vida e Peter eu juro-te que se acontecer alguma coisa aos meus filhos hoje, eu vou-te matar depois de te torturar lentamente para tu perceberes como é sofrer um décimo do que eu sofri nestes 13 anos sem o Harry. Tu nem mereces morrer pelo que fizeste mas por agora, tenho um filho para proteger. – Ela disse e com um gesto fluído, tentou tirar a varinha das mãos do Peter mas a mão metálica pareceu agir por si própria e lançou-lhe um feitiço, que ela teve que se desviar, saltando para o lado.

- Eu não queria nada disso mas era necessário! – O Peter choramingou, levantando-se e parecendo ter ganho o controlo da sua mão porque tinha a varinha apontada para o chão. – Eu só quero que sejamos felizes.

A Lily expirou, cerrando os olhos.

- Peter, eu nunca vou ser feliz enquanto souber que tu estás vivo, por isso, isso nunca vai acontecer. Porque enquanto tu fores feliz eu nunca vou poder ser verdadeiramente feliz!

Ela viu a face chocada do Peter contorcer-se numa de determinação. Não sabia bem porquê mas aquela expressão estava a dar-lhe arrepios.

- Eu não queria que isto fosse assim Lily mas se tem que ser, tu um dia irás compreender. – Ele disse, com um brilho no olhar que a fez ter mais arrepios, apontando-lhe a varinha. – Esta missão foi planeada até ao último pormenor. Desde os professores estarem incapacitados até à captura dos alunos. Por isso, eu não a posso fazer não ser sucedida por tua casa. Atordoar. – Ele disse mas para seu espanto o seu feitiço foi protegido por um escudo e ele é que sofreu um feitiço, vindo do George que tinha acabado de entrar.

- Tia, estás bem? – Perguntou a Natalie depois de conjurar o escudo e viu a face da Lily se aliviar.

- Estou. – Ela disse, inspirando e expirando para se acalmar. – O Harry é que precisa de ajuda e como é que conseguiste…

- Eles ajudaram-me. – Ela disse, cortando a Lily e abrindo a boca chocada ao ver a figura no chão do Charles ao pé dos sofás. –Charles! – Ela gritou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo dele.

- Ele está bem só o atordoaram. – Disse a Lily mas mesmo assim ela teve que também se ir assegurar que o seu filho estava bem. – Algum de vocês tem uma varinha que me possa emprestar?

- Até temos a sua varinha. – Disse o Fred, entregando-lhe a varinha. – E mais uma pertencente ao caro Sr. Lestrange.

- Enervate. Vocês derrotaram o Lestrange? – Ela perguntou perplexa vendo com alívio o Charles abrir os seus olhos.

- Nós temos os nossos truques. – Respondeu o George.

Ela levantou-se decidida. Por muito que quisesse ficar ali, a ver se o Charles estava em segurança ela precisava de cuidar do Harry que estava em perigo.

- Se puderem fiquem aqui com o Charles ou então vão para algum sítio em segurança. Eu tenho que ir ver se encontro o Harry.

- Espere. – Murmurou o George vendo um papel que ela pensava que nunca veria mais na vida.

- O mapa do maroto…

O Fred sorriu.

- Estou a ver que conhece o nosso informador secreto.

- Onde é que está o Harry? – Perguntou, o inquérito aos dois seria feito depois que estivessem todos em segurança.

- Segundo andar e a descer. A Bellatrix está mesmo atrás dele.

Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dele a ser torturado. Como é que ele se mantinha em pé para correr tanto?

- Posso levar isso comigo?

O George assentiu, entregando-lhe o mapa.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse e estava pronta para correr quando ouviu a voz do Charles.

- Mãe, o Harry está bem?

- Vai estar filho. – Murmurou e começou a correr.

- Remus! Remus!

- Por Merlim Remus tu tens que falar connosco é urgente!

O Remus grunhiu e virou-se para o outro lado no chão. Todo o seu corpo doía e os gritos insistentes dos seus amigos não estavam a ajudar para tirar a sua dor de cabeça.

- Remus, é o Harry! Ele está em perigo! Por Merlim, Remus ou tu nos ouves ou eu enfeitiço-te até não saberes dizer o teu nome!

Ele grunhiu mais uma vez, vendo que a aflição no tom do James era real e, sendo sincero, para ter tanto o James como o Sirius a chamá-lo depois de uma noite de lua cheia tinha que ter acontecido alguma coisa. Por isso, ele abriu os olhos vendo a velha cabana e viu o seu alvo, o saco que estava num canto com as suas coisas e o espelho. Foi até lá mais a rastejar do que qualquer coisa e quando chegou lá, em vez de agarrar o espelho, como as vozes do Sirius e do James queriam, agarrou uma poção e bebeu, sentindo a energia que ela dava atingir o seu corpo e, pela primeira vez naquela manhã, conseguir pensar racionalmente e o seu corpo entrou automaticamente em alerta.

O Sirius e o James estavam a dizer que o Harry estava em perigo. Em perigo! E isso só queria dizer uma coisa… que de alguma forma o Voldemort tinha conseguido encontrar o Harry. Ele pegou rapidamente no espelho e viu com alívio as caras do James e do Sirius preocupadas no espelho mas bem.

- Por amor de Merlim, Remus porque demoraste tanto tempo?

- Foca-te Sirius. – Resmungou o James e o Remus viu com horror o olhar que este tinha. Um de pânico. – Remus, tu tens que contatar os meus Aurores. Nós e o Dumbledore estamos presos na sala cá em baixo e algo está a acontecer em Hogwarts. A Lily… - Ele desviou o olhar e o Remus conseguiu ver a dor nele. O James estava a morrer por dentro por não saber o que estava a acontecer. – Algo aconteceu à Lily, quando finalmente conseguimos falar com ela. O espelho partiu-se e ela estava com o Harry. Por favor, Remus, eu sei que estás fraco mas contacta os meus aurores para nos tirarem daqui.

O James esteve a dizer-lhe o que ele tinha que dizer para os aurores se acreditarem nele e o Remus mandou um Expecto Patronum onde dizia para os irem buscar. Pelo que tinha percebido a sala onde eles os três estavam presos era uma autêntica prisão, só se conseguindo abrir de fora.

O Remus levantou-se sentido todo o seu corpo doer mas ele precisava de fazer alguma coisa. Se algo acontecesse ao Harry… nem queria pensar… e Hogwarts era uma escola. Uma escola! O que é que Voldemort estava a pensar ao atacar uma escola quando ele estava a usar a descrença do ministro da Magia para não ter resistência?

" _Que melhor glória teria o Voldemort do que fazer a sua grande entrada no Mundo Mágico matando o herói do mundo mágico que todos pensavam morto?_" Disse uma vozinha na sua cabeça e ele sabia que estava correta. Ele não podia deixar o Harry morrer nem que para isso tivesse que dar a sua vida. Ele estava perto de Hogwarts e se os Aurores chegassem a tempo então poderia ser que algo de mal não acontecesse. Ele esperava sinceramente que o seu pensamento estivesse correto mas ele sabia, no seu interior, que algo iria acontecer e ninguém iria gostar disso no final.

**N.A** Vou ser sincera, não gosto muito deste capítulo e foi por isso que demorei mais tempo (e também porque tem 20 páginas). Tentei mudá-lo umas quantas vezes mas não consegui xD. O próximo também não está completamente do meu agrado, por isso, não sei quando vou atualizar. Sobre este capítulo, só queria dizer que vocês podem pensar que o Harry é muito poderoso mas ele tem um motivo para estar assim com tanta força. Ele comparado aos outros magos está em desvantagem (e até é por esse motivo que não vão ver uma luta direta) e a forma que ele tem de usar a magia é implorando para a mesma. Provavelmente, mais para a frente vocês vão ver o quão mais fraco é ele comparado aos outros. Bem, acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer, a não ser que, desenvolvimentos só para o próximo capítulo :p. Por isso, comentem e espero que gostem =).

**Mirian Black Lupin**: A Natalie é boa pessoa, por isso, fico contente que goste =). Ainda se vai ver mais sobre ela e como disse, todos os comportamentos aqui na fic, irão ser justificados. Essas personagens se calhar vão aparecer até num futuro próximo (principalmente, os Weasley) mas num dia-a-dia, só mais para a frente, quando o Harry for para a escola. Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que também goste deste capítulo ^^.

**C. Black Potter**: A Natalie é uma adolescente perfeitamente normal, menos para o Harry, como disse :p. A relação dele com a Lily até melhorou bastante com este capítulo mas se calhar, este ataque a Hogwarts pode ter consequências. E falou muito bem sobre o que disse sobre o Harry e o Sirius, este tipo de confiança que o Harry precisa de ter com os pais, só a experiência de vida e o tempo podem curar. Não é uma coisa que ele consiga confiar num segundo. Eu, sinceramente, gosto de saber estas diferenças na língua. Guarda-roupa ou guarda-vestidos até é usado em algumas regiões daqui (não na minha) e fatos é conjuntos de roupa, resumidamente xD. Obrigada e espero que goste deste também (e pode continuar a dizer as diferenças que acho mesmo engraçado).


	10. How to save a life

**9. How to save a life**

_Quem não sabe o que é a vida, como poderá saber o que é a morte?_

_Confúcio_

Ele fechou os olhos desesperado, sentindo o seu coração bater no peito. Ele precisava de sair daquela sala maldita e ajudar o seu filho. Ele sabia no fundo do seu coração que algo estava a acontecer com eles, por Merlim, ele tinha os seus dois filhos ali! Ele precisava de agir como um pai! O que pensaria o Harry quando ele soubesse que estava ali sentado à espera de um milagre para agir? Ele precisava de sair daquela sala maldita!

Ele mandou mais um feitiço contra a parede mas ele foi absorvido como todos os outros. Olhou para o Dumbledore que estava em pé a observar a parede e a murmurar algo só para si. A sua postura parecia relaxada mas ele sabia, pelos seus olhos, que se encontravam com mais determinação do que ele alguma vez se lembrou, que aquela espera, aquela incapacidade também o estava a matar. Afinal, era a sua escola e os seus alunos.

- Por Merlim, eu quero torturar alguém.

O James fechou o punho mais uma vez ao ouvir as palavras do Sirius que estava a partir e a reconstruir uma cadeira, tentando se acalmar.

Eles tinham ido para o Ministério para ter uma reunião, não era para terem ficado fechados numa sala sem conseguirem saírem, digna de uma prisão. Nada do que eles faziam conseguia-os tirar. Porque é que ele se acreditou na jovem que lhes tinha dito que o ministro queria falar com eles, naquela sala que nunca era usada? Ele devia de saber! Ele nunca a tinha visto e nunca tinha visto aquela sala a ser usada. Tudo cheirava a armadilha e ele nem desconfiou porque estava com o grande Albus Dumbledore e ninguém o enfrentava. Que estúpido, que irresponsável, que _idiota_!

Ele tinha encontrado o seu filho destruído, completamente sem forças, numa maldita cozinha a arder e agora nem o conseguia defender? Esteve 13 anos sem o ajudar e agora que finalmente conseguia fazer alguma coisa ele estava preso? PRESO? Algum Deus estava a brincar com ele só podia! Era o seu filho! O seu bebé que teve uma vida que ninguém merecia!

Fechou os olhos ao lembrar-se do seu filho no chão daquela cozinha, com tudo a arder ao seu lado. Tinha sido tanta magia que até ele, o chefe dos Aurores foi aquela casa pensando ser algum atentado. Qual não foi o seu choque, ao ver uma criança ensanguentada e desmaiada, um jovem que não estava em melhores condições que a criança, um homem desmaiado quase a arder pelo fogo e logo à entrada uma mulher. Ele agiu por reflexo, pensando que era uma atividade dos Devoradores da Morte, salvando o homem do fogo (se soubesse quem ele era se calhar só o tinha deixado arder), dizendo aos seus aurores para verem se estava tudo em segurança e para apagarem o fogo. Quando se deslocou para a criança e o jovem, qual não foi o seu choque ao ver uma cópia exactamente igual a ele na sua adolescência e a aparecer ter a idade que o seu Harry teria se estivesse vivo. Ele entrou em choque ao ver aquele corpo e a sua primeira reação depois de recuperar foi tentar detetar algum glamour ou alguma coisa do género. Mas não conseguia ver nada além de que o jovem estava em muito mal estado fisicamente e estava mergulhado em magia. Ele nunca na sua vida tinha visto tal coisa e nem sabia como é que não tinha reparado nisso mal tinha entrado. Ele estava com um nível de magia que se conseguia sentir e parecia extremamente perigosa. Era como se aquela magia tivesse viva e estivesse à volta do dono, tentando protege-lo de qualquer mal.

Ele teve um momento de indecisão ao ver que os seus aurores iriam passar para os jovens e sabia que se eles olhassem com atenção para o jovem reparariam que ele era igualzinho a ele. Ele tinha que agir e rápido. Por isso, chamou o sub-capitão, disse-lhe para continuarem com os procedimentos normais e que ele levaria os adolescentes para serem tratados. Ele sabia que o procedimento padrão era levá-los para Santos Mungus mas ele não podia fazer isso, se havia a mínima hipótese de aquele ser o seu filho.

O seu filho _morto_.

Pegou numa chave de portal, que tinha de segurança dada pelo Dumbledore e agarrou no corpo dos dois, sendo puxado para o gabinete do Director. Lembrou-se de ver o Dumbledore chocado, ao vê-lo com dois corpos ensanguentados mas ele precisava de ser rápido e disse rapidamente ao Dumbledore que eles precisavam de ser vistos pela Madame Pomfrey em segurança. O Dumbledore ajudou-o prontamente e se reparou nas parecenças que o jovem tinha consigo não comentou, levitando só um corpo e levando-o até a Madame Pomfrey. No caminho ele teve tantas dúvidas. Será que aquele era o seu filho? Não, não podia. Ele estava morto e todos sabiam disso. O livro das inscrições em Hogwarts dizia claramente que não havia um Harry Potter mágico. Ele desapareceu, tendo o seu nome riscado o que só queria dizer que estava morto. O seu filho estava morto mas então quem era aquela pessoa, igual a si e que possuía magia? Ele queria saber e apesar de saber que o seu lado racional dizia que era impossível ser o seu Harry, algo dentre dele que estava morto, ressuscitou. A esperança de ter uma família, a esperança de ser o seu filho. No entanto, uma pequena parte de si dizia que se aquele fosse mesmo o seu filho ele tinha errado e feito o imperdoável. Ele tinha abandonado o seu filho, não procurando por ele e deixando-o sozinho. Sentiu uma revolta contra si mesmo, atingi-lo. Se fosse o seu filho, ele estava ali, quase morto, por sua culpa. Ele não o tinha procurado. Ele não tinha tentando fazer tudo ao seu alcance para confirmar que o seu filho tinha mesmo morrido só se tinha acreditado nas palavras do Dumbledore que corria ao seu lado por Hogwarts. Chegaram com rapidez à enfermaria e viu a cara chocada da Madame Pomfrey ao ver os dois corpos. Ela rapidamente tratou dos dois, dando-lhes poções e mais poções e ele não conseguiu evitar não olhar para a cara chocada da enfermeira ao olhar para o corpo do jovem. Ela tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que ele sem ele lhe dizer nada. Seria mesmo o Harry? Olhou para o Dumbledore e viu a cara dele fixa no jovem, com um pesar tremendo e ele percebeu naquele instante, que a vozinha que ele queria calar, poderia estar certa. Aquele podia ser mesmo o seu filho.

- Sirius, acalma-te. – Disse a voz do Dumbledore, finalmente parando de falar a língua estranha e acordando-o. – Guarda a energia para quando chegarmos a Hogwarts. Alguém entrou lá e é animagus.

O James sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir as palavras dele. Estando o Dumbledore ligado à escola, sendo o seu diretor, ele sabia sempre quando alguém, que não fosse um aluno ou professor, entrava em Hogwarts. E se era animagus só podia ser uma pessoa que ele prometeu destruir com as suas próprias mãos.

- Dumbledore, nós precisamos de sair daqui. – Ouviu a voz do Sirius cheia de desespero.

- Já saímos. – Ele murmurou. – Eu estive a baixar as defesas. Eles vão aprender a nunca atacar Hogwarts outra vez.

A voz do Dumbledore foi tão dura e a aura que ele emanava era tão poderosa que o James deu-se por feliz, por estar do lado dele.

- James, os teus aurores devem de estar a chegar. Comanda uma equipa e toma esta chave de portal. – Ele disse entregando-lhe um botão. – Leva-te automaticamente para o salão. Sirius vens comigo. – Disse e viu o Sirius saltar agarrando rapidamente o botão que o Dumbledore tinha na mão. – Tudo vai correr bem James, acalma-te.

A última coisa que o James viu foi o sorriso fraco do Dumbledore. Mas isso não importava. O que importava era que estava finalmente livre e estava a ouvir os passos dos Aurores que deviam ter recebido o recado do Remus. Ele podia finalmente fazer alguma coisa e, por isso, correu até ao som, sentindo esperança.

Eu corri o máximo que conseguia, sempre descendo na dúvida. Mesmo já tendo visitado aquele castelo uma vez eu não me lembrava de muito e, por isso, fui descendo para que eventualmente até pudesse sair dali, para longe das crianças que ainda estavam na escola. Espantei-me no quão vazia estava a escola quando estava a virar num corredor à esquerda, no que presumia ser o segundo andar e parei de ouvir estranhamente os passos da Bellatrix que me tinham acompanhado. Isso não estava claramente no plano. Ela precisava de me seguir!

Tive uma vontade enorme de voltar atrás mas não podia afinal podia ser uma armadilha. Eu era o alvo e, por isso, ela tinha que me seguir! Eu abrandei o passo, estando alerta para algum movimento à minha volta mas não ouvia mais nada. Desci mais um andar, ainda esperando que ouvisse alguma coisa mas todo o barulho que eu ouvia era feito por mim. Foi por causa desse silêncio, pelo castelo todo que eu mandei um salto quando uma armadura (uma armadura!) começou a andar sozinha. Eu admito, eu parei de correr porque ia quase tropeçando nos meus pés pelo susto e vi a armadura parar à minha frente como se me avaliasse e continuar em frente, como se eu fosse amigo. Por Merlim, o que estava a acontecer?

- Professora! – A jovem gritou querendo que alguém a ouvisse. Porque é que a professora não a estava a atender? Ela tinha que os ajudar! Por Merlim, alguém precisava de os ajudar. Os seus colegas não tinham hipótese contra os Devoradores da Morte, se eles quisessem resgatar os colegas.

- Professora, por favor! – Voltou a insistir, batendo com força na porta.

Ela mordeu o lábio indecisa, continuando a bater na porta e ganhou a coragem para o próximo ato. Abriu a porta com um "Alohomora" e espreitou para dentro do escritório.

Dentro do escritório, estava o habitual, os quadros atrás da secretária e um serviço de chá. A única coisa fora do normal era a cara da professora que estava deitada na secretária, tendo inclusive, o seu chapéu caído da sua cabeça estando, deitado em cima de secretária ao lado da cabeça da professora. Se fosse noutro momento, ela provavelmente pararia para apreciar a ironia da professora mais rígida de Hogwarts estar a dormir em cima da mesa mas ali, sabendo que estavam sob ataque, só queria dizer uma coisa. Alguém tinha atacado a professora e, por isso, correu até ela sentido com alívio a pulsação.

- Enervate. – Murmurou e viu com horror nada acontecer. Eles precisavam da professora! Ela tinha que os salvar. – Por favor, professora, nós precisamos da senhora… - Ela murmurou mandando outro enervate mas nada fazia efeito, tendo a certeza que a tinham drogado.

Raios, ela precisava de um plano. Os seus irmãos poderiam ser atacados e não tinham plano nenhum. Com eles só estavam os irmãos Creevey, nem a Hermione estava. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou. Algo estava errado e algo estava muito mal. Ela tinha que os ajudar. Se estavam sem a professora McGonagall também deveriam de estar sem os outros professores.

A Madame Pomfrey! Ela iria até ela para salvar a professora do quer que a tivesse a atingir mas iria só passar primeiro pela Sala Comum dos Gryffindor para avisá-los de que estavam sem professores para ajudar e, por isso, para se esconderem.

Correu, até lá e viu assustada o quadro da Dama Gorda estar completamente destruído. Aquilo não estava assim quanto tinha saído. Os Gémeos tinham tratado dos seus atacantes antes que eles se quer tivessem perto do quadro. Se eles pelo menos tivessem ficado ali em vez da missão estúpida que eles disseram que tinha, que provavelmente era só se porem em mais perigo para salvar todos.

Agarrou a varinha com força e abanou a cabeça, tentando fazer desaparecer estes pensamentos e se focar no que estava à sua frente. Se tivessem atacado os seus irmãos, ela teria que arranjar uma maneira de os fazer ficar em segurança. Entrou na sala com cuidado tentando não fazer nenhum barulho mas assustou-se quando no centro viu o Ron amarrado, ao lado dos irmãos Creevey. Olhou para o resto da sala e não viu ninguém, nem os Devoradores da Morte. Ela sabia perfeitamente que aquilo dava a entender que eles tinham-nos amarrado e saído mas também sabia perfeitamente que a missão que eles tinham ali, tinha alguma coisa relacionada com ela e os gémeos, ou seja, eles queriam-nos. E que melhor armadilha do que pôr os seus amigos amarrados numa sala vazia?

Ela tentou dar um passo para trás, fugindo para pensar com calma mas embateu com um corpo. Girou nos seus calcanhares, olhando rapidamente para trás e para seu espanto viu um corpo aparecer do nada e a última coisa que ouviu foi:

- Olá querida. – Do mascarado antes de um raio vermelho a atingir.

Ele teve que piscar os olhos ao ver a claridade do salão. Quando a sua vista se ajustou finalmente conseguiu ver com precisão e, como esperava, viu um salão completamente vazio de pessoas. Olhou para o Dumbledore que já estava com a varinha de fora a murmurar alguma coisa e para seu completo espanto viu as armaduras e até algumas estátuas ganharem vida.

- A maior proteção de Hogwarts é o próprio castelo. – Ouviu o Dumbledore dizer enquanto já se estava a deslocar para sair dali.

- Dumbledore, eu… eu tenho que ver a Natalie. Eu não posso…

O homem mais velho só deu um sorriso e assentiu, percebendo a súplica no tom de voz do outro homem.

- Vai Sirius. Aconselhava-te em começar pelos vossos quartos afinal é onde é mais provável, ela estar.

O Sirius expirou, aliviado pelo Dumbledore não o querer ao seu lado para o plano que ele tinha.

- Obrigada e se precisares de mim eu…

- Eu sei Sirius. Agora, vai, que temos vidas para salvar.

Eu parei finalmente de correr ao ver que ninguém vinha atrás de mim no primeiro andar e olhei para a janela que estava do meu lado esquerdo, vendo que estava a nevar. Eu não tinha esperado aquilo, o fato de eles não me perseguirem. E agora, o que eu tinha que fazer? Voltar atrás? Fazendo todos os atacantes voltarem também? Ficar ali, parado, à espera que alguém me descobrisse?

Tive que me agarrar à parede ao sentir a magia começar a falhar-me e o meu cansaço e as dores de ter sido torturado voltarem. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer ali. Não ali quando era mais necessário! Para meu alívio, a adrenalina deve ter ajudado porque quando ouvi passos atrás de mim, o cansaço desapareceu e eu voltei a sentir-me normal.

Olhei para trás, com uma postura desafiadora, para não pensarem em voltar atrás outra vez, no entanto, para meu espanto, quem estava ali era a Lily Potter que correu até mim e me abraçou com força. Eu fiquei paralisado no lugar. Será que tudo já tinha acabado? Eu já podia finalmente descansar?

- Harry, estava tão preocupada. – Ela disse e apertou-me com tanta força que achei surpreendente um corpo, aparentemente, tão frágil como o dela, conseguir fazer aquilo. – Temos que voltar atrás. Pôr todos em segurança.

Eu pisquei os olhos surpresos. Se nós ainda não estávamos em segurança então o que ela estava a fazer ali?

- O Charles?

- Ele está bem. – Ela murmurou, finalmente me largando e olhou diretamente para os meus olhos. – Ele ficou com pessoas de segurança mas tu precisas de ir para lá também. Com vocês todos lá, em segurança eu depois vou ver o que está a acontecer no resto do castelo. – Ela murmurou e afastou-se de mim para olhar para um papel que tinha nas mãos.

- Deixaste o Charles sozinho? – Perguntei chocado. Que raio de mãe deixava o filho sozinho com perigo? Com psicopatas à porta?

- Não. Ele está com pessoas de confiança e a sala é segura. – Ela disse chocada com a ideia e olhou para mim um segundo antes de voltar a olhar para o mapa, perdendo a pouca cor que tinha no rosto. – Oh, não. Como é que eu não vi isto. – Ela murmurou e para meu espanto agarrou o meu braço como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento. – Harry, eu… - Ela começou mas foi cortada por uma voz mais fina e mais histérica, que eu aprenderia a nunca me esquecer no mundo.

_- Harry Potter! – Eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvir a voz da Bellatrix pelo castelo todo e esperei que ela aparecesse das paredes a qualquer momento, afinal, a magia nunca se cansava de me espantar. – Não podes correr para sempre. – Ouvi a voz dela e desta vez identifiquei que parecia ser da rua. – Se não apareceres nos próximos cinco minutos, ao pé dos portões de Hogwarts, eu vou matar aqui os meus convidados um a um. – Eu olhei horrorizado para a imagem que me apareceu pela janela. Estavam na rua os mascarados todos e há frente estava a Bellatrix, rodeada por alunos que estavam presos com cordas. – Só para veres que não estou a brincar, até chegares aqui, não vou parar de os fazer sentir o que sentiste com o meu Crucio. – Eu ouvi o divertimento na voz dela, como se aquilo fosse um jogo e eu tive uma súbita vontade de vomitar. Torturar crianças? Matar crianças? Que mulher era aquela? – É bom que não demores, afinal, o que vão achar as pessoas do seu herói quando descobrirem que ele é um cobarde que só foge? _

Eu senti a minha cabeça rodar com a risada dela e mais uma vez tive que me agarrar à parede para não cair. Aquela mulher era louca!

_- Crucio. – Ouvi-a murmulhar e quando olhei para a rua vi um aluno que parecia ter cerca de 17 anos contorcer-se no chão. Vi-a rir-se ao ouvir os gritos dele e não aguentei ouvir o riso dela e os gritos dele ao mesmo tempo, vomitando para o chão._

_- Harry, tu não podes ir!_

_Eu olhei para a Lily e percebi a aflição no tom dela mas eu não podia não ir. Um aluno estava a ser torturado só porque eu não estava ali. E ela disse que o ia matar. Senti o meu estômago revirar-se outra vez e tive que agarrar a barriga para tentar aliviar a dor._

_- Dumbledore, se deres mais um passo que seja na minha direção eu mato-o. _

_Ao ouvir a voz séria desta vez da Bellatrix eu não aguentei e olhei para a janela. Ou melhor, encostei-me contra a janela porque estava outra vez estupidamente fraco e eu sabia que se fraquejasse na minha vontade de estar acordado mais um segundo, eu acabaria por desmaiar. Até ter os olhos abertos me custava imenso._

_- Dumbledore, eu não estou a brincar. _

_Qualquer que foi o feitiço que ela fez eu conseguia ouvir claramente o tom alerta que ela usou, parecendo pela primeira vez com medo._

_- Bellatrix, achas necessário fazer crianças sofrer só para espalhar a palavra do teu Lord?- Eu ouvi a voz dele, cansada mas com um tom tão duro que eu percebi pela primeira vez que apesar de ele parecer inofensivo, ele não era mesmo inofensivo._

_Eu vi uma figura com um chapéu pontiagudo e um fato colorido aparecer e percebi que só podia ser o Dumbledore._

_A Bellatrix como se tivesse medo deu mais um passo para trás e os seus companheiros também deram, fazendo os alunos que estavam todos agarrados uns aos outros, baterem contra o chão, quando um deles puxou a corda para mais perto dos portões._

_- Eu só quero o Harry Potter!_

_- O Harry Potter está morto como tu e o teu Lord sabem perfeitamente. – Ele murmurou, com a sua voz cada vez mais dura e dando mais um passo em frente, ignorando os avisos da Bellatrix._

_- Ele não está! Eu já o torturei hoje e os gritos dele foram bem reais. – Ela disse e pôs tanto prazer na última parte que eu só senti o meu estômago se revirar outra vez. Aquela mulher era completamente maluca._

_- O quê? – A descrença e a ameaça no tom do Dumbledore foram visíveis e até eu, a ver pela janela, senti a aura ameaçadora dele. – Como é que tens tanto prazer em torturar um rapaz de 14 anos. – Ele içou e eu vi-o agarrar a varinha, aparentemente se esquecendo da ameaça dela. – Ele é só um rapaz! Como o Cedric também é! – Ele disse apontando para o rapaz que estava completamente deitado no chão, a transpirar e ser arrastado pela corda, enquanto alguns mascarados puxavam ainda mais os alunos para trás._

_- Não dês mais um passo! – Ela disse, demonstrando medo pela primeira vez ao vê-lo se aproximar. _

_- Bella, eu troco a minha vida pela deles. Solta-os e podes-me ter. O Tom iria querer que fizesses essa troca._

_- Não o chames por Tom! É o Lord das Trevas. – Ela içou, parecendo perder o pouco da consciência que tinha. – E se deres mais um passo eu juro que os começo a matar._

_O Dumbledore parou, ficando ainda a uns bons metros deles._

_- Eu troco a minha vida pela deles. Não é necessário ferir mais ninguém. – Repetiu._

_- Nós não viemos aqui por um velho maluco. Nós queremos o Harry Potter e só saímos com ele. Ou então estes alunos morrem todos._

_- Ele já está em segurança. – Ele murmurou. – Não o consegues atingir daqui. Ou me tens a mim ou não tens ninguém._

_Ela riu-se ainda mais, mostrando a sua loucura que era visível nos seus gestos._

_- Então, o pequeno cobarde fugiu mesmo. O Mundo mágico vai finalmente saber que ninguém se consegue esconder da ira do Lord. O herói que pensaram que estava morto este tempo, estava era escondido depois de ter visto todo o poder do nosso Lord. – Ela olhou para os alunos que estavam amarrados a olhar chocados para ela. Apontou a varinha para um pequeno, que não parecia ter mais de 11 anos e com um feitiço, fez as cordas à volta dele se soltarem._

_- Lestrange! – Ouviu-se o grito do Dumbledore, pela primeira vez preocupado._

_Ela agarrou o garoto e puxou-o por um orelha, fazendo-o levantar-se._

_- Se isso for verdade então ele que fique conhecido como o Harry Potter, o cobarde._

- Não Harry, tu não podes pensar em ir. – Ouvi a voz da minha mãe, agarrando-me o braço com tanta força que iria fazer uma nódoa negra. Eu olhei para ela por um segundo e vi os olhos dela, brilharem, assustados. Eu não lhe respondi observando só o que estava a acontecer e pensando num plano para eu agir. Eu não os poderia deixar sofrer.

- Eu… preciso. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui murmurar mas mesmo assim ela ouviu porque me agarrou o braço com as duas mãos.

- Não, tu não precisas.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei mais uma vez lá para fora. A Bellatrix estava a segurar o rapaz com um braço em volta do pescoço dele e a varinha apontada à sua cabeça.

- _Harry Potter, - ela chamou mais uma vez e eu tive um pressentimento que ela adorava o meu nome completo – se não apareceres nos próximos dez segundos eu vou matar esta criança por causa da tua cobardia._

_- Lestrange, ele não está aqui! – Ouvi a voz alarmada do Dumbledore._

- Não podes ir Harry. – Ouvi a minha mãe dizer e senti o aperto contra o meu braço que me impediu de correr até à entrada.

_- Qual é o teu nome? – Ouvi a Bellatrix perguntar, com uma voz estranhamente doce._

_- D-dennis Creevey. – O rapaz murmurou com a sua voz a demonstrar o medo que sentia._

_- Tens 10 segundos, Potter. 10 segundos ou esta pobre e inocente criança irá morrer por tua causa._

_- Lestrange! – Ouvi mais uma vez a voz do Dumbledore e vi-o levantar a varinha._

- Harry, tu não podes ir!

- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse e tentei mais uma vez correr mas ela agarrou-me os dois braços e impediu-me agarrando-me fortemente.

_- Eu não estou interessada em ti, Dumbledore. Potter ou nada. _

- Não! – Ela disse mais uma vez e abraçou-me com força. Eu senti as lágrimas dela molharem a minha camisola mas eu não me importava. Eu precisava de ir e, por isso, tentei sair daquele abraço mas o aperto era demasiado grande. – Eu não te posso perder mais uma vez.

- Por favor, eu tenho que ir. – Eu supliquei mas ela não reagiu, só me agarrando com mais força e encostando a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu não posso! És o meu filho e eu finalmente te tenho.

- Se não me deixares ir, alguém vai perder o seu filho. – Eu murmurei com raiva, fazendo-a encolher-se mas mesmo assim ainda me conseguiu prender naquele abraço.

_- Ele não está aqui Bellatrix. Ele está fora. O que vais fazer? Matar todas as crianças até eu lutar contigo?_

_Ela riu-se._

_- Não, só as suficiente para fazer passar a mensagem que o Harry Potter é um garoto ingrato, cobarde e que não merece as honras que lhe deram. A única salvação é o nosso Lord. 5 segundos._

_- Bella, eu não te vou deixar matar um aluno meu à minha frente. – Ouvi o Dumbledore dizer._

- Mãe, - eu supliquei e vi-a estremecer ao ouvir-me chamá-la mãe – eu preciso de ir. Por favor. – Eu senti as minhas próprias lágrimas caírem.

- Tu não podes ir. – Ela murmurou. – Tu não podes ir. – Ela continuou a murmurar como se fosse uma cantiga, para me tentar distrair.

_- Se levantares essa varinha com um único feitiço, os meus colegas atrás de mim vão torturar aquelas alunos. Se for um feitiço ofensivo, eles vão matar. É a tua escolha Dumbledore. 2 segundos._

_- Por favor, Bellatrix. São crianças._

- Eu preciso mãe… eu preciso…

_- Avada Kevadra. – Ouvi-a dizer e como que hipnotizado por aquele nome olhei para a janela para ver uma visão que nunca mais me ia esquecer. Aquele rapaz, de cabelos castanhos, com a idade do que parecia ser a Rose ser acertado por um feitiço verde e cair no chão sem vida. Ouvi o grito estrangulado do Dumbledore, de raiva e dor e o feitiço que ele fez para chamar o corpo para perto de si mas parou quando os outros alunos gritaram de dor, fazendo-o ver que a ameaça da Bellatrix era verdadeira. _

_- Lestrange, era um aluno! Um aluno. – Ele murmurou, com tanta angústia que eu sofri por ele._

Eu fechei os olhos, vendo aquela imagem do corpo da criança a cair no chão sem vida, o riso da Bellatrix, os gritos de dor dos outros alunos e algo mudou dentro de mim naquele momento. Ela iria matar todos. Eu sabia que ela iria matar só porque não me podia ter. Algum pai não iria ter o seu filho devido a mim. A mim. Que não era nada de especial e que agora todos pareciam querer proteger. Eles nem me conheciam verdadeiramente. Eu não os conhecia. A única pessoa que iria sentir realmente a minha falta era a Rose mas ela iria sobreviver. Eu sabia que ela ia.

- Harry, não. – Ouvi a minha mãe murmurar, molhando-me ainda mais a camisola com as lágrimas dela.

- Aquele podia ser o Charles. – Eu murmurei desejando com todo o meu ser estar lá fora, à frente da Bellatrix para ela parar de fazer sofrer os alunos. Ninguém merecia morrer por mim. Eu precisava mesmo de ir para lá! Por favor, a magia tinha que me ajudar. Eram a vida das outras pessoas que estavam em risco. A magia tinha que me fazer ir para lá e fazer as pessoas, ou melhor, as crianças pararem de sofrer.

- Harry, eu…

Ouvi-a dizer mas algo aconteceu porque de repente o meu mundo estava a girar, eu já não sentia os braços finos dela a agarrarem-me, senti uma sensação estranha no meu umbigo e tive muito mas muito frio porque estava na rua, como tinha suplicado momentos antes, à frente do corpo da criança morta, a olhar diretamente para os olhos enlouquecidos da Bellatrix que estavam arregalados e à frente do Dumbledore, que se eu tivesse olhado para trás também estava estupefacto porque eu tinha acabado de fazer o impossível. Aparecer dentro de Hogwarts.

- Chega! – Eu disse observando os olhos dela que pareciam assustados. – Não é preciso ferir mais ninguém. Eu estou aqui. –Eu disse e ajoelhei-me à frente do corpo da criança, observando-a.

Ele parecia ter mesmo a idade da minha irmã, tinha um cabelo castanho encaracolado e uns olhos da mesma cor, que ainda estavam abertos. Senti o meu estômago revirar-se ao ver que estava mesmo morto mas não iria adiantar de nada eu entrar em pânico. Por isso, fechei os olhos da criança, fazendo-o ter um ar mais pacífico e levantei-me outra vez, vendo que até os outros alunos não diziam nada, apenas me observando, a maioria com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu sabia que devia de ser uma visão estranha, ter aparecido do nada, a minha magia à volta de mim porque também ela estava revoltada. Uma criança tinha acabado de morrer por minha causa. Uma criança!

- Harry… - Ouvi o Dumbledore chamar por mim mas ignorei-o.

- Eu entrego-me pacificamente se soltar os alunos. – Eu disse outra vez para a Lestrange, sabendo perfeitamente que ela não iria aceitar a minha proposta. Tinha que pensar em algo para os pôr em segurança que já chegava de mortes mas a minha mente estava completamente em branco. Como que se para dar uma ideia senti a minha aura branca preencher-me e rodear-me, como se dissesse, eu estou aqui.

- Se eu os soltar vocês atacam-me. Entrega a tua varinha e vem para aqui pacificamente. – Ela disse, apontando-me a varinha.

- Eu não tenho varinha. – Eu disse e como que para confirmar levantei as minhas mãos.

- I-impossível. – Ela disse- Expelliarmus. – Eu reconheci aquele feitiço dos livros que tinha lido e, por isso, deixei-o atingir-me. No entanto, para meu espanto um escudo branco formou-se à minha frente, pela magia que me rodeava e absorveu o feitiço. – O que aconteceu?

Eu ri-me ao ver a cara assustada daquela mulher maluca. Então eu, que não sabia o que era magia há duas semanas é que tinha que saber o que estava a acontecer?

- Não faço ideia. Mas eu não tenho varinha. Eu nem sabia o que era magia até há duas semanas por isso, solte os alunos. Eles são inocentes.

Ela olhou para os outros e fez um gesto com a cabeça. Eu não sei o que aquilo queria dizer mas sabia perfeitamente que não me podia acreditar naquela mulher. Por isso, mais uma vez tentei sentir a minha magia e comunicar com ela. Eu não sabia como e, sinceramente, nem queria saber mas ela precisava de tirar aqueles alunos dali, para segurança ou pelo menos para o pé do Dumbledore. Eu também me sentia cada vez mais cansado e sabia que se aquele diálogo demorasse mais tempo eu acabaria por ficar sem forças, por isso, precisava de agir depressa.

- Tem a minha palavra em como eu me entrego e não me desviou de nenhum feitiço se soltar os alunos.

Ela riu-se, parecendo ter recuperado do susto de me ver e deu-me um sorriso predatório.

- Pequeno Harry, como já te disse quem manda aqui não és tu. – Ela disse e apontou a varinha ao rapaz que tinha sido torturado e ainda estava no chão, completamente transpirado. Ele tinha um cabelo castanho escuro e uns olhos cinzas que olhavam para mim, assustados e cansados. Ela fez um gesto com a varinha e eu vi assustado a corda soltar-se e ela dirigir-se para o pé dele. Eu engoli em seco, lembrando-me que ela tinha feito o mesmo antes de matar. – Ou te entregas ou então eu vou matar aqui o teu amigo.

- Eu já disse que me entrego mas…

- Eu não os vou soltar. Eles são o nosso bilhete de ida mas eu prometo-te que não lhes faço mal.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ela tentando ser ameaçador mas eu sabia que não resultava. Eu não sabia fazer magia, se estava vivo até ali era por pura sorte e só tinha o Dumbledore atrás de mim que também não podia fazer nada. Eu tinha que me entregar e esperar que o Dumbledore os conseguisse pôr em segurança.

- Harry não. – Ouvi a voz desesperada do Dumbledore.

- Já chega de mortes. – Eu disse e dei um passo em frente para perto da Lestrange. – A minha vida não merece estas mortes todas. Eu não sou mais do que ninguém e se a minha vida é o preço para parar com estas mortes, eu troco-a de bom grado.

- Pensa nos teus pais.

Aquela frase fez-me parar mas não pelos motivos que o Dumbledore queria.

- Eles pensaram que eu estava morto este tempo todo não é como se fizesse grande diferença pois não? – Eu perguntei, virando-me para trás e vendo que ele estava a agarrar a varinha com força e parecia realmente assustado com a ideia de eu ir para lá.

- Harry, eles não vão aguentar perder-te outra vez.

Eu ri-me e sei que o riso foi mórbido porque era esse o meu estado de espirito e voltei a olhar para a Lestrange, ignorando.

- Se eles não conseguem e passaram este tempo todo a pensar que eu estava morto, o que os pais destas crianças vão pensar? Eles também têm pais e família que os adoram, por isso, não, a minha vida não vale mais do que a das outras pessoas.

- Muito bem! – Disse a Bellatrix rindo para mim e eu senti um arrepio. Eu não me acreditava mesmo naquela mulher maluca e supliquei mais uma vez para a minha magia fazer os alunos estarem em segurança. Nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse.

Por isso, dei mais um passo em frente, para perto dos alunos que pareciam desesperados, daquela mulher maluca e dos outros mascarados, suplicando e tentando reunir toda a minha magia para aqueles alunos. Eles precisavam de viver. Eles _tinham_ que viver! Senti com prazer enquanto andava, a minha magia reunir-se num ponto dentro de mim e eu sabia que ela estava a concentrar-se para explodir, com um único feitiço, onde iria colocar aqueles alunos em segurança. Eu podia achar que aquele mundo era amaldiçoado, cheio de dor, mas de uma coisa eu tive a certeza, a magia, a minha magia, tinha feito mais por mim do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Fechei os olhos quando senti que a minha magia estava pronta e tive uma estranha certeza de que iria ficar completamente sem forças depois daquilo, por isso, que o Dumbledore estivesse atento e os pusesse em segurança depois.

Voltei a abrir os olhos, vendo o prazer que estava na cara da Bellatrix ao ver-me a seguir as ordens dela.

- O Lord vai ter um grande prazer em te ver. – Ela disse rindo. – Afinal, não morres aqui.

Aquele riso de criança dela fez-me ter um arrepio mas eu não me podia concentrar naquilo, tinha que pensar neles, porque eles _tinham_ que viver. Parei de andar, estando a poucos metros dela e fechei os olhos. Senti que ela começou a dizer alguma coisa mas a minha concentração estava toda na magia, que estaca completamente aglomerada no centro do meu peito. Aquilo iria resultar eu sabia que ia! Por isso, abri os olhos, vi a varinha dela apontada para o meu peito e os seus lábios mexerem-se numas palavras que eu não conseguia compreender e soltei toda a minha magia para proteger aquelas crianças. Vi, uma onda branca sair de dentro de mim e a Bellatrix tentar se proteger mas ela não foi contra ela, foi contra os alunos, fazendo-os ficar tapados e num segundo a onda e eles desaparecerem para deixarem só um espaço em branco. Sorri, ao ver a figura irada dela e só ainda mais quando vi todos os mascarados e ela levantarem a varinha contra mim e como esperado, tive o meu descanso quando vi aqueles raios todos contra mim, ficando perdido num mundo sem cores.

**N.A.** Ok, mais um capítulo. Este demorou mais um bocadinho mas é porque eu estou com complicações em escrever as cenas posteriores e, por isso, não sei quando sairá o próximo capítulo. Sobre este, volto a realçar que existe um motivo para o Harry fazer o impossível e que não é porque ele é super-poderoso que consegue isso. Bem, não me lembro de mais nada a dizer, por isso, dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, é só comentar =).

**Dani P:** Nem sabe a inveja que tenho, também quero ir para a praia mas o tempo aqui está chuvoso (é Inverno) :p. O Harry e a Natalie têm uma relação que, sinceramente, não sei se algum dia vai ser normal mas irá haver mais contato entre eles, sem dúvida, principalmente porque brevemente faremos um salto no tempo, onde eles lidarão todos os dias, um com o outro. Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs.

**Adhara Potter**: Acabou por morrer mas acredite que quem era para morrer, era uma personagem mais importante, no entanto, não tive coragem para isso (sou uma cobarde :p). O Peter foi capturado, por isso, nem tudo foi mau destes acontecimentos. O Harry sentiu realmente que os sentimentos da Lily eram verdadeiros mas estes acontecimentos vão fazer com que esse relacionamento não fique resolvido. Espero que goste este capítulo e obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs.

**Marcya:** Obrigada e está aqui o capítulo ^^. Espero que goste. Bjs.


	11. Medo

**10. Medo**

"_O medo de perder tira a vontade de ganhar"_

_**Wanderley Luxemburgo**_

_- Harry, perdoa-me. – A face pequena e redonda do homem encolheu-se enquanto caía uma lágrima. – Mas é a única forma. Espero que tenhas paz na grande aventura. – Senti um beijo contra a minha testa e ele pousou-me no chão._

_Eu pisquei os olhos e tive uma estranha vontade de chorar. Eu não gostava do ar que aquele homem, antes divertido mostrava e, por isso, chorei._

_- Hey, pequeno rapaz. – O homem voltou e ajoelhou-se à minha frente. – Não chores. Está tudo bem. Vai para o sofá que o tio Peter tem umas coisas para tratar._

_Eu olhei para o sorriso falso que o homem me mandou mas assenti e dirigi-me ao sofá, grande e fofinho que estava à frente de uma lareira._

_- Certo, agora só é necessário desligar o Flu que o Mestre está a chegar. – Ouvi o homem dizer apressado e começar a falar numa língua estranha mas para meu espanto, ele deu um grito esganiçado. – __**Marlene!**_

- Snape, se tu fazes algum mal ao meu filho, eu juro por Merlim que te enfeitiço até não saberes soletrar o teu nome.

Eu engoli em seco, acordando daquele estranho sonho e ouvindo, outra vez, a voz zangada do James.

- Lily, acho que precisas de levar o teu marido para dar um passeio. Assim, não consigo trabalhar.

- Severus…

- Se eu fizer algum erro, vocês vão ser os responsáveis. – Ouvi a voz dura do homem que nunca tinha ouvido antes falar. – O Dumbledore confia em mim, agora ou vocês vão sair porque sabem que é o melhor para o vosso filho, ou eu faço-vos sair. O que preferem?

Ouvi o som de uns passos e alguns resmungos que foram calados com um "Chega" da Lily.

- Aqueles irresponsáveis… - Ouvi o outro homem, o tal de Snape, murmurar entre os dentes. – Nem sabem pôr uma criança em segurança e fazem-na passar por isto.

Senti algo bater contra mim e eu abri os olhos assustado, mesmo sabendo que esse simples gesto iria fazer o meu corpo todo doer, tanto que soube que inclinei um pouco a barriga e os meus braços, pela forma como eles ardiam.

Vi um homem com cabelos pretos pelos ombros e uns olhos da mesma cor, arregalá-los em espanto, vendo os meus e murmurar um "Impossível" enquanto fazia um gesto com a varinha e eu voltava para o meu mundo sem cor.

Acordei com a dor de algum líquido a entrar na minha boca contra a minha vontade. Abri os olhos assustados e vi a cara arregalada da Mr. Pomfrey. Engoli, o tal líquido, acreditando naquela senhora e sentindo a minha garganta toda a arder.

- O-o que se passou? – Perguntei, sentido o meu corpo doer, sendo a dor principal no meu peito. Será que tinha tido um ataque cardíaco?

Ela suspirou e pousou o frasco que tinha na mão, na mesa ao meu lado.

- Não te lembras de nada?

Eu tentei concentrar-me para ver se me lembrava mas a minha cabeça doía-me tanto que era quase impossível, pensar.

- Não. – Eu murmurei e fechei os olhos por causa da dor.

- Estás com muitas dores? – Ela perguntou, relutante.

- Sim. – Eu disse sincero, ainda com os olhos fechados, por causa, da iluminação.

Ouvi o som de frascos e senti ela pôr algo contra os meus lábios.

- Bebe, vai fazer passar-te as dores. Nem devias de estar acordado. – Ela murmurou como se estivesse chateada por eu estar.

Eu recusei a bebida, sentindo que algo estava muito errado.

- Isso vai-me fazer dormir?

- Não, tem calma. – Ela murmurou. – Mas devias de estar a dormir. Nem sei como é possível. – Ele murmurou mais para si do que para mim. – Isto vai fazer-te só ficares com menos dores e talvez, um pouco mais mole.

Eu assenti mais uma vez me acreditando nela e bebendo a poção. Como ela disse, as dores começaram a passar e eu, pela primeira vez, consegui pensar o que não foi uma coisa nada agradável, lembrando-me do que tinha acontecido.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei e tentei-me levantar mas os meus braços estavam demasiados fracos e todo o meu corpo caiu.

Ela suspirou e passou uma mão pela minha testa, num gesto carinhoso que me deixou completamente sem acção.

- O que aconteceu é que parece que não podes ter paz. – Ela disse e tirou a sua mão da minha testa para se virar e agarrar os frascos que tinha pousado. – Os Devoradores da Morte foram quase todos capturados pelos Aurores que estavam a chegar ao lugar, no entanto, não foi rápido o suficiente para salvarem a vida do Creevey. – Ela disse e eu vi a dor na voz dela. – Mas está descansado que isto não se repetirá. A escola está com segurança 24 horas e o próprio Director reforçou as proteções da escola. Estamos mais seguros do que alguma vez estivemos.

Eu tive um flash, onde vi o corpo da criança a cair sem vida. Que escola era aquela que causava a morte de um aluno e só diziam que a segurança estava mais apertada?

- Uma pessoa morreu. – Eu disse desgostoso.

E enfermeira fechou os olhos com dor e eu vi uma lágrima cair pela sua face.

- Eu sei e muitos mais poderiam ter morrido se não fosse a tua ação e a dos Aurores, que agiram mal puseste os alunos em segurança. – Ela disse limpando a lágrima. – Por isso, estamos-te eternamente gratos.

Eu lembrei-me do motivo da morte da criança, eu estar vivo, e tive que olhar para o lado, não aguentando olhar para a enfermeira.

- Mas não lhe salvei a vida. Do que vale isto se nem consegui fazer isso?

- Harry, tu salvaste a vida de muitas pessoas. – Ela disse mais calorosa do que alguma vez a tinha visto.

- Mas não salvei a vida dos outros. E eles só morreram por minha causa. – Eu disse sentindo-me estranhamente cansado e sem energia.

- Tu não podes pensar assim!- Ela disse exaltada.

Eu olhei para ela e vi-a abrir mais uma vez a boca, no entanto, eu deixei levar-me pelo cansaço e ignorei-a, voltando ao meu mundo particular e, por isso, não ouvindo outra voz mais nova, que eu não conhecia chamar-me.

- Vocês não podem estar aqui. – Ouvi a voz exasperada da Madame Pomfrey e eu decidi ficar com os olhos fechados para não continuar a discussão anterior.

- Mas eu preciso de ver… - Ouvi a voz da Lily dizer.

- Ele está a dormir e se eu deixasse cada pai ficar aqui por causa do filho, não havia espaço disponível nesta enfermaria.

- Mas o James e o Severus disseram que ele acordou. Eu só preciso de ver como ele está.

- Ele está a dormir e ele nem devia de estar acordado, estando a sofrer de exaustão mágica.

- Por favor…

- Lily, tu sabes o quanto eu simpatizo contigo. – Ela disse com um suspiro. – Mas eu não te posso deixar fazer isto. Ele está a descansar e se descobrem que te deixei passar aqui a noite, todos vão querer passar a noite com o filho deles. Quando ele acordar eu mando te chamarem.

Houve um silêncio, onde eu tentei continuar a fingir que estava a dormir para não ter que falar com ninguém mas as dores que tinha pelo corpo todo estavam a dificultar esse fingimento.

- Está bem. – Ela disse depois de uma pausa. No entanto, não evitou acrescentar, com um tom preocupado. - Mas ele vai recuperar mesmo não é?

- Eu já disse que sim. A nível físico pelo menos que a psicológico…

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Ouvi a voz alarmada da minha mãe.

- Nada. Vai-te embora Lily, amanhã falas com ele.

Houve outro silêncio e eu ouvi passos, que calculei que fossem da Lily. Passado uns segundos, ouvi outra vez passos e presumi que fosse a Madame Pomfrey a ir para o seu quarto.

Suspirei de alívio quando vi que era mesmo isso e olhei à minha volta. Estava na enfermaria, a observar o teto branco que já era conhecido para mim e iria continuar assim se não ouvisse uma voz ao meu lado.

- Estás acordado?

Eu olhei para o lado, assustado e espantei-me ao ver um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzas a observar-me. Pela escuridão da enfermaria, onde a única iluminação, eram as velas a arder, eu calculei que já fosse de noite.

- Sim. – Murmurei, olhando para ele e espantando-me quando o reconheci. Era o rapaz que tinha sido torturado.

Ele sorriu para mim, no que pareceu um sorriso verdadeiro e eu estremeci ao pensar no que seriam os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para mim. Ele tinha sofrido aquelas dores horríveis só porque eu não tinha aparecido mais cedo. Mordi o lábio e forcei-me a segurar as lágrimas que queria soltar. Estava estupidamente emocional e para controlar isso olhei para trás dele, vendo que as camas estavam cheias. Deviam de ser as outras vítimas.

- Eu queria agradecer-te. Tu salvaste a nossa vida.

Eu olhei para ele com confusão e só passado uns segundos é que percebi porque é que ele estava a agradecer-me, tendo sido eu o culpado. Era porque eu era uma porcaria de uma estrela para eles e, provavelmente, ele fazia parte das pessoas que me veneravam. Estava, estranhamente, com saudades da Natalie e do seu jeito insensível…

- Estou cansado. Vou dormir. – Disse simplesmente, fechando os olhos e decidindo ignorar aquele rapaz. Se ele queria o meu reconhecimento só porque me agradecia por uma coisa onde eu era o culpado, então estava muito enganado.

- Gin, Gin, sabes que estás no caminho de parecer uma perseguidora…

- Maluca…

- Fanática…

- Assustadora…

Eu abri os olhos, reconhecendo a voz familiar dos Gémeos Weasley. Não me espantei ao ver o sorriso de lado deles, neste caso para uma jovem ruiva, com cabelo ondulado e uns brilhantes olhos castanhos, que estava à frente da minha cama a olhar para mim atentamente. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, quando a vi abrir a boca espantada para mim e vi-a corar.

- Não sabia que estavam aqui. – Disse para os gémeos que se começaram a rir ao ver a jovem corar.

- Nós tentamos salvá-lo, meu Lord, no entanto, quando chegamos aos seus aposentos reais, já não estava lá. Só a sua mãe e o seu irmão, com um convidado um pouco chato que teve que ser expulso.

Eu fiz uma cara de descrença para eles, ignorando o olhar espantado da jovem para eles. Eles estavam mesmo a brincar com aquilo?

- Certo. – Disse o outro limpando a garganta, percebendo os meus pensamentos. – Nós não fomos apanhados. Tentamos ajudar-te sabendo da tua situação, mas como o Fred disse, chegamos demasiado tarde.

Eu assenti distraidamente, pensando no quanto eu não sabia sobre aquela noite.

- Pelo menos ficaram em segurança. Fico contente. – Disse sorrindo para eles.

- Vocês conhecem-no? - Ouvi a voz chocada da rapariga e eu voltei a focar o meu olhar nela. Porque é que ela estava ali?

- Claro, ele é o nosso Lord. – Disse o Fred, com o seu habitual sorriso.

- E já agora…

- Esta é a nossa irmãzinha…

- Ginevra.

- Ginny! – Ela disse exaltada para eles.

Eu olhei para ela e realmente eles eram parecidos. Até a forma da face, fina, era a mesma.

- Sou o Harry. – Eu disse para ela e tive que limpar a minha garganta porque a voz estava a sair-me demasiado fraca.

- U-um prazer. – Ouvia dizer, corando ainda mais, o que me pareceu um feito impossível.

Eu olhei espantado para ele e vi-a sair dali e ir para a cama ao lado do outro jovem, que tinha falado comigo e que só observava a nossa conversa.

- Não ligues...

- Ela não é sempre assim…

- Mas tu és o herói dela…

- Renascido, como uma verdadeira fénix…

- E ela não aguenta a pressão…

Eu continuei a olhar descrente para eles e decidi ignorar o que eles diziam e puxar assuntos mais interessantes.

- Vocês sabem o que se passou?

Eles perderam o seu sorriso e assentiram.

- Sim. O que não sabes?

Eu tentei sentar-me e apesar da dor nos braços, felizmente, consegui-o fazer, com alguma dificuldade.

- Quase tudo. – Eu murmurei fechando os olhos. – Nós fomos atacados pela Lestrange – disse e não consegui esconder o meu desprezo por esse nome – e um Pettergrew. A Natalie fugiu com um mascarado atrás dela. – Eu arregalei os olhos ao pensar nisso, ela não estava nos alunos capturados, será que lhe tinha acontecido alguma coisa de mal? – Ela está bem? – Perguntei rapidamente.

Eles não conseguiram evitar um sorriso.

- Sim, está. O teu irmão também. Nós incapacitamos o Devorador da Morte que a perseguia e depois fomos ajudar a tua mãe.

Eu deixei escapar a minha respiração, que nem tinha percebido que estava a segurar.

- Ainda bem. – Murmurei. – Depois eu tentei fazer com que a Lestrange me perseguisse, para dar uma chance à Lily de salvar o Charles, no entanto, não sei o que aconteceu mas ela parou de me perseguir e só sei que depois ela estava lá fora com os alunos. – Tive que fechar os olhos ao ver o corpo do rapaz a cair no chão sem vida.

- Pelo que sabemos, que é de muitas boas fontes. – Disse o George. – Este ataque foi cuidadosamente planejado. Tinham como principal objectivo matar-te e capturar os alunos de famílias importantes. Para tal, já que nós temos o hábito de passar o natal em casa, eles modificaram a nossa correspondência para fazer com que os nossos pais pensassem que nós queríamos cá ficar e nós pensarmos que os nossos pais estavam ocupados e, por isso, não nos poderiam ter em casa. Foi um passo perfeitamente executado e, infelizmente, todos fomos vitimas dele. O Dumbledore, já esteve a aumentar a segurança na nossa correspondência para evitar que as cartas sejam interceptadas.

- Eles conseguiram fazer isso?

- Provavelmente, conseguiam até apanhar as cartas nas casas das famílias, que é para onde vai a correspondência. – Ouvi a voz do meu companheiro do lado, o que tinha falado no dia anterior. – E já agora eu sou o Cedric.

- Harry.

Os gémeos pareceram espantando com a falta de simpatia da minha parte mas decidiram não dizer nada sobre esse assunto.

- Bem, depois, é que entra a parte que estamos a ter complicações em perceber. Pelos vistos, só um animagus é que entrou em Hogwarts, enquanto o Dumbledore e mais umas pessoas ficaram presas numa sala do Ministério.

- Está a haver a caça à bruxa, para saber como isso aconteceu, lá. – Interrompeu outra voz e eu olhei para uma cama da Ginevra, onde estava um rapaz alto, com um cabelo preto curto e uns olhos castanhos esverdeados a olhar para mim. – Sou o Neville. O meu pai trabalha com o teu no Ministério. – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso e eu acenei com a cabeça para ele.

- Mas se só entrou um como é que vieram aqueles todos? – Eu perguntei.

- Segundo o que os teus pais acreditam, Aquele-que-não-deve-de-ser-nomeado, inventou um feitiço, que fez os Devoradores transformarem-se completamente em ratos e, por isso, serem considerados como tal pelas proteções de Hogwarts. No entanto, era preciso um contrafeitiço para voltarem ao normal, que foi feito pelo Animagus e os fez começar a sua missão, que consistiu em chegarem ao pé de ti e acontecer o que sabes.

Eu tentei pensar no que eles disseram e fazia lógica. Dividiram-se a partir daquela sala e depois cada grupo ia capturar os seus alvos.

- Como é que vocês sabem isto tudo?

Eles deram outro sorriso enigmático e estavam para responder quando outra voz falou. Já estava a ficar farto de bruxos que se metiam em conversas alheias.

- Eles são os gémeos. Eles simplesmente sabem. – Ouvi a voz de gozo e observei o jovem que tinha falado. Ele estava de pé, a andar em direção ao Neville e à Ginevra e também devia de ser da família dos gémeos. Tinha olhos azuis, brilhantes, era ruivo com um cabelo curto, tinha as suas bochechas coradas, um queixo firme e sardas pelo rosto todo. – Sou o Ron. Irmão destes idiotas.

Eu assenti para ele e voltei a olhar para os gémeos outra vez.

- O-o – limpei mais uma vez a garganta ao ver a minha fala falhar. – Mais alguém ficou magoado?

- Bem, os professores foram envenenados pela comida dada por um elfo doméstico, que se infiltrou aqui. No entanto, não era para matar e conseguiram todos recuperar com o antidoto. Era só para não poderem ajudar. Fora eles, os únicos que foram afetados são os que estão aqui e tu salvaste.

Salvaste. Que engraçado, essa palavra faz-me ser digno de um herói de contos de fadas, no entanto, não podiam estar mais errados. Eu era o monstro, que destruiu a paz naquela escola e que todos tratavam como se fosse herói. Aquilo era realmente o oposto da minha vida antiga, onde eu era o vilão pelo que não fazia. Aqui era o herói por lhes destruir a paz e fazer com que uma pessoa morresse. Dennis Creevey. A criança que morreu.

- Eu não salvei ninguém. Se isto aconteceu foi por minha culpa!

Eu vi os gémeos trocaram um olhar preocupado e abrirem a boca para me responder mas eu decidi pará-los.

- Eu não quero saber! – Eles abriram a boca outra vez e eu voltei a impedi-los. – Eu não quero mesmo saber e tudo o que disserem agora só me vai irritar mais. – Disse, completamente honesto, não tendo energias para mentir.

Eles fecharam finalmente a boca com cara de contrariados, no entanto, alguém falou.

- Mas é verdade. És um herói. Afinal estavas vivo e salvaste a situação.

Eu olhei para o ruivo que falou, o tal de Ron e tentei ser o mais ameaçador possível.

- A situação que só ocorreu porque me queriam matar. Isto tudo – eu disse apontando para eles – só aconteceu porque o Voldemort soube que eu estava vivo. – Eu disse, ignorando, o arrepio que eles tiveram. – Ele, - apontei para o Cedric – só foi torturado porque eu não cheguei a tempo. O-o Creveey só morreu porque eu não cheguei a tempo. Eu não sou um herói como vocês todos pensam mas sim o causador disto tudo, por isso, parem de me venerar como se eu fosse um maldito deus.

Vi as faces perplexas deles para mim e a repreensão clara, pelo que eu disse. Sabia perfeitamente que se lhes desse oportunidade iriam tentar mudar a minha opinião e, por isso, decidi não dar essa oportunidade.

- O Creevey era vosso amigo? – Perguntei, desviando o meu olhar outra vez para os gémeos.

- Era da nossa casa. – Murmurou o Fred.

- Gryffindor.

- Vai ser feita uma cerimónia em sua honra em Janeiro mal os alunos voltem. O Dumbledore anunciou isso ontem.

Eu olhei para o chão, não aguentando ver a dor nos olhos dele e decidi-me que tinha que ir aquela cerimónia. Eu tinha sido o culpado, por isso, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

- Quanto tempo passou desde o incidente?

- 3 dias. Daqui a mais três dias é Natal. Alguns alunos, vão ter a oportunidade especial de ir para casa no meio das férias por causa do que aconteceu. Nós vamos mal a Ginny tenha alta. Se calhar também vais poder ir para casa.

Eu não consegui evitar rir-me sem humor.

- Como se isso fosse possível. Já nem me devem deixar sair daqui, quanto mais ir para casa.

Casa, o que seria para mim a minha casa? A minha antiga casa? O orfanato? A minha futura casa?

" _A tua casa é onde está a tua família._ "

Lembrei-me da frase que uma senhora que nos entrega às nossas famílias adotivas nos dizia. O problema, que ela se esquecia aparentemente, era que nós não tínhamos família, dai sermos órfãos e não era por assinarem uns papéis em como nos queriam, que essas pessoas se tornavam a nossa família.

Até aquele momento eu só considerava a Rose a minha família e era muito difícil achar mais alguém. Rose… Será que ela estava bem? Será que a tinham atacado? Mordi o lábio ao pensar no que o tal de Voldemort poderia fazer agora. Eu tinha que pôr todos em segurança, mesmo os que não fossem a minha família, para não acontecerem mais Creeveys e, por isso, naquele momento decidi-me de uma coisa: teria que desaparecer do mundo mágico.

_- O Harry não. – Sussurrou, baixando a varinha e uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos pretos, caiu no chão._

_- D-dennis Creevey.- E o corpo da criança caiu no chão._

_- Crucio. – Ouvi-a murmulhar e quando olhei para a rua vi um aluno que parecia ter cerca de 17 anos contorcer-se no chão. _

Acordei sobressaltado e eu vi assustado que já estava escuro outra vez. Levantei o meu tronco e tentei respirar, no entanto, o meu coração agitado não me deixava descansar. Puxei as pernas contra o meu peito e abracei-as, pousando o meu queixo nos meus joelhos. Eu não sabia quem era aquela mulher que tinha visto por relance mas todos os outros, eu sabia perfeitamente. Tinham sido mortos e torturados por aquela mulher maluca, que não mostrava amor nenhum às pessoas. Fechei os olhos com força, no entanto, abri-os logo de seguida porque veio-me a imagem do Creevey a cair no chão. Aquilo não era normal. Aquele mundo não era normal! Ter aquele tipo de poder tinha feito os bruxos pararem de respeitar a raça humana e, por isso, deviam de ser temidos. Eu não queria fazer parte daquilo e esperava, sinceramente, que a Rose também. Mas a Rose também não estava segura comigo, eu precisava de sair dali urgentemente!

Não sei bem o que estava a pensar mas levantei-me, sentido as minhas pernas fraquejarem e eu tive que me agarrar à cama para não cair.

- Onde é que vais?

Eu olhei para a voz que falou, o Cedric, que estava sentado na cama e a olhar para mim como se eu fosse maluco. Na cama ao lado, as pessoas também pareciam acordadas, estando a Ginny e o Neville a olhar para mim, com a mesma expressão.

- Eu tenho que sair daqui! Vocês não estão seguros comigo aqui. – Eu disse em pânico e vi a troca de olhares entre eles, como se eles achassem que eu estivesse mesmo doido.

- Nós estamos seguros. O Dumbledore está aqui e temos aurores a patrulhar os corredores. – Ouvi-o murmurar. – Não existe sítio mais seguro para estar.

Eu dei uma gargalhada sem humor e agarrei com mais força a minha cama, ao sentir os meus pés começarem a escorregar.

- Vocês todos dizem isso mas a verdade é que não estamos seguros. Tu foste torturado por minha causa, como é que podes estar tão calmo? Como é que não queres que eu me vá embora? Vocês viram uma criança ser assassinada por minha causa e tratam-me como herói, como é que vocês podem fazer isto? Este mundo é de malucos e vocês também são!

Como desculpa pelo meu comportamento, eu digo que não estava a pensar, só a sentir e era verdade. Estava meio acordado, com pânico e só via pessoas que não me compreendiam.

- Tens que te acalmar. – Ouviu-o dizer enquanto se levantava da cama. – Nós não vamos ignorar isto e isto não é normal. – Ele disse caminhando para o meu lado. – No entanto, a Bellatrix é maluca e sem ti ou contigo, ela iria fazer isto. Tu conseguiste-nos salvar dela e sem ti, provavelmente, eu tinha sido mais torturado ou mais alguém morto. Tu ajudaste-nos.

Eu desencostei-me, completamente estupefato com a estupidez destas pessoas.

- Mas ela só fez isso porque eu estava vivo! Ela só me queria! E quando eu fugi, a pensar que ela vinha atrás de mim, eu deveria era ter-me entregue ou então lutado, sozinho. Isto tudo aconteceu por causa da minha cobardia! Eu sou o culpado não o herói! – Eu gritei a última parte e devo ter posto tanta força nele que as minhas pernas enfraqueceram mais uma vez e eu cai no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos, a querer voltar simplesmente para o Louis, onde ele só fazia mal a mim. Eu queria a minha vida de volta!

- Harry! – Ouvi o grito chocado da Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que o Cedric aparecia no meu campo de visão, conjuntamente com os outros 2 que pareciam acordados.

Eu só deitei a minha cabeça no chão, sentindo as lágrimas molharem a minha face e todo o resto de energia que eu parecia ter, se evaporar. Eu estava cansado, tão cansado que só voltei a fechar os olhos, adormecendo mais uma vez.

- Como é que isto foi possível? – Ouvi-me perguntar num sussurro, no entanto, os homens que estavam à minha frente, de joelhos, transpirados ouviram porque tremeram ao ouvir a repreensão na minha voz. – Primeiro, deixaram-se ser capturados e ainda por cima não trataram do Harry Potter?

Eu senti tanta raiva por essa pessoa que só em apetecia ir até ele e torturá-lo da pior maneira. No entanto, ele tinha uma sorte extraordinária e pelos vistos era poderoso. Como é que ele teria conseguido Aparecer dentro de Hogwarts? E fazer os alunos desaparecer? E a magia sem varinha? Aquela história dita pelos seus seguidores e pelos jornais era demasiado fantasiosa para ser real… ele podia ser o seu rival mas não podia ser tão poderoso!

- Vocês tinham tudo planeado, até caso fossem apanhados pelo Dumbledore! Porque é que não me trouxeram o Potter. – Eu sibilei e agarrei a varinha com tanta força que ela lançou faíscas. – Vocês falharam-me em todos os níveis! – Era um plano perfeito, perfeito! – Acreditem que ainda penso se vos salvar foi uma boa opção. – Olhei para a figura deles, cansados e parecendo doentes e não consegui sentir pena por aqueles inúteis. – Eu nunca pensei que vocês precisassem de usar as chaves de Portal que estavam nos vossos estômagos, nem que vos tivesse que salvar desse estado deprimente que vieram.

Fiz uma pausa dramática onde olhei mais uma vez para a minha mão esquelética que agarrava a varinha, que faiscava como se desejasse lançar o feitiço que sabia que iria ser lançado.

- Eu não perdoo e se vocês falharem mais alguma vez assim, podem ter a certeza que ficam sem um membro no mínimo. Eu só vos vou dar mais uma hipótese de apanharem o Harry Potter e desta vez, tenham a certeza absoluta que os reféns, estejam completamente seguros para ele se entregar.

Vi um, suspirar de alívio, pensando que eu me tinha esquecido do castigo deles.

- Crucio. – Murmurei para ele e sorri com prazer, ao vê-lo gritar e contorcer-se.

Rapidamente, mandei outro crucio contra a pessoa que estava ao lado e senti a minha tensão começar a diminuir, ao ouvir os gritos deles em sintonia, como se fossem uma bela canção.

Sorri ainda mais ao olhar-me no espelho e ver uma figura esquelética, sem nariz, branca, com olhos vermelhos e sem cabelo, que transbordava uma aura de poder e assustador. Eles nunca se esqueceriam deste falhanço e da próxima vez o Harry Potter será trazido até mim!

Acordei, sobressaltado mais uma vez, sentindo o meu coração bater loucamente no meu peito. Olhei rapidamente para todos os lados, tentando ver onde estava a ameaça, no entanto, estava tudo, aparentemente, vazio.

Sentei-me, preparando-me para me levantar, contudo lembrando-me da minha experiência anterior, decidi ficar lá, simplesmente, sentado e pensar no que fazer.

Primeiro de tudo, eu queria fugir dali. Isto era um facto.

Segundo, eu estava demasiado fraco para isso.

Terceiro, eu precisava de me certificar primeiro que a Rose ficasse em segurança apesar que o anonimato, da parte dela, a poderia colocar em segurança.

Quarto, eu estava mais assustado do que alguma vez estive na minha vida e não fazia a mínima ideia de como agir.

- Harry? – Ouvi uma voz hesitante chamar e espantei-me ao ver a Lily entrar na enfermaria, receosa. Contudo, ao ver-me levantar a cabeça para ela, ela sorriu e correu até mim, prendendo-me num abraço que me deixou sem ação. – Harry, que bom que estás finalmente bem. – Senti o aperto aumentar substancialmente e estava a começar a assustar-me com a força desumana dela. –Nunca mais faças o mesmo! Foste completamente maluco em ires para o meio da batalha. Se o teu pai não tivesse agido naquele momento tu tinhas morrido Harry. Morrido!

Para meu completo choque ela começou a chorar, agarrada a mim, sentando-se também na minha cama.

- Por favor, Harry promete-me que não fazes uma coisa destas, outra vez.

Ela queria que eu prometesse, que numa situação semelhante, eu não fosse salvar as pessoas e as deixasse morrer? Tudo bem que ela era a minha mãe, uma das pessoas que teoricamente teria que se importar comigo mas ignorar assim as outras pessoas? Como se elas não fossem importantes? Como se fossem _órfãos_ que não valessem nada e estivessem abandonados ao mundo, podendo morrer porque ninguém sofreria por eles? Isso era errado, estúpido, extremamente insensível e eu fiquei sem palavras para lhe dizer aquilo, simplesmente me afastando do abraço dela, usando toda a minha força para isso e olhando para ela, com toda a dureza que a minha cara pudesse demonstrar.

- Como é que quer que eu prometa isso? – Eu perguntei, mostrando todo o meu desprezo pelo que ela tinha dito. – Morreu uma criança. Uma criança! E tudo o que a preocupa é que eu esteja em perigo mesmo que para isso morram outras pessoas? É por causa do apoio público? Porque quer ter o seu filho todo poderoso? – Ela abriu a boca para responder, no entanto, eu não a deixei. – Vocês bruxos são impossíveis. A vida das outras pessoas não valem nada pois não? – Eu perguntei, não reparando que estava a levantar a voz conforme falava. – Vocês não conseguem perceber porque é que se deve ter liberdade, respeitar a outra pessoa e eu agora já sei o porquê. Vocês têm tanto poder que nada vale para vocês.

- Harry… - Ouvi-a chamar-me com pena e algum sentimento que não consegui reconhecer.

Ela tentou agarrar-me a cara, com as suas mãos finas provavelmente para me dar um discurso mas eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Eu tinha que ser forte e mesmo que a fizesse sofrer, era da maneira que ela e as pessoas que me rodeavam, ficariam em segurança.

- Não, eu não quero saber. A única coisa que eu quero saber é que eu não vou voltar mais para este mundo. Eu quero ir para o orfanato. – Eu disse e vi a cara chocada dela. – Lá eu vou estar longe de vocês e irei lidar com pessoas normais, que respeitam à sua maneira a outra pessoa.

- Tu não…

- É verdade! Vocês são malucos sedentos por poder. Por mim, a Rose nunca viria para este mundo mas eu sei que nada do que fizer vai-a fazer sair daqui, então quem sai sou eu. Não quero que isto aconteça mais, que pessoas inocentes sofram e se a única maneira for sair daqui, eu vou. Acho que o destino nunca quis que eu pertencesse a este mundo… - Mais murmurei do que disse.

- Não podes dizer isso. O que aconteceu não foi – ela iria continuar a falar mas como eu sabia perfeitamente o que ela iria dizer, decidi interrompê-la, antes que os meus sentimentos conflituosos, que ela me estava a fazer ter, ganhassem e o meu desejo de abraçá-la, chorar no seu ombro e pedir proteção ganhasse.

- Eu não quero saber! – Ela abriu a boca mas eu calei-a mais uma vez. – Eu estou cansado, por isso, por favor saia.

- Harry… - Ela chamou o meu nome com tanta dor que eu só me lembrei de quando ela suplicou pela minha vida. Não era justo a fazer sofrer mas era necessário, mesmo que para isso, o resto de sentimentos que eu pudesse ter por figuras paternais morresse.

- Eu não quero saber. Por favor, saia! – Disse mais uma vez e ao ver que ela não iria agir, voltei a deitar-me, no pequeno espaço que ela me deixou disponível quando se sentou e fechei os olhos.

Eu estava verdadeiramente cansado e a minha mente ficou rapidamente ensonada. No entanto, não foi o suficiente para não sentir uma lágrima que caiu na minha mão ou o suficiente para evitar espreitar e ver a figura dela sair pela porta, tendo o Charles e a Natalie à espera dela lá fora.

**N.A.** Ok, finalmente está aqui o capítulo novo. Como desculpa, tenho que o próximo capítulo (eu tenho sempre um capítulo de avanço escrito) custou muito a ser escrito. Não foi pelo conteúdo, foi mesmo por minha causa, que não conseguia escrever nada que achasse minimamente decente. Não está perfeito, nem nada parecido e, por isso, não sei quando é que vou actualizar outra vez, no entanto, espero que seja em menos de 15 dias.

Bem, sobre o capítulo, tenho a dizer que o Harry é um adolescente que já passou por muito mas, no entanto, nunca lidou com uma morte. Por isso, a pressão de se sentir culpado, todo o medo que tem do mundo mágico só pelo que é e esta experiência nada animadora com a Bellatrix fizeram-no ter uma reação destas. Ele está com tanto medo que nem consegue pensar de forma correcta. Lembrem-se que ele tem também só 14 anos e já passou por muito na vida, então é perfeitamente normal que ele algum dia, se quebre e entre em pânico.

No próximo capítulo, temos o desenrolar desta história, com o Dumbledore e mais umas quantas personagens. Obrigada por todos os comentários e preferidos que é isso que me faz continuar a fic. Espero que gostem deste capítulo e até o próximo =).

**Srta. Malfoy:** O Harry não morreu simplesmente desmaiou de exaustão mágica, pela magia toda que fez. Como se costuma dizer, o amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas, então até consigo perceber esse sentimento =). Aqui, o Draco ainda vai aparecer muito mas é só quando começar o próximo ano lectivo deles. Até lá, só vão aparecer mais a família do Harry. Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste deste capítulo ^^.

**Mara:** Ele apareceu aqui mas foi uma coisa muito rápida. No futuro, quando começar Hogwarts, vai-se esclarecer a relação dele com a Lily e o James mas até lá, as aparências dele na fic vão ser muito escassas. Obrigada por comentar e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo =).

**Biaa Black Potter:** Não precisa de se desculpar por causa do Português. Sinceramente, eu gosto de saber as diferenças e se posso melhorar sempre alguma coisa, para vocês perceberem mais, eu faço =). O principal defeito da Natalie é sem dúvida, o de ser orgulhosa mas, no entanto, ela é uma muito boa pessoa. O Cedric apareceu aqui e até vai ter um papel mais importante na fic. Sendo sincera, ele até era para morrer no capítulo anterior mas devido à sua importância futura não pude fazer isso. Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que continue a gostar ^^.


	12. Decisões

**11. Decisões…**

"**A vida é maravilhosa se não se tem medo dela."**

_Charles Chaplin_

- Eu vou falar com ele, não te preocupes. – Ouvi a voz do Dumbledore dizer para alguém e o som de fecharem a porta da enfermaria, de seguida.

Ainda decidi fingir que estava a dormir só para evitar mais confrontos mas ele pelos vistos não me que queria deixar fingir.

- Harry, podes abrir os olhos, eu sei que estás acordado.

Eu suspirei e abri os olhos vendo a luz da enfermaria irritá-los. Adaptei-os e sentei-me na cama vendo a figura do Dumbledore sentada numa cadeira à frente da minha cama. Por curiosidade, olhei à minha volta e vi espantando que não estava mais ninguém na enfermaria.

- Dormiste durante alguns dias, Harry e eles foram ter com as suas famílias para passar o Natal.

Eu pisquei confuso. Já era o Natal? Como é que a Rose estaria?

- Como é que passou tanto tempo?

O Dumbledore mandou-me um olhar com tanta pena e repreensão junta, que eu tive vontade de me encolher. No entanto, respondeu-me à mesma.

- Nós decidimos que era melhor pôr-te sob o efeito de poções, para que a tua recuperação fosse mais rápida.

Eu só me lembrei naquele instante que eu não fazia ideia do que é que eu tinha.

- O que é que eu tive? E já estou curado?

Ele suspirou e mais uma vez eu consegui perceber o quão velho ele devia de ser, pelas rugas acentuadas na sua cara e falta do brilho habitual nos olhos.

- Estás a recuperar mas podes ter alta. O que aconteceu foi que esgotaste completamente o teu coro mágico e, mais uma vez, ele teve que se restabelecer. A ajuda da magia de Hogwarts fez com que o processo fosse mais rápido do que seria naturalmente, no entanto, ainda é um processo demorado que dá exaustão. Não fiques preocupado caso te vejas demasiado cansado e adormeceres subitamente. E estás completamente proibido de fazer atividades físicas. – Eu fiquei em silêncio, absorvendo o que ele dizia e ele deve ter entendido esse silêncio por aceitação porque continuou. – Eu tenho uma pergunta para ti, Harry. No dia do ataque, como é que fizeste aquela magia?

Eu mordi o lábio, lembrando-me do dia e do que as pessoas sofreram por minha causa. No entanto, tudo o que importava era como é que tinha salvo o dia?

- Eu supliquei à magia. Não foi nada de grandioso, nem planeado. Eu não sou um maldito super-herói!

Para meu espanto, o Dumbledore soltou um riso.

- Nem eu esperava. Isto até só me mostra que eu estava correto no motivo para teres feito, aparentemente, o impossível. Sabes que é suposto ninguém conseguir deslocar-se dentro do castelo como tu fizeste naquele dia? Nem praticar aquela magia sem varinha? Todos os que viram o que fizeste estão a dizer que és um bruxo superpoderoso que passou estes anos todos escondido, treinando. És o menino-que-sobreviveu para eles.

Eu abri a boca indignado mas fechei-a de seguida, vendo que não conseguia dizer nada. Como é que o mundo bruxo podia ser assim? Só se importar comigo quando houve pessoas torturadas e mortas? Como?

- E o menino que morreu? Alguém falou? – Eu perguntei, finalmente.

Ele fez uma pausa e eu consegui perceber que ele pensou bem no que ia dizer.

- Sim, foi uma infelicidade que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Eu…

- Infelicidade? Uma criança morreu e todos só falam de mim? E dizem que isso foi uma infelicidade? Mas vocês são humanos?

- Harry, eu não queria dizer isso! – Ele disse brusco, interrompendo-me. - Mas o que preferes que a população veja? Uma tragédia, que os vai pôr completamente aterrorizados ou a redescoberta do Harry Potter, que salvou a vida aos estudantes e existem tantas histórias do seu poder sem limites, que inclusive, os Devoradores da Morte estão com medo? – Eu tentei falar mas ele parou-me. – Não, Harry, primeiro vou falar depois podes dizer o que quiseres. Tu tens razão ao dizer que uma criança morreu e as pessoas devem de pensar sobre isso. Foi um erro meu, eu devia ter protegido melhor a escola mas estou a fazer os possíveis para corrigir essa situação. Podes ter a certeza que eu nunca me vou esquecer do que o meu erro causou – ele disse e o olhar assombrando que a sua cara mostrou, fez-me ter a convicção que ele falava a verdade – mas o resto da população deve de se focar em não ter tanto medo do Voldemort e se juntar para o lutar porque se não, muitas mais pessoas vão morrer. Relativamente, a ti, eu sei que não és um super-herói porque existe um motivo para teres conseguido fazer isso. – Ele fez uma pausa e só depois de confirmar que não queria dizer nada é que continuou. - Contudo, aconselhava-te a não explicares o motivo a mais ninguém para que o Voldemort não obtivesse essa vantagem.

- E ser tratado como um estúpido super-herói?

- Podes usar isso a teu favor. Imagina criar um grupo que sabe auto-defesa? Ter táticas de defesa e, principalmente, um grupo que soubesses que não precisava de ti para os salvar? Ajudar os outros a serem independentes e assim a não se sentirem tentados pelo Voldemort porque não têm medo.

Ele estava completamente maluco. Então primeiro, queria que eu mentisse a todos, depois queria que criasse um grupo e usasse a minha fama que não era merecida? Eu queria era sair dali! O Voldemort tinha mandado capturarem-me e ninguém estava seguro comigo ali.

- Eu não quero isso. Eu só quero sair daqui e ir para o orfanato para longe disto tudo.

O Dumbledore suspirou, cansado e recostou-se contra a cadeira ao ouvir as minhas palavras.

- Harry, tu não estás mais seguro, quando o fato da tua sobrevivência foi conhecido. Precisas de estar connosco e o teu pai está a acabar os últimos detalhes para que amanhã, na véspera de Natal, possas ir para casa descansar, completamente em segurança. Tens a minha garantia que a tua magia não vai mexer nas defesas e que a tua casa está completamente segura de ameaças como esta.

- O meu problema não é a minha segurança. – Eu disse e era verdade. O meu problema é que ninguém estava seguro, nem a Rose, nem o Charles…. Raios, nem a Natalie estava e eles eram todos inocentes. – Eu só estou farto deste mundo e não quero ter nada relacionado a ele. Já chega. Vocês são malucos, psicopatas que não respeitam a vida humana. Se vocês me fizerem estar aqui eu vou fugir. Vocês já viram o que a minha magia consegue fazer.

O Dumbledore ficou em silêncio mais uns segundos e eu admirei a forma como ele mostrava calma e sabedoria, estando simplesmente em silêncio.

- Harry, como estava para te dizer antes, a tua magia não é assim tão elevada. O que conseguiste fazer aqui foi porque uma parte da tua magia faz parte de Hogwarts e enquanto tu estiveres aqui, tu irás ser como uma fração de Hogwarts. O facto de teres conseguido Aparecer lá fora, por exemplo, só foi possível pela tua magia fazer parte de Hogwarts e porque era uma situação de vida ou morte. O castelo é antigo e foi feito para se proteger destas ameaças. Tendo tu uma parte de Hogwarts contigo e estando tu, dentro do castelo, Hogwarts conseguiu sentir a tua aflição e, principalmente, os teus sentimentos que não eram egoístas e só pretendiam salvar os alunos. Por isso, ela decidiu ajudar-te e conceder-te os teus pedidos. Se não houvesse aquela situação de perigo e tu não tivesses ficado com uma parte da magia de Hogwarts no teu coro, quando ele se expandiu, acredita que não tinhas conseguido fazer isso. Por isso, não aches que consegues fugir assim tão facilmente. Contudo, o nosso objetivo não é raptar-te, Harry. Nós só queremos que tenhas uma família.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por uns segundos, absorvendo o que ele tinha dito. Pelo menos eu não era especial como todos pareciam acreditar. No entanto, a coisa mais importante e que eu não lhe iria dizer, era que o Voldemort tinha mandado os seus seguidores capturarem-me, não se importando com quem tivessem que magoar. Eu nunca na vida deixaria isso acontecer. Para isso, iria esconder-me no mundo Muggle, longe deles.

- Eu não tenho uma família! – Eu disse, decidindo ser duro para que eles finalmente me deixassem fazer o certo. – E eu não quero uma família. Se vocês me obrigarem a estar aqui eu vou dizer tudo o que me disse e prejudicar-vos tanto a vida, que vocês não vão saber o que fazer. Vocês não me vão querer aqui contra a minha vontade.

O Dumbledore ouviu-me com toda a sua atenção e eu admirei a forma como ele não mostrou mais do que simpatia para mim enquanto me ouvia. No entanto, o que eu queria mesmo era que ele se irritasse e me expulsasse.

- Harry, eu compreendo que tenha sido um evento chocante mas nós podemos dar-te ajuda e não te vamos deixar ir para outro lado, que não seja os teus pais. Lá, tu estás seguro.

- Eu não quero! – Eu gritei e chamei a minha magia, sentindo-a rodear-me, protegendo-me do olhar bondoso dele. – E vocês não me podem obrigar! Se tiver que fugir daqui eu vou ter que fugir. Se tiver que lutar, eu vou lutar! Agora, vocês não me vão conseguir obrigar a estar aqui.

- Já pensaste na Rose, Harry? – Ele perguntou simplesmente, ignorando tudo o que estava a dizer.

Eu parei, sentido o meu coração bater loucamente ao ouvir sobre a Rose. Ele não me podia estar a ameaçar com ela… ele não podia!

- Se vocês fizerem algum mal a ela porque eu me vou embora – eu icei, sentindo desta vez todo o poder da minha magia se mostrar – eu juro que vos vou destruir a vida.

Ele parou, fazendo uma pausa deliberada com toda a sua calma parva.

- Eu não queria ameaçar a Rose. Podes ter a certeza que estamos a fazer tudo para a segurança dela, sendo uma dessas medidas, a deslocação da família Smith para a casa dos Potter, que está completamente segura. Ou seja, a tua irmã irá viver contigo.

Quem parou agora fui eu. Então a Rose ia viver comigo? O que eu sonhava iria-se realizar? Eu iria poder estar com ela todos os dias? Ensiná-la neste mundo novo que ela tanto queria conhecer?

Eu fechei uns olhos por um milissegundo e isso foi o suficiente para eu acordar do meu sonho, lembrando-me das palavras do Voldemort. Comigo ela não estaria segura. Eu não poderia.

- Isso não me vai fazer mudar de ideias. Eu não quero estar aqui! Eu não quero estar com os Potter!

- E queres ir para o orfanato? – Ele perguntou. – Ignorando que tens uma família que te ama e irá sofrer todos os dias por estar longe de ti? Sabes porque o teu pai não está aqui? Ou o Sirius ou o Remus? Porque estão a proteger a tua casa com todos os feitiços possíveis, não descansado na sua tarefa, nem para dormir. Além disso, infelizmente, desconfio que o teu pai se culpa pelo acontecido e nem consegue olhar para a tua cara, pelo sentimento de culpa. O que achas que vai acontecer quando ele descobrir que tu também o culpas e que não vais para a casa, que ele tanto está a querer proteger, por causa dele?

Eu lembrei-me dele e consegui imaginar a cara dele, derrotada, com olheiras, punhos fechados, igualzinha à que tinha no início, quando eu os desprezava.

- Eu não acho que a culpa seja dele.

- Porquê?

Eu parei, sabendo que se dissesse a verdade, "porque é minha" ele me iria dar um discurso sobre como não era.

- Porque não é de ninguém.

- Então porque queres ir?

- Porque eu não nasci para estar aqui. Durante estes anos todos pensaram que estava morto, não podem dizer que morri? Só isso? E deixarem-me continuar com a minha vida, longe disto tudo?

- Harry, isto não é assim tão simples. Eu…

Eu sabia o que ele ia dizer e sabia, que no fundo, eu acabaria por ser convencido se o continuasse a ouvir, com a sua voz bondosa e jeito de avô. Por isso, decidi interrompê-lo antes que ele continuasse.

- Estou cansado! – Murmurei, evitando mais uma vez aquela conversa e me deitando. – E não vou mudar de ideias.

Eu fechei os olhos com força mas consegui ouvir o suspiro que ele deu.

- Descansa bem, Harry. – Ele murmurou e ouvi os passos dele que mostraram que se estava a afastar.

Se eu era tão novo naquele mundo, não tinha ligações como acreditava porque custava tanto, imaginar o sofrimento que estava a causar, quando tudo o que queria, era só protegê-los?

_- Marlene! – Ouvi o grito chocado do tio Peter para a mulher que tinha entrado. – Eu vou já levar o Harry. Vai para casa._

_- Tu sabes como é a Lily. – Ouvi uma voz divertida e passado uns segundos vi uma mulher se colocar à minha frente. Ela era muito bonita, com o seu cabelo preto lustroso, olhos castanhos que brilhavam divertidos e um sorriso, que a fazia parecer ter menos uns quantos anos. _

Acordei sobressaltado do sonho, tendo uma estranha certeza que aquilo não era apenas um sonho. Suspirei e senti todo o meu corpo em alerta ao ouvir uma respiração mais alta à minha. Senti todos os meus sentidos se aguçarem, por causa do perigo e sentei-me rapidamente na cama, notando que o meu corpo ainda estava dolorido apesar de eu, ultimamente, só dormir.

Para meu espanto, não havia nenhum perigo, só a Natalie que estava sentada na cadeira, com as pernas cruzadas e um cotovelo pousado em cima da mesa ao lado, estando a segurar a sua cabeça, com a sua mão, numa postura tão tediosa que eu não consegui evitar revirar os olhos.

- O que é que queres? – Perguntei, ainda sentindo o meu corpo cheio de adrenalina fazendo com que eu tivesse que me acalmar.

Ela desencostou a sua cabeça da sua mão e olhou diretamente para mim, com os seus olhos cinzentos presos diretamente nos meus. No entanto, o único sinal de agitação dela, na sua postura perfeitamente tediosa, foi o fato de estar a abanar ligeiramente o pé.

- Falar contigo. Porque outro motivo estaria aqui, quando a enfermaria está vazia? – Ela perguntou com a sua voz sem emoção, que me conseguia irritar completamente.

Onde é que está a Madame Pomfrey quando eu preciso dela?

- Então fala ou é necessário essa pausa dramática?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu consegui ouvir o suspiro que ela deu.

- Quem está a ser dramático não sou eu. – Ela disse. – Mas de qualquer das maneiras vou direta ao assunto. Ouvi dizer que estás outra vez a querer abandonar os teus pais porque tens medo.

Quem era ela para me acusar de abandonar os meus pais quando foram eles que não quiseram saber de mim? E de dizer que tinha medo?

- Não fales do que não sabes. – Eu murmurei entredentes, estreitando os olhos, tentando ser o mais ameaçador possível.

- Mas eu sei do que eu falo. – Ela disse se levantando. – Sei que fazes a tua mãe e o teu pai sofrer todos os dias por causa das tuas atitudes. Fazes o Charles não conseguir sair da depressão que tem porque não o apoias e sei que és tu o principal causador da destruição desta família. Tu é que pareces só saber sobre ti. Como é que alguém pode ser tão egoísta como tu?

Eu tentei acalmar-se. Sério, que eu tentei. Nos primeiros segundos, inspirei e expirei, ouvindo-a falar sem a interromper mesmo sentido toda a minha irritação voltar e desejar expulsá-la.

Quem era ela para me acusar de egoísta? A pessoa mais mimada que eu conhecia? Quem era ela para dizer que eu não pensava nisso? Eu sabia mas aquilo era o melhor para todos e sabia também que eles iriam conseguir viver sem mim! Quem era ela para dizer aquilo? Quem?

- Eu não sou egoísta! Eu só não pertenço a este mundo. Vocês são um bando de egocêntricos que não pensam nos outros e só querem poder. – Eu disse, levantando-me também mesmo sentido os meus músculos doerem em protesto. – E a _tua_ família – disse, especificando o tua – soube viver sem mim estes anos todos, por isso, também consegue viver os próximos. Vocês não precisam de mim. Precisam é de um herói que eu não sou!

- Tu és mesmo obtuso. – Ela disse, parecendo realmente chocada com a conclusão que teve. – Tu não percebes pois não? Não percebes que a _minha_ família, nunca foi completamente uma família porque tu não estavas lá e ao mesmo tempo estavas. Não percebes que a tia Lily chorava em todos os Natais quando pensava que nós não a estávamos a ver porque tu não estavas lá e ela queria o seu Harry. Tu não percebes que o tio James, o meu pai e o Remus ao fim da noite saíam, quando pensavam que todos estávamos a dormir porque não aguentavam saber que faltava uma pessoa. Tu não percebes que no único Natal, onde nós poderíamos ser, minimamente, uma família, nós não vamos ser porque tu fizeste com que todos os pensamentos sombrios dos meus tios se tornassem reais. Eles sentem-se inúteis, sem conseguir defender os seus filhos e, principalmente, pensam que tu os odeias porque eles merecem. Achas que eles queriam um herói? Eles só queriam o seu filho que eles nunca esqueceram!

Eu fiquei boquiaberto, a ouvi-la, não duvidando do discurso dela. Ela tinha falado com tanta paixão, tanta dor que eu sabia que ela estava a ser franca, deixando cair a sua máscara de pessoa sem sentimentos para me fazer perceber que ela, sim, tinha sentimentos, como todas as outras pessoas que eu estava a magoar propositadamente. Eu fique tão espantado que nem reparei que ela estava a uma distância muito mais curta de mim e eu conseguia ver claramente os seus olhos cinzentos brilharem, com uma dor escondida que ela não queria mostrar a ninguém.

- Eu não posso voltar. – Eu murmurei simplesmente e vi-a arregalar os olhos, zangada e irritada comigo.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, para meu espanto voltou a fechá-la e estreitou os seus olhos para mim.

- Tu és impressionante. – Ela disse, finalmente falando. – Uma pessoa que todos amam porque eles não conseguem ver a tua verdadeira faceta. Tu não amas ninguém, pois não? Nem mesmo a tua tão amada irmã, Rose? – Eu cerrei o maxilar ao ouvir aquilo, no entanto, ela ignorou a minha reação, continuando a falar. – Vais deixá-la aqui, neste mundo que tanto te assusta, sozinha, como uma _órfã_?

Eu sei que ela disse aquilo só para me provocar. Se não fosse pelo tom, seria pela forma como ela disse, contundo, eu não me contive e toda a cautela, todo o meu plano, foi perdido por causa dela.

- Não fales do que não sabes! Tu não sabes o que é ser um órfão, não sabes o que é estar sozinho! Sempre tiveste a tua família à tua volta. A Rose nunca vai estar sozinha! Eu não vou deixar! – Eu quase gritei aproximando-me mais dela e vendo com prazer, ela recuar um passo. – Se eu me vou embora é porque é a única maneira de a proteger. Eu tenho que estar sozinho, longe de todos porque se não, as pessoas à minha volta não estão em segurança. Não é porque eu tenho medo ou odeio a minha família que eu me quero ir embora… é porque é a minha única hipótese de não fazer mais pessoas sofrer. O Voldemort mandou os seus seguidores capturarem-me, usando inclusive, reféns para isso. Aquela criança, aquela morte… eu não vou deixar que se repita mais e se para isso tiver que fugir deste mundo, da minha família, então eu fugo. Se eu ganhar a fama de cobarde, que ganhe mas nunca, _nunca_ me acuses de abandonar a Rose. Nunca! – Eu gritei e ouvi o claro som de algo se partir atrás de mim.

Eu vou ser sincero, eu esperava que ela ficasse com medo ou gritasse e saísse de lá chateada mas não esperei que ela olhasse ainda mais zangada para mim (esquecendo aparentemente a minha magia maluca) e me respondesse igualmente zangada:

- Tu achas que essa é a maneira de resolveres tudo? Fugir? Para proteger os outros? És assim tão burro quanto pareces? Ninguém está seguro e muito menos a tua irmã, contigo ou sem ti, com o Voldemort vivo. Ele odeia os nascidos Muggles e a Rose é uma.

Eu fechei os olhos, sabendo que ela estava a dizer a verdade e não querendo ouvir o resto da conversa dela.

- Além do mais achas que eu ou o Charles ficávamos mais seguros sem ti? O Voldemort marcou os Potter e sem ti, sem resistência, sem o mundo mágico ter esperança, acredita que ele vai ser vitorioso e tudo o que amaste algum dia irá ser distorcido pela mente dele porque ele não vai parar só pelo mundo mágico. Ele também vai atingir o mundo Muggle e se por cada vez que fugires ele matar mais uma pessoa, tu não te irás sentir melhor. Esse teu plano maluco só vai fazer com que todos acabem mal!

Eu fechei os olhos, tentando reencontrar todas as razões mentais que eu tinha dito para mim próprio, quando escolhi abandonar o mundo mágico, no entanto, essas razões deviam de estar escondidas porque eu não as estava a conseguir encontrar e só me conseguia lembrar de todos os motivos para aquilo não ser uma boa decisão.

- Mas vocês podem-se esconder… - Eu murmurei, tentando encontrar mais razões. – E ele vai-se fixar em mim, o que vos vai dar tempo para fugir dele e fazerem planos que não poderiam comigo lá, estando constantemente em risco…e…

- E nada! – Ela interrompeu-me, com a sua tão boa educação. – E ele vai-nos querer capturar até mais do que a ti porque graças à tua pequena exibição, onde salvaste pessoas que, teoricamente, não te eram importantes, ele sabe que tu vais até ele por qualquer pessoa quanto mais, se for um de nós!

Eu olhei para ela por um segundo, sentido o meu coração bater loucamente, concluindo que não havia nenhuma resposta correta aqui. Eu estava em perigo mas eles também estavam. Então o que eu poderia fazer?

- Então o que queres que faça? Que fique aqui quieto à espera que ele capture todos à minha volta, só para me atingir? Que tu estejas em constante perigo por minha causa? Não percebes que eu o vou atrair para onde quer que vá?

- Os Potter também o vão atrair. Como nós e o Remus por sermos vossos amigos. Por isso, a melhor escolha não é claramente esconderes-te do mundo. Isso até só nos poria em maior perigo. A única escolha, ou melhor, a escolha mais acertada é tu te juntares a nós, deixares-te ser treinado e quando o Voldemort te quiser capturar, mostrares que tu és forte e não precisas de ter medo dele. O reinado do Voldemort baseia-se no terror e se tu, a esperança do mundo mágico, desaparecer porque tem medo, ele ganha automaticamente.

Eu não consegui conter o riso. Eles pensavam mesmo que eu era uma ameaça ao Voldemort?

- Isso foi a coisa mais idiota que já ouvi. Eu nunca vou conseguir lutar contra esse bruxo superpoderoso. Eu nem sei fazer um simples feitiço, quanto mais lutar.

Ela suspirou, como se eu fosse uma criança estupidamente burra.

- Mas isso é normal. Tu acabaste de chegar ao mundo mágico. Ninguém espera que saibas se quer o que é um feitiço. – Ela parou de falar por um segundo e a sua face, estranhamente, suavizou para uma mais esperançosa. – No entanto, pensa… Tu sem magia, conseguiste estragar-lhe os planos todos, imagina o que não poderias fazer se tivesses treino? Sabias que alguns seguidores dele, têm medo de ti porque pensam que tu és algum ser extraordinário onde as simples regras da magia, não se cumprem, como Aparecer dentro de Hogwarts? Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, todo o seu reinado de terror, baseado no poder enorme que o Voldemort tinha, não está a fazer efeito porque o teu poder, a tua magia, é mais assustadora para os bruxos do que o dele. E além do mais ao teu lado, tens o Dumbledore, aquele que até mete medo ao Voldemort. – Ela suspirou. – Tu não queres um mundo melhor para a tua irmã? Um mundo onde ela não tenha nenhum problema por não ter origens bruxas? Um mundo onde ela seja perfeitamente igual a um sangue-puro? Onde ela possa ser feliz e sem medo? – Ela falou com tanta paixão que eu só assenti e vi-a sorrir ( o primeiro sorriso dela para mim) – Então, não fugas. Junta-te aos teus pais, treina, fica em forma, monta uma resistência para um mundo melhor que é tudo o que os teus pais querem.

Eu parei e espantei-me no brilho e na energia que a Natalie estava a demonstrar naquele pequeno discurso. Ela tinha tanta energia, tanta paixão que eu só conseguia concordar com ela.

Era claro que eu queria um mundo bom para a Rose, sendo ela uma nascida Muggle. Era claro que eu queria isso tudo, no entanto, eu não era um soldado, nem seria mesmo que eles quisessem e foi isso que eu lhe respondi.

- Eu não sou nenhum soldado. Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso.

Ela sorriu outra vez, no entanto, este já mostrava alguma tristeza.

- Ninguém te vai pedir isso. Para cumprires tudo o que te disse anteriormente não precisas de treinar para ser um soldado, nem fazeres coisas que não farias normalmente. Pelo que vi de ti, só precisas de ser tu próprio. As pessoas ganham facilmente uma lealdade a ti, devido às tuas acções sem significados escondidos e não consegues passar despercebido nem no meio de uma multidão.

Eu enruguei a testa, não me vendo em nada do que ela dizia.

- Isso não é verdade.

Para meu completo horror, ela começou-se a rir ao ouvir as minhas palavras.

- Claro que é. Mas é normal não perceberes já que é isso que te faz assim. – _Burro_? – A única coisa que precisas de fazer é ficar com os teus pais. Acredita-te em mim. – Ela parou, no entanto, ao perceber o meu silêncio, continuou. – Se não te quiseres acreditar, pensa que eu sou a última pessoa a querer-te em casa, por isso, tudo o que disse hoje foi verdade.

Eu mordi o lábio, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para dizer. Ela estava tão simpática, tão humana que eu não conseguia não simpatizar com ela. No entanto, eu sabia que nada era tão fácil como ela dizia.

- Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso que vocês esperam de mim. – Eu murmurei sem energias, sentando-me por isso. – Eu não sou nenhum super-herói. A minha magia tem uma explicação e…

- Eu sei. O Dumbledore também nos disse mas isso não quer dizer nada.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso. Eu estou aqui há poucos dias e já houve mortes por minha causa. É isso que queres ter em casa? Uma pessoa que pode causar a morte de todos?

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa e parecendo querer dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, ela simplesmente se sentou na cama à minha frente e ficou outra vez a olhar para mim, desta vez com a sua expressão mais dura.

- Eu não gosto de ti. – Ela disse com tanta certeza que até eu me espantei. – Por vários motivos que não te vou contar. No entanto, apesar do que tu disseste, nós já temos tantos motivos para o Voldemort querer nos atacar que tu estares lá, não vai influenciar ninguém. Ele já matava antes de apareceres e vai continuar a matar depois de ti. É por isso, que temos que o combater. Por isso, sim, apesar de isso tudo, eu quero-te em casa porque tu e só tu, é que podes fazer a minha família ser inteira outra vez. O Charles precisa de ti e, por Merlim, se tu fugires ele nunca mais vai recuperar. Sabias que ele está traumatizado? Desde que foi raptado? E ele finalmente estava a começar a superar o seu trauma, ao ver que o seu irmão mais velho, o que estava supostamente morto pelo homem que lhe tinha feito tanto mal, estava vivo e bem. Além disso, ao ver-te lutar ele também quis lutar. Contudo, agora, tendo estado outra vez perto do Pettegrew e sabendo que há algo de errado contigo, ele está outra vez a fechar-se no seu mundo. Se não quiseres voltar para a tua família por mim ou pelos teus pais, volta pelo menos por ele e pela Rose. Tu és a esperança deles. Não os abandones… por favor.

Eu senti várias emoções ao ouvi-la. Primeiro, estupefação, por a ouvir admitir tão facilmente que não gostava de mim e depois foi espanto. Espanto por a ouvir admitir que ela precisa de mim e principalmente pelo que me contou sobre o Charles. Eu sabia que havia algo errado com ele, pela maneira como ele se fechava no seu mundo e, principalmente, pela sua insegurança. No entanto, não imaginava que estivesse traumatizado apesar de fazer sentido. Tudo o que sabia era que ele tinha sido raptado e tinha feito com que o Voldemort voltasse. Aquilo com certeza não seria agradável e ele era só uma criança… uma criança traumatizada que precisava de minha ajuda.

- Eu vou pensar. – Eu murmurei e espantei-me quando a vi sorrir para mim. Não era suposto ela sorrir daquela maneira, amigável e simpática para mim. Onde é que estava o: eu não gosto de ti? – Mas só porque pediste por favor. – Eu não resisti a acrescentar, para ver o sorriso dela desaparecer para a sua tão conhecida face, sem expressões que ela tanto adorava ter.

- Então pensa rápido. Tens até amanhã para podermos passar o Natal em casa. Adeus Potter e não sejas um idiota. – Ela disse se levantando e saindo dali, com toda a sua dignidade.

Eu vi-a sair divertido, observando o quanto ela se irritava com coisas tão simples.

**N.A.** Bem, já passou algum tempo mas eu tenho desculpas. Entre raramente estar em casa até não estar, atualmente, com o meu pc. Ele está no arranjo e é, por isso, que vos digo que não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo.

Agora, sobre coisas interessantes, eu queria fazer uma explicação da parte psicológica do Harry. Ele tem 14 anos mas em algumas coisas, ele pensa como um adulto pela sua autonomia. Eu apesar de ainda não ter mostrado todos os traumas, o Harry tem alguns. Primeiro, foi desprezado na sua infância e nunca teve uma figura parental. Depois, foi maltratado e aprendeu a desconfiar dos adultos. No entanto, o seu desejo por ser aceite, por ser amado, faz com que ele dê várias oportunidades, às pessoas que não pedem muito dele, emocionalmente, como o Sirius. Não me entendam mal, ele dá oportunidades mas isso não quer dizer que ele confia totalmente. A Lily fez com que ele tivesse esperança outra vez nos adultos mas foi só nela e ela só ganhou essa oportunidade quando ela ofereceu a sua vida pela dele. E isto não quer dizer que o seu inconsciente a aceitou. Um trauma não se demonstra no que fazemos conscientemente mas inconscientemente. Por isso, apesar de conscientemente, ele às vezes já pensar nela como mãe, ele não quer dizer que confie nela como tal. Esse tipo de trauma, esse tipo de confiança demora anos a ter e não esperem que milagrosamente isso vá acontecer aqui. Eu quero que a evolução do Harry, seja o mais real que eu conseguir fazer e vou tentar mostrar a insegurança, que uma pessoa que passou pelo que ele passou, tem. Amar ou não amar. Aceitar ou não aceitar. E, principalmente, confiar ou não. É nisto que a sua dinâmica familiar se vai centrar e mais para o futuro, quando ele começar a querer ter um romance.

Bem, apesar de ter explicado isto, o próximo capítulo até é bem leve e isto é só para terem uma melhor compreensão do Harry, psicologicamente, porque mais para a frente ele vai fazer coisas confusas, devido à sua insegurança.

Ah, também tenho que dizer que quero ver se vou rever os capítulos anteriores, por erros e isso mas como não estou com o meu computador, nem sei quando vou fazer isso. Mas vá, espero que gostem e dúvidas, criticas ou qualquer outra coisa é só comentar.

**Asuen**: Primeiro de tudo, quero dizer que eu até agradeço as críticas, afinal, ninguém nasceu ensinado xD. Eu sou uma pessoa muito distraída e, infelizmente, um bocado para o disléxica, então é muito normal para mim, confundir essas palavras e nem reparar. Como disse lá em cima, vou ver se revejo os capítulos por esses erros mas não sei quando consigo, devido a não ter muito tempo e não ter o meu pc. O que aconteceu com o Rabicho vai ser falado no próximo capítulo mas como já dei a entender no capítulo anterior, ele fugiu. A Natalie ama demais a sua família para o desprezar completamente mas como ela disse aqui, isso não quer dizer, que ela goste dele. Espero que gostes deste capítulo e qualquer coisa, avisa =).


	13. Sorrisos e olhares

**12. Sorrisos e olhares**

_Mesmo que se vá, ficarão as marcas e as lembranças._

**Mylena Sales**

Eu era uma pessoa solitária, tanto nos tempos do orfanato como quando estava com a Serena e a Rose. Gostava muito de usar esse tempo livre para reflectir sobre tudo e nada. Nesses tempos, chegava a conclusões engraçadas e uma delas era que eram as nossas acções que nos faziam ser uma boa ou má pessoa e, principalmente, eram as nossas acções que nos faziam fazer o que era certo ou, pelo contrário, o que era errado.

Era isto que nos definia como pessoas correctas ou incorrectas!

Também tinha concluído que nem sempre, como se dizia por ai, o caminho mais certo era o mais difícil. Para mim o caminho certo era só, maioritariamente, o que nos fazia pensar mais em seguir. Como, por exemplo, ajudar uma pessoa que estava com problemas. Ele não era difícil. Para mim até era mais difícil não ajudar, visto que teria que aturar o mau humor dessas pessoas. No entanto, o que fazia com que eu pudesse não ajudar, era, primeiramente, porque precisava de entender que a pessoa tinha problemas e depois tinha que perceber que eu podia ajudar e a forma como poderia ajudar. Não era complicado ajudar, só era difícil perceber. É claro que esta minha visão do mundo, era só para coisas mais simples. Até eu compreendia que nas coisas verdadeiramente complicadas o mais difícil, é sem dúvida fazer o certo. Porque se não fosse, quem faria o errado? Se fazer o certo fosse o mais fácil?

No entanto, o verdadeiro problema, que eu odiava sentir era: e quando não havia um caminho certo nem um caminho fácil? Só haviam coisas complicadas que pareciam que de qualquer das maneiras iriam prejudicar a minha vida?

É, de repente, a minha nada animada vida parecia não sofrer de tédio e sim de insegurança, onde o quer que eu fizesse, iria acabar por magoar boas pessoas ou até a mim próprio. A única solução correta que eu via, era voltar no tempo e nunca conhecer nem o mundo, nem os meus pais biológicos mas, infelizmente, para mim isso não era possível. Então o que é que eu podia fazer quando a minha própria existência era um perigo, que não sorrir falsamente para a minha simpática e adorável família, que tinham vindo a correr mal eu informei o Dumbledore que iria afinal ficar no mundo mágico? É, nada além de sorrir e ver o sorriso aliviado no rosto do James e a da Lily que veio a correr dar-me mais um dos seus abraços…. De urso, onde eu me sentia completamente espremido…

Olhei para as outras pessoas, à espera de ajuda, antes que morresse sufocado mas o James estava entretido a dizer alguma coisa ao Charles que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Olhei para os outros dois presentes, o Sirius e a Natalie mas enquanto o Sirius só sorriu, aparentemente orgulhoso da minha decisão, a Natalie só olhou para mim, com o seu olhar superior e sorriso de lado, que dizia claramente que eu tinha caído no plano dela. É realmente, Slytlherin era a casa dos astutos…

- Tu vais adorar a casa! – Ouvi o grito feliz do Charles virando-se para mim. No entanto, apesar do sorriso feliz, as suas olheiras pronunciadas faziam-me ver que o que a Natalie disse, era verdade… ele não estava a descansar.

Eu sorri para ele e suspirei aliviado ao ver que a Lily finalmente me largou para olhar para o seu filho mais novo.

- E vamos poder passar o Natal todos juntos. – Disse o James mandando-me mais um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes que retribui com um fingido. Se continuasse assim iria-me tornar num especialista em mandar sorrisos forçados.

- Então do que estamos à espera? – O Sirius perguntou, com um sorriso, mostrando toda a sua animação. – Vamos embora que já estou farto desta enfermaria.

Eu assenti, desta vez não conseguindo manter o sorriso, no entanto, ninguém reparou porque se preparam todos para sair e eu mal tive tempo de me despedir da Madame Pomfrey antes que a Natalie, simpática como sempre, me empurrasse de encontro a ela, para agarrar uma garrafa que era a Chave de Portal que me levaria a casa.

Senti um puxão e a minha cabeça ficou muito pesada, como se estivesse a ser pressionada. No entanto, esta sensação foi muito rápida, porque num minuto estava na enfermaria e na outra estava numa sala bem decorada.

Olhei à volta e vi espantado em como aquela casa me fazia lembrar os filmes antigos, com o seu sofá luxuoso, que estava à frente da lareira. A mesa grande e de vidro que tinha uma pequena jarra em cima. Uma escadaria que levava ao andar superior. Os outros pequenos sofás que estavam à volta da lareira. O móvel feito de madeira antiga. Naquele momento, tive uma certeza. Eles eram muito mas muito ricos.

- Gostas Harry? – Perguntou a Lily que magicamente, já estava ao meu lado, com os seus olhos a brilharem esperançosos e eu fiquei preocupado que ela me voltasse a abraçar. Ela conseguia ser realmente assustadora…

- Sim. – Eu disse, assentindo, não sabendo se porque realmente gostava da sala se porque estava com medo dela.

- Eu vou-te mostrar o resto. – Ela disse e agarrou a minha mão, mostrando-me realmente o resto da casa, até os quartos das visitas…

Não vou mentir e dizer que aquilo foi a coisa mais secante e que odiava tudo na casa, só para ser do contra. Não, eu gostei e fiquei maravilhado ao olhar para as divisões. Até a cozinha era grandiosa, com a sua mesa que devia dar para alimentar umas dez pessoas (pequeníssima comparada com a da sala-de-jantar), os utensílios que eram Muggles e uma visão pela janela para uma floresta. Aquela casa era grandiosa o que me fez recriminar mentalmente, afinal se as aulas eram dadas num castelo porque é que as casas não seriam mansões, dignas do século passado?

- E este é o teu quarto. – Ela disse, fazendo-me despertar e ver a ansiedade que ela tinha enquanto abria a porta.

Eu entrei à frente, dando-lhe mais um dos meus sorrisos e vi, já não tão espantando, que o quarto era gigante. Possuía uma cama feita em madeira maciça, tendo de cada lado pequenas mesas de cabeceira, cada uma com um candeeiro. No outro lado, num canto estava uma secretária, com algumas coisas em cima e ao lado uma estante com livros. Do meu lado esquerdo encontrava-se outra porta que eu sabia que iria dar a um pequeno corredor com duas portas (igual ao quarto das visitas), uma para a casa-de-banho e outra para um armário, que eu também não me espantaria se estivesse cheio de roupas.

- É bonito. – Eu disse e olhei para ela, vendo espantado que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpa Harry mas se tu soubesses o quanto eu queria que isto fosse verdade…. – Ela disse limpando as lágrimas. – Sabes o que é mais engraçado? É que no fundo eu acredito que sabia que isto poderia acontecer. Este era para ser o teu quarto desde que nasceste e com a tua morte, era suposto termos dado a outras pessoas, como o Remus, no entanto, nunca conseguimos. Este quarto era teu e _só_ teu. Nós não o podíamos dar porque dá-lo queria dizer que tínhamos ordem para te esquecer e nós não te queríamos esquecer. Quando te digo que para mim tu estiveste sempre vivo mesmo nunca desconfiando que realmente estivesses, é verdade. Sempre estiveste no meu coração e eu sei que para o James também. – Ela disse olhando de relance para o James que estava com o Charles a observar um bocadinho mais afastado. – Finalmente, estamos todos em casa. – Ela disse e abraçou-me com mais um dos seus abraços de urso. No entanto, desta vez eu não quis fugir e fiquei ali, parado sem reagir, a deixar-me abraçar mais uma vez, contudo, _sentindo_. Se tinha alguma dúvida que eu tinha aceite a Lily como a minha mãe, ela desvaneceu-se, naquele momento.

- Obrigado por nos dares uma oportunidade Harry. – Disse o James, mais afastado, olhando para mim.

Eu observei-o e reparei que além de estar mais afastada de mim, ele encontrava-se tão cansado que até a sua postura, denunciava a sua condição. Não sei porquê, não consegui parar de me lembrar das palavras da Natalie… será que aquela família não estava mesmo demasiado assombrada com o Voldemort também?

- Nós… - Eu calei-me de repente, vendo uma pequeníssima esperança nos olhos dele. Eu ia para dizer, nós fizemos um acordo, que era a verdade, no entanto, lembrei-me da sua postura, do Charles que estava ao lado dele e da Lily e não consegui… dizer isso, só os iria fazer sofrer mais. – Nós temos ainda muita coisa para fazer, não é Charles? – Eu perguntei, dizendo a primeira coisa que me lembrei. Não saiu inteligente mas nestas condições não se podia pedir muito…

Ele olhou para mim em confusão, não percebendo bem o que eu queria dizer mas mesmo assim assentiu. Ele era, realmente, uma criança adorável.

- Ainda não mostraste a grande atração da casa, que me fez escolher viver aqui. – Disse o Sirius aparecendo e trazendo consigo a Natalie.

- O campo de Quiddich! – Disseram o James e o Charles ao mesmo tempo, que fez a Lily revirar os olhos.

Eu ri-me, vendo a familiaridade com que eles agiam, que me fez lembrar do tempo que passei com eles, antes do incidente. Eles eram realmente uma grande e feliz família. Será que eu não iria destruir só a paz que eles tinham entre si? Mesmo que sofressem no início, não compensaria no final? Os fins não justificavam os meios?

- Vamos. – Disse o Charles puxando-me a mão e levando-me pelo corredor, que eram os quartos da família.

Eu deixei-me levar, vendo o Sirius, o James e a Natalie virem atrás de mim, enquanto a Lily parecia ficar pelo meu quarto.

Quando finalmente chegamos à porta do que eu percebi ser das traseiras, pela cozinha, eu parei chocado ao reparar que eu conhecia aquele lugar. Eu conhecia aquelas árvores e aquela zona. Eu conhecia, perfeitamente, aquele caminho pedestre que iria levar a uma pequena lagoa. Como é que isto era possível? Aquela não podia ser a casa…

- Aquele caminho… - Eu comecei a perguntar, apontando para o caminho, por entre as árvores. – Vai dar onde?

- A uma lagoa. A vista é muito bonita. – Disse o Charles animado, puxando-me outra vez, no entanto, eu não deixei. Aquilo não era mesmo possível!

- Tu conheces isto, não conheces?

Para meu espanto quem perguntou foi a Natalie, que estava ao lado do pai a olhar para mim, com os olhos semicerrados e mais uma vez, tive a confirmação que ela era mais astuta do que parecia.

- É impossível. – Eu murmurei simplesmente, não tendo palavras para descrever o que aquela casa era para mim. Ela era o meu porto seguro, a minha casa de sonho, que eu ia sempre que era espancado pelo Louis. Aquele caminho era o que fazia sempre e ficava ao lado do lago a observá-lo, abstraindo-me da realidade. Como é que ela existia? E, principalmente, como é que aquela era a casa deles? Eu nunca lhes conseguiria se quer explicar o significado que aquela casa… não, caminho, tinha para mim, quanto mais dizer que eu conhecia? Era impossível mas ao mesmo tempo, magnífico.

- Harry? – Ouvi o James chamar-me, vindo para perto de mim, preocupado, no entanto, eu não lhe liguei e sem pensar comecei a correr por aquele caminho.

Aquele caminho de terra era igual. Aquela árvore que ficou torta no seu crescimento, estava ali. Até os patos, que estavam no lago, se encontravam ali. Era impossível mas era verdade. Aquele era o meu sítio, que eu nunca imaginei que fosse verdade.

Sem tomar consciência, parei de correr e andei até à frente do lago, sentando-me lá, vendo um casal de patos nadar.

Aquilo era verdade, o meu sonho, era verdade! Os meus pais estavam vivos. Tinha um irmão. O que não seria mais verdade? E como é que era possível?

- Harry, está tudo bem? – Perguntou o James que pelos vistos tinha corrido atrás de mim, com eles todos, menos a Lily que ainda estava a faltar.

Eu pisquei, tentando clarear os meus pensamentos mas isso estava difícil. Como é que era suposto acalmar o meu coração e pensar, com precisão, quando se tinha acabado de descobrir que o seu sítio seguro, a minha casa dos sonhos, era verdade?

- Sim. – Consegui murmurar, no entanto, distrai-me logo de seguida, olhando para tudo à minha volta.

- Como é que conheces este lugar?

Eu olhei para a Natalie, vendo que ela mais uma vez persistia nas suas observações. Suspirei, vendo que eles não me iriam deixar pensar.

- Este sítio… eu sonhei muitas vezes com ele. – Disse, observando outra vez os patos.

Eu estava alheio ao fato que o Sirius e o James trocaram um olhar, no entanto, ouvi claramente a gargalhada que eles deram.

- É claro. – Disse o James com tanta convicção que eu olhei para ele. – Nós não vivíamos aqui antes de desapareceres mas viemos cá algumas vezes. – Ele murmurou com um sorriso saudoso. – Era a nossa casa mas com o teu nascimento, mudamos de casa. No entanto, ainda viemos cá algumas vezes e tu adoravas isto. Lembro-me que passamos tardes aqui porque tu adoravas ver os patos e até tentavas ir atrás deles. Sempre te fascinaram. – Ele murmurou rindo.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso, o mais honesto do dia e voltei a olhar para a paisagem. No entanto, a voz hesitante do James, fez-me voltar a olhar para ele.

- Fico feliz que te lembres pelo menos disto.

Eu lembrei-me dos estranhos sonhos que estava a ter, com o Peter mas achei melhor não comentar, até porque já não me lembrava muito bem...

- Eu não fazia ideia que este sítio existia. Ele é tão calmo. – E era verdade. Eu conseguiria ficar, sem qualquer tipo de problema, até à noite, sentado apenas a observar a paisagem, no entanto, eles pareciam não me querer deixar fazer isso.

- Pois é. – Concordou o James. – Vem ver o campo, pode ser que te lembres de mais. – Ele disse, energético. Eu sabia que não me lembrava, afinal na minha imaginação eu fazia sempre o caminho e parava aqui. Contudo, não tive energia para lhe dizer isso e, por isso, segui-o outra vez, até casa, onde apanhei a segunda surpresa boa do dia. A Serena e a Rose estavam ali.

- Harry! – A Rose, gritou, chamando-me e correndo até mim. Na minha felicidade de vê-la, nem reparei que a Lily e o Remus estavam a um canto, a falar entre si.

- Rose! – Eu disse, abraçando-a de volta e sentido um estranho peso sair de cima de mim. Naquele momento, sabendo que tinha a Rose comigo e a minha casa de sonho, aquela escolha já não me parecia tão má e muito menos me parecia que todas as minhas escolhas fariam alguém ser magoado. Havia um caminho, que eu teria todo o gosto em seguir. Um ao lado da Rose.

As pessoas só vêm o que querem. Esta é uma verdade universal. Uma verdade, tão verdade, que eu tinha que conter a minha vontade de revirar os olhos, ao observar a canção feliz que o Sirius estava a assobiar, o jogo de xadrez que a Natalie e o Charlie estavam a jogar, a conversa animada entre a Lily e a Serena e a conversa, aparentemente, inofensiva entre o James e o Remus, que conversavam num tom baixo. Olhei para a Rose, que estava deliciada a ler um livro sobre magia e suspirei, vendo a felicidade aparente no rosto de todos, naquela tarde de Natal.

Nós não eramos aquela família feliz.

Tive esse pensamento quando acordei com a Rose a saltar em cima de mim para ver as prendas e vi um Charles e até uma Natalie na porta, com um sorriso feliz. Tive ainda mais essa certeza quando desci e vi o Sirius, o James e o Remus, a colocarem ainda mais prendas debaixo de uma árvore de natal gigantesca, que já estava cheia de prendas. A Lily, aparentemente, estava a fazer o pequeno-almoço mas apareceu ali mal nos ouviu, deu um abraço gigante a cada um de nós e desejou um bom natal com a sua voz mais querida.

A primeira certeza que eu tive foi que faltava ali a mãe da Natalie e as conversas alheias que tive com eles, levaram-me a concluir que ela devia de ser a melhor amiga da Lily que morreu também naquela noite. Isto fez o meu pseudo bom humor, desaparecer e ficar com um humor mais negro. Piorou quando vi a Serena também vir da cozinha e abraçar-nos desejando um bom natal. Eu podia tê-la perdoado mas se ela nunca tinha feito isso antes porque fazia agora? Só para fingir que estava tudo bem? Aquilo tudo seria um fingimento?

Esqueci-me um pouco desses pensamentos quando fui abrir os presentes. Tinha tantos… Do James tinha uma vassoura e uma promessa que ele me ensinaria a voar, da minha mãe um fio, do que parecia ser ouro branco, com a forma de um anjo. Eu sei que parece um pouco não masculino mas quando ela disse que era para eu ver todos os dias que eu tinha uma família comigo, que me iria proteger para sempre, como esse anjo da guarda, eu não resisti e aceitei com um sorriso. Do Sirius tive uma caixa estranha, que ele disse que me ensinaria a mexer noutro dia, mandando um olhar de lado para a Lily que deve ter percebido e bateu-lhe, com uma revista que tinha nas mãos. Recebi do Charles um livro sobre Quiddich e da Natalie (ela deu-me uma prenda!) uma caixa de bombons. Mas um dos presentes que gostei mais foi do Remus, que me deu um livro sobre magia defensiva e que eu sabia que iria precisar de usar, para sobreviver naquele mundo. Eu agradeci-lhes e pedi desculpas por não ter nada para eles mas eles não deram importância a isso, simplesmente sorrindo com a minha alegria de ter tantos presentes. Disseram-me que eu tinha ainda muitos mais, que estavam a chegar, devido ao meu reingresso ao mundo mágico, de várias pessoas mas como estavam a ser feitas medidas de segurança para ver se não estavam amaldiçoados, só poderia ver mais tarde. Eu não liguei a esses, se eram de pessoas que nem conhecia, então não eram propriamente importantes para mim e foi isso que lhes disse, que parece ter sido uma coisa acertada porque sorriram para mim contentes.

Vi os outros abrirem os seus presentes e como nos outros natais, senti-me feliz por ver a alegria das outras pessoas num gesto tão simples como ter um presente. Contudo, em exceção aos outros natais, eu agora não era uma pessoa desconhecida e tudo o que faziam, queriam que eu participasse. Felizmente, consegui agarrar-me ao livro do Remus e fiquei a lê-lo, tendo uma desculpa para não participar na animação deles. Já no dia anterior tinha sido o mesmo. Com a Rose ao meu lado, eles levaram-me a conhecer o tal campo, que era realmente gigante, só um pouco menor que o de Hogwarts. Depois, como uma grande família (onde a Serena e a Rose faziam parte) explicaram-me que elas iriam viver connosco e que assim iria poder ver a Rose todos os dias. Não me importei, para mim, sinceramente, até foi o melhor presente que me podia dar, no entanto, importei-me quando voltamos todos para casa e todos queriam a minha atenção. Era o James, o Remus e o Sirius, querendo-me treinar para ser um maroto, como eles diziam. Era a Lily, perguntando o que eu poderia precisar. Era a Serena, sendo tão doce que eu ficava enjoado, querendo se desculpar pelas acções anteriores. Os únicos que não me importava que me chamassem eram a Rose e o Charles. Felizmente, consegui sair daquela confusão pela Natalie, que me chamou para jogar um jogo de xadrez com ela, enquanto o Charles e a Rose, jogavam outro. Nós não falamos, se não acabaríamos por nos provocar mas como não eramos tão bons jogadores como o Charles, acabamos por demorar muito tempo e foi um bom jogo, onde eu ganhei por pouco.

- Harry, tenho uma boa notícia para ti. – Ouvi a voz da Lily chamar-me, fazendo-me despertar dos meus pensamentos. – Amanhã vamos a Hogsmeade para comprares finalmente a tua varinha. Assim, vais poder começar as aulas práticas.

Eu franzi a testa, lembrando-me de ter lido que era proibido praticar magia fora de Hogwarts.

- Não é proibido praticar magia fora de Hogwarts?

A Lily trocou um rápido olhar com o James que me fez despertar alguns alarmes. Algo de estranho estava a acontecer…

- É mas infelizmente, essa regra só é para as casas Muggles. Sendo esta uma casa ancestral, as nossas próprias defesas fazem com que o Ministério não tenha ideia se a magia praticada é por ti, pelo Charles ou por mim.

- Então qual é o objetivo dessa lei?

Ela trocou outro rápido olhar com ele e desta vez quem me respondeu foi ele.

- É de não haver magia perto de Muggles, para eles não descobrirem que nós existimos.

- O estatuto de Sigilo. – Murmurei, lembrando-me que não se podia praticar magia perto de Muggles e que tinha sido, inclusive, isso que fez os bruxos me descobrirem.

- Exatamente. – Concordou o James.

- Mas isso assim só vai proibir os nascidos Muggles de praticar magia… - Conclui. – E como eles não tinham um conhecimento anterior de magia, não os vai prejudicar?

Eles voltaram a trocar, o que passei a chamar de, o olhar e quem voltou a responder foi, desta vez, a Lily.

- Existem certas partes do mundo mágico que são extremamente antiquados. Essa lei foi feita, como disse, para nos protegermos dos Muggles quando eles fizeram, literalmente, a caça aos bruxos. Infelizmente, essa caça fez com que muitos bruxos olhassem para os Muggles com desprezo e vais reparar que na nossa sociedade existem certas injustiças para os nascidos Muggles. Nós estamos a tentar mudar isso, no entanto, é difícil fazer as pessoas desistirem dos seus privilégios. – Ela murmurou.

Então o mundo bruxo não era mesmo uma utopia, onde o humano poderia fazer tudo. Primeiro, havia esse tal de Voldemort que deveria de ser um ditador que queria conquistar o país. Depois, havia a falha da segurança, que eu vi em Hogwarts. E, por fim, havia esta falta de princípios que eu só ainda estava a começar. Se o mundo Muggle era cheio de defeitos, este não era nada melhor…

- Então, os nascidos Muggles, que não têm os benefícios de conhecer o mundo mágico antes, como a Rose, simplesmente são ainda mais prejudicados?

- Sim. – Respondeu o James. – E é mais complicado que isso… - ele murmurou, lambendo os lábios. – Os sangue-puro acham-se superiores e muitas vezes, demonstram a sua maneira de ver aos nascidos Muggles.

Eu franzi a testa, lembrando-me que a Rose era uma nascida Muggle.

- Como assim? Eles fazem mal?

Houve outro silêncio e quem respondeu foi estranhamente o Sirius, que também estava a ouvir a nossa conversa.

- Existem diversas formas de fazer mal. O que eles por norma, fazem, é comentários ofensivos e acreditam-se superiores. No entanto, a mentalidade está a mudar e acredito que não vejas nenhum tipo de ofensa, em Hogwarts.

- Porque eu sou sangue-puro?

Eles trocaram outro olhar e desta vez, até o Remus deu um suspiro. O que é que eles queriam esconder?

- Na verdade não és um sangue-puro. És um meio-sangue. Eu sou nascida Muggle. – A Lily disse e eu dei por mim, a olhar para ela com ainda mais respeito.

- Foram difíceis os tempos em Hogwarts?

Ela sorriu.

- Não, eu tive muitos amigos e vais ver que a mentalidade está a mudar. Por isso, não te precisas de preocupar pela Rose. – Ela disse com um sorriso amável e eu tive a impressão que ela me leu como se fosse transparente.

- Além do mais se alguém fizer algum comentário ofensivo a ela, podes protegê-la. Potter é uma família antiga que tem certos direitos. Se tu a protegeres então ninguém a pode desrespeitar, sem estar a desrespeitar a casa dos Potter e isso é uma grave ofensa. – Respondeu o James.

- Então eu posso proteger todos os nascidos Muggles?

Eles trocaram mais um olhar, um de espanto e quem respondeu foi o Remus.

- Existe um contra, em protegeres alguém. Imagina que algum desses nascidos Muggles não é boa pessoa e desrespeita outra pessoa. Sendo que tu os estás a proteger, tu também serás responsabilizado pelas suas ações. Por isso, essa proteção só é dada a pessoas depois de terem uma relação, como no teu caso e da Rose, onde tens uma amizade com ela, excepcional.

- Ela é a minha irmã. – Eu disse, não gostando da forma como ele estava a descrever a minha relação com ela. Não era uma amizade excepcional. Ela era a minha família, a única pessoa que eu precisava. Olhei para ela e vi, para meu alívio, que ela continuava a jogar xadrez com o Charles, ambos alheios à nossa conversa. Infelizmente, a Natalie não estava, olhando para mim, com a sua face, sem expressão.

- E é essa relação forte e única que permite que tu lhe possas estender a proteção.

Eu assenti para o Remus e tentei analisar o que tinha aprendido. Então havia racismo dentro do mundo mágico, o para os nascidos Muggles. No entanto, estes podiam ser protegidos através da proteção só que essa proteção também trazia o contra, de todas as ações dos tal nascido Muggle protegido serem analisadas como da família. Ou seja, se eles fizessem alguma coisa de errado, toda a família seria responsabilizada.

Eu suspirei, vendo que o mundo mágico cada vez mais se tornava numa estranha, complicada e, infelizmente, atraente, equação matemática que parecia não ter solução mas que mesmo assim, me fazia querer saber mais sobre ele.

_- James, nós temos que agir! – O homem suspirou quando viu pela janela como é que estava a situação. Os alunos estavam reféns e até o Dumbledore não conseguiria fazer nada sem magoar ninguém._

_- Eu sei Remus. – Ele murmurou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para os seus aurores agirem. – Nós só precisamos de mais 5 minutos para não falharmos. Ficas com a segurança dos alunos, não te esqueças. – Disse, por fim, erguendo-se e vendo os aurores a espalharem-se pelas várias janelas._

_O combinado era que cada um deles atacasse um Devorador da Morte, com um feitiço limpo. Ele ficava com a Bellatrix, como se iria aproximar com o manto de invisibilidade e o Remus, vindo da floresta, estaria a tratar da segurança dos alunos, caso alguma coisa desse errado. Era, também, esperado que o Dumbledore entrasse neste ataque, quando os visse a reagir._

_No entanto, o que ele não esperou, quando fez o plano, foi ver o seu filho, o seu Harry, que não sabia nada de magia, Aparecer mesmo à frente da Bellatrix depois de ela ter morto um aluno. Primeiro, ele nunca devia de ter morrido mas mesmo sentido a raiva, por ter visto uma criança inocente morrer, a parte racional dizia que nunca teria conseguido ajudar, devido ao atraso no Ministério para se organizarem. Naquele momento, a sua raiva não ajudaria e, por isso, conseguiu matar esses sentimentos naquele momento. Contudo, não conseguia claramente parar o tremor da sua mão quando viu o seu filho aproximar-se e dizer aquilo tudo. Ele não se podia entregar. Ele não ia deixar! Mas também não podia agir porque todo o seu plano iria ser um desastre se agisse. Aqueles segundos, onde viu a interação dos dois, enquanto se aproximava da Bellatrix foi um autêntico pesadelo, tendo que lutar contra o seu instinto para não agir. _

_Viu aflito, o Harry, fazer a magia branca e foi naquele mili-segundo, onde a Bellatrix levantou a varinha em choque, vendo os alunos desaparecerem, que ele pouco se importou com o plano e agiu, tirando a capa e mandando o primeiro feitiço que se lembrou contra ela. Viu com alívio o Dumbledore também agir e pôr o seu filho em segurança, fazendo com que os feitiços que foram direccionados a ele falhassem. Com o Dumbledore, o Remus (que apareceu mal viu que podia agir) e os seus Aurores, foi com uma rapidez impressionante que os conseguiriam capturar. No entanto, mesmo tendo-os levado logo para o gabinete do director, onde fizeram um questionário rápido, sobre se a escola continuava em perigo e como é que tinham entrado (através de Verisateum que era permitido para casos de perigo eminente, terrorista), quando os levaram para fora de Hogwarts, eles todos desapareceram. Assim, simplesmente, Desapareceram mal ficaram livre das defesas de Hogwarts. Até o Pettergrew, a pessoa que ele só queria torturar e levava nas suas mãos, para ele não fugir nunca mais, simplesmente desapareceu. Como é que ele tinha falhado tanto, para deixar isso acontecer?_

- James, não podes ficar assim.

Ele suspirou, quando acordou dos seus pensamentos nostálgicos pela voz da sua mulher que olhava para ele, da cozinha, preocupada.

- Eu estou bem Lily. – Ele murmurou dando um sorriso para ela que, infelizmente, não a convenceu. – Finalmente, temos o Harry aqui, connosco. Não há nada que eu pudesse pedir mais.

Ela pousou o prato que tinha na mão com um suspiro.

- James, tu sabes que não me consegues enganar. Eu vejo a forma como olhas para o Harry e pior, vejo a forma como falas para ele.

Ele não aguentou a forma como a sua mulher olhava para si com repreensão e desviou o olhar para a cozinha, onde se tinha refugiado.

- Eu não sei do que falas. Eu estou a ser o mais normal para ele que poderia ser nestas circunstâncias. Ele acabou de nos conhecer.

- Eu sei James mas isso não é uma desculpa! – Ela disse mostrando os primeiros sinais de irritação pela forma como batia o pé no chão. – Tu não estás a tentar falar com ele e não… Não me interrompas! – Ela quase gritou quando o viu abrir a boca. – Tu estás perdido no teu mundo de culpa e não ages. Como é que esperas que ele alguma vez te trate como um pai se não tentas? Eu sei que te culpas mas a culpa não é nossa.

Ele teve que morder o lábio e fechar os punhos com força ao ouvir as palavras dela. Ela não era a Chefe dos Aurores, ela não foi a pessoa que deixou escapar o Peter pelos seus dedos. Ela não sabia nada porque ela era inocente. O único culpado da sua família estar assim era ele, treze anos antes devido a não procurar o seu filho, naquele momento, porque não soube defender e fazer o seu trabalho como devia de ser.

- Eu sei querida. – Ele disse, tentando distrair a sua mulher daqueles pensamentos aproximando-se dela e agarrando-lhe a cintura com um sorriso. – Estás demasiado preocupada. – Disse inclinando-se para ela para a beijar, no entanto, foi parado por uma mão pequena dela.

- Não, James, nunca me enganaste e não é agora que vais começar. – Ela disse, com tanta recriminação na sua voz que ele sentiu remorsos por a tentar distrair. Mas ela não iria perceber então porque é que ela insistia? Só os iria fazer discutir. – Eu sei que te recriminas – ela murmurou e ele sentiu um arrepio ao sentir a mão dela passar pelo seu queixo – porque eu também me culpei mas a culpa não é nossa. Não é de ninguém. Se podíamos ter mudado o passado, podíamos mas não conseguimos. Então não te sintas culpado e aproveita esta oportunidade de ter o Harry connosco. Se tu não te perdoares ele nunca te conseguirá perdoar James.

Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele parar nos seus lábios, distraindo-o. No entanto, o seu sentimento de culpa, que ardia no seu peito fê-lo abrir os olhos e observar os verdes brilhantes da Lily.

- Eu não mereço ser perdoado. Se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa nós tínhamos sido sempre uma família. A culpa é minha Lily mas não te preocupes, eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para isto nunca mais acontecer. Eu vou dar um lar seguro ao Harry, nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

Ela suspirou e estava tão perto de si, que sentiu o ar que ela exalou.

- James… tu estás tão errado. A culpa não foi tua e se continuares a ter essa atitude não vais resolver nada. Tu precisas de compreender que se houver culpados não é ninguém de nós, são o Voldemort e o Peter. Não te culpes… - Ela parou um segundo de falar para segurar o queixo dele, obrigando-o a olhar para si. – Por favor… - Suplicou, encostando a sua cabeça ao peito do marido, sentindo o cheiro dele.

Ele fechou os olhos, vendo a dor que estava a causar a ela e puxou-a ainda mais, de forma a abraça-la. Ele amava-a com toda a sua força e apesar da crise do casamento, quando o Harry desapareceu, ele sempre soube que sem ela, ele não era ninguém. No entanto, apesar das palavras e de querer que ela tivesse razão, ele sabia que ela não tinha e foi esse sentimento que o levou a dar-lhe um beijo na testa e se juntar a todos na sala, com um sorriso. Ele merecia o olhar triste do Harry na sua direção, ele merecia o seu filho não o reconhecer como pai e era por isso, que ele sorria, tentando salvar o pouco do Natal que aquela família ainda tinha.

**N.A.** Um capítulo mais calmo. Este é o Harry normal. Mais irónico, mais racional e ao mesmo tempo, desconfiado. Nos outros capítulos, ele estava chocado, sem saber bem o que fazer mas agora finalmente voltou ao normal.

Bem, agora sobre a fic. Ando a escrever muito lentamente e é possível que tenha erros. No entanto, quando tiver tempo para dedicar só à fic quero ver se avanço nela e escrevo logo uns dois capítulos para acabar o arco, antes de Hogwarts e continuar com o ritmo de um capítulo a cada uma ou duas semanas. É, brevemente, vemos o Harry em Hogwarts, com o Ron, Hermione, Draco e mais pessoas :p.

No próximo capítulo, temos o Ollivander, Voldemort (ele não está morto) e mais algumas coisinhas.

Vejo-vos lá e qualquer coisa comentem =).


	14. Maravilhoso mundo novo

**13. O maravilhoso mundo novo**

_" Nós vivemos a temer o futuro, mas é o passado que nos atropela e mata"_

**Mario Quintana**

- Uau. – Ouvi a voz da Rose ao meu lado dizer enquanto observava a rua atentamente.

Eu olhei para tudo maravilhado, não conseguindo desviar o olhar das portas de bronze polidas, onde um duende (um duende!) estava, com um uniforme vermelho e dourado. Já tinha lido sobre eles mas vê-los na vida real era completamente diferente. Só queria esfregar os olhos para confirmar que não estava a ter uma visão e aqueles seres eram mesmo verdadeiros.

Olhei para a Rose e via-a encantada, provavelmente com a mesma cara que eu tinha. Oh, eu não me esqueci que aquele mundo era maluco mas isso não me impossibilitava de ficar espantado pelas coisas boas.

- Este edifício é o Gringotes, o nosso banco. – Ouvi a voz do James que estava com o cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis. Eles tinham decidido, no dia anterior, que íamos todos diferentes para não nos reconhecerem. Eu estava loiro com os olhos castanhos, a Lily com o cabelo preto e os mesmos olhos, a Natalie vinha loira, o Sirius também e a Rose estava igual, já que não era conhecida.

- Que é governado pelos duendes. – Eu disse, lembrando-me do livro que o Remus me tinha dado que explicava o funcionamento dele.

- O Remus ensinou-te bem. Espero que não fiques como ele, sem saber divertir-te. Isso envelhece as pessoas é só veres os cabelos brancos dele. – Ouvi a voz divertida do Sirius que tinha um braço sobre os ombros da Natalie e que me piscou um olho ao ver o meu olhar.

- Nós vamos levar-te depois ao banco mas agora precisamos de ir comprar uma varinha para ti e a Rose. – Ouvi a Lily dizer, mandando um olhar de repreensão para o Sirius.

Eu somente sorri, gostando de ver aquelas ruas largas que estavam cheias de bruxos a passear. Ouvi uns jovens discutir com os pais sobre quererem comprar uma Firebolt e eu senti os cantos da minha boca, curvarem-se, tentando evitar sorrir ainda mais. Quer sejam bruxos ou normais, os jovens eram sempre os mesmos e as vassouras deviam de ser tão importante para eles, como para os normais eram os carros.

- Chegamos. – Ouvi a voz dramática do Sirius, largando o ombro da filha e ficando sério. – Apreciem bem Harry e Rose, olhem bem à vossa volta. – Ele fez uma pausa deliberada e eu olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. O que raio ele estava a fazer? – Inspirem e sintam o ar fresco desta manhã. – Ele continuou parecendo realmente sentir o que dizer. – Preparem-se porque estão prestes a entrar num ritual ancestral que vos vai marcar como pessoas. É este ritual que nos faz passar de uma simples criança, sem sonhos, sem potencial, para bruxos, que podem conquistar o mundo, com um simples gesto de uma varinha. Muahahahah. – Para meu completo horror (e da Natalie), ele deu mesmo a risada maléfica, com as mãos na cintura, o que só o fez parecer um palhaço bem-vestido… ou uma pessoa maluca… ainda não sei bem.

- Sirius, comporta-te! – Resmungou a Lily, batendo ao James que também se tinha começado a rir.

- Ah, Lily tiras sempre a piada a este momento. Esta fala é um ritual da nossa família. – Ele resmungou, abanando a cabeça triste. – Quando o Char vier, eu também tenho que dizer o mesmo. – Agora, eu percebi porque é que ele protestou tão veemente contra o Charles vir fazendo com que ele ficasse em casa a dormir.

- Já chega! Quando o meu filho vier, tu ficas em casa ou a trabalhar, seu preguiçoso. – Ele resmungou, estreitando os olhos, no entanto, o Sirius só sorriu.

- Está visto, não consegues perceber a beleza da vida. É um caso perdido, a tua mulher, James. – Ele disse com um suspiro. – Mas acho que já está na hora de apresentar o Harry à emoção única do nosso primeiro amor. A nossa varinha. – Ele murmurou com o seu sorriso de lado e apontou para a loja.

A loja era estreita e comparado ao banco, parecia pobre. Tinha uma placa que dizia Olivanders: fabricante de varinhas desde 382 BC em letras douradas, sobre a porta. Tinha uma montra com uma janela empoeirada, onde se via uma varinha pousada numa almofada púrpura. Vi-os entrar e segui-os, ouvindo com um susto, um sino tocar, a indicar a nossa entrada. A loja era por dentro, como eu esperava pela sua apresentação exterior, pequena, com caixas até ao tecto, um pequeno balcão e um banco com uma aparência frágil. Atrás do balcão encontrava-se um homem, já idoso, com cabelos brancos e a cara enrugada, no entanto, o que o fazia sobressair sobre as outras pessoas, eram os seus olhos pálidos, que me fizeram ter um arrepio quando se fixaram em mim. Se havia algum bruxo que conseguia ler a nossa alma, este era um deles, sem dúvida.

- Bom dia, Potter's, Black's e jovem senhorita. – Ele murmurou, dando um aceno com a cabeça à Rose. Será que eles já tinham marcado hora com ele? – Finalmente, vem buscar a sua varinha, Harry Potter? – Ele disse e a sua voz rouca e o seu olhar, que se fixou outra vez em mim, fez-me ter outro arrepio.

Eu clareei a minha garganta e olhei para eles, à procura de apoio, no entanto, eles todos pareciam achar aquilo uma coisa normal. Menos a Rose, que veio rapidamente para o meu lado e senti-a agarrar com força o meu braço.

- Sim. – Consegui dizer.

Para meu alívio, ele desviou a sua atenção de mim para a Rose.

- E a senhorita também veio pela sua varinha?

Ela assentiu não conseguindo falar, o que fez o Sirius rir.

- Tenham calma é só o velho Olivander. – Ele murmurou feliz, o que o fez ganhar outro olhar assassino da Lily. – O que foi? Não disse nada de mal.

- Pai, controla-te. – Ouvi a voz da Natalie dizer para ele, pouco mais alta que um sussurro, no entanto, ele ouviu porque a sua postura divertida, passou a uma mais séria. Afinal, havia alguém que o conseguia fazer comportar-se.

O James clareou a garganta também e falou:

- Nós viemos comprar a varinha para o Harry e a Rose. Para o ano eles vão para Hogwarts.

O homem olhou para mim e eu perguntei-me como é que ele conseguia olhar para mim, com os olhos assim.

- Hogwarts já esperou demasiado por si, Harry Potter.

Se eu não tivesse ficado assustado, eu iria rir-me pelo silêncio que foi imposto naquela loja. Nem um mosquito se ouviu.

- Não têm outro filho que também vai entrar em Hogwarts este ano? – Ele perguntou para os meus pais.

- Ele ainda não recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Só faz anos em Junho, então não lhe quisemos estragar a surpresa de como é comprar a varinha e deixámo-lo em casa. – Respondeu o James e eu gostei da forma como ele falou, respeitosa, sem nenhum indício de medo.

- Muito bem. Podemos começar pela menina.

Eu senti a Rose tremer e ia oferecer-me para ir primeiro mas ela pareceu ganhar coragem porque largou o meu braço e aproximou-se dele, que sorriu, tentando ser simpático.

- Primeiro de tudo tenho que fazer umas medições. – Ele explicou, pegando numa fita métrica.

Ele realmente mediu tudo, desde o comprimento da cabeça até ao espaço entre as narinas (ainda estou para descobrir o que isso influenciava na varinha) e só depois de analisar o que tinha escrito é que passou para o próximo passo, experimentar as varinhas.

Eu suspirei com tédio quando a vi experimentar o que devia de ser a vigésima varinha. Olhei distraído para o James e a Lily e vi-os com um sorriso no rosto, a olharem para ela, com o que parecia ser orgulho. Aquele gesto de simpatia deles para ela, fez o que as suas tentativas frustradas de serem simpáticos para mim não fez, eu simpatizar com eles. Afinal, eles até conseguiam ser mesmo boas pessoas.

Vi com espanto, um clarão e olhei boquiaberto para a Rose, que pulou de alegria.

- Salgueiro, 23 centímetros, corda de coração de dragão. Uma mistura de paixão e calma. Se nunca perder os seus objetivos e o motivo que a faz continuar, esta varinha nunca a deixará mal. Ótima para transfiguração. – Ele murmurou e depois olhou para mim, expectante.

Eu suspirei, sentindo-me nervoso e depois de apertar o ombro da Rose, tentando reconfortá-la, parei ao lado dele.

Ele assentiu, como que a dizer que ia começar a fazer as medições e eu senti a minha privacidade invadida, por aquela fita, que mediu quase tudo o que poderia medir.

- Experimenta esta. – Ele disse, depois de ter feito as medições e se ter equilibrado em cima do banco, para chegar a uma caixa.

Eu experimentei, excitado com a ideia daquela varinha puder ser a minha, no entanto, ela só soltou uma luz minúscula. Isto aconteceu com muitas mais varinhas que a Rose e para meu espanto, o senhor em vez de ficar desanimado, parecia cada vez mais animado, tentando descobrir uma que fosse para mim. Eu estava a pensar que não havia nenhuma quando ele deu um suspiro e tirou uma caixa de baixo do balcão.

- Experimenta esta. – Ele disse, quase com adoração à varinha enquanto abria a caixa cheia de pó e tirava-a.

Eu segurei-a, sem grandes esperanças, no entanto, mal a agarrei, senti a minha magia manifestar-se, quase ronronando de contentamento e a varinha produziu uma luz tão forte, que tive que fechar os olhos.

- Esplêndido. – Ouvi-o murmurar e assustei-me quando vi um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dele. – Azevinho, 28 cm, pena de fénix. – Eu engoli em seco, observando a varinha que ele parecia gostar tanto, pela forma que falou. – Eu lembro-me de todas as varinhas que vendi e a fénix que deu a pena para essa varinha, só deu mais uma. – Ele parou e os olhos observaram as pessoas que estavam comigo. – Está destinado a grandes coisas, Harry Potter, afinal o dono da outra varinha fez coisas magníficas, terríveis mas magníficas.

- Não. – Ouvi o grito chocado da Lily e olhei para ela, confuso com a reação. Aquela não era a frase típica dele, para meter suspense?

- Sim. – Ouvi a voz rouca do Ollivander. – A outra varinha pertence Aquele-que-não-deve-de-ser-nomeado. – _Voldemort_? Oh, isto não podia estar a acontecer. – Não se preocupe, isto só quer dizer que o seu filho vai ser um grande feiticeiro. Afinal é a varinha que escolhe o feiticeiro.

Eu olhei para a cara deles e percebi que eles ficaram assustados. Até a Natalie olhou para mim como se nunca me tivesse visto, o que me fez mandar-lhe um sorriso irónico enquanto ia para o pé da Rose, levando a varinha comigo.

A partir dali, foi uma viagem rápida. Aparentemente, eles esqueceram-se de nos levar ao banco porque mal saímos, apanhamos uma chave de portal e fomos para casa. Fomos recebidos pelo grito excitado do Charles, que estava com o Remus, para lhe mostrarmos a nossa varinha.

Eu, simplesmente, sorri e mostrei-lhe a minha varinha quando ele me pediu. Ouvi o Remus dizer que a partir daquele dia, iriam começar as minhas aulas, no entanto, apesar das iniciais poderem ser assistidas pela Rose e o Charles (enquanto continuassem de férias), a partir dessas, iriam ser aulas individuais porque teria que aprender o conteúdo de 4 anos em um.

Ia realmente ser um ano divertido, onde iria respirar livros…

Olhei para o anel de ouro com um símbolo, dos meus ancestrais, com um conjunto de estranhas sensações. Ódio, principalmente, mas também reconhecia a confiança e mais espantosamente, medo.

Ódio pelo Harry Potter.

Confiança porque sabia que isto era o que era necessário para lhe ganhar. Voltar a ser a pessoa carismática, com poder, que cativava todos à minha volta.

Medo porque estava a dar um passo para trás a caminho da minha imortalidade.

O anel foi colocado no dedo branco, esquelético e algo mudou.

O ódio continuava lá mas mais fraco.

A confiança estava mais forte do que nunca, sentindo a minha mente dividindo-se em planos agora que pela primeira vez em muitos anos, conseguia pensar claramente.

O medo desvaneceu-se porque eu agora não era só o Voldermot mas também era o Tom Riddle e ninguém me conseguiria enfrentar.

Soltei uma gargalhada ao ver a minha mão, antes branca e esquelética voltar à cor normal e ganhar consistência.

Agora, só faltava resolver o problema com o Harry Potter.

Acordei a tremer e encolhi-me com um gemido involuntário, agarrando os joelhos com os meus braços. Para meu espanto ouvi um baixinho "Harry" e abri um olho, no entanto, o meu tremor e medo fizeram-me ver tudo desfocado. Senti uma mão pequena e quente na minha testa, contudo, eu afastei-me dela, não confiando.

O _ódio_!

O ódio estava outra vez ali, forte e sem controlo.

Eu não queria aquilo!

Eu só queria descansar. Mas não me deixavam porque quem quer que fosse o dono daquela mão agarrou-me a cabeça e continuou a chamar-me baixinho.

- Harry, por favor, olha para mim.

Senti um arrepio ao abrir os olhos e ver uns iguais aos meus, olharem para mim com o que parecia ser preocupação.

- M-mãe? – Eu perguntei, não pensando só querendo que algo me tirasse daquele vício de sentimentos e dor.

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas em preocupação e levantou-se, afastando as suas mãos quentes da minha cara. Eu resmunguei baixinho mas calei-me quando vi que ela se sentou ao meu lado, na grande cama e puxou a minha cabeça para o seu colo, enquanto troteava alguma canção que me parecia estranhamente familiar.

Estranhamente, aquelas emoções passaram conforme ela mexia no meu cabelo e continuava a cantar e eu gradualmente comecei a fechar os olhos, caindo mais uma vez no mundo dos sonhos.

Acordei com o sentimento que algo estava errado e esse sentimento só se intensificou quando senti o que pensava ser a minha almofada, mexer-se.

Afastei-me rapidamente e vi a Lily acordar com esse movimento. Ela olhou para mim com confusão, no entanto, passado um segundo ela já estava outra vez ao meu lado, com uma mão na minha e a outra a agarrar a minha cara, como se estivesse à procura de ver alguma ferida no meu rosto… ou dois narizes…

- O que é que se passa? – Eu perguntei, afastando-me mais uma vez dela e, principalmente, das mãos dela que não me pareciam querer largar.

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas, preocupada.

- Não te lembras?

Eu tentei lembrar-me do que poderia ter acontecido e quando eu me lembrei desejei não saber…

O ódio… tão forte…

O Voldemort na minha cabeça outra vez…

Eu estava definitivamente a ficar maluco!

- Harry? – Eu despertei quando a ouvi chamar, timidamente, por mim.

- O que é que estava a fazer aqui ontem à noite?

Para meu espanto ela corou.

- Eu… - Ela pareceu não conseguir continuar.

-Sim? – Eu insisti. Agora que pensava com clareza, era realmente muito estranho ela estar no meu quarto, À NOITE, a ver-me dormir…

- Certo, vou ser honesta. – Ela disse com um suspiro passando uma mão pela sua cara. - Eu não aguentei ficar longe de ti. – Ao ver o meu olhar perplexo continuou. - Tive que vir e confirmar que estavas aqui connosco. É tão irreal Harry, - ela procurou pela minha mão e agarrou-a, apertando-a com força. – que eu espero acordar a qualquer momento e descobrir que tu, só fazes parte de mais uma fantasia e morreste mesmo.

Eu não consegui continuar a olhar para ela e desviei o meu olhar para as nossas mãos. Ela parecia ter uma facilidade enorme em despertar o meu lado emocional, o meu lado que eu pensava que estava morto. O lado de querer ser amado…

- Mas o que se passou? Tiveste um pesadelo?

Eu mordi o lábio, sabendo perfeitamente que aquilo não era um pesadelo.

- O quão mau era eu continuar a sonhar com o Voldemort?

Os brilhantes olhos dela, demoraram exatamente um segundo, para ficarem em alerta.

- Tu sonhaste com o Voldemort?

Eu fechei os olhos, lembrando-me da face do Dumbledore, simpática e que me dizia que todas as informações sobre ele podiam salvar vidas.

- Sim e presumo que queiram as memórias? – Perguntei, lembrando-me da outra noite, onde tinha sonhado com ele a dizer para me capturarem.

- Foi mais do que uma vez? – Ela perguntou, notando o plural na minha pergunta.

Eu só dei um sorriso amarelo como resposta.

- Harry, tu precisas de nos dizer sempre que sonhas com ele! É muito importante!

Eu continuei com o meu sorriso amarelo, em tons de desculpa.

- Harry… - Ela começou com um tom ameaçador.

- Certo, eu aviso. – Ela estreitou os olhos, dando-me uma imagem de uma leoa prestes a morder-me. – Eu prometo! E dou as memórias quando quiserem…

Que se mostrou ser logo de seguida, fazendo-me levantar e ir ter com o James, a quem dei as memórias.

Ele iria sair logo de seguida, com o Sirius para trabalhar, no entanto, vi o ar de indecisão dele para mim.

- Harry, se algum dia precisares de alguma coisa, avisa. Qualquer coisa… - Ele disse sério, até que suspirou e remexeu o seu cabelo, ao ver o meu assento com a cabeça. – Bem, tenho que sair. Até logo.

Eu vi-o sair e o Sirius apareceu logo de seguida, ainda a comer uma torrada e a sair apressado, dizendo só um rápido "adeus". Não era necessário ser vidente para perceber que ele tinha adormecido…

Para meu espanto, o Remus acordou pouco depois, enquanto eu estava a conversar com a Rose e começou a explicar-me a matéria de primeiro ano. O Charles e a Rose também aproveitaram e ouviram tudo atentamente. Não consegui evitar o meu sorriso quando consegui fazer o feitiço que ele me pediu. Era realmente um sentimento engraçado, praticar magia e saber que se conseguia levantar uma pena, simplesmente, com um movimento da varinha.

Vi os olhares ansiosos do Charles e da Rose mas o Remus não os deixou praticar, chamando a Natalie para ir com eles lá para fora, brincar ou algo do género. Ela fez isso, chamando-os e mandando-me um olhar estranho enquanto se dirigia para a saída. Ela era realmente estranha…

**N.A**. Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo e espero pôr o próximo até daqui a uma semana. Também corrigi o primeiro capítulo e vou pô-lo outra vez. Se virem algum erro neste avisem-me para corrigir que me pode ter passado ao lado.

Agora sobre a fic, está a chegar à reta final da primeira parte. Eu tinha dividido em duas partes, a primeira, que é quase a introdução, que se centra no relacionamento do Harry com os pais e numa segunda, que começa a partir do momento em que ele vai para Hogwarts, tendo ai diversos assuntos a serem falados, guerra, amizade, amor, etc… Então eu agora fiquei na dúvida se hei-de fazer uma fic nova, a começar em Hogwarts ou se continuo aqui… provavelmente, até o próximo capítulo já vou ter uma decisão tomada mas se quiserem dar um conselho agradecia ^^.

Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer mas qualquer coisa, dúvidas, criticas, etc, é só dizer.

Até o próximo capítulo =).


	15. Não é um adeus é um até já

**14. Não é um adeus é um até já**

"_Não posso escolher como me sinto, mas posso escolher o que fazer a respeito__."_

_William Shakespeare_

- Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?

Eu suspirei, não precisando de me virar para saber que o James tinha uma cara preocupada. O seu tom de voz demonstrava claramente isso…

- Harry, eles vão-te reconhecer e…

- E eu sei disso tudo! – Eu disse, virando-me finalmente para ele e vi-o contrair-se, pelo meu tom mais duro. – Eu sei que o mundo mágico está maluco a querer saber informações minhas, eu sei que o Ministro da Magia está atrás de mim, para me interrogar, eu sei que todas as pessoas me vão reconhecer e sei que pode ser uma coisa perigosa mas eu tenho que ir! Eu devo-lhe pelo menos isso.

Ele fechou os olhos e apertou o nariz, tentando acalmar-se. As férias do Natal da Natalie tinham acabado e ela ia retornar a Hogwarts hoje. Ela, os outros alunos e todas as pessoas que quisessem homenagear o Creevey, o menino que morreu por minha causa…

- Harry, - ele disse mais vagarosamente, tentando controlar os nervos – tu não te podes sentir culpado disso. Não é culpa tua.

Eu ri pelo nariz, sem achar graça nenhuma.

- E é de quem?

- Do Voldemort! Ou então se queres culpar alguém, culpa-me a mim mas nunca a ti! – Ele disse agarrando-me pelos ombros, forçando-me a olhar para os olhos castanhos dele, iguais aos do Charles.

- Porquê? Por seres pai do culpado? – Eu respondi-lhe falando cada vez mais alto e provavelmente chamando a atenção do resto dos moradores para o meu quarto, onde ele me tinha seguido, só para eu não ir à homenagem.

- Por _eu_ ser o culpado! – Ele disse e para meu espanto não me conseguiu encarar e olhou para o chão com culpa…

_Culpa?_

Ele, o James Potter, Auror Chefe, que salvou o dia, _culpava-se_?

Com uma culpa tão grande que estava a olhar para o chão, não aguentando ver a minha reação porque esperava que eu estivesse chocado a olhar para ele?

Oh, eu estava chocado mas não era por isso… era por ele ser tão idiota!

De repente, todo o comportamento estranho dele fez sentido. Ele não conseguir estar muito tempo na minha presença, andar a evitar os outros habitantes, passar cada vez mais tempo no trabalho. Eu pensei que fosse normal, que ele fosse um pai mais ausente mas pelos vistos não era por isso. Era culpa! Culpa! Por uma coisa que eu tinha feito…

- Não és o culpado. – Eu disse tão suavemente que o vi levantar a cabeça por reflexo. – Fizeste o possível e conseguiste salvar todos os alunos quando eu desmaiei. Se não fosses tu teríamos morrido todos.

Eu disse, pela primeira vez pensando com clareza sobre aquele dia. Ele tinha-me salvado… pela segunda vez. Uma do Louis e outra dos Devoradores da Morte.

_O meu pai tinha-me salvo, arriscando a sua própria vida._

É claro que isso era o trabalho dele mas mesmo assim uma pessoa tinha-se arriscado, para me salvar. A mim! Um zé-ninguém, ou o menino-que-sobreviveu se o relance que eu vi do jornal, naquela manhã, sobre mim, queria dizer alguma coisa…

- Mas aquilo nunca devia ter acontecido. – Ele murmurou entre dentes com tanta dor que até eu senti. – Tu nunca devias ter desaparecido, o Charles nunca devia ter sido raptado, o ataque a Hogwarts não poderia ter acontecido. É tudo culpa minha, não tua! – Ele murmurou e para meu espanto largou-me os ombros e ficou com os braços ao lado do torso, com as mãos fechadas, com tanta força que eu via os nós dos dedos esbranquiçarem.

Ele estava a sofrer.

Pelo mesmo motivo que eu ainda tinha pesadelos à noite.

Por não conseguir salvar todos…

_Ódio_ por si próprio.

_Raiva_ pelo mundo.

_Culpa_.

Estes eram os sentimentos que ele tinha e eu sabia disto porque nós eramos iguais. Não só de aparência física mas também na parte psicológica. Nós os dois estávamos a sofrer e grande parte do sofrimento dele era por minha causa.

O meu ódio, a minha raiva e a minha culpa estavam noutra pessoa por minha causa.

Mordi o lábio tentando controlar as minhas emoções e devo ter passado uma impressão errada porque o James virou as costas para mim, completamente desfeito.

Ódio, raiva, culpa… Eu só conseguia pensar naqueles sentimentos enquanto o via andar em direção à porta.

Ódio…

_- Porquê? – Eu murmurei entre soluços, agarrando ainda mais as minhas pernas contra o meu peito._

_Porque não me defendiam? Porque não me tentavam ajudar? Porque não faziam nada? Eles não eram a minha família? Então porque é que o Louis me espancava? Porque é que a Serena não me defendia? PORQUÊ?_

Raiva…

_- Vocês só são uns órfãos. – Ouvi a voz desdenhosa da criança à minha frente, de braços cruzados. – Festejem terem ganho este joguinho porque é a única coisa que podem festejar. Afinal, nós temos os nossos pais ali à espera que nós vamos ter com eles para nos abraçarem e o que é que vocês têm? Pessoas pagas para fingirem que gostam de vocês._

Culpa…

_- Avada Kevadra. – Ouvi-a dizer e como que hipnotizado por aquele nome olhei para a janela para ver uma visão que nunca mais me ia esquecer. Aquele rapaz, de cabelos castanhos, com a idade aproximada da Rose, ser acertado por um feitiço verde e cair no chão sem vida. _

Ódio, raiva e culpa… os sentimentos mortais para terem contra si próprio.

_- Harry? – Ouvi a voz infantil perguntar, entrando sem tentar fazer barulho. – Harry! – Ela meio gritou correndo até mim e para meu espanto, se deitando ao meu lado e abraçou-me por trás. – Está tudo bem, está tudo bem. – Ele foi murmurando no meu ouvido._

_Aquela voz, ainda infantil, murmurando como se fosse uma cantiga para dormir, sem perguntas, sem más intenções, só me tentando ajudar fez-me esquecer da minha dor e adormecer._

A Rose tinha-me salvo anos atrás daqueles sentimentos, do pior daqueles sentimentos e eu só percebi naquele instante que a única pessoa que podia fazer isso pelo James era eu.

Eu podia estar ressentido com ele. Eu podia ainda não o tratar como pai mas ele era humano e precisava de ajuda. Eu nunca não ajudava uma pessoa e ele não iria ser o primeiro.

- Jame-não, pai. – Eu chamei e vi-o congelar na porta, de costas para mim. – Sim, pai. – Eu murmurei mais uma vez, sentido aquelas palavras saírem da minha boca tão naturalmente, sem cinismos. Era estranho… - Pai. – Eu chamei com mais determinação e vi-o olhar para trás, com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta e os olhos arregalados e eu simplesmente sorri.

- S-sim? – Ele perguntou, claramente sem saber como agir o que me fez aumentar ainda mais o sorriso.

- Pai, - eu disse, saboreando a palavra enquanto andava na direção dele. – não te culpes. A culpa não é tua. – Eu disse parando ao lado dele e olhando directamente para os olhos castanhos dele que me observavam como se fosse um fantasma. – A culpa é do Voldemort e eu estou-te tremendamente agradecido pelo teu salvamento, tanto na casa do Louis como em Hogwarts. Tu salvaste-me… – Eu murmurei sorrindo ainda mais. – Pai.

Eu não sei o que me deu para fazer aquilo… quer dizer, sei. Os pesadelos, a emoção de ter que ir ao funeral, o hábito de estar com eles todos, fizeram-me dizer aquilo só para o ver sorrir e magicamente, resultou.

Ele sorriu e para meu espanto tinha inclusive lágrimas nos olhos.

- Filho. – Ele murmurou e para meu completo espanto abraçou-me, apertando-me com força.

Eu senti-me encolher, por reflexo mas lembrei-me dos sentimentos que ele tinha.

Ódio, raiva e culpa. Ele não podia sentir mais aquilo, ninguém merecia sentir aquilo e foi isso que me levou a abraça-lo de volta, sentindo-o relaxar no abraço.

- Harry, obrigado.

Eu senti o meu sorriso alargar-se ainda mais e fechei os olhos sem pensar, só sentindo aquele abraço, de um pai para um filho e de um filho para um pai.

Eu mordi o lábio, nervoso, pensando se tinha tomado a decisão correta. Mal tinha chegado a Hogwarts com o James, a Lily, o Sirius e a Natalie e todos os presentes pararam e olharam para mim como se a minha chegada tivesse sido anunciada por um apresentador.

Eu apertei o nariz, tentando acalmar o meu coração e senti uma mão apertar o meu braço. Vi espantado a Lily ficar ao meu lado, mandando-me um sorriso bondoso. Como se fossem só um, a multidão pareceu despertar, ao ver esse gesto e de repente, todo o espaço ficou cheio de sussurros enquanto eles falavam entre si e alguns apontavam, inclusive, para mim.

Eu fechei os olhos e tentei meter a minha melhor poker face abrindo os olhos e deparando-me com a mesma realidade que tinha assistido segundos antes.

Sussurros…

Dedos apontados para mim…

Eu era o centro de atenção, não era aquela pequena saliência que tinha um pano branco a tapar. Senti todo o meu corpo enrijecer, fazendo de tudo para não demonstrar as minhas emoções. A Lily deve ter sentido a minha mudança porque sussurrou logo:

- Tem calma.

Eu assenti e finalmente despertei daquela atenção toda por um rapaz loiro, estranhamente familiar, que acenou para a Natalie e ela despediu-se rapidamente do Sirius e foi ter com ele.

- Malfoy… - Ouvi o Sirius sussurrar com aparente ódio, estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente para ele.

Eu tive uma estranha simpatia pelo futuro namorado da Natalie se aquela reacção dele queria dizer alguma coisa…

No entanto, este pequeno drama fez-me despertar e eu apanhei-me mais uma vez a observar o castelo.

Ele era realmente magnífico, digno de um conto de cavaleiros.

À minha volta encontravam-se as pessoas mais variadas, os alunos vestidos com o traje de Hogwarts, os adultos variando entre roupas totalmente pretas ou brancas. Eu vesti branco, símbolo de paz e os outros também acabaram por escolher a mesma cor. No entanto, vendo que o branco ressaltava ainda mais as pessoas que o vestiam arrependi-me de não ter escolhido preto.

Havia bancos espalhados pelo jardim onde muitas pessoas estavam sentadas e à frente encontrava-se uma pequena saliência tapada por um pano branco. Através de um inquérito feito por mim ao Sirius consegui descobrir que era uma estátua pequena de uma câmara fotográfica e uma fotografia dele ao lado, a sorrir. Por baixo dizia: Em honra a Dennis Creevey, um amigo energético, um estudante admirável, um filho perfeito. Não é um adeus é um até já.

Senti a minha garganta apertar, ao lembrar-me do olhar do Sirius quando me disse aquelas palavras e só despertei porque ouvi a voz chateada do James.

- Agora não é altura Ministro.

Olhei para o homem corpulento, com cabelo cinzento, vestido completamente de preto, inclusive, o estranho chapéu que tinha na cabeça. Ele não ligou ao James, focando os seus olhos em mim e o sorriso que me deu, frio, fez-me ter um arrepio.

- Finalmente, consigo conhecer o famoso Harry Potter. – Ele disse, parecendo cada vez mais um gato a olhar para a sua presa. – Cornelius Fudge. – Ele apresentou-se, empurrando o James sem cerimónia e estendendo a sua mão para mim.

Eu pisquei e por um momento desejei não aceitar a mão, só para o ver perder aquele olhar ganancioso, como se eu fosse um objeto mas sabia que isso só me daria problemas e por isso, aceitei a mão.

- Harry Potter.

- Ministro, já conheceu o meu filho, acho que podemos prosseguir com a cerimónia. – Ouvi o James dizer outra vez, querendo-se pôr no meio.

Ele simplesmente olhou para ele como se fosse uma mosca.

- Potter, eu estou a ter uma conversa inocente com o teu filho. Não é como se estivesse a fazer alguma coisa de mal.

O Sirius, que tinha ficado à minha frente do outro lado, fez um som muito parecido com um grunhido, o que me fez ter a certeza que ter visto a sua filha a falar com um rapaz mexeu com a sua capacidade intelectual. A Lily, como que em sintonia puxou-me um passo para trás, pelo braço e eu vi-me completamente rodeado.

A Lily ao meu lado, o James e o Sirius mais à frente, de cada lado do ministro e este mesmo à minha frente, desta vez mais afastado.

- Eu não lhe vou fazer mal. – Ele disse, olhando para o Sirius e o James como se eles fossem malucos.

- Então deixe o meu filho assistir à cerimónia em paz.

- Ele devia de ser homenageado! Ainda não percebi porque não aceitam. Se vocês vissem o número de cartas que recebi a pedir para ele ser...

- Não! – O James cortou-o com um olhar tão duro que até eu tive vontade de me afastar dele.

Homenageado?

Eu? Que fui o culpado? Só porque para eles eu era algum tipo estranho de herói?

- Ministro. – Ouvi uma voz chamar casualmente e senti os meu corpo descontrair automaticamente ao ver o Dumbledore chegar, com um sorriso amigável apesar de não estar com o seu habitual brilho no olhar ou as suas roupas extravagantes. Estava como eu, vestido num simples fato branco. – Acho que chegou a hora de começarmos. – Ele olhou de relance para mim e acenou-me agarrando suavemente o braço do ministro e levando-o para os bancos da frente.

- Vamos procurar um lugar para nos sentar. – Disse a Lily, levando-me para um dos bancos mais afastados e eu percebi que eles não iam falar da homenagem que o ministro tinha mencionado…

O ambiente mudou rapidamente, para um mais sóbrio quando o Dumbledore foi para o pé do pano branco e começou a falar. Falou de liberdade, de igualdade, de justiça e eu dei por mim a escutar cada palavra dele como se fosse uma verdade universal.

Igualdade para os nascidos Muggles.

Respeito por todos os seres.

Paz para todos.

União para combatermos o Voldemort.

Ele sabia realmente falar e a aura de poder, simpatia e tristeza fizeram com que todo o seu discurso tivesse mais sentido. Ele antes de acabar olhou amavelmente para o branco da frente onde estava o que eu presumi ser a família do menino, o pai, a mãe e uma criança.

Eu mal tinha acabado de chegar ao mundo mágico já tinha trazido tristeza para uma família. _**Por minha culpa.**_

Eu fechei os olhos, parando os sentimentos de culpa que me andavam a querer consumir. Eu não podia, as pessoas precisavam de me ver forte e foi por isso que abri os olhos a tempo de ver o Dumbledore levantar o pano e como o Sirius me tinha dito, apareceu uma pequena estátua de uma máquina fotográfica e ao lado, apesar de não conseguir ver com precisão, uma fotografia.

Os sentimentos que queria matar mostraram-se outra vez e eu tive uma estranha vontade de chorar, vendo o sofrimento das pessoas ao meu lado.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei calmamente, tentando acalmar-se e espantei-me quando senti uma mão apertar a minha. Abri os olhos, assustado e vi com espanto a Lily agarrar-me a mão ainda com mais força e sorrir para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu fechei mais uma vez os olhos e engoli em seco.

Eu não queria estar _ali_.

Eu não queria _sentir_.

Eu não queria confiar nas pessoas. Só queria enrolar-me e ficar no meu canto, sem pensar, apenas a olhar para o nada. Isso parecia tão tentador em comparação com estar ali, ao pé de pessoas tristes, chorosas e onde se via sofrimento por todo o lado.

_Por tua causa._

Eu fechei ainda mais os olhos tentando calar aquela voz. A culpa não era só minha, uma parte racional da minha mente dizia-me isso e eu sabia que era verdade mas eu não conseguia pensar que se eu não tivesse vivido, se tivesse realmente morrido quando era bebé nada disto tinha acontecido.

A Rose tinha ficado com os seus pais.

Aquela criança tinha vivido.

Não havia este perigo que todas as pessoas que andavam comigo sofriam.

Era tudo tão mas tão mais fácil.

_E o caminho mais fácil é o melhor?_

Eu cerrei ainda mais o maxilar, querendo calar aquela voz, querendo calar a minha mente. Eu não queria pensar naquilo, eu não queria pensar em **nada**. Era assim tão difícil ter paz, ir vivendo sem pensar em nada, pôr estas coisas todas numa caixinha e não pensar mais nelas? Eu tinha conseguido pôr todo o meu passado lá porque é que não conseguia acrescentar mais isto?

_E essa é a forma saudável de lidar com as coisas?_

Raios, alguém que calasse aquela voz. Eu não queria lidar com aquilo, não ali, nem em outro lugar. Só queria esquecer. Eu precisava de ser forte para todos.

- Harry está tudo bem. – Ouvi a voz suave da Lily e senti a mão dela largar-me e ela abraçar-me.

Eu encostei a minha cabeça ao ombro dela e senti as minhas emoções explodirem. Eu não queria sentir aquilo mas já não conseguia fugir desses sentimentos e, por isso, usei o cabelo ruivo dela para me esconder enquanto chorava. Chorei pelo Creevey, chorei pela Rose, pelo James e por todos, que tiveram a sua vida destruída por mim e por aquele psicopata do Voldemort.

E chorei por mim.

Por não saber lidar com aquela emoção, por não querer ter que ser forte por ainda desejar o que sempre fingi não querer, uma família normal, inteira e feliz. Um irmão mais novo e chato que me fizesse ter vontade de lhe bater, um pai que conseguia ser brincalhão e sério e uma mãe amorosa que conseguia ser rígida. Eu sempre quis aquilo mesmo tendo mentindo para mim, dizendo que era forte e não queria. A verdade era mais dura do que eu queria acreditar.

_**Eu não era forte!**_

Eu era uma pessoa, com todos os defeitos e virtudes e eu queria ser amado e era por isso que eu chorava, esquecendo-me que eu ali não passaria despercebido e esquecendo-me de toda a minha insegurança em relação a eles. Era tão bom ser abraçado, era tão bom ouvir palavras reconfortantes ao ouvido, era tão bom saber que se estava protegido por pessoas que nos amavam. Eu tinha fraquejado quando a Serena me pediu desculpas e mais uma vez fraquejei, não aguentando a carga emocional que aquela homenagem me estava a causar.

O braço da minha mãe nas minhas costas foi-me acalmando e felizmente eu consegui afastar-me dela, provavelmente com os olhos inchados e vi espantando que ela tinha também estado a chorar.

- Harry, nunca tenhas medo de demonstrar os teus sentimentos.

Oh, se ela soubesse o quão complicado para mim era demonstrar os meus sentimentos ela nunca diria aquilo mas mesmo assim sorri, sem energia, sem brilho, um sorriso triste mas mesmo assim um sorriso.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e olhei para o lado, para o James que me mandou um sorriso encorajador e eu senti o meu estômago revirar-se, sentindo-me apoiado pela primeira vez em muito tempo, por mais alguém que não fosse a Rose.

- É melhor irmos. – Ouvi a voz do Sirius e olhei para ele, paralisando ao ver o olhar ameaçador que ele estava a mandar para o rapaz que estava ao lado da Natalie, que se tinha sentado com os outros estudantes.

- Sim. – Disse o James rapidamente se levantando. – Vamos para casa.

O meu estômago deu outra volta ao ouvir a palavra casa, finalmente, percebendo o sentimento por trás dessa palavra. Casa, o sítio onde se estava com família. A _minha_ família.

Eu assenti, não tendo energia nem força para falar e levantei-me.

O James agarrou no meu braço e encaminhou-me lentamente para a saída, passando despercebido pelas pessoas que nem pareciam nos notar. Atrás de mim vinha a Lily sendo que o Sirius tinha-se ido despedir da filha e se calhar assassinar um adolescente…

- Potter. – Ouvi uma voz chamar e vi o meu pai parar espantando e olhar para trás para o Cedric, que vinha a correr com o fato de Hogwarts e a sua capa a abanar pela corrida que deu.

- Sim? – O James perguntou e eu vi o Cedric olhar para ele espantado, como se só o visse pela primeira vez.

- Eu posso falar com o Harry? – Ele perguntou, perdendo automaticamente a sua aura confiante e parecendo ligeiramente perdido.

Se ele queria falar comigo porque é que estava a pedir autorização ao James? Eu não era um bebé.

- Podes. – Eu respondi por ele mandando um olhar desafiador para o James, como que a perguntar se ele tinha a coragem de me desafiar.

O Cedric coçou a cabeça e olhou da Lily para o James, parecendo tímido.

- Responde-me uma coisa, - perguntou o James para meu espanto. Ele ia-me mesmo desafiar? – como é que nos viste?

O Cedric olhou para ele confuso.

- Como assim?

- Eu tinha feito um feitiço para não repararem em nós quando nos sentamos.

Ah, então foi por isso que nos pararam de chatear.

- Eu estive a observa-vos porque queria falar com o Harry. Se calhar foi disso? – Ele disse mais questionando do que afirmando.

- É possível. – O James murmurou. – Mas mesmo assim deves de ser um mago poderoso. – Ele disse acenando-lhe com a cabeça, num elogio não-verbal. – Foi um prazer. – Ele murmurou e afastou-se com a minha mãe que só mandou um sorriso doce para o Diggory na forma de cumprimento.

Eu olhei para ele, vendo que os meus pais ficaram a 5 passos de mim mas mesmo assim, tendo em consideração que estavam tantas pessoas à nossa volta ele não podia pedir mais privacidade.

- Eu, hum, - ele coçou a cabeça outra vez, parecendo realmente constrangido – só queria agradecer mais uma vez pelo que fizeste.

Eu expirei, sentido as minhas forças desaparecerem. Ele estava a elogiar-me só para ficar no meu lado bom. Eu devia de ser realmente famoso. Apertei o nariz com força, ganhando forças para lhe responder decentemente e não o mandar só passear. Pelo bem ou pelo mal, ele também tinha passado por aquela situação e foi torturado. Ele também sofreu por minha causa.

- Eu só fiz o que qualquer um faria. – Eu murmurei e espantei-me quando o vi arregalar os olhos, pelas minhas palavras.

- O que qualquer um faria?- Ele perguntou, parecendo incrédulo.

- Sim.

Para meu espanto ele riu-se.

- Tu sabes bem o que fizeste?

Eu senti a minha velha amiga, raiva aparecer dentro de mim.

- Sei. Fiz uma pessoa ser morta porque não me entreguei.

Pelo menos o riso estúpido dele parou.

- Tu não percebes pois não?

- O quê? – Ele devia ter batido com a cabeça em algum lugar porque não fazia sentido nenhum.

- Que o que tu fizeste não é normal. Uma pessoa normal fugia e não iria aparecer, deixando o assunto para o Dumbledore resolver. Tu nem tiveste uma educação no mundo mágico e sem te saberes defender, simplesmente Apareceste, disposto a entregares-te pelo nosso bem. Muitas poucas pessoas fariam isso.

- Eles só cá estiveram por minha causa, a culpa é minha! Eu não sou um maldito herói! – Eu icei e vi espantado, ele só sorrir, um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, triste mas mesmo assim sorrir quando eu estava a dizer uma coisa séria.

- Tu não percebes mesmo. – Ele murmurou incrédulo. – Este ataque já estava planeado à mais tempo. – Ele suspirou ao ver que eu não fiquei comovido com essa informação. - Espero um dia voltar a encontrar-te. – Ele murmurou observando-me com o que parecia ser admiração. – Tu és realmente uma pessoa interessante. – Murmurou sorrindo e olhou para trás de mim, onde estavam os meus pais. – Obrigado pelo tempo que me deixaram falar com ele. – Ele disse dando-lhes um sorriso e virou-se outra vez para mim. - Foi um prazer e acredita, a tua atitude só prova que és um herói. – Disse, fixando os seus olhos amigáveis em mim. – Um herói nunca pensa que é um herói porque não consegue perceber que o que fez é extraordinário. Ajudar as pessoas em perigo é realmente nobre mas infelizmente a maioria não faz isso. Pensa nisto. – Ele murmurou e virou-me as costas indo-se embora.

Eu vi confuso e incrédulo, ele sair e ir ter com um homem que eu presumi ser o seu pai. As pessoas às vezes eram mesmo estranhas….

NA: Bem, está aqui mais um capítulo. O próximo não faço a mínima ideia de quando vai sair mas deve de demorar mais ou menos 2-3 semanas ou até menos.

Sobre este capítulo, lembrem-se que o Harry passou por muito em pouco tempo e uma homenagem deixa todas as pessoas mais sentimentais do que no seu normal.

Acho que é tudo, por isso, até o próximo capítulo =).


	16. Surpresas

"_Bastará nunca sermos injustos para estarmos sempre inocentes?"_

_Jean Jacques Rousseau_

- Não pode ser.

A frase dita com extremo choque foi ignorada pelas pessoas à volta porque estas estavam ocupadas a apontar e a olhar para a pessoa que a tinha deixado completamente estupefacta.

O Harry Potter.

Ou Harry Green como o tinha conhecido. Ou até como Harry Smith, como sabia que ele era chamado depois de ter sido adotado.

O Harry, o _seu_ Harry, era o Harry Potter?

Aquela criança simpática, justa, calada e que parecia ser demasiado sábia para a idade, era o Harry Potter? O herói que fez todos os bruxos chorarem quando morreu e que agora estava a deixar a população bruxa maluca porque queriam saber o que aconteceu naquele intervalo de tempo?

Eles achavam mesmo que ele tinha sido criado por um bruxo das trevas e ia ser o sucessor? Ou que era o próximo Merlim e esteve escondido este tempo todo em treino, para proteger a população bruxa quando precisasse?

Se os seus olhos não a enganavam ele era realmente corajoso, forte e justo mas a sua infância não tinha passado por nada disso. Ele nem devia de saber como era a magia. Realmente, o seu Harry não sabia o que era magia.

Os seus olhos estavam a enganá-la!

Eles tinham que estar porque apesar do seu Harry ter cabelo preto rebelde, uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, a personalidade que o levaria a querer salvar os estudantes, ele não sabia o que era magia, nem conseguia fazer as coisas que ela conseguia fazer e lhe tinha dito em segredo.

Ou será que isto tudo tinha sido um plano e ele simplesmente não confiava nela para contar a verdade? Afinal, ele não confiava em ninguém…

Não, ele tinha estado num orfanato, disso ela tinha a certeza e depois tinha sido adoptado por uma família e a partir dai, eles nunca mais comunicaram. No entanto, não fazia mal porque ela sabia que ele estava bem e isso era o importante.

Ela fechou os olhos tentando concentrar-se e pensar com mais clareza.

O Harry Green estava num orfanato e tinha sido adoptado mas não sabia nada de magia.

O Harry Potter, pelo que o Ron e o Neville contavam sabia fazer magia espetacular, tinha ficado chocado depois da luta e tinha uma cicatriz na testa em forma de raio, como o outro Harry.

Seria possível que fossem o mesmo? A dúvida instalou-se na sua mente quando os ouviu falar sobre o Harry Potter e sentiu o seu coração bater esperançoso, pensado que ia recuperar o seu amigo de infância, a única pessoa de quem sentia falta, relativamente aquela escola. No entanto, isso era impossível porque o seu Harry, que era o irmão que nunca teve, não era o Harry Potter.

Não podia ser! Porque se fosse então tinha acontecido alguma coisa para fazer o Harry ir para o orfanato e todos os bruxos pensaram que ele estava morto. Se fosse então não havia motivo para ele ter sofrido o que sofreu por estar no orfanato. Se fosse então além de todo o azar que teve na sua vida ainda precisava de viver para as expectativas dos bruxos e a paz, que ela esperava sinceramente que ele tivesse agora, na nova família ia desaparecer.

Sentiu uma vontade de se aproximar dele, para confirmar se ele era realmente o Harry Green mas essa ideia desapareceu mal veio porque mesmo que fosse, o Harry nunca se iria lembrar dela… Ela tinha sido só uma amiga da infância que desapareceu quando mudou de sítio e foi viver com a nova família.

- Hermione, anda sentar-te. – Ouviu a voz do Ron chamar.

Ela suspirou e seguiu-o. Aqueles eram os seus amigos, que a tinham salvo de um Troll no primeiro ano. O Harry Green estava no seu passado e apesar de ela ainda gostar dele como um irmão perdido, ela sabia que ele nunca voltaria ao seu presente e, por isso, calou os seus pensamentos, honrando a memória do menino que morreu naquele fatídico dia.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei a casa, sentei-me na mesa da cozinha, com o Sirius, o James e a Lily, para lanchar. A Rose e o Charles tinham saído com a Serena e o Remus para a vizinhança Muggle para se distraírem e eu aproveitei esta oportunidade para os questionar.

- O que é que o Ministro queria dizer com a homenagem?

Eu vi a troca de olhares entre eles e só isso deu-me a resposta que eu queria. Eles não queriam que eu soubesse!

- Harry, tu não podes ligar ao que ele diz.

Eu estreitei os olhos para o Sirius. Ele não me ia fazer de parvo!

- Ele queria que eu fosse homenageado pelo que fiz, não era?

O James suspirou e eu vi a Lily desviar o olhar para a porta enquanto bebia da sua chávena. Só o Sirius continuava a olhar para mim numa cara sem expressão.

- Não é bem isso, ele…

- Pode contar-lhe a verdade Sirius. Ele aguenta. – Murmurou o James finalmente olhando para mim com pesar.

Eu suspirei com alívio, notando que havia alguém ali que achava que eu já era crescidinho o suficiente para pararem de me esconder coisas.

- Sim, Harry, ele queria. – Disse o Sirius olhando para mim cansado. – Mas nós sabemos o que tu sentes sobre o acontecimento e nunca te iriamos fazer passar por essa homenagem.

Eu assenti, aliviado por eles pelo menos não quererem que eu fosse uma marionete para eles usarem na imprensa.

- Mas porque é que ele queria tanto que isso acontecesse? – Eu insisti não percebendo porque é que eu é que tinha que ser homenageado. Os estudantes também sofreram e quem salvou o dia foi o James, não fui eu...

Vi outra troca de olhares entre os três adultos e só quando o James assentiu para os outros dois é que, desta vez a Lily, falou.

- Harry, tu… - ela molhou os lábios com a língua, aparentemente, insegura. – Tu – ela voltou a insistir, tentando arranjar as palavras – tens que perceber que és uma coisa nova para o mundo bruxo. Tu fizeste o que ninguém acreditava ser possível, sobreviver à maldição da morte e…

- Como é que sabem que eu sobrevivi? Vocês não estavam lá para ver e, segundo vocês, só eu ou o Voldemort é que assistimos a tudo. Eu não me lembro como é normal – disse, decidindo ignorar os estranhos sonhos que andei a ter – e não me parece que o Voldemort tenha andado a dizer.

- Existe mais uma pessoa que sabe tudo, o Peter. – O James disse, interrompendo a Lily, com raiva. Eu olhei para ele espantando por demonstrar tanta emoção, tanta que ele só continuou depois de suspirar e remexer no cabelo – Mas nós sabemos isto porque a maldição da morte é facilmente detetada e nós tínhamos várias proteções em ti. Nós _sentimos_ quando tu foste atacado e esse foi outro motivo para não acreditarmos que tinhas sobrevivido.

Eu desviei o olhar dele, não aguentando ver a dor nos olhos dele. Dor e _culpa_.

- Mas mesmo assim, o que é que então me fez especial para sobreviver quando nunca ninguém sobreviveu?

Algo estava muito errado porque a Lily, que antes tinha os seus olhos fixos em mim, desviou o olhar rapidamente e começou a observar a caneca como se a sua vida depende disso.

- Não se sabe muito bem. – Disse James olhando de lado para o Sirius. – Afinal, tu és o único caso conhecido.

Eu enruguei a testa, percebendo que estava alguma informação a fugir de mim. Eu não era especial e se eles estavam a pensar que me ia acreditar nisso, como queriam dar a entender, então eram mesmo idiotas e não me conheciam minimamente.

- Teve que acontecer alguma coisa. – Eu insisti. – E vocês sabem o que foi. – Eu disse e a cara de culpados dele, deu-me a confirmação que eu precisava. – O que foi?

Houve um silêncio desconfortável, onde eu vi a Lily apertar cada vez mais a caneca, o Sirius olhar para as mãos, sem vontade de falar e o James era o único que parecia corajoso o suficiente para olhar para mim.

- Nós não sabemos… - O James começou a dizer, olhando de uma forma que parecia que estava a implorar para eu parar mas calou-se quando a Lily levantou-se brusca e saiu da cozinha.

Eu pisquei os olhos, não esperando vê-la levantar-se, quase a correr. Observei em silêncio enquanto vi o Sirius olhar para a porta, por onde ela saiu, suspirar e levantar-se também, atrás dela.

Eu olhei para o James, o único que tinha ficado comigo e fiquei espantando ao ver a expressão que ele tinha na face, olhando para a porta por onde o Sirius e a Lily saíram…

Dor.

Uma dor tão grande que o fazia parecer mais velho, mostrando todas as suas rugas de expressão e ficar sem o brilho normal dos seus olhos.

_O que é que eles tinham feito?_

- O que é que vocês fizeram? – Eu perguntei, mostrando o meu medo real da possível resposta dele.

O James fechou os olhos com dor e quando os voltou a abrir, para olhar para mim, estavam outra vez sem força.

- Eu não fiz nada, Harry mas a noite do teu desaparecimento é um assunto sensível para a tua mãe. O Sirius só foi acalmá-la.

Ele esperava mesmo que eu me acreditasse naquilo?

- Tu disseste que me podiam contar tudo.

Ele teve a audácia de fazer a coisa que eu mais odiava que me fizessem, sorriu para mim, num dos sorrisos mais fingidos que eu já o tinha visto fazer e mais uma vez tentou mentir-me.

- E contamos mas não existe nada aqui para te dizer. Acredita-te em mim, Harry.

Eu mordi a parte de dentro da bochecha, tentando controlar a minha vontade de lhe responder. O que é que eles fizeram que tinham tanta vergonha para contar? Tinham morto alguém? Chantageado?

- Se vocês querem que eu confie em vocês não é me escondendo coisas que vão conseguir. – Eu murmurei, levantando-me e saindo para a rua irritado, não ouvindo por isso o sussurro do James.

- E também não é contando os nossos demónios pessoais.

_- Ele é tão estranho. – O Billy murmurou, divertimento e um sentimento de superioridade tão grande em si que eu só o queria estrangular com as minhas próprias mãos._

_Eu continuei a observar a cobra enrolar-se, parecendo em paz. Ela era a minha única amiga. Todos os outros sentiam-se sempre superiores e só me queriam prejudicar porque para eles eu era fraco visto que estava isolado. Mas esse era o erro deles._

_Não era o número de pessoas que nos apoiavam que contava, era o __**poder**__ e eu era mais poderoso do que eles todos juntos! Eles iriam ver, a minha vingança ia ser lenta e dolorosa e no final eu iria ter muito prazer em vê-los enrolados no chão, a chorarem, como eles queriam que eu fizesse todos os dias. Mas eu não fazia…_

_Porque eu era __**forte**__!_

_- Madre, está ali a cobra! Ela vai fazer-nos mal, mate-a. – Murmurou o mesmo menino, gorducho e com uns olhos castanhos brilhantes que brilhavam com prazer ao ver a minha face de pânico para a Madre que vinha ofegante, provavelmente, por causa do menino que vinha à atrás dela, com um sorriso arrogante para mim._

_Ela não podia morrer!_

_- Foge. – Eu sibilei para ela e vi-a levantar a cabeça na minha direção, ouvindo._

_Ouvi os passos e olhei para trás a tempo de ver a Madre com uma pá pronta para matá-la. Eles tinham planeado aquilo porque sabiam que eu gostava dela. Não era por coincidência que a Madre estava com uma pá na mão pronta a matá-la, como se me fosse salvar da cobra, da __**minha**__ cobra._

_- Foge. – Repeti para ela que estava só a observar-me. – Eles vão-te matar. FOGE! – Sibilei mais forte, no entanto, não foi a tempo porque a Madre estava num segundo ao pé de mim, tirando-me do caminho com uma mão enquanto com a outra cortava a cobra a meio._

_A minha única amiga morta pelas mãos daqueles insignificantes._

_- Ela era minha. – Eu sibilei, levantando-me com tanto ódio que vi os olhos da Madre ficarem com medo. Isso era bom, ela tinha que perceber que quem mandava ali era eu!_

_- Animais não são permitidos aqui Tom. – Ela murmurou. – É proibido e ainda por cima se forem cobras. Desculpa, mas era necessário._

_Era necessário matar assim os animais? Para mostrar que se era superior?_

_Eu estreitei os olhos ameaçadoramente e andei de volta ao orfanato. No caminho olhei para o menino e vi o sorriso arrogante dele na minha direcção. Eles eram todos iguais, umas moscas que precisavam de ser esmagadas e eu senti um sorriso frio formar-se na minha cara quanto um plano se formou. Ele também tinha um animal escondido…_

- Harry, Harry, ver as memórias dos outros pode ser considerado falta de educação.

Eu pisquei os olhos tentando-os ajustar aquela sala escura, comparativamente com o dia ensolarado que estava no meu sonho. Olhei em volta e espantei-me quando reparei que estava numa biblioteca, com prateleiras cheias de livro, uma lareira, com sofás à volta dela e de uma mesa e num canto estava uma secretária.

Olhei para o dono da voz, que estava sentado numa poltrona luxuosa e apesar de não o reconhecer, eu senti que o conhecia. Ele tinha olhos vermelhos que pareciam ler a minha alma, cabelos pretos, num penteado bem arranjado e uma textura pálida de pele. Ele era bonito, parecia ser uma pessoa carismática mas o meu corpo não me indicava isso. A sensação de falta de segurança, os meus pêlos todos se eriçarem e o meu coração bater como se não houvesse amanhã só me faziam ter uma certeza.

Eu estava em perigo.

- Acalma-te. – Ele disse com uma voz calma, quase hipnotizante. – Eu não te vou fazer mal. – Ele abriu um sorriso que era para ser caloroso mas só me fez lembrar um leão a observar a presa.

- Onde é que eu estou? – Perguntei, pensando como é que eu tinha ido parar no meio daquela biblioteca mesmo à frente daquele homem. – E quem és tu?

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso mostrando-me todos os seus dentes e eu fiquei paralisado ao ouvi-lo.

- Eu chamo-me Tom Riddle – disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado, estudando-me e rindo-se quando viu o meu choque.

Eu engoli em seco, tentando despertar da minha paralisia. Tom Riddle? Ele era o… não podia… como é que eu tinha ido parar ali mesmo à frente do…

- Voldemort?

- Eu mesmo. – Ele murmurou levantando-se. – É um grande prazer, Harry Potter.

**N.A.** Primeiro de tudo, quero avisar que vi muitos erros nos capítulos anteriores, então ando a corrigi-los. Até agora só fiz até ao capítulo 3 mas se virem algum erro avisem.

Sobre este capítulo: podem resmungar comigo que já o tinha escrito há mais de uma semana mas acabei sempre por ter outras coisas por fazer, então desculpem, vou tentar pôr o próximo o mais cedo possível.

Acho que é tudo, então até o próximo =).

PS: Só agora é que reparei que os espaçamentos que punha entre as cenas não aparecia aqui no site, o que torna isto mais confuso. No futuro, não vou usar o que usava, para isto não voltar a acontecer.


	17. Surpresas II

**16. Surpresas II**

_Acreditar que não acreditamos em nada é crer na crença do descrer._

_**Millôr Fernandes**_

Eu pisquei os olhos.

Uma.

Duas.

Três vezes.

Nenhum som para além do riso dele, divertido e _humano_.

Nenhum som para além do meu engolir em seco, quando o vi parar de rir e fixar os seus olhos vermelhos em mim.

Ele tinha a aparência de um jovem que parecia que tinha acabado de sair da escola, então como é que ele podia ser o Voldermort? O bruxo que eu tinha derrotado com um ano de idade?

Magia tinha que ser a resposta. No entanto, eu já o tinha visto antes, nos meus sonhos e ele era assustador, não tinha aquela figura jovem. Seria aquilo um pesadelo? Uma alucinação? Ou simplesmente a magia a mostrar o que conseguia fazer?

- Aparentemente, deixei-te sem palavras.

Eu pisquei mais uma vez ao ouvir as palavras calmas e sedosas dele e reagi andando para trás até bater numa poltrona. Como é que eu ia conseguir sair dali?

- Como disse, eu não pretendo magoar-te de nenhuma forma. – Ele voltou a dizer dando um passo cuidadoso na minha direcção.

- Onde é que estou? – Eu perguntei olhando à minha volta e tentando arranjar uma forma de fugir. Ele estava à minha frente, noutra poltrona e atrás de mim só tinha estantes e mais estantes pelo que conseguia ver, ou seja, precisava de fugir passando por ele até à porta que estava na parede à minha frente.

- Na minha casa. – Ele murmurou continuando a usar aquele tom calmo que me estava a irritar profundamente. Ele não era assim, calmo, jovem e divertido. Ele era um monstro, **psicopata** que tinha mandado atacar aqueles estudantes todos.

Ele era o verdadeiro culpado da morte daquela criança então porque é que não agia como tal? Porque é que ele agia como o Louis agia para as outras pessoas? Calmo, simpático, charmoso…

- O que quer de mim? – Perguntei, tentando arranjar um plano para sair dali e ter mais informações do que estava a fazer ali e como é que tinha ido parar ali. Teria sido raptado?

- Falar. – Respondeu, simplesmente. – Senta-te que, como disse anteriormente, não pretendo magoar-te de nenhuma forma.

Eu estreitei os olhos, não percebendo qual era o plano dele mas sabendo que não era nada de bom.

- E se eu só quiser ir embora?

A sua face pensativa que estava a analisar-me modificou-se, quando ele sorriu, divertido.

- Eu não consigo mudar desejos Harry, por isso, não posso fazer nada. No entanto, tendo consciência que tu estavas a ver uma memória minha, à qual eu sou muito apegado, as regras da boa educação mandam que tu tenhas esta conversa comigo. – Ele fez uma pausa, analisando e vendo a maneira como eu olhava para ele numa postura desafiadora. – Eu não vou magoar-te Harry. Já te disse isto quatro vezes, por isso, acho que podes confiar em mim nesse aspecto.

Eu ri-me, achando realmente engraçado a ideia dele não ser perigoso. Ele tentou matar-me com um ano e tentou matar-me, mal tinha descoberto que estava vivo.

- É difícil acreditar tendo em conta o nosso passado. – Murmurei, mexendo-me para o lado, preparando-me para correr.

Ele suspirou.

- Harry, se eu te quisesse fazer mal já tinha feito. – Ele estreitou os olhos analisando-me e sorriu outra vez. – Acho que tenho que te explicar uns certos assuntos sobre esta sala antes que tentes fugir. – Murmurou olhando para o tecto e para os quadros que estavam na parede. – Tu estás a sonhar, ou melhor, eu estava a sonhar antes de tu entrares no meu sonho. – Ele murmurou. – Contudo, eu não estou chateado, não precisas de te preocupar. Eu só quero ter uma conversa contigo.

Eu engoli em seco, sentido o meu coração bater alerta. Se ele estivesse a dizer a verdade, como é que aquilo tinha acontecido?

- Estou a ver que ainda não percebes tudo do mundo mágico. – Ele voltou a falar, despertando-me e fazendo-me concluir que ele estava a analisar-me como a um livro aberto. – Existe um tipo de magia mental e eu sou um mestre nela. Não sei como conseguiste entrar na minha lembrança mas sei dizer-te que já te tinha sentido nas outras noites. – Disse, inclinando a cabeça e observando as minhas reacções com atenção. – Então, quando eu digo para te sentar, senta-te porque não vais conseguir fugir afinal isto é a minha mente, o meu santuário.

Eu mordi o lábio tentando pensar rapidamente. Como é que eu me tinha metido em problemas mais uma vez? Sem se quer tentar? E porque é que estava sempre relacionado ao Voldemort?

_Se_ ele dizia a verdade então não conseguia fugir. Iria ficar preso, para sempre, ali? Pensei em tentar fugir mais uma vez, afinal ele devia de estar a mentir, no entanto, a parte de isto ser um sonho devia de ser verdade afinal era a única explicação do porquê eu ter acordado ali, em pé.

Olhei para ele e vi-o sentar e decidi fazer o mesmo. Se isto o iria fazer feliz e provavelmente dar-me mais tempo para pensar, então que fizesse isso.

- Estou a ver que seguiste o meu conselho. Fico feliz por saber que me ouves. – Eu ouvi atentamente cada palavra dele não conseguindo acreditar-me que estava mesmo a acontecer aquilo.- Eu só te quero esclarecer uns fatos e como sei que nunca me ouvirias se chegasse ao pé de ti que lugar melhor que este? – Ele perguntou observando a sala onde estávamos, perdendo o seu olhar na lareira. – Eu sou muitas coisas, Harry, - ele murmurou olhando outra vez para mim, fazendo-me ter um arrepio – e admito que ser uma boa pessoa não é uma delas. – Eu cerrei o maxilar tentando acalmar o meu coração. O que é que este psicopata queria?- No entanto, também não sou um monstro. – Disse, continuando a falar com o seu tom calmo e hipnotizante. – Admito que já estive muito perto de um – disse desviando o seu olhar para a sua mão e observando-a como se não houvesse mais nada de interessante na sala – mas eu mudei e, por isso, eu agradeço-te. Obrigado.

Depois de o ouvir dizer que ele não era uma boa pessoa (que para mim era uma surpresa!) mas que também não era um monstro (não vou comentar) não esperava realmente que ele me agradecesse.

_Obrigado._

Ele estava a agradecer-me? A pessoa que me queria morta desde que eu nasci estava a agradecer-me?

Fiquei tão espantado que fiz a coisa mais inteligente que poderia ter feito naquela altura, murmurei um "Hããã?", fazendo-o rir.

- Se calhar é um pouco surpreendente ouvires-me dizer isto, tendo em consideração as informações que tens sobre mim. – Ele falou levantando-se. – No entanto, devias de saber que tens que ouvir sempre os dois lados da história, essa foi uma falha tua.

- É um bocado difícil quando nos querem matar. – Eu respondi sem pensar e arregalei os olhos com a resposta dele. Ele gargalhou.

GARGALHOU!

O Voldemort, o psicopata, o terror das crianças gargalhou.

Eu tinha que estar mesmo a sonhar que isto era demasiado irreal.

- Tenho que concordar contigo, eu não te dei hipóteses e, por isso, tenho que te pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento anterior. Eu estava num caminho muito próximo do da loucura e se não fosses tu, eu nunca conseguiria voltar ao que sou hoje. É devido a isto que eu agradeço-te. – Ele disse descendo a cabeça num comprimento não verbal.

Eu já disse que quando sou muito surpreendido o meu cérebro paralisa e a minha mente fica simplesmente vazia de qualquer pensamento? Pois, foi o que aconteceu outra vez ali.

Eu simplesmente pisquei os olhos, até me perceber que o Voldemort, o Tom Riddle, o assassino de crianças, estava realmente ali à minha frente, a agradecer-me, a pedir-me desculpas, a rir e a gargalhar como outra pessoa qualquer.

Eu levantei-me de um salto, finalmente compreendendo o que estava a acontecer. Ele estava a manipular-me e eu estava tão surpreendido que não estava a perceber nada.

- O que quer? Eu sei que não é assim então pare com os jogos!

A única resposta dele foi o olhar que se fixou em mim, olhando-me directamente nos olhos. Eu obriguei-me a corresponder aquele olhar, observando como os seus olhos vermelhos pareciam não possuir vida e apesar da postura perfeita dele, notava-se que havia algo de errado com ele.

Surpreendentemente, quem cortou o olhar foi ele, sorrindo e relaxando.

- Estou surpreendido. Além de seres poderoso és forte psicologicamente. Realmente, nós os dois somos muito parecidos.

Eu engoli em seco, lembrando-me dos primeiros sonhos que tive com ele, onde ele sentia aquele ódio tão forte. Eu não podia ser parecido com ele! Eu não era um psicopata e muito menos queria matar as pessoas, simplesmente, porque me apetecia.

- Nós não somos parecidos! – Eu murmurei, pela primeira vez mostrando ódio para ele, o que o fez levantar uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Somos sim. Lembraste do sonho que tiveste antes? Da minha lembrança? Não te faz lembrar nada? Seres maltratado por crianças da tua idade? Ninguém te compreender? Os adultos não quererem saber de ti porque és abandonado e não tens ninguém que te defenda? Do que é ser realmente um órfão? – Ele disse olhando para mim com uma emoção que parecia ser compreensão e aceitação… não era pena como nos olhos das outras pessoas, era mesmo o sentimento de quem tinha passado por aquela experiência. – Eu sei o que isso é porque eu também fui um, Harry. Foi por isso que eu decidi tomar este caminho. – O de um psicopata assassino de crianças? – Não é o caminho que tu conheces mas sim o caminho que eu e os meus seguidores, defendemos. Um mundo mágico livre desses problemas que os Muggles sofrem. Um mundo mágico livre de preconceitos, onde todos somos aceites e o que realmente importa é o poder. Onde o racismo não existe mas sim a aceitação. Tu não queres um mundo assim também? Um mundo onde as pessoas não tenham que sofrer o que nós sofremos? Nós temos esse poder e Harry, tudo o que tu precisas de fazer é unir-te a mim para realizarmos esse sonho. – Ele disse estendendo a sua mão para mim.

Eu olhei para a mão dele e lembrei-me da conversa que tinha tido com o James e a Lily, onde eles falaram em como o mundo mágico era longe de ser perfeito e todos os defeitos que ele tinha. Apesar de eu ter desejado mudá-lo, eu conhecia demasiado os políticos para saber que falar era fácil e isso era tudo o que ele estava a fazer. Ele ainda era um psicopata que tinha morto uma criança.

- Eu nunca me vou unir a si. – Eu disse decidido e olhando-o directamente nos olhos. – Tentou matar crianças e não olha a meios para atingir os fins. Eu sei do ódio que sente e sei que a única coisa que importa é o poder, na sua perspectiva. Eu nunca vou cooperar com uma pessoa assim!

Eu esperei que como resposta tivesse uma maldição, uma agressão ou alguma coisa que mostrasse a sua raiva. No entanto, não esperava o suspiro que o ouvi dar.

- Não posso dizer que estou desapontando Harry, afinal é fácil pensar isso de mim. Mas na altura em que isso ocorreu, eu não estava racional. Eu agora estou diferente e não é só de aparência. A magia que eu usei para voltar teve como consequência, transformar-me numa pessoa muito pouco racional. Só depois daquele incidente em Hogwarts é que eu percebi que tinha que mudar e mudei. – Ele suspirou outra vez e virou-se, voltando a sentar-se. – Por isso, eu aceito a tua decisão. Eu hoje só queria conversar contigo e dar-te uma nova perspectiva do que o meu movimento é realmente, fora a manipulação do ministro. Eu sou um revolucionário não sou um terrorista. Mas enfim, já ocupei muito tempo da tua noite. Se quiseres ir Harry, podes ir.

Eu olhei para ele espantado. Ele não me tentou atacar nem uma vez?

- Harry, eu disse que não te ia magoar e eu cumpro sempre a minha palavra. – Ele murmurou, com um divertimento não escondido na sua voz. – Dorme bem. – Ele murmurou mais suavemente e aquela sala desapareceu, substituída pelo tecto do meu quarto.

Eu tinha tido realmente uma conversa inocente com o Voldemort? O psicopata, assassino e sanguinário Tom Riddle? Eu devia de estar mesmo a enlouquecer…

-OLC-

Eu virei de lado e decidi levantar-me, resignado ao fato que não iria conseguir voltar a dormir. Fui até à cozinha e fui buscar um copo de água. A casa estava escura, o que me fez concluir que devia de ser o único acordado.

Apetecia-me ir até ao lago, ver se ele estava gelado mas sabia que estava frio e ainda nem eram 6 da manhã. Por isso, fui buscar um livro e pus-me a lê-lo. Contudo, também não conseguia fazer isso, eu estava demasiado desconcentrado.

O Voldemort tinha falado comigo e não me tinha feito mal. A dizer que era uma revolucionário não um terrorista.

Será que ele tinha estado louco por causa da forma como voltou à vida?

Mas essa forma não tinha utilizado o Charlie?

O Charlie! Ele tinha feito mal ao Charlie, mandou matar a outra criança e torturou os seus seguidores. Como é que eu podia estar a ouvir uma pessoa assim?

Mas ele não me tinha feito mal e mostrou-se compreensivo. Será que não tinha falado um bocadinho de verdade? O que é que eu sabia mesmo deste mundo?

Que tinha uma família que parecia ser tudo o que qualquer órfão queria mas que havia algum segredo, no meio dela.

Que o Ministro era um imbecil, pelo que o James e o Sirius discutiam.

Que havia uma guerra com pessoas malucas e o principal opositor era o Voldemort aka Tom Riddle.

_Voldemort._

Quem era ele? Porque fazia aquilo? Era mesmo para mudar o mundo mágico para melhor, longe daqueles preconceitos que eles tinham?

Mas então porque tinha feito mal ao Charles e às outras pessoas?

Pela loucura do ritual?

Se tivesse sido mesmo a loucura do ritual, será que o poderia culpar? Afinal, uma pessoa não pode ser responsabilizada pelas suas acções.

Mas ele também me tinha tentado matar com um ano de idade. Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Era também da loucura?

Eu fechei os olhos com força e senti-me a agarrar com força o livro. O que deveria fazer? Contar tudo ao James e à Lily e faze-los ficar preocupados?

Eu nem sabia quem eram os que estavam pelo lado mais certo.

Eu suspirei e remexi no cabelo. Não havia uma boa solução então decidi fazer o que fazia com todos os meus problemas: não pensar mais neles e ignorar. Não era nada de crucial, por isso, isto não iria fazer muito mal.

-OLC-

Eu acabei por adormecer quando o dia começou a nascer e acordei com sussurros no quarto. Por preguiça, não abri os olhos e continuei a fingir que estava a dormir.

- Não te preocupes, quando ele acordar eu dou-lhe o almoço. – Ouvi a voz do Sirius.

Um suspiro.

- Eu queria-me despedir dele. Eu nem lhe disse que hoje ia começar a trabalhar. – Disse a Lily. – Que raio de mãe que me estou a sair.

Eu senti o meu coração bater mais depressa ao ouvir a recriminação na voz dela… Como é que ela podia achar isso só porque pelos vistos ia trabalhar? Ela era assim tão insegura?

- Lily…. – Ouvi a voz do Sirius, séria.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Respondeu e eu quase que podia apostar que ela tinha posto um sorriso fácil no rosto, tentando disfarçar as emoções dela. – É só o stress de ter que voltar a trabalhar.

Houve um silêncio e eu decidi abrir os olhos. Se lhe podia facilitar a vida, mostrando que estava acordado porquê complicar?

- Harry, acordamos-te?

Eu sorri para o Sirius e neguei com a cabeça, sentando-me na cama.

- Não, já deve de ser tarde e brevemente o Remus deve de estar a chegar para as aulas. – Murmurei, observando a luz da rua.

- Nós vamos agora almoçar não queres vir connosco?

Eu assenti para a Lily e vi os seus olhos, iguais aos meus, suavizarem. Ela estava realmente preocupada e stressada.

Nós descemos e sorri quando vi que o almoço era lasanha. Quem precisava de tomar pequeno-almoço quando tinha isto como almoço?

- Harry, eu esqueci-me de te avisar mas eu hoje vou trabalhar então só vais ter o Sirius e o Remus em casa.

Eu assenti distraído. A Serena já tinha ido trabalhar de manhã e passava o dia todo na loja, onde era recepcionista. Devido a isso, a minha interacção com ela era sempre mínima. O James também saia de manhã e, por norma, só aparecia à noite. O Charles e a Rose iam para a escola e era o Remus ou o Sirius ou a Lily que os iam buscar. O Sirius era o mais inconstante. Tanto ia trabalhar o dia todo como nem aparecia e ficava em casa. Pelo que percebia além de servir como político, ele, o James e o Remus também tinham uma loja e às vezes ia para lá mas sendo preguiçoso, como era, deixava isso para o Remus, que era o motivo para eu só ter aulas à tarde com ele.

- Certo. – Eu murmurei, deliciando-me a comer o almoço.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável e quando levantei os olhos para eles, vi que me estavam a observar. O que é que tinha feito de mal?

- Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não queres saber o que faço? – Ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu pisquei os olhos. A verdade é que estava habituado a não questionar muito a vida das pessoas devido, principalmente, ao Louis, então aquela informação não era algo que eu achava que precisava de saber. No entanto, se ela queria que eu mostrasse interesse podia fazer isso. Então assenti com a cabeça, pondo mais um bocado de comida na boca, para evitar falar e vi-a começar a falar, parecendo mais animada.

- Eu sou uma inominável.

Ok, ela tinha oficialmente a minha atenção. Os inomináveis eram a profissão mais secreta, tão secreta, que foi daí que veio o nome inominável. Ninguém sabia o que eles faziam e eu tinha a impressão que eles eram espiões.

- O que é exatamente um inominável?

Eu vi a forma como os olhos dela brilharam ao ouvir a minha pergunta e o interesse nela. Será que a discussão de ontem a tinha deixado a pensar que eu já não queria saber dela?

- Não posso dizer, Harry, como desconfio que tu sabes. – Ela disse sorrindo e piscando-me o olho.

- Vocês são espiões, não são? – Eu perguntei, tão interessado que até parei de comer.

Para meu espanto ela riu-se.

- Não. Nós nem recebemos ordens do Ministro e o nosso objectivo não é a guerra. Quer dizer, pode haver uns departamentos com essa finalidade mas nós não nos interessamos por esses assuntos, por isso, não, não somos espiões.

- Não recebem ordens do Ministro?

Ela sorriu mostrando toda a sua jovialidade e fazendo-me ver que ela realmente um mulher bonita.

- Eu não devia dizer isto mas não, nós temos uma direção diferente e somos independentes do Ministro. Temos as nossas próprias regras e os nossos próprios objectivos. É claro que se houvesse algo muito grave nós agiríamos, afinal, o nosso objectivo é o crescimento da comunidade bruxa mas só em situações muito excepcionais.

Eu assenti, ouvindo tudo com atenção. Eu tinha pensado, quando acabasse a escola, ser polícia ou advogado, de forma a colocar as pessoas realmente más na prisão mas agora, achava aquela profissão muito mais interessante.

- Como é que podemos ser Inomináveis?

- Não podes fazer nada para ser, Harry. Nós é que escolhemos quem recrutamos, não são as pessoas que escolhem ser.

- Mas e se eu quiser ser, então o que posso fazer?

Vi os seus olhos escurecerem momentaneamente, como que repreendendo a ideia de eu seguir aquela profissão.

- Sê tu próprio. Estuda e esforça-te para ser o melhor, que garanto-te que chamas a atenção das pessoas necessárias. – Ela suspirou. – Mas Harry, eu tenho que te avisar que esta profissão é mesmo secreta. Tu não podes contar a ninguém o que estás a fazer e vais ter muitas pessoas interessadas no teu trabalho, incluindo bruxos com intenções malignas.

Só quando ela disse aquilo é que eu me lembrei do que a Bellatrix lhe tinha dito no ataque a Hogwarts.

_- Mas ele tem que morrer, agora tu podes sobreviver. -Ela disse como se estivesse a explicar a uma criança que 1+1 eram 2 - Junta-te à nossa causa que nós estamos muito interessados nas tuas pesquisas._

Ela fazia pesquisas que interessavam, inclusive, o Voldemort.

- Tu fazes pesquisas não fazes? – Perguntei e vi os seus olhos abrirem-se espantados.

- Como é que sabes?

- No ataque a Hogwarts, a Bellatrix disse que estava interessada nas tuas pesquisas.

Ela suspirou, provavelmente, pelas memórias daquele dia, onde ela se ofereceu para me salvar. Como é que eu ainda podia ter dúvidas dela e do James, quando eles me tinham dados provas que morriam por mim?

- Sim, mas Harry, nós temos uma política muito severa em relação a ser secreto o que fazemos. Existem excepções, de forma a eu conseguir, por exemplo, ter esta conversa contigo mas a maioria do meu trabalho eu não consigo contar. Só que mesmo assim, mesmo tendo estas limitações, o Voldemort está interessado no que eu faço, sendo que sabe perfeitamente que eu nunca lhe conseguiria contar tudo. No entanto, este trabalho desperta tanto interesse que ele até admitiria uma sangue-ruim – ela murmurou a palavra com nojo – nos seus seguidores.

Eu pisquei os olhos espantado. Como é que eu me tinha esquecido que ele odiava os nascidos Muggles? Ou seria coisa da loucura?

- Ele é contra os nascidos Muggles, não é?

- Sim, para ele, eles eram escravos dos sangue-puros. – Quem falou foi o Sirius, com repúdio.

- Mas porquê se ele foi criado num orfanato? Isso não seria parte de uma loucura dele?

Eu fui demasiado lento a reparar no facto que a Lily e o Sirius pararam de se mexer e ficaram a olhar para mim, de olhos arregalados, como se eu tivesse dito que era o Merlim. O que é que eu tinha dito de errado daquela vez?

- O que foi? Não é verdade?

- Harry, - começou, cuidadosamente o Sirius – como é que sabes isso?

Ops… como é que eu me tinha esquecido que só sabia aquilo por causa do sonho? Como é que eu lhes iria explicar sem eles ficarem irritados que eu tinha tido uma conversa com o Voldemort e não lhes tinha contado?

- Eu li em algum lado.

A Lily estreitou os olhos e pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu já tinha lidado com ela o suficiente para perceber que ela estava a ficar irritada.

- Isso não é de conhecimento comum. Porque é que nos estás a mentir?

Eu suspirei e decidi contar-lhes a verdade. Era estúpido não lhes contar quando eles já me tinham salvo e mostrado que davam a sua vida por mim enquanto o Voldemort só tinha mostrado que me queria morto, o quanto mais rápido, melhor.

- Eu tive mais um sonho.

- Harry…. – O Sirius começou, com uma repreensão tão grande na sua voz que eu o interrompi.

- Ontem e não foi bem um sonho. Eu tive uma conversa com ele mas ele não me tentou matar nem nada parecido. Ele só queria conversar.

- Harry, tens que compreender que o Voldemort não quer só conversar. Ele tem sempre um plano. – O Sirius disse duro.

- Mas ele só queria mesmo conversar, não me ameaçou nem fez mal. Só me pediu desculpas e me tentou explicar o seu ponto de vista.

- Harry, ele quer-te morto!

Eu olhei para a Lily que olhava para mim, com tanta raiva, que tinha lágrimas no canto do olho.

- Ele queria porque estava louco mas agora está diferente. Até de aparência física.

- Harry, tu não te podes acreditar nele. Ele é um psicopata.

Eu suspirei e tapei a minha cara com as minhas mãos, tentando pensar e evitar de ouvir a voz da Lily e do Sirius a dizerem para não confiar nele.

Eu não confiava nele, como também não confiava _neles_**. Eu só confiava em mim e na Rose**. Essa era a verdade da minha vida e, sinceramente, não percebia porque o estava a defender. Talvez porque tivesse esperança que ele estivesse só a ser mal percebido ou que tivesse sido mesmo a loucura mas a verdade era que não podia confiar nele.

- Ele tentou matar o teu irmão e a ti, com um ano de idade. Que tipo de pessoa faz isso se não um psicopata. – Ouvi a voz da Lily, com um tom muito fino.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse destapando a cara. – Mas ele disse que foi a loucura e está realmente diferente, no entanto, vocês têm razão e podem estar descansados que não confio nele nem nunca vou confiar.

Os dois expiraram aliviados.

- Harry, tens que nos dar essa memória e aprender a proteger a tua mente. Sirius, falas com o Dumbledore, hoje?

Ele assentiu e eu vi-me mais uma vez a falar.

- Eu não quero dar a memória. – Eu disse, decidido e vi-os olharem espantados para mim, abrindo já a boca em protesto. – Eu não sei o que vocês fazem com a memória mas sei que não ganham nada a vê-la. Têm que se acreditar em mim.

- Harry, nós….

- As outras memórias, eu dei-vos porque percebi que ganhavam informações importantes para a guerra mas esta não dou. É a minha vida e vocês não tiram nada dela.

- Nós conseguimos sempre informações importantes. Por isso, tens que compreender que…

- Não! – Eu disse levantando-me fazendo o Sirius calar-se. – Esta é a _minha_ memória. Não percebo o que vocês ganham além de me espiar. Têm que confiar em mim, se não acreditarem, mandem-me outra vez para o orfanato porque eu não vos vou dar esta memória. – E sai, ouvindo os protestos deles mas não ligando.

Eu nunca daria aquela memória, tinha informações pessoais minhas e do Tom Riddle, não do psicopata, Voldemort. Se alguém visse como tinha sido a minha vida no orfanato e com o Louis, tivesse a minha memória desse tempo, eu também não queria que espalhassem. Era pessoal e era errado. Por isso, podia ter consequências mas nunca daria aquela memória.

Foi com essa determinação que fechei os olhos e o cansaço, da noite mal dormida, me atingiu, fazendo-me dormir e esquecer que tinha uma aula com o Remus. Só tinha em mente a determinação de esconder das outras pessoas, o sofrimento que o Tom Riddle tinha tido… o sofrimento que um _órfão_ tinha.

N.A. Para não variar, tenho uma desculpa pelo atraso, estive doente e mal consegui estar no pc. Só tenho este capítulo e o próximo já quase feito porque estou de férias e antes de adoecer, fui escrevendo. No entanto, para isto não se repetir vou começar a pôr um prazo, onde eu não posso falhar. Ou seja, mesmo que não tenha escrito quase nada, isso só irá fazer com que o capítulo seja mais curto porque eu não posso _mesmo_ falhar. Se estiver tudo dentro do normal, até posso pôr mais cedo.

Agora sobre o capítulo, espero que tenha sido uma surpresa e que não tivessem à espera. No próximo, vamos ter Dumbledore, Tom Riddle e mais umas coisinhas.

PS: A fic já está corrigida até ao capítulo 4: Irmãos.

PSS: Tempo até o próximo capítulo: até **17 de Agosto** (mas queria ver se era até daqui a uma semana).

**Warick:** Obrigada. Eu acredito que seja no mínimo estranho, ler neste português para quem está habituado ao português do Brasil mas não consigo mudar esse aspeto da fic :p. Obrigada por comentar e qualquer dúvida, critica, ect, é só dizer ^^.


End file.
